Slayer Gothic 1
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The first book in my Slayer Gothic series. Warnings for sex, fighting, swearing and other adult things.
1. Slayer Gothic 1

**Author Note.**

If you have read my profile then you'll know that my computer died and I lost all my drafts and notes, so I won't be carrying on with my other stories aside from Tamer Gothic as most of that was planned with my co-author over messages exchanged on the net.

Which means there will be new stories and hopefully I will remain focused on these stories rather than keep starting new ones.

After getting some support for a Buffy SI, and some ideas from Selias I planned this story out. Originally I thought about starting in a later season, but after some more thinking I decided to start in season one because this will not only give Slayer Gothic plenty of time to prepare for the big bads, it also means the plot of the show will change early on.

Oh and I'm reusing the name Damien Mason because I suck at names.

 **Slayer Gothic**

 **Part 1**

 **Sunnydale High School. Sunnydale.**

More than a few times in the past I'd wished for a more exciting life, to be someone who mattered, to have super powers, to be a hero or even a villain. Now that I'd gotten exactly what I wanted I was more freaked out and a bit down about the whole thing rather than happy.

Given that I was stuck back in High School, who could blame me for not being over joyed about the situation, and to make things more depressing I was also a teenager again. On the plus side I was a male Slayer, or at the very least I had all the powers of a Slayer, and that was way better than being some sort of horrid demon or worse a vampire with a soul.

Gaining super powers was something I was able to handle, and I could even get to grips with being in a world of monsters since I was well equipped to fight them. But being de-aged and forced to endure three years of the American eduction system, that was a nightmare and it wasn't one I could wake up from.

Currently I was waiting to met with Principal Flutie, and judging by the voices I could hear inside the office then Buffy Summers must have somehow gotten into the man's office before me. Which had given me the chance to examine the school and the weird thing was that it looked like a regular school. There were classrooms, a gym, a room just for the staff and of course a cafeteria.

If I hadn't known any better I never would have guessed that there was a gateway to what some people called Hell just under this place, or a that there was a a cavern full of stone age vampires sealed away somewhere beneath my feet. But there was and there were other nasty things around too. The building was really just a disguise, nothing more, and the students were snacks things that went bump in the night.

"Mr Flutie will see you now" the Principal's assistant told me.

I got up and headed into the Headmaster's office, within I found Buffy Summers and Mr Flutie sitting at the desk.

"You can wait here until I'm done with Mr. Mason" Flutie said to Buffy as I took a seat "Then you will take him with you to the library. You'll need to get your books".

Without delay the Principal gave me my schedule for the semester, then a few warnings and a request to stay out of trouble. Once that was done the Headmaster sent us on our way.

"Hey. You're Buffy right?" I asked once we were out of the office.

She didn't seem interested in conversation, but she answered anyway.

"Sure am" was the Slayer's reply.

I guessed that she wasn't going to open up any time soon, which was fine with me because I didn't exactly want to be friends with her, but I did want to get somewhat close as I had the power to help her protect the world. Which was important to me as I lived on this planet, and as such I had no desire to see it be turned into a Hell-dimension.

"I'm Damien Mansion" I said, introducing myself "I'm from the U.K".

While I had only seen it in my dreams I was pretty sure that a being of great power was behind me being here, and that the creature had also given me some of its power in order make me a Slayer. That last part actually made some sense as I knew that the line of Slayers had been created by magic users who had put the essence of a demon into a young woman just as the creature in my dreams had put something into me.

Also whoever was behind all these this had somehow inserted me into this world completely. It hadn't just transported me here, it had also given me an identity. I had a birth certificate, medical records, a passport, citizenship, and I'd even been enrolled at this very school. This was the full service dimensional relocation.

"Let's go to the library" I said.

She seemed to elsewhere right now.

"Sure" she replied.

We walked for a little while in silence, and that got annoying since I was sure we were lost.

"So... Buffy. You're new too then?" I asked.

Now I was sure that we were lost so I was wondering why I was still moving around and perhaps she was thinking something along those very same lines.

"I am" she said "First day here, and I didn't even get a tour".

That confirmed that neither of us knew where we were going.

"So the Principal just sent two new kids to find the library, and he didn't even bother to give us directions" I then said "That wasn't a clever thing for him to do".

The blond girl laughed, and then suggested finding someone to guide us to the library. We eventually came across another Sunnydale High student and they pointed us in the right direction.

When we finally got there we found him cleaning his glasses while looking extremely British. So British in fact that I looked around for tea and crumpets, but sadly there were none.

"Miss Summers?" he asked.

I had no idea if the Watchers knew of my existence, and there was no reason for me to know of theirs, so it was up to them to make first contact. If they didn't know of my existence, then that was fine with me because it meant I could work in secret, without any oversight.

However if they did discover me at some point then they might send a Watcher or just have Giles boss me around. I wanted to avoid that for as long as possible, but I didn't know if it was even possible to stay under the radar. Buffy might even be able to sense that I wasn't a normal human and then tell her Watcher, but I wasn't too worried about that as she hadn't been able to tell that Angel was a vampire.

"That would be me yes, and you are?" Buffy asked the Watcher.

He quickly supplied her with an answer.

"I'm Rupert Giles, the librarian" the man explained.

He wasn't lying, it was just that being the librarian was really nothing more than a cover for his true job.

"What can I do for you?" he then inquired of the both of us.

The blonde girl spoke before I could.

"We need books" Buffy answered.

Which was kind of a given as this was a place to get books from. We'd hardly have come here to order coffee and a bagel.

"Well. Yes, which kind of books might you require?" Giles then inquired.

I then spoke and I read off the list of the books we both needed that I had gotten from a letter from the school. Giles had the text books prepared, which meant he'd known that two new students were starting today. Either the school had informed him of this or he knew that both Buffy and I were Slayers. I was eager to find out which was the case, but I couldn't exactly just come out and ask,

"Here are your books, Mr Mason" said the Watcher as he passed me a small pile of reading material.

The fact that he knew my fake name, the one on all my fake ID, didn't mean he knew that I had super powers, but on the other hand it didn't rule the possibility out either.

"Thank you, sir" I replied.

I didn't leave at once because Buffy had the same class as me according to our time tables, and since we were both new it made sense to arrive at the class together so as to minimise the disruption.

"You're quite welcome" said Giles as he stayed firmly rooted to the spot "Shouldn't you be off to class now?"

I looked around and saw that Buffy was waiting for me near the exit. Which made me smile as it meant she wouldn't have to endure the speech her Watcher had prepared for their first meeting and since he clearly didn't want me to hear it that meant he didn't know I was also a Slayer.

"You have some interesting books here" I said to the librarian "I'll have to swing by later and check some out".

Slayer's had keener eyesight than humans so I could just about make out some of the titles on the books around us. Needless to say they weren't the kind of subjects High-school students should be reading about.

Before the Watcher could make some excuse about not lending the books out, Miss Summers and I left. We were already late for class and were going to be even later as we didn't even know where we were going.

When we got to class I opened the door and held it open for the girl at my side like a proper gentlemen should. Then we introduced ourselves the staff member who taught this class.

The teacher, Mr. Gregory, was a middle aged man who I knew was going to be killed by Miss French, who in fact a human sized virgin eating bug. I didn't know if that meant the science teacher was a virgin or not as the Preying Mantis may have simply killed him in order to replace him as a teacher so she could get to some virgins. However that wasn't really what matter I was far more interested in preventing his death than it the status of his sex life.

As I took a seat I wondered if Miss French would come after me as while I'd had sex plenty of times I'd had my age reversed and I had been a virgin at the age of sixteen. If I'd been a girl this would have been easy to confirm, but I was a man. As such there was no biological difference between myself as a virgin or not. Unless there something it my scent that would give it away that a big bug could detect.

The best way to make sure I wasn't targeted by Miss French was to have sex again, but it wasn't as simple as it sounded. I was a sixteen year old boy, at least in body and in the eyes of others, so getting a girl to go to bed with me wouldn't be as easy as it would have been if I was an adult. Plus the girls here were a little too young for causal sex.

If I was like twenty years old I'd just go to a club and pick a woman up for a one night stand, which wouldn't be hard as I had a sexy accent and being a Slayer I was very confident. Sadly I wouldn't be able to pass for twenty-one so going to LA to check out the dating scene wasn't an option.

Since Buffy had gone to sit with Willow the only seat available was next to Cordelia's group of Harpies ,and when I sat down Harmony, an attractive blonde with an annoying personality smiled at me.

"Hi! I'm Harmony" greeted the possible future vampire "You're like new here or something".

Since that hadn't been a question or even a proper statement I didn't answer. Instead I started to think about getting Harmony into bed with me as I didn't want to be virgin when Miss French got here as she might have some magical power over virgins, or some sort of pheromones that would screw with me head.

The rest of the class passed by rather quickly, we all got our homework assignments. I wasn't worried about that sort of thing as I'd done High School already and I'd even gone to college so I was use to writing essays. It would be hard to research without the internet, as they didn't have Wifi in 1997, but there were libraries around here.

As I exited the classroom I tapped Harmony on the shoulder and asked her where my next lesson was.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me" she said.

I'd ignored her earlier so she had a right to be offended. Thankfully for me Americans tend to find Brits more than a little charming so it was easy to get on her good side.

"Sorry, I was just a little nervous" I told the blonde "I didn't want to make a bad impression on the teacher by talking in his class".

My apology was accepted and Harmony guided me to the maths class, which she shared with me. I found it rather insulting to put in with the students who weren't that good at this subject, but to be fair I'd never had much skill at maths. Besides getting good grades hardly mattered as I had no intention of going to college again.

There were far more important things that I could do with my life. People out there needed saving and there were monsters to slay. In comparison being put in a room with some of the dumber kids really didn't matter. Plus it just meant that the work was easier,

Once the end of class bell rang I simply followed everyone else to the cafeteria. Since I'd not needed to come in until ten I'd had a late breakfast and therefore I wasn't hungry. But I was thirsty so I went over to one of the vending machines and got myself a coke.

Which wasn't as easy as it looked as I didn't know American money. They had Dimes and Nickels and the dollars weren't in coin form so I had to feed the paper to the machine in order to get a drink. It didn't seem to like my money so I had to get change before I got my liquid refreshment.

When I finally got my drink I noticed Harmony waving me over to her table and I figured that sitting with the popular kids might make a nice change of pace. I'd never been well liked in high school and in college I'd hung with the emo kids which had been like being popular as I'd made lots of friends, it was just that we'd all be social outcasts together.

Wanting to experience the novelty I sat down next to the blond girl. Over the course of lunch I found out what her favourite food was, who her favourite bands were, what famous people she liked, and the names of everyone in school who was worth knowing, and who to avoid.

Had I been a spy I would have considered Harmony a gold mine of information, as it was now at least I knew how to be considered cool as the blonde girl had just told me who liked what music, and I now knew all the best places to shop.

"Hey Cordy. Did you check out that Buffy girl?" Harmony then asked the leader of her group.

This was an opinion I actually cared to hear.

"I thought she was cool, because she's from LA you know" the head cheerleader explained "but then she ditches me to go hang with Willow!"

Apparently this was a rather bad thing for the Slayer to do as future which was about as uncool as it was possible to be. Which made sense as she was a teacher's pet, good with computers and she hung out with other losers. I didn't care much for her either as she wasn't going to anyone interesting until she became a witch, and since she was a lesbian there was no point trying to romance her. At least not in the long term.

"So are you on any sports teams?" Harmony then asked me.

I could sense that she was sizing me up as a candidate for becoming one of the popular kids, or possibly even a boyfriend, and I decided to at least try for those things as high school was a not a fun place if you weren't in the right social circle. Also I didn't think it would be too hard to get into this elite group as they were kinda dumb.

"Harm" said Cordila "It's first day, so how cab he be on any team. He just got here, like today".

The ditzy blonde at least understood her mistake, and I suspected that she'd actually just hadn't known what to say. Making small talk is never easy and being one of the in crowd she had be careful when making conversation. Talking about things that weren't cool would turn her friends against her.

"Oh right" she said while smiling at her own silliness "We have to get you on a team. What sports do you like?"

Truthfully I found any competitive sport that required muscle or the ability to jump high to be a waste of time. Any idiot could kick a ball or throw a ball into a hoop, the true challenges were ones of the mind as it was our intelligence that separated us humans from the lower life forms. We'd become the dominant species on the planet by outsmarting everything else and using tools, not by hitting it hard.

Sure a part of mankind's success was team work, which was important but I didn't want to support any activity that led to their being jocks because in my view it wasn't right that some people were treated better because they could win shiny lumps of metal and got to wear special jackets. Plus there was the fact that within years computers would be everywhere, the nerds would soon be running things.

However I wanted to blend in and taking up a sport would help with that, and it was true that the jocks got all the girls. I so wanted to have sex sometime in the next three years and since I was sixteen again it was going to be with a student or with a prostitute as no one older was going to want to jump into bed with me. Also I'd never pay for it so that limited my options when it came to adult recreation.

"He's not big enough for the football team" the head cheerleader remarked "and he's not tall enough for basketball".

Normally she'd be right as I was a little skinny, I had been the first time I was this age, and also I hadn't made it to six feet tall just yet. But being a Slayer meant none of that really mattered. In any case I was pretty sure that I bulk up soon as I was exercising a lot and I had teenage boys' appetites for food as well.

Not that it really mattered as my super strength, speed and agility were mystical. Which meant that I could not only play those sports I could do them better than any six foot tall Neanderthal ever could. Also I suspected that being a Slayer didn't just enhance those things as having met Buffy I couldn't imagine her being able to punch someone even if her body was enhanced, it had to be some of internalised magic that didn't depend on the person having a tough body in order to use it. That had to be the case as Summers was so skinny that she looked like a stiff breeze would knock her over or even break her in half.

"What about baseball?" one of Harmony's friends suggested

That wasn't my thing either, but it would be better than wrestling or American Football. There was something very homoerotic about a bunch of sweaty guys tackling each other. Plus in a contact sport it would tricky to hide my powers and more importantly I might injure someone.

"Or the swim team?" another suggested.

I was more streamlined now and that whole thing with the steroids making people into fish monsters wasn't going to happen for a while, so the swim team was an option. Assuming I was given a choice.

"What about Soccer" said Harmony "I heard that's its really big in Europe, or was that South America?".

Having lived in England and watched the World Cup I knew that Soccer was indeed well loved in many parts of the world.

"Both" I told her "and we just call it Football back home".

The blonde now looked confused.

"Doesn't that get a little confusing?" she asked me as she nibbled at her salad like a rabbit "Having two kinds of football".

I decided not to get into a rant about how a game called Football shouldn't involve people carrying the ball, or even throwing it that much.

"We call your kind of football Rugby back home" I explained.

And we played it with far less body armour and gay touching.

"Why?" was the blonde girls follow up question.

I actually knew the answer to this.

"Because it was invented in a place called Rugby and it was called Rugby Football" I told her "I guess someone in this country dropped the Rugby part when they brought it over here".

The truth was most likely more complex than that, but it wasn't really important as Sunnydale High didn't have a Soccer team.

"Maybe you could start a Soccer team" Harmony then suggested "That would make you the captain".

I guessed that being the captain of any team that wasn't the chess team made a person automatically cool so I decided to ask the gym teacher about it. Getting eleven people to play might be tricky, but a five aside team would be easy to form. It would just be a matter of finding out if there were other teams to play against, if there weren't then it would be the baseball for me.

Before I could comment on any of that the bell went again and we all headed off to afternoon classes.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High School. Sunnydale.**

Once the classes were over and done with most of the students poured out of the school like a tide of humanity. I had nothing to do until it got dark, as that was when the vampires made their presence known, and I had agreed to check out the Bronze later as I been invited by Cordelia. Which meant that refusing wasn't really an option. Until then I was going to occupy myself with some reading.

Being a Slayer made it easy to sneak around the stacks without being heard. Given that my other powers were all about fighting it might not seem that I would have a gift for stealth, but as it turned out I did. That sort of made sense as I was suppose to hunt monsters I wouldn't be very good at that if they could always hear me coming.

I started with vampires as I was a Vampire Slayer, and they were the most common bad guys around. Also they were very different than other kinds of demons as they weren't living things and as such couldn't be killed in strictest sense.

A lot of it I had known already, but it was still worth reviewing. Crosses repelled them, holy water burned them like acid, sunlight set them on fire and staking a vampire with wood was rather easy. The author of the book I was reading had deduced that vampires were harmed by human faith more than anything else, and it was in fact the belief that was the true weapon.

Which made sense to me. Humans have worshipped the sun since forever, and fire as well given how important it was to mankind's development. Nature had been revered a lot so the whole wood in the heart fitted in with the theory. Christian symbols were less lethal, but that religion was less then two thousand years old and that faith was more about protection from evil rather than destroying it.

The only thing that sort of disproved the idea was decapitation, but that seemed to kill a lot of things so perhaps it didn't need to fit in with the general theory. Also there was mention of a poison that could kill vampires slowly and could be only be cured by the blood of a Slayer. But using that didn't appeal to me as it would be rather foolish of me to poison a vampire if the antidote was my own blood. Besides using it would make Buffy more of a target than she actually was, and putting her in more danger wasn't part of my plans.

Thanks to further reading I found that silver did nothing to the undead and stabbing them in the heart with a sword also didn't snuff them out, so the methods of Blade the Daywalker wouldn't be much use to me here. Also it made wonder why the being that had sent me here had given me a sword if metal weapons weren't a big help when dealing with bloodsuckers.

If the weapon was holy in some way it might at least burn the vampires should it come into contact with their flesh, but that didn't seem like a big advantage if I could just stake them with the same amount of effort it took to stab one.

It might be a weapon meant to kill demons rather than vampires as I did get a vibe from the sword that suggested it was magical in some way. Demons were living creatures and had working internal organs so stabbing them in the chest made sense. An enchanted weapon might make doing that a lot easier.

That was when I noticed that it was starting to get dark so I decided to head home and get myself ready for a night of vampire slaying. I had some cool stuff at home, and I badly wanted to try out my sword. I had a feeling that would making destroying vampires easier even if the books said that swords weren't much help.

Tonight I would find out for sure.


	2. Slayer Gothic 2

**Slayer Gothic**

 **Part 2**

 **Home. Sunnydale.**

One of the good things about being a Slayer was the ability to function on about four hours sleep per night. I'd put my head down at 2am and now at 6.30am I was up and wide awake. I'd already showered, gotten dressed and even made my bed. Which was odd for me as I'd never been a morning person in my old life.

Not that I'd needed to be out so late as I'd found no vampires or any demons, well that wasn't completely true. I'd found the Alibi Room, which was bar that served demons, however I wasn't yet ready to my make my presence known so I hadn't entered the establishment.

Even when I'd gone to the Bronze, which should have been a vampire hotspot what with all the yummy young people there to eat, but either I'd been unable to sense them or they simply hadn't been there.

Then I'd recalled that the Harvest was coming up and the Master, who a bat faced centuries old bloodsucker who lived under ground, needed that event in order to escape his captivity. So it was entirely possible that he was purposely keeping his minions on a short leash so as not to draw attention to himself so soon to his planned escape.

Also since I hadn't seen Buffy at the Bronze I assumed that I'd missed the vampires and she already gone after them and I'd had no way of tracking her, and I'd been more than a little distracted by Harmony who had been attempting to flirt with me. Teenage hormones were hard to ignore.

Currently I was preparing myself some breakfast and as I did that I looked around the house I was currently living in. It was a little too big for just one person, but I didn't mind as I needed space for a study/war room. A place that contained all my research material and weapons. Having somewhere to put up maps of Sunnydale was handy as I was still learning my way around. Also I'd needed somewhere to stick my board as I had loads of things written on it that I didn't want anyone to see.

My fake documents said that I was an orphaned child of a rich couple who had died in a car crash while living in England, but they had been Americans, which explained why I had duel citizenship. Because of their deaths I had a very generous monthly stipend to live on, which was what paid for this place and everything else while still leaving me with more than enough money to spoil myself with.

When I turned eighteen, which was more than a year from now. I'd get access to the millions those pretend parents had left me. Which meant I'd been a millionaire before I even left high school. That was nice.

It also meant that I could drop out of High School early in season three which would be after Buffy got back from LA, assuming of course she killed Angel in this time line. Faith might be around by then, but she'd only become the Slayer if Buffy died at the hands of the Master and then Kendra was killed by Drusillia.

Thinking about the Master got me thinking about Jesse who should be dead by now. He'd died very early in season one and after that I couldn't even remember if he'd ever been mentioned again. Which was more than a little odd really as he was suppose to have been Xander and Willow's friend yet I couldn't recall either of them grieving for him in the show.

That was either sloppy writing or something to do with how people here were able to get on with their lives despite being surrounded by monsters, or maybe there was even a spell on the town cast by the Mayor, who had founded Sunnydale, that made quickly made everyone forgot about people dying in horrible ways.

If there was some sort of spell on the town it didn't seem to effect me as I was very worried about the demons and more than a little annoyed at people for forgetting about all the death. And if they were just putting it aside as some sort of defence mechanism that allowed them to get on with their lives despite all the evil around them then I was very mad.

It wasn't as if humans were helpless. Demons might be stronger and tougher than mere mortals, but most of them were brutish creatures who could easily be killed by smart people who used the right tools. Real life proved this as animals like bears, who far more fearsome than men, could be found stuffed and on display.

Sure you couldn't beat vampires with guns, but a single guy with a flame thrower should be able to wipe out an entire nest if he did it smartly. A person just needed to attack the nest from outside while staying in the daylight. Sure some of the vamps might escape through tunnels but not all of them, and it would put a dent in their numbers.

I shook my head at the stupidity of most of the human race and then checked the clock. I still had time to do my home work, and perhaps I could even spend a little while exercising with an early morning jog. Exercising was another oddity for me, but these days I seemed to have boundless amounts of energy that needed to burned off.

As I nibbled on my toast I went into my study I looked at the boards I'd been using to keep notes.

'Ben is Glory'.

I knew that Ben was Glory in the sense that they inhabited the same body, but I worried that one day I might forget it. Still it wasn't a big concern as Glory wouldn't appear for years and while she was a goddess Ben was mortal and as such was killable. Assuming I could still remember that they were linked then I would just shot Ben from a distance. I'd have to kill him without him ever knowing I was there in case Glory could take over the body should she sense danger.

It was tempting to track him down now, but I only had a first name to go on and the fact that he would work at the hospital in season five. That wasn't enough to go on so I was just going to have to wait for Glory to show up and then take him out.

The list reminded me that I needed to purchase a repeating crossbow, a handful of super soakers that could be filled with holy water and also wanted to check out the idea of incendiary bullets. Vampires were very flammable so fire was a good weapon to use against them.

One of the boards was totally devoted to the Halloween when Ethan Rayne turns everyone into their costumes.

Xander dressing as a solider proved that the person could benefit from the spell but not in terms of getting super powers of any sort as the physical and mental changes only lasted as long as the spell did. So my plan revolved around becoming a brilliant scientist for the evening or perhaps an inventor as that could led to making weapons to fight demons with.

'Somehow dtop Buffy from having sex with Angel' was on another stuck up piece of paper.

Killing Angel would the easiest way to prevent that, but I had a feeling he wouldn't stay dead and if he did then a lot of people would die because he wasn't around to save them. Plus there was that whole prophecy thing involving him saving the world and becoming human. Sure Spike could also end up with a soul, but he wasn't that devoted to helping people even with one and he wasn't that bright either.

There were other things on the boards too.

'Magical Items'

There were two gloves. One here in Sunnydale that let a person fire lightening and another in LA that can could kill a kind of demon just by grabbing them around the neck. Either of them could prove to be useful, but only if I could track them down and figure out how they worked.

'Orbs of something or other'

Somewhere around here was a matching pair of orbs that granted super strength, which I had, and invincibility, which I would like. I knew that they were behind a barrier that only a certain kind of demon could pass through but I also knew that wearing the skin of that demon would allow a person to pass through the barrier so it was just a matter of finding the place. However Sunnydale was lousy for tunnels so it might take months of looking to find them.

Thinking about that led me to my list of people I might have to kill.

Warren was on that list as it was his killing of Tara that lead to Willow nearly destroying the world. Plus she wasn't his first murder either, and he was a total jerk so shooting him was a goo idea. However at this point in this life he was a kid so I was going to hold off on ending his life.

His friends, Andrew and Jonathan, **wouldn't be much of a threat without him. In fact Jonathan wasn't a real bad guy at all, and he was good with illusion spells, it might be best to get him on my side however Andrew was a different story.**

 **He had been easily tricked by The First Evil into killing his best friend and there was something about demon monkeys rattling around in my head. Then there was his brother Tucker who would unleash Hellhounds at the prom. Killing both of them might be necessary, but right now Andrew was a just a school boy and might not have done anything wrong.**

 **The last board had my cover story written on it. In the event I was discovered to be a Slayer I would tell people I was from a dimension, an alternate version of Earth were the Slayer line passed from one man to the next rather than a woman, and that I had chased a demon through a portal. It was far more believable than the truth. In order to explain the money and the ID I planned to say that I had taken over the life of the version of me in this universe who had become a vampire who I had staked. Hopefully no one would poke holes in that story. If they did I would have to tell the truth and hope I was believed.**

I decided then to get ready for my run and when I got back to the kitchen I noticed that I'd done something very odd. I'd been eating my breakfast without paying the action any real attention and at some point I'd spilled some milk. But that wasn't the odd thing what was weird was that I'd spread the fluid around and made a strange symbol.

It had to be something from my subconscious. It looked very alien and yet somehow familiar, as if I'd seen it before but not enough to memorize it. It also struck me as being magical so if it was important in some way then there were only two logical place to go if I wanted to find out more.

The first was the school library and the second was the local magic shop. If one didn't have what I need the other would.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High School. Sunnydale.**

I'd gotten to school early, but the library had been closed despite the fact that it was suppose to be open by 8am, and I doubted the public library had an occult section anywhere as good as the one Giles could offer. I had considered breaking in, but since the library wasn't the only source of books around here so I wasn't that desperate. Besides this was only my second day here so vandalising school property was a bad idea.

Now at Lunchtime I found the placed locked up again and for a few moments I considered going to the Headmaster's office so I could register complaint about the library being closed all the time, but getting the Watcher into trouble with his boss wasn't in the plan. And I doubted that anyone would really care anyway.

When I listened I could hear voices, but due to all the back ground noise I couldn't make out anything that was being said. Not that I really needed to as I could guess what they were all talking about. Unless I wrong then tonight was the Harvest, which meant that once the sunset the Bronze would be thick with vampires.

Knowing that made me wonder if I should be there. I was strong enough to help, but going in and staking a few leeches would expose me for what I really was. Even if the Scooby Gang didn't notice how good I was at staking vamps then the blood drinkers would.

Also I had to consider the fact that me being there could alter events in such a way as to actually make them worse. I could end up accidentally aiding the Master, and if old bat face got out then he'd open the Hellmouth and Lovecraftian monsters would be able to enter this world. However since the time line had already changed simply by me being here then the world might end tonight without me doing anything, so it seemed like a good idea for me to be there.

"Do you always wear black?" someone then asked me.

Since I'd been trying to listen in and I had super hearing Cordelia's voice made me jump. I still hadn't gotten totally used to having enhanced senses. Colours were brighter now I could hear things much clearer, and things were even easier to smell. I didn't know if this was normal for Slayers, and I wouldn't unless I compare notes with Summers.

Thankfully the whole thing wasn't overwhelming, and the senses weren't perfect either I could still be surprised.

"What?" I said.

I had heard the question I just wasn't sure how to answer.

"You're in all black again" the head cheerleader commented before talking some more "Is this going to be like a regular thing with you because if it is then your just lucky that black is in again this year, and at least you look more rocker than goth. I mean come on that much make up on a straight guy is just so wrong".

I had noticed that there were a few emo kids here. There was even one guy who looked like he'd over done it with mascara and judging by the noise coming out of his headphones he liked to listen to Depeche Mode.

"Sorry I'm not really into fashion" I said to the young woman who looked as gorgeous as ever "I just dress for me".

The popular girl just sighed for a moment, and then she decided to change the subject.

"When you turn seventeen you should totally get a motorbike" the popular girl suggested "It would really go with that jacket".

To be fair it was a cool jacket, however I hadn't brought the thing my house had come fully furnished and with a well stocked closet full of clothes suited for a bad ass vampire killer. I'd even gotten a cupboard that contained some nice weapons. They were all medieval, but given that being a Slayer came with some sort of in built ability to whack monsters with swords, axes and maces I knew they would be handy later.

"Come on" the cheerleader then said "We'll be late for history".

I still had two classes to endure before I could get out of here, and rumour had it that history was a very dull class. By the sounds of things they had their own Professor Binns.

"What do you think is up with the loser squad?" Cordy asked as we took seats at the back of the class.

With a quick glance I confirmed her observation. Buffy's sidekicks did looked a little down in the dumps.

This time one of the other 'Cordettes' gave her leader an answer.

"Jesse, Xander's loser friend who so has a thing for you, he didn't come to school today" the popular girl explained "Maybe he's sick or something that might be why they look a little out of it".

In truth he was dead and tonight more people would die, and a lot of people would die if Buffy didn't ensure that the Harvest failed. Which meant I should be there too just in case I was needed.

I made contact with Willow during the last class of the day which happened to be computer class. I managed to snag the seat next to her and while we spoke it was just about the curriculum. She seemed sad but not as unhappy as someone who just lost a friend should be.

When we stopped talking I heard Cordelia send over Harmony to find out what's going on with me. I was talking with someone that wasn't popular and this could jeopardise my position with in the in crowd.

"Hey Harm" I said

Willow looked like she wanted to say something to the annoying blonde but before she could say anything or Harmony could put the red head down I decided to speak.

"Are you going to the Bronze tonight?" I asked.

Harmony was throw off her stride by the question, but she recovered.

"Oh yeah we're all gonna be there tonight" she told me "Will you be there. We could hang out".

I gave her a smile before answering.

"Unless the world end sometime before tonight then count on it" I said.

Of course the world might end tonight, but at least I'd be there.

(Line Break)

 **The Magic Shop. Sunnydale.**

As soon as I entered the store the proprietor of the shop honed in on me like he was a moth and I was the only source of light in the darkness.

"Good afternoon!" the man said while sounding not unlike the Count from Sesame Street "How may I be of service?".

I had been about to tell him to drop the phoney accent, but I never got the chance as he kept talking.

"Could I interest you in a love potion for that special someone?" he asked "Or perhaps you seek a curse for another young man causing you trouble".

I ignored the bloke's attempt to sell me petty bits of magic that were unlikely to actually do anything.

"Actually I'm looking for anything with the this symbol" I explained.

I'd taken the trouble to make a copy of the symbol I'd made during breakfast and I hoped that this store owner might be able to help me.

"Oh so you're a practitioner" said the proprietor in his normal voice as he studied the symbol.

From what I knew a practitioner was someone who used magic but wasn't experienced or powerful enough to be considered a proper witch, warlock or a wizard.

"I'm not exactly an expert, but I know about the vampires" I told the man.

If I remembered things correctly thid guy was part of the same gypsy clan as the schools computer teacher, or at the very least he knew who she really was. Which meant he also knew about vampires.

"I keep the real books in the back" the guy running the store informed me "The stuff out here is just for the tourists and the wannabes".

Given that the gent ran a magic shop on the Hellmouth it was smart of him to keep the real magic out of sight. Even a simple spell could go wrong here and unleash real Hell upon people. This was proven when I looked around and saw such things as crystal balls, dream catchers, incense sticks, and beaded necklaces.

"If you've got anything that can help keep me safe from vamps and demons then would be good too" I added.

All homes were granted protection from vampires as they couldn't enter a permanent residence with permission from someone who lived inside the property, but most demons wouldn't have any trouble kicking down my front door. Plus if it was possible to ward a public place against vampires then I could keep the library safe.

"There a few spells of protection" the store owner said "but they can be taken down, and they take a little power to maintain".

I didn't even know if I could cast spells as being the Slayer didn't come with that sort of power, but as far as I knew everyone had a little skill with magic in this world.

"Give me a sec" the proprietor then said.

When the proprietor came back he had a small stack of books with him.

"Here are the ones you want for vamps and demons" he told me as he put the books on the counter "The only people in the business who can cast the really powerful protection spells are the Furies. They're in LA and they charge a lot for their services".

I had vague memory about those three women. They were magical triplets who floated about and finished each others sentences. Also they did some powerful magic like the spell that prevented supernatural violence in a demon karaoke bar in LA. If I could get a spell like that cast on the library at the high school it would save a lot of lives.

Which meant that this weekend I would be heading to LA, and I would be singing. The horror.

"And that symbol you showed me can be found in this book" I was then informed "I've seen it before, but I don't what it means. Its just a text on ancient burial sights".

That didn't surprise me I'd figured I'd have to do some research. It happened a lot in the show.

"I'll take all the books" I told the shop keeper.

It was getting late, and I had to get the Bronze so there was not time for a proper supply run, but that was okay as I could come back tomorrow. Assuming of course the world didn't end this very night.


	3. Slayer Gothic 3

**Slayer Gothic**

 **Part 3**

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

My plan to keep the fact that I was a Slayer hidden from Buffy and her gang had already failed. Two nights ago I'd been at the Bronze, and the other Slayer hadn't shown up in time to stop Luke, who was using the ritual to transfer power to older vampire, so that he could escape his prison.

Before Luke could kill a single person I had shot him with the pistol crossbow I'd gotten with the house, and then when I'd been fighting his minions the entire Scooby Gang had shown up. Which meant that while I'd not been killed by the vamps I'd also been exposed, as no normal human could even survive being attack by five vampires never mind actually hurt them.

Since then I'd been avoiding Buffy and her cohorts, but now that wasn't an option due to what had happened at the cheerleader try outs, A girl called Amber had somehow set her hands on fire.

I knew that this had happened because Amy's mother had switched bodies with her daughter, and I also knew that things would be a lot simpler if I simply told the group the lie I had prepared earlier, and then about the witch.

"Hello" I greeted

They were all here, but none of them said anything to me.

"So have you guys figured out whose behind the flaming cheerleader?" I inquired "Because I know".

That made the Watcher stand up and rush over to me, well actually he walked in an urgent way, but given how British he was that was a sign of his great enthusiasm.

"Giles!" Buffy called out as she tried to stop her Watcher from getting too close to me "He's some sort of demon!"

I'd spent a few days pouring over ever book I could afford to buy from the local magic store that wasn't actually about casting spells, as I wasn't ready for that yet, so I knew a lot about demons and I was insulted that anyone could compare me to those soulless beasts.

Sure there were a few breeds that were harmless, but most of them weren't. Her calling me that was like being called a rapist or a murderer right to my face.

"I'm no more a demon than you are, Summers" I said.

In fact given that demons and humans were known for interbreeding in this dimension then I was likely the purest human in this world, as far as I knew in my world the only monsters around were the same species as me.

"The truth is, I'm a Slayer" I told them.

Telling the truth, even if no one believed me, felt very good.

"Okay no" said Buffy "I'm the damn Slayer and you're a guy. The Slayer is always a girl. So you must a vampire".

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hello, it's the middle of the day" I pointed out.

That was when Giles waved a cross in front of my face and then splashed me with holy water. Which while annoying did at least prove I was no walking, talking leech.

"See not a vampire" I said "And I bleed the red stuff".

I took out a small blade and made a small cut on my arm to prove that I had normal blood inside me.

"That just proves you're human" Willow then said after Xander made some comment I chose to ignore "Not that you're a Slayer".

That was when I decided to scare the witch a little because it would be fun.

"We could arm wrestle" I suggested "You might lose the arm, but then at least you'd know I had super powers".

She made a noise not unlike that of a scared lmouse and Buffy got a little annoyed about me upsetting her friend, and so challenged me to an arm wrestling match. As it turned out I was stronger than her, not by a lot, but enough to win the silly game.

"So how can there be two Slayers" Xander then asked "Isn't there only suppose to be like one per generation".

Giles nodded and cleaned his glasses before explaining.

"There always has been a single Slayer. When ones dies the next is called so it is impossible for there to be two, and they have always been young women. There has never been a male Slayer".

I felt that now was the time to tell the rest of my lie.

"In my universe that's true as well, but the Slayer has always been a guy. I was called in 2004 and in 2005 I chased a demon through a portal and ended up here".

At once Willow picked up on what didn't really add up.

"But it's 1997" she said "So you must have travelled through time as well".

Actually I didn't think that was the case, at least not the sense that she was thinking.

"Time doesn't flow at the same rate in every universe" I told the future witch "I've heard about people who've spent years in Hell-dimensions, and then made it back only to find that only days or weeks had past here. I think my reality is just ahead of yours".

Giles once more cleaned his glasses before speaking.

"There are accounts of alternate versions of our world as well" the Watcher said to everyone "but I never imagined I'd actually met someone from another Earth"

That part at least was true. I was from the planet Earth, it just didn't happen to be this one.

"Hold on a second" Buffy then said.

For a moment I worried that she knew I was lying, but that wasn't the case.

"If your from like seven years in the future than you should everything that happens to us" she reasoned.

I quickly came up with a response.

"Well I know the important stuff" I told the blonde before lying again "I read the Watcher diaries for the Slayer who protected the Hellmouth between 1997 and 2004".

Before anyone could ask me anything else I decided to get on with things. By giving them something else to think about, they would spend less time thinking about what I had just told them.

"That's how I know what's happening here" I said "A girl called Amy has gotten her body taken over by her mother, who is a powerful witch, and it was her who set that other girl on fire".

It didn't take them long to digest those facts.

"So what do we do now?" Willow then asked.

All eyes were on me again.

"I can help" I said "But I've never fought a Witch before. Maybe Mr. Giles can come up with something. There has to be spell to reverse what happened to Amy, and maybe a way to bind her mother's powers".

After a few minutes spent scouring his books Giles indeed came up with the solution and it was pretty simple. All we had to do was to to steal the witch's grimoire, her Book of Shadows and that would tell us what spell she used to posses her daughter and possibly how to switch them back.

Willow got us Amy's address by hacking into the school's records, which was no doubt illegal, and then it was decided that Buffy, Giles and I would go to Amy's house so we could get the book while the others kept an eye on the daughter possessing witch.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

The rest of the day went pretty much as expected. Amy had her body back and her mother was trapped in a cheerleader trophy. Only in this version of events it was me who had used a mirror to deflect the spell back at the wicked witch. Now at the end of the day I was looking at the shiny lump of metal, and it was kinda cool in a freaky way.

Why they had trophies for dancing around in a short skirt was something I didn't know, but the evil witch was now safety sealed away so it was all good. I did considered having the trophy melted down in order to kill the body stealing mad woman. However I decided against it when I figured that it might actually ended up freeing the spell caster rather than killing her. Besides in my view death was too good for someone like her.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping free me" Amy said when I stopped looking at the freaky trophy.

Well I had played a small role, really I had just sped things up. Because of me no one had gotten cursed other than Amber, but that was no big deal.

"You're welcome" I told the teenager.

Amy seemed to be struggling to find something to say, so I didn't talk or do anything else to distract her.

"What was that powder you blew at me? "young Miss Madison then asked me "that made me fall asleep"

Since time had been of the essence when Amy, who had been in her mother's body at the time, had opened her front door I'd used Sleeping Powder, which was something you anyone could buy at the Magic Shop, to knock Amy out rather than to force her to let us in or try to convince her that we knew the truth and could help her.

"Just a little magic" I explained.

Which she had to have already known.

"So are you a witch like my Mom" Amy said "Only not evil".

I was not in fact a witch and as for being evil, well only time would tell.

"No I'm not a witch" I told her "It's a skill you inherit".

My research into magic had led to me finding out that it was actually very rare for someone to develop any where near the kind of power Willow had, unless they came from a long line of witches. Amy did and she was very powerful too, but I didn't have that kind of talent, and being a Slayer didn't give a person that gift.

And since I wasn't willing to risk my soul dealing with demons to get that kind of juice it meant that I would remain just a practitioner, a person who could with enough study and practice eke a small modicum of magical power. Anyone could achieve that much. It was nothing special, for example Miss Calendar and Mr Giles were also practitioners.

"So I'm a witch too" Amy realised.

While I'd not planned anything that included this young woman I could sense opportunity here.

"I guess you are" I said, while trying to sound as if I didn't already know that "It does run in families".

Amy seemed very happy now so I was wondering if she was thinking about going and finding her mother's spell-book. Which she couldn't as I had it, but there were other sources of magic around here.

"I'm free" Amy then remarked "I can eat all the cookies I want, and stay out late, and date boys".

That last part had been said in such a way that it sounded as if she was hinting at me so I spent a moment thinking about dating Amy.

She knew about the supernatural side of life so vampires, and such it wouldn't be too big of a surprise if she found out about what I was, and she was on the Cheerleader squad, at least right now, so she should be cool enough for Cordy's little group. Plus she was kinda pretty.

"I'm going to LA this weekend" I said "But I'm free Friday night, so how about we catch a movie?".

That was agreed upon and Amy almost skipped away. I also would have left since school was over, however I spotted the Watcher and her Slayer nearby so I decided to follow them so as to find out what they were up to.

"I don't think he's _evil,_ Giles!" Buffy was saying "I just... I just don't trust him!"

It wasn't hard to guess that it was little old me they were talking about.

"I think you might be worrying over nothing, Buffy" the school librarian replied "Damien's origins are bizarre, even by our standards that doesn't mean he can't be trusted".

At least someone seemed willing to give me a chance.

"So you really think he's a good guy?" the Slayer asked her mentor.

Even I wouldn't say I was good.

"All I'm saying, Buffy, is that he has done nothing other than to save us some trouble" the Watcher replied.

Given that I was the one who spoiled the Harvest that was understating things more than a little, but I wasn't offended as he might have just been referring to today's trouble.

"You told me I should trust my gut, Giles" Buffy then said "And my gut tells me he's hiding something. Something important".

Well she wasn't wrong about that. I was hiding something. The Truth.

"I do somewhat agree with you, Buffy" admitted Mr Giles "but I am simply not convinced his secrets are in any way malicious, and I am sure in time he will tell us everything. Remember we have to earn his trust as much as he needs to earn ours".

There wasn't much chance of that happening as my real nature was just to strange to accept. My cover story wasn't much better, but when that group had their own experience with alternate dimensions, which I was sure they would, then they'd come to accept what I had told them.

"What about the magic?" Buffy then asked "Have you ever heard of a Slayer using magic?"

When making my plans I hadn't thought that the Sleeping Powder would cause so much concern. It wasn't as if I had made it I'd just brought the stuff from the Magic Store.

"I must admit that I am somewhat perplexed by the fact that he is also a Warlock, and it does worry me, but until we see some evidence that he as been corrupted by dark magic then we can't judge him" Giles was now saying "For all we know the Slayers in his universe might use magic on a regular bases".

That could be the case, in another universe.

"How would you know?" Buffy then asked Giles "If he was using dark magic I mean".

The Watcher had some personal experience in that department, and therefore he should know if someone else was using that kind of magic.

"I spoke with him about the grimoire we recovered form the Amy's mother" the Englishmen was now saying "and he told me he has no interest in any sort of magic that involves working with or for demons and the undead. I believe him".

He was right to as I no desire to use those supernatural powers as anything other than a tool to protect myself and the world. Sure it would be cool to be able to kill vampires by throwing a fire ball at them, but it would be years before I could do that sort of thing, and all the short cuts to get that kind of power came at a terrible cost.

"I will keep a close eye on him" Giles then said "And perhaps you should do the same, but do try to keep an open mind. At least for now as Damien might not remain with us for long".

That got my attention in a way nothing else either of them had said so far.

"What do ya mean?" the Slayer asked.

Giles stopped at this point and I slipped into an empty classroom so that I wouldn't be seen while listening to what they had to say.

"I've already informed the council about Damien" the librarian informed the student "He is a Slayer it seems and therefore he needs a Watcher, so one will be sent. It will be up to whoever they send to decided if Damien stays here on the Hellmouth or if they move on to somewhere else".

They were quiet after that and soon left so I decided that was my cue to go the library. When I walked in I acted as if nothing was a miss, but in truth I was worried.

While I had figured that the Watchers might send one of their own to keep an eye on me I hadn't considered the fact that the he or she might decide that we would go elsewhere. That would really screw up plans so it couldn't be allowed. I could only hope that they sent someone like Wesley who would easy for me to control.

"Good afternoon, Damien" greeted Rupert Giles when he saw me.

I forced myself to smile.

"And the same to you, sir" I said cheerfully.

I hoped that my attitude would hide how I really felt.

"What can I do for you?" the Watcher then asked.

Buffy came over and inspected me, and since this made me feel awkward I didn't speak.

"Do you have something strapped to your wrist?" she inquired of me.

I did and I'd completely forgotten about it. Since she wanted to see it I removed the wrist launcher and handed over the contraption to the blond girl so she could inspect the device.

"You made a stake-holder?" she asked me.

That was when the stake went flying out of the holster.

"What are you James Bond" was her second question.

Sadly I wasn't.

"Its something from my dimension" I lied.

Buffy now seemed jealous.

"I do have a spare" I said "I'll bring to school next week, and show you how to use it".

That seemed to appease the Slayer.

"Good. Now, let's do some training" Buffy decided.

That sounded like a bad idea to me, and Giles agreed.

"I'm not sure..." the Watcher began to say.

"Let's go" Buffy insisted as she practically dragged me from Giles "Time to show me what you've got".

We walked over to the open space in the middle of library where the Watcher had set up Buffy's training stuff. I briefly considered trying to downplay my speed and strength, but I decided not to do that too much as while it was good for me if no one knew how powerful I was, if I held back too much then everyone would think me weaker than Summers, and that just wouldn't do.

I didn't want the Necrophiliac her pushing her weight around either. Besides this really was an good opportunity to see how well I'd do against a stronge opponent.

When we started Buffy charged me without delay. Had I been human I would have been knocked on my ass, but since I also had super human reflexes and speed, she just ended up going right past me.

The blond girl dropped into a roll, then got back of her feet and this time she came at me a little more cautiously. Which at least proved that she wasn't a total fool.

Next we traded some punches and kicks that we were both able to easily block, as would any normal person with combat training. Then we put more speed into our blows and stopping them began a struggle.

I decided to go on the offensive and I rushed straight at her, I tried to jump slightly to her right at the last moment, but the girl anticipated me and managed to grab my arm. I lost my balance when she pulled me in and the punch she landed on my chest blew the wind out of me.

That was when I chided myself for forgetting that Buffy was the one with all the fighting experience. She'd already defeated a powerful Master Vampire while using nothing more than a pointy stick.

Also she was faster than she looked, and while I was stronger that didn't mean much as I was unwilling to strike her directly, at least not with my fists. I was however fine with sweeping her legs out from under her.

Sadly for me she jumped over my attack, and then kicked me right in the face. Which really hurt.

"You alright" a concerned Buffy asked.

I was getting a little mad now so I decided to end this fight. When she reached towards me I grabbed her arm, then I used the momentum to spin her around. My plan at this point was to pin her to the wall, but she lifted her legs and kicked off the wall, which sent us both to the ground.

She quickly got off me and took a few steps away from me, which gave me the space to get up.

"Sneaky" she complimented.

I smiled while picking myself up.

"Oh you have no idea" I said.

With that I went on the offensive again, and I was determined not to end this little training session until I had Summers flat on her back. But not in the fun way.


	4. Slayer Gothic 4

**Reviews**

 **Spanky1988awj**

Your enthusiasm makes me want to write more.

 **JanusGodOfPossibilities**

Wow that is a high score

 **Joe Lawyer**

I don't think this story is for you.

 **Slayer Gothic**

 **Part 4**

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

"My Dad is driving me nuts!" Amy said to me as we walked towards the main entrance of the school "He doesn't want me going anywhere!".

I knew this as on Friday I'd taken her to see _My Best Friend's Wedding_ and her father had been so overprotective that we'd had to leave the movie early so I could get her home in time for curfew.

"He wants to spend a lot of quality time together" Amy was now saying "And I'm like 'Come on Dad, I can go out, it's perfectly safe!'".

Actually it wasn't as the Master's minions were still around, but as long as she went out with me she should be okay.

"But he's got all this guilt about leaving me with my Mom" Amy then said "And he's being a total pain".

By the sounds of things having a loving parent was such a burden for the poor girl, but I figured that really she was loving all the attention.

"So he's spoiling you rotten" I summarised.

Judging by her smile this was correct.

"Yeah he's the greatest," she said happily.

I wondered what it was like to have a father who was supportive I'd never experienced that.

"Get this Saturday he wants to stay in and make brownies" the future Witch went on to say "Well, the brownies were my idea..."

Amy was a sweet girl, and a good potential girlfriend, but I was so glad that someone interrupted her.

"Hey," said Cordelia from behind us. "I'm really sorry Amy. You aren't even an alternate any more".

As long as she still had the outfit I didn't care.

"Given that one of you caught on fire the other day I think she's better off not being a cheerleader" was what I said "and it wasn't like she got thrown off the team, she quit".

That was when I realised that I was sticking up Amy. We'd only been on a single date, and already I was feeling defensive about her. Thankfully she didn't seem to mind.

"Well I'm on the team," Cordelia needlessly reminded us before storming off "And you're not"

I translated this to: So _I'm_ a winner and _you're_ a loser."

"Think I left the popular club" I then said.

My possible girlfriend seemed sympathetic.

"I'm sorry," Amy told me "Did you want me to be on the squad?".

It did sound like we were already a couple, the only thing missing out was holding hands.

"Not really," I replied with a slight chuckle

At this point we were inside the school and we were just passing the cabinet, which contained all the trophies.

"Catherine the Great," said Amy flatly.

By this she didn't mean the now long dead monarch of Russia. She actually talking about her mother, who had in younger days been an award winning Cheerleader, not that this impressed me.

"Still no sign of her?" I inquired.

We were in fact looking right at her, however no one other than the Scooby Gang, and myself, knew what had become of the evil wich.

"Not a sign" Amy said with a small sigh "I guess we won't be seeing her again"

At this point I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, as this was all I could do.

I know she did terrible things..." she said.

She needed to hear someone say it so I did.

"But she was still your Mom?" I said.

Amy nodded. We looked at the trophy again and when I saw its eyes move I quickly changed the subject.

"So, brownies" I said "Will any be saved for me?".

I wasn't a chocolate junky, but like all teenagers I craved junk food, it was sort of an addiction.

"Maybe I'll bake some just for you" Amy teased.

She certainly knew one way to a man's heart. I'd have to wait to find out if she knew anything about the other method.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

Science class was my best lesson due to my great interest in the sciences, and because of the teacher, who would soon die at the hands of a giant preying mantis unless I saved him, he was a educator who hadn't given up on his students. Unlike most of his peers.

There was of course, an opposing view to mine. In this case it came from one Xander Harris who was taking advantage of this class in order to daydream. I wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but since I was also a teenage boy I could hazard a guess.

"Now," said Mr Gregory "If you bothered to read the homework, then you should know the two ways that ants communicate with each other".

I didn't have my hand raised, like Willow did, as the teacher hadn't actually asked us anything, but it was clear that he intended to so I attempted to look somewhat alert. He looked at me for a moment, but then moved on. Which was a shame because I had done the homework.

"Miss Summers?" the science teacher said.

She hadn't done the homework, we all knew that but to her credit Buffy did at least try to come with an answer.

"Smell" she answer.

The teacher wanted more.

"Touch?" she guessed.

Those were crude answers, but not exactly wrong.

"Are you guessing, Miss Summers?" he asked in an amused sounding way.

"Smell, I'm sure of. Touch…" she struggled to say.

While the Slayer struggled to justify her answers, by attempting to give more details, I started to plan how to keep this man alive.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale**

I was bleary eyed the next morning became I had been up all night. Actually I'd been up late for days now. I'd gone to L.A at the weekend intending to find that demon karaoke bar so that I could sing for Lorne.

Only as it turned out demons bars aren't that easy to find. The place wasn't in the phone book, and since I was a Slayer few supernatural creatures were willing to sit down and chat with me about the local hotspots. So I had no idea where to find the place.

Also I'd had a lot of trouble tracking down Gunn and his gang. L.A was a huge city, and while vamps weren't hard to find, locating those who hunted them wasn't so easy. They knew how to hide, so even the vampire I'd 'questioned' hadn't been much help.

On the plus side I had discovered that the Slayer was not the only hunter of demons in the world. As it turns out at least a few people knew about the spooky side of things and there were businesses that catered to these folks.

I figured they were like the Hunters from Supernatural, because there was no other reason for a hunting goods store to sell both crossbows and crosses.

Things hadn't gone any better upon returning to Sunnydale, for which I blamed the Hellmouth. There had been no sign of Mr. Gregory when I had gone looking for him in the science lab last night. What I had found were large insect eggs all stuck together in the supply cupboard.

At that point I'd known that my science teacher was dead, and he been a virgin. I really pitied the guy.

"That's all he said? Some sort of fork?" Giles asked Buffy.

Hearing that made my trail of thought come to an end, and I started to pay attention the meeting in the library.

"I know its not real informative," Buffy admitted. "Probably a vampire though, that seems to be his area of expertise".

She was referring to Angel, the vampire with a soul, as for the fork guy he was just some punk ass vampire I planned to go dust later on.

"I'll see what I can find out," Giles assured his ward

As for me I was sitting across Willow who was looking less like a dweeb these days, at least in terms of clothing. Sadly she didn't have much up front to show off so the view wasn't that great.

"Guess what I just heard?" Xander said as he walked in.

I resisted the urge to say something like 'That you're a moron' but while it was true I didn't feel up insulting anyone, at least not until I found some good coffee.

"No Mr. Gregory today" Xander told us gleefully "Ergo, those of us who blew off our science homework aren't as dumb as we look".

Again I resisted the urge to insult him.

"Not just today," I said quietly.

I'd had meant to say that out loud.

"Do you know something?" Buffy then asked "They didn't say he was sick, just that he was missing".

It took me a moment to think of a way to reply without giving to much away, but thankfully I yawned at this point and that was good cover.

"I checked the science labs last night and found some blood in his classroom" I explained to the group "My thinking is that something got hold of him. I don't remember what the Watcher's diaries had to say about it, because I read them such along time ago, but its not vampire related as far as I know. Could be a demon".

Of course I'd never read any Watcher's diary I was actually calling upon my memories of seeing the show. Sadly it had been sometime since I'd viewed season one. I really should have gotten the DVD boxset.

Also there had actually been some blood in the lab, but I'd made no mention of the bug eggs as I didn't want anyone wondering how I knew so much.

"Yeah, I noticed you left the Bronze early last night" Xander "And I was wondering why you looked so tired if didn't stay out so late".

I was tired because I'd been trying to keep a good man alive, and I'd failed. Perhaps it would have worked out better if I'd shared this information, but while the Scooby Gang did tolerate me being around they didn't yet trust me so I had to be careful about what I said to them.

"So Angel's gay?" Willow asked.

I felt like I'd skipped a page, I must have fallen asleep for a few moments because everyone was making an effort not to look at me.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure of it," Buffy was saying "I mean, did you see his hair?".

While making the other Slayer think the Vampire with a soul was gay might keep them apart I didn't want to get involved with their pointless talk. Gossiping was not my style.

"Damien come we'll be late for class" Amy then said.

I hadn't even realised she was in the room, and it took me a moment to remember that I was Damien. Mostly because really I wasn't.

"Yeah I'm coming" I muttered.

Soon we all out in the hallway, going somewhere and when an older woman went past us by every male but me turned their gaze towards her.

"She's not that good looking," I said in a neutral tone.

Sure she was attractive, but not to the extent that she totally overshadowed the other women around us. The girls and I looked at the boys, and we sighed as they drooled over the dark haired lady. The woman then walked up to Xander and started to speaking the youth, and I knew that this was the preying mantis virgin eating monster.

"Could you help me?" the bug in human form requested.

I didn't think she would get any help.

"Uuuuuhhhh…" was Xander's reply

It took him a moment to perk up.

"Yes!" he almost yelled.

The mantis lady seemed to enjoy the effect she was having on the walking bags of hormones that went by the label of 'teenage boys'

"I'm looking for Science 109" she explained.

That confirmed who she was.

"Oh!" Xander said brightly. "It's um…"

He looked around, trying to remember how to get there. Something seemed to be impairing his higher mental functions. Which was actually pretty normal for a sixteen year old boy when face to face with a women who seemed to be hairsbreadth away from kissing them.

"I go there every day!" he announced.

That was when I began to rub my forehead. I had a headache coming on, and while that might be to the lack of sleep I suspected it had to do with pheromones. Why I wasn't under the mantis's influence was a mystery, perhaps I didn't count as a virgin even with my de-aged body, or it could be because I was a Slayer. I simply didn't know.

What was certain was how grateful as I was that I still had control over myself. A headache was a small price to pay for not being seduced by a huge bug woman that wanted to eat my head after mating with me. I didn't want to have sex again that badly.

"Hi" another student then said "I'm going there right now".

For a moment I felt a twinge of envy because the preying mantis lady wasn't paying me any attention, but thankfully it didn't last for very long.

"It's not far from the varsity field where I took All-City last year" the kid informed with a smug smile "And I will again this year".

I didn't even know what that meant.

"Oh!" the teacher replied, sounding very pleased. "Thank you, Blayne".

I hadn't heard the guy use his name, but that might be because I was distracted by my headache.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

The Scoobies, Amy and myself had science class so I got to keep a close eye on the new substitute teacher. Her name, it seemed, was Natalie French, however I knew that to be a fake name. Not that I was fit to judge her for pretending to be someone she wasn't as I faking too. What I judged her for was killing virgins.

"Mr. Gregory's notes tell me that you're studying insect life" Miss French said to the class "Now I think the preying mantis is a fascinating creature. Forced to live alone. Who can tell me why?"

Every guy in the class, other than me raised their hand and that was most likely why I got signalled out. Still I was able to answer the question.

"The reason they live alone is because they like to eat the head of the male of the species after mating" I informed everyone "That sort of thing tends to ruin your love life".

There was a mixture of laughter and sounds of disgust in the room

"That's more or less right" the teacher said "During mating, the female preying mantis bites off her mates head, and then devours his corpse for nourishment".

Hearing stuff like that made human mating practices seem so much nicer. A woman of my species might nag me, or force me to sit through chick flicks, but she wasn't going to decapitate me and then eat my flesh.

"You know what we should make some model egg sacks for the science fair" the bug lady was now saying "Who would like to help me do that after school?"

Again every guy in the room, other than myself, raised his hand. I'd never seen this much enthusiasm from a group of male teenagers. It was a little scary.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

At lunch I realised that I had been exiled from the popular table, and so I had been reduced to sitting with Buffy and Co, or to be more precise I'd been sitting with Amy and they had all joined us.

"I wonder what she sees in me?" Xander asked of no one "It's probably the my good looks coupled with my animal magnetism".

My thinking was that he thought the was starring in his one version of The Graduate and that Mrs French was playing the role of Mrs Robinson. Sadly this was more on the lines of the Saw movies.

"Who sees what in who" Buffy asked.

I was sure that she knew.

"Miss French," Xander explained. "I'll be going over to her place tomorrow night".

Willow raised her eyebrows at that and then looked at Summers in a way that expressed some sort of concern. Which she was right to feel as it was odd for a teacher to invite a student to her home.

"Did she you give you an address?" I inquired.

He didn't hear me, but he still spoke to me.

"You're probably a little too young to understand what an older woman would see in a younger man" he said.

I understood perfectly. It might be stamina, and logically an older women would be better able teach a younger man how to please her. Of course it this case it was his chewable meat Miss French was after.

"Xander, every guy in the class is going to be visiting her over the next couple of weeks" Amy said "I don't think she's singling you out".

Given that I hadn't been invited it would be fairer to say I was the guy being singled out.

"Hey!" Xander protested rather loudly "What do you mean, are you calling Mrs French a slut!"

I could see this ending badly so I grateful when a diversion came along.

"Gotta carb up for my one-on-one with Miss French today," Blayne, Blake, or Blaise, what his name was, announced as he came past us with a plate piled high with food "I figure I'm gonna need all my energy".

Well it would help him to keep screaming in horror as he was raped by a huge bug monster.

"When's yours?" the jock asked Xander. "Oh, right, tomorrow. You came in second, I came in first. Guess that's what they call natural selection".

If only he knew the truth.

"Guess it's what they call a rehearsal!" Xander shot back.

The more popular guy had already left.

"Maybe she's saving the best till last" Amy commented "And that's why she hasn't asked Damien to help her yet".

There had been an odd mixture of emotions in her voice when she spoke, so it took me a moment to come up with a reply that would ensure that I got some yummy home made brownies.

"I won't go even if she did invite me" I said.

Since I didn't want to lie to Amy any more than I had to so I did not offer a reason why I wouldn't go until I was pressed. When I soon was.

"I think she's creepy" I told my possible girlfriend "And there's that whole rule about student – teacher relationships, you know how they are forbidden".

Cordy then bumped into me as she went past our table.

"Excuse you!" she sneered.

I got the feeling that me leaving the popular table had upset her. Most likely because now she had to listen to Harmony droll on about unimportant things that no sane person should care about.

"You're excused!" I called out after her.

A minute later I heard a high-pitched scream, and suddenly I remember where the science teacher had ended up.

"His head!" the upset cheerleader shrieked. "His head! Oh my God, where's his head?"

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

"Here," Giles offered while holding a out holding a steaming cup of tea "Drink this."

It was a typical reaction of the British to make tea at a time of crisis. If nothing else it was somewhat productive and it kept your hands busy.

"I've never seen..." Xander began. "I mean, I've never seen anything like… That was new".

That did summarise things nicely.

"Who would wanna hurt Mr. Gregory?" Willow asked.

I knew.

"Uh, he didn't have any enemies on the staff that I'm aware of," Giles said. "He was a good man. I liked him".

As had I.

"We're gonna find out who did this," Buffy said firmly. "We'll find them and we'll stop them."

That sounded like a plan.

"Amen to that" I added.

It was time to see if my fancy sword was any good. I'd discovered that it could dust vampires if I stabbed them in the heart, now seemed like a good time to find out what else it could kill.

"I know this is gross" Amy said "but where do you think his head went?"

Into Mrs French's stomach I assumed.

"You're right" Willow commented. "It _is_ gross".

I resisted the urge to say something to the red head as Amy was not mine to defend. Not yet anyway.

"Alright what do we know?" Giles then asked the group "Does anyone think that this incident could be related to the warning Angel gave Buffy".

No one had anything helpful to say. As for me I was too busy picturing the many ways I could kill Mrs French to bother to reply.

"I've been trying to gather more information about the Master, our, uh, local head vampire" the Watcher then said "There was one oblique reference to a vampire who displeased the Master, so he cut his right hand off in an act of penance".

That was a freaky level of devotion.

"And he replaced it with a fork?" Buffy asked.

Personally I'd have gone with a nice sharp hook, it was after all a classic.

"I don't know what he replaced it with" Giles admitted.

Which wasn't very helpful.

"Why would he come after a teacher?" Xander asked.

Given that the guy had a fork for a hand rather than chainsaw, like Ash from Evil Dead had. It didn't seem likely that fork vampire had killed the science guy. Not that it mattered as the eggs in the closest in that classroom proved that it wasn't him

"I'm not certain he did," Giles said.

With that the Watcher produced a newspaper from behind the counter.

"There was an incident two nights ago involving a homeless person in Weatherly Park" we were informed "He was practically shredded"

I took the paper while Giles spoke some more.

"It's the only lead we've got at the moment" he then said "Buffy you should try to find this Angel more information while Damien patrols the park for this vampire".

When there was a moment of silence I took the chance to ask a question.

"Xander, did Miss French let you know where she lives?" I asked before giving a reason for my question "I don't think its very likely but if someone is gunning for our science teachers then I should keep an eye on her place during patrol tonight".

Upon hearing that there could be a threat to his big crush the dweeb wrote down the address he'd been given and handed to me without delay. I now had the address of the preying mantis lady, and I also knew where fork vampire was hunting. So if I was lucky I could take both of them out this very night.


	5. Slayer Gothic 5

**Slayer Gothic**

 **Part 5**

 **Weatherly Park. Sunnydale**

What stood between me and Weatherly Park was a fence that was just over eight feet in height, and despite the extra mass I was carrying due to all my weapons, I was able to climb it quickly and I dropped onto the ground behind it with barely a sound. Ninjas had nothing on Slayers.

As for my equipment I carried my sword slung over my jacket, and at first that had made it hard to quickly draw, but I'd practised until I could pull it out of its sheath in one smooth motion. Getting it back in was a struggle, but I could take my time doing that.

I also carried a wooden stake that was strapped to my leg, for those times when the sword was somehow knocked out of my hand. Thankfully it didn't weight very much, and the dagger I had secured by my ankle also wasn't very heavy.

Last of all I had a pistol crossbow secured inside my jacket. That thing took a few moments to load so it was only a help when my target was standing still, which meant I didn't get much use out if it.

I had considered finding myself a gun, however I soon decided against it as they weren't very useful against vampires, and the loud noise would only attract attention. For the time being I needed to fly under the radar of both of the police and the demonic community.

My clothing consisted of denim and leather, not exactly body armour, but I knew I would be glad for the extra padding should I get into a proper fight like I had on the night of the Harvest. I planned to get myself some proper protection the next time I hit the Hunter's Store in LA.

As I looked around the park I found that the victim of last night wasn't the only person sleeping rough out here, and in Sunnydale that was like playing Russian Roulette. Since they were still alive I figured the vampires must not have been as active in this area as they would be in the future. Perhaps the Hellmouth was more active now for some reason. This most likely tied to the Master being close to the time of his escape.

Since I'd not been to the park before I didn't have any idea where a vampire might hide, which upon reflection made me realise that I really should have scouted his place out during the day. I made a mental note not to make that mistake again.

I made a more urgent mental note just after nearly getting gutted by a metal claw, the glint of the moonlight was what saved my life. That and my amazing reflexes.

My sword moved easily out of the scabbard slung across my back just as it had the hundred times it had before, only this time this time it had been urgent that it did, as fork vampire guy was coming at me again.

He swung at me and my blade met his weapon, and this created sparks. The short lived lights appeared many times as our tools of death clanged against each other.

My foe was good, he'd clearly used his fork hand in many fight, but my weapon had a lot more reach. The sword I carried was a katana, much like those used by the Frog brothers in the _Lost Boys_ movie.

The clawed fiend wasn't much of a conversationalist it turned out, he was all business and that was fine with me as I really wanted to kill him, but I was missing out on a chance to make puns about his odd choice in weapon. I'd come up a really funny one about him eating salad.

I was denied further chance for comedy when the bad guy ran away, which was smart of him as by now it must have been clear to the vamp that he was facing no ordinary human.

Thankfully I was not only able to keep track of him as we both ran through the darkness, but I was also able to catch up with him in short order.

Dusting the freak proved to ne super easy as he actually took his own life. The undead creature jumped over a fence, and then jumped right back over again just as I started to make my climb. We bumped into each other and somehow he impaled himself on my blade.

Normally metal, even when piercing the heart of a vampire, would not end their unnatural existence, only for some reason my sword could. I put it down to magic, and many times I had wondered who had made the weapon. The only clue I had to its origins was the word 'Gothic' which was for some reason inscribed on the hilt.

"Well that was easy" I said to myself.

(Line Break)

 **Streets. Sunnydale.**

I soon found that there were thing that vampires feared more than me. Mrs French was one of these things. My gaze followed her as she walked down the street. For some reason she seemed very engrossed in what she was carrying. Which seemed to be an innocent bags of groceries

Once she had turned a corner I dropped down from the tree I'd been hiding in and I hit then ground. Then I followed her at a discreet distance, or at least what I hoped was discreet. I had no idea how good her eyesight was, or how keen her sense of smell was, or how well she could hear things, so I had to be extra careful.

Aside from me no one seemed to paying any attention to the pretty woman who was walking through the streets late at night. She practically had the words 'Vamp Bait' flashing above her head, but no one came anywhere near her. Even I felt the urge to back away.

The house Mrs or Miss French, I'd heard her being called both, was staying in looked normal enough to me, but if I remembered right, there would in the basement be cages that contained virgins.

Having people in cages in your basement wasn't always a bad thing in my view, as they might really enjoy that sort of thing. But since the poor virgins didn't want to be locked up this arrangement went beyond even my tolerance for alternative lifestyles.

Since I was doing this a night earlier than Buffy would have, or still might should I fail. It wasn't Xander who rang the doorbell it was that Blaine or Blayne or Blake, guy.

From the shadows I watched as Ms. French opened the door, and thanks to my enhanced vision I could see that she was wearing a little black dress that was so sexy that I was tempted, just for a moment, to go over there and try to have sex with the women.

Thankfully I remembered that she was in fact a big virgin eating bug monster. Blarney, or whatever his name was, did not have my resistance, so he went right into house. I figured that if Mrs French had asked him to wear a collar and walked around her house like a dog, he totally would have done it.

I didn't rush over the save Blaine, because I really didn't feel motivated to rescue the self important jock, but then I remembered my science teacher, and got mad.

(Line Break)

 **Streets. Sunnydale.**

Less then a quarter of an hour later I pushed open the front door of the house while supporting a very grateful Sunnydale High Student with one hand while carrying a dirty sword in the other.

"You were amazing!" Blaze praised.

I really couldn't remember the bloke's name. It began with a B so I was sticking with Blaze for the time being.

"Yeah, I know I am," I said perhaps a little too proudly "You know what's also amazing is how that big preying mantis thing was able to detect that I was the only none virgin guy in our entire class".

Although I had no idea how as when a guy lost his cherry, so to speak, there was no physical change as far as I knew. Unless virgins smelled different somehow. It could a pheromone thing. Also my resistance could be down to me being a Slayer, but I didn't want to mention that.

"My Dad's a lawyer," the person I had just saved informed me "You say that to anyone, and you're gonna find yourself facing a lawsuit!"

I was amused by this.

"You Americans and law suits" I said with a laugh.

(Line Break)

 **Library. Sunnydale High**

"So," Giles said the next morning "Did you perchance encounter someone with a fork on last night's patrol"

Indeed I had.

"Yes," I replied while accepting yet another cup of tea from the man "And he met the pointy end of my stake. He's dust in the wind".

Giles was apparently startled by this news

"Yes, uh, good" he said "Well done."

His praise of me was overwhelming, in the sense that it was not much praise at all.

"As for Mrs French, she turned out to be some sort of big preying mantis" I informed the Watcher "I found out when fighting fork guy. I chased him, and when he saw Mrs French he turned around and impaled himself. I then followed her back to her home".

Which was more or less the truth.

"I poked around a little and heard a scream" I went on to say "There was a small window that let me see into the basement, and I got to see a huge praying mantis throw a guy in my science class into a cage. To cut a long story of my heroism short, I went in and hacked her to pieces before saving the poor bastard she'd taken captive".

That was going to look so very strange in his Watcher diary.

"She had some eggs, they are still there so you can go and confirm most of what I just told you" I went on to say "I suggested burning the eggs".

That's what I'd done with the ones I'd found. Sucked for the speices, but I didn't want a load of virgin loving Preying Mantis growing up in Sunnydale.

"Oh" was all Giles had to say

He found some more words after a while.

"Well, uh, at least you're not hurt" he then said.

That was actually nice to hear.

"Someone will have to break the news to Xander" I then remarked "But not me".

It wasn't going to be me. Mostly because I didn't care enough about the guy to talk more than I had to.

"Why would be concerned," Giles enquired in a confused voice "Was someone he knows harmed by Miss French?".

For a person who went by the title of 'Watcher' he didn't seem to observe very much.

"I think he may be just a tiny little bit upset that she won't be around anymore" I explained "She had quite the effect on the young men at this school including Mr Harris. Thankfully I was able to resist her charm. I figure it was some kind of pheromone that effected virgins making them want to mate with her".

Giles cleaned his glasses for some reason.

"Why were you resistant?" he asked.

He then answered his own question.

"Well I was sixteen once" he said.

He then diverted the course of conversation by asking to give him all the details I could.

"How extraordinary!" Giles exclaimed once I was done telling him everything I was willing to tell him about last night "She must have been a shape shifter or perhaps she used an illusion".

I sipped my cooling tea as he spoke some more.

"And of course there are many stories about creatures who are drawn to virgins" he was saying "Although its normally virgin girls".

Sadly Miss French had been no unicorn.

"Wait did you say 'every boy in your class other than yourself'?" Giles then asked of me "they all seemed to under her spell, correct?".

I nodded despite the fact that I hadn't exactly said that.

"You know I don't think anyone is this school ever gets any sex" I mused.

That was when Miss Calendar walked in and Giles suddenly needed to clean his glasses.

"Well maybe not everyone" I said with a smile.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

"Mr Mason" Principal Flutie yelled out as I walked down the corridor "You saw Mr. Gregory, didn't you?".

Most recently I'd seen what remained of his head. Which should have upset me, but after seeing a human sized preying mantis laying eggs and then chopping her to pieces, not much bothered me in anymore.

"Well I had classes with him" I said

This wasn't apparently not the answer he'd wanted.

"I mean yesterday" he corrected. "You were there when… you witnessed the thing that happened, didn't you?"

By that I assumed he meant when Cordy had screamed something about him not having a head. I never actually saw the body, well not all of it.

"Everyone who saw the body has to see the school counsellor" Fluite told me "The sooner the better".

Thankfully I had away out.

"Oh I didn't see the body" I told the educator "I just heard some screaming".

This did not get me out of anything.

"Well you have an appointment anyway, but it can wait if don't feel the urgent need to talk" the man in the suit was now saying "Just please see the counsellor some time this week so that nobody sues the school".

People were all about suing this town.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale**

I went to my appointment far sooner than Mr Flutie would have expected, but only because I had an evil plan.

"So you didn't see the body" the man behind the desk said once I had explained things "But that doesn't mean you weren't traumatised".

Really I was more worried about Amy's father than anyone who was dead, vampire or not, he was very overprotective of his daughter, even if he didn't understand why, and that was making dating her a chore.

"So tell me how did you feel when one of your classmates found the body" I was now being asked "And don't be scared to tell me everything you went through. I'm hear to listen, not to judge".

This was when my heinous scheme came into effect

"At the time I was confused" I said "But after a while I thought about and I became very concerned. I don't think it was an accident".

The counsellor leaned forward.

"What makes you say that?" he wondered.

I did my best to look uncertain.

"Well its just that Cordellia knew it was him even thought he didn't have a head" I told the man "I mean unless he was wearing a name tag then how did she now it was him, and how come she didn't see him when she put her lunch away in the fridge when she got to school. It just doesn't make any sense. I'm worried that she might have been a part of whatever happened to the poor man".

A more likely explanation was that Mrs French had moved the body, or that Cordy hadn't been the one to put the special lunch away in the first place. It could been delivered, she was rich enough for that sort of thing, and she simply could have opened the wrong door.

I highly doubted that the daughter of Mr Chase, who was an important man in this town, would be arrested just because of what I had said. But gossip got around.

"But I'm sure the police will find the real killer" I then said "I mean its not like Cordy and her friends could have killed Mr Gregory, and then dragged his body off into the cafeteria. That's just as silly as her going back to the body and alerting everyone. Although I suppose that might draw suspicion away from her".

The counsellor looked as if he was picturing the group of popular girls doing just that.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

I was quickly set free, and as soon as the door closed behind me I ran off so I could burst out laughing somewhere I wouldn't be heard

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

"It seems I was correct," Giles told Buffy and me as he closed a book "The ring does indeed belong to a member if the Order of Aurelius, a very old and venerated sect of vampires. If they're here, then it's for a good reason."

To me it sounded like some secretive cult, but other than I hadn't a clue what was going on.

"Oh goody, goody " Buffy said. "Just what we needed. Even more vampires"

I had something more meaningful to say.

"Any idea what that reason might be?" I asked.

No doubt it was something monstrous.

"Ah… no," the Watcher admitted.

That was disappointing, but my mood shifted when a student I didn't know entered the library. It was like sighting a bigfoot or a double rainbow.

"What do you want?" Giles asked

That had come more aggressive than I would have expect from mild mannered English guy.

"A book?" the boy said

The student was more than six feet tall and he clearly had some muscles under his jumper so it was odd to see him cringe around Giles, who looked about as threatening as museum exhibit about old pottery.

"Well you're in the right place then" I said dryly.

Buffy was drooling at this point. Not literally, it would be more accurate to say that her eyes had glazed over and her mouth was open enough for drool to come pouring out.

"I lost my Emily" the lad explained

That left me feeling confused.

"Dickinson" he hastily added "It's kind of dumb, but I like having her work around. Kind of a security blanket".

I didn't understand how a book could make a person feel secure, but I carried weapons on me at all times so I was no one one fit to judge.

"Poetry" Giles said as he pointed to the stacks.

As he passed the table Buffy and I were sitting at the young man gave my fellow Slayer a quick look.

"I didn't think I'd find you here" he said Summers.

At this point I had to say something, if only to distract myself from my growing need to vomit.

"Well it might surprise you, but I can read" I told the guy,

I might as well have been totally invisible. Which reminded of the fact that there was an invisible girl here at the school. At some point I would get around to finding her. Somehow.

"But you don't seem bookwormy," Owen then said to Buffy as she followed him around the library "I mean you're not the type of person to lock themselves in a dark room with a lotta musty old books".

I couldn't help but laugh upon hearing that. Although I didn't know why as it wasn't funny.

"Well I guess I'll, uh, see you in maths" Owen as left the library "I mean if I open my eyes at some point".

Buffy seemed to the think that what the tall blonde boy had just said was the funniest and smartest thing that ever came out a human being's mouth.

"Bye" I said as the guy walked out "Enjoy your Dickinson".

I still might as well have been invisible.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale**

"Owen talked to you?" Willow asked Buffy as we entered the cafeteria. "He hardly talks to anyone. He's solitary, mysterious. He can brood for forty minutes straight, I've clocked him".

That made me think that Willow was a sad little person who really needed to get a life, but I didn't comment on this I was mentally planning my trip to the demon dimension of Pleya. I intended to find a way into that hell hole, save the hot science chick, and then convince her to work for me.

She could do computer stuff and maybe make some weapons. I'd have Amy for the magic side of things, while I was the muscle and of course I would also be leader since I was awesome.

"What did you guys talk about?" the red head was now asking the blonde.

I was now wondering why I was queuing up for lunch with two people who barely trusted me. Not that I blamed them for their suspicion as my cover story really didn't make much sense.

"Poetry" answered the other Slayer "He's really fond of... Emily Dickens?"

She turned to me for help, and I supplied it.

"Emily Dickinson" I told her "She's a poet known for being a bit morbid".

The girls decided not to fixate on the ghoulish side of Owen.

"He reads Emily Dickinson?" Willow said as we took our seats across from Amy and Xander "Oh Wow, he's sensitive, yet manly!".

My sort of girlfriend looked confused.

"Who's sensitive, yet manly?" she inquired.

I wisely ignored the rest of the conversation, and spent my lunch hour planning on how to save Winifred Burkle. So far my plans involved a land rover, a loud stereo system, and a lots of weapons.


	6. Slayer Gothic 6

**Author Note**

In this chapter I briefly go into why there are demons in the Buffy Verse. I did this because I've read lots of BTVS fanfictions were the author clearly doesn't understand that the Buffy Verse is largely based on Lovecraft's work and therefore the struggle between good and evil has nothing to do with the traditional God versus Satan and/or angels verses demons, in this universe none of those things even exist.

Well God in some form might exist as someone still had to make the universe, but every other deity was a powerful demon and they are not nice. Humans are surrounded by unspeakable horrors and only the PTBs, who are also Lovecraftian monsters, and their minions, don't want to take over the world and kill all of humanity.

The demons in this setting are the descendants of the Old Ones, who have been mixing their blood with animals and humans for so long that they greatly changed from their tentacle monster ancestors. Not all of them are evil, but none of them come from the Christian idea of Hell.

Which means that Illyria and Jasmine were at some point the same species, they could even be closely related to each other.

I hope that clears things up at least a little.

 **Slayer Gothic**

 **Part 6**

 **The Bronze. Sunnydale.**

This was Sunnydale's only real club, and while in theory it catered to all ages it was mostly a hang out for the youth of the town. Because it was often packed with yummy youngsters the place attracted vampires, and once in awhile something a lot more dangerous than any mere bloodsucker wandered in.

There were two such beings here this very night, and while either of them could have laid waste the entire town in short order, no one would ever even know that they had been here. At least not anyone on this level of existence, the Higher Powers were no doubt watching every move the two gods made, not that they were concerned.

The two deities came from different realities, one was a dragon god of the Forgotten Realms while the other was the Daedric Prince from the universe of Elder Scrolls. They were an odd pair to say the least, and they would have drawn a lot of attention if anyone had been able to see them.

They weren't actually invisible, it was more that no eyes were able to stay focused on the two beings, and as such they were ignored. Which wasn't that odd in this world as plenty of people were able to go about their lives without seeing the supernatural things around them.

For a while now the two gods had been moving about the omni-verse as they sought out alternate versions of the man the Daedric Prince had once been. There was no real for this, other than to help the poor sods and maybe to have a few drinks.

"He's not here" Alexander the Dragon god said.

Like all deities from the D&D realms, Alexander was limited in what he could do outside of his own dominion, and he could do little to effect those he was not responsible for. There were no dragons, or dragon kin in Sunnydale so for the most part he was somewhat useless here.

He could still have laid waste the entire town if that was he wished, but there were rules about that sort of thing and local PTBs would very annoyed if someone went ahead and destroyed Sunnydale when it wasn't part of their plans.

It was different for Tenebris Deus, the Prince of Forbidden Practices, the Darks Arts and Necromancy. For him the Hellmouth could be a playground, however he didn't intend to stick around for very long. The last thing he wanted was to get into a slap fight with Senior Partners.

"No but he is close by" the prince replied "and besides we're looking for your counterpart not mine".

The two gods had already located dozens of 'Gothics' and there were likely hundreds more scattered about the omni-verse, and to make this even stranger in a few of those dimensions a Gothic had been working with alternate version of Alexander.

"If he's not here then knowing you as I do he'll be off somewhere Hunting a demon in another town" the prince then said "You were in the Supernatural verse, and this place is at least somewhat similar".

The big difference was that this dimension was closely linked to Cthulhu Mythos. The essence of that Mythos was that the human world was really an illusion and in fact Humanity was living inside a fragile bubble of perception, unaware of what lies behind the curtains or even that the curtains existed. Yet should that curtain come crashing down it would mean the end of mankind as the Old Ones would return and the Earth would then be transformed into a living hell.

What also made it very different from some of the other dimensions the two gods had visited in that this reality there was nothing angelic to counter the demonic, because there was no heaven or hell. Although human souls did travel planes of existence that could be labelled as such.

This world had originally been ruled by powerful pure-breed demons, called the Old Ones. They had been driven out of this dimension, by unknown means. Any who had remained were either long since banished or imprisoned in the Deeper Well, were others of their kind already slept.

Those demons were revered and sometimes openly worshipped by lesser demon, who were hybrids to some extent. Which was why this world had vampires, the last of the Old Ones to leave this reality had fed off of a human, and mixed their blood, that act formed the first vampire.

Many of the Pure Demons, such as Illyria, awaited a chances to return and to claim the Earth as their kingdom, at the expense of mankind. Which was why the Deeper Well was guarded and kept hidden.

The PTBs, the supposedly good higher powers, were also Old Ones, but they had ascended to their higher plane a long time ago and with a single exception, they were never going to come back.

"So are you going to help your counterpart" Alexander inquired as the two gods moved around the club "I think he's going to need it".

The two deities stopped to watch the Slayer, the one who belonged in this reality, as she had her date with some guy. The super powered defender of mankind was practially drooling over the boy.

"If that's his most powerful ally then he will need all the help he can get" commented the Dark Prince "Maybe I should give him the power to summon my Daedra?".

Alexander decided to mention why this wouldn't be a good idea.

"That would a nice thing to do, but if Dagon finds out about this place then you'll have Oblivion Gates opening near a Hellmouth" the Dragon god point out "Its best you don't let anyone do any more summoning around here, they have enough monsters as it is".

The Dark Prince nodded his agreement.

"You're right we don't want to draw any attention to this world's one and only male Slayer" the other god said "I'll just drop off one of my books, learning Old One magic might help, and he's already on the right track".

Alexander agreed that was a good idea as while that branch of the arcane arts was powerful, it was also easy to hide since the Gothics used it much clerical magic. The Traveller would empower the spells and ensure that it didn't result in any harm coming to the Slayer.

"But he will need something more" the prince the said "Let me have a think about it".

Soon after this was discussed, the two gods decided it was time to move on. There were many other realities to visit, and a few were worth revisiting. This was not a reality either of the gods wanted to hang around in, the music was terrible and the beer tasted just awful.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

Despite the fact that I had to go the school to met Giles on a Saturday, I was feeling pretty good about myself even though I'd failed to find the bus that the vampires were due to attack, but this was good because all the buses had arrived at the station with the passengers alive and well.

On the way back I'd stopped off at the Zoo and I had found a man painting a symbol if front of the not yet open Hyena exhibit. I'd knocked him with the Sleep Powder, and then I'd cleared up the symbol before calling the police. If I'd not found the date rape drugs, and a blood stained knife the man's small office then I may have killed him. Instead I'd gotten to watch him get dragged away by the cops.

Given the amount of unsolved murders in this part of the world, I was pretty sure that the Zookeeper, who was clearly nuts, would be put away for a long time and be blamed for many deaths. At least that was the impression I'd gotten when the law officers had been shoving the whack job into the back of a police car.

Perhaps it would have been better to murder the guy in order to ensure he never tried to get possessed by animal spirits in the future, but killing monsters was a lot easier than slaying a member of your own species. Besides I didn't as of yet have a gun and I didn't want to use my vampire hunting weapons on a human being in case any forensic evidence somehow led back to me, or to Buffy.

I realised that might just be my way justifying my own unwillingness to do what needed to be done, but I will still new to being a Slayer and a monster hunter, and I had to be careful not to go all dark side as I didn't want to end up like Faith in the TV show.

"Mr Giles" I said as I entered the library "Any news?".

Before he even spoke I sensed that something was wrong.

"Did you find anything at the bus station" he asked without preamble.

I also spoke quickly.

"No it was a peaceful night" I replied.

I had no desire or reason to mention the Zoo Keeper.

"So you haven't seen the newspaper yet" Giles realised "There was an incident last night. Five people, all in the same bus. It was leaving Sunnydale, the vampires must have attacked it at the edge of town".

I spent a moment cursing under my breath before calling myself a fool. My plan had been to wait until a bus didn't turn up at the station, and then to follow its route. I wouldn't have been able to stop the attack, but I might have gotten there before the police.

Then if the five dead people were still on the bus I would have set it on fire, or if the vamps had taken the boy, who becomes the Anointed One, then I might have been able to track them and find out where the Master's lair was.

Had I started with more information I would have come up with a better plan, but all I known about the incident, as Giles put it, was that five people would be attacked by vampires while on a bus. That really hadn't been enough to go on to form a proper plan.

"'Out of the ashes of five shall rise the one'" the Watcher then said "And one of the dead is a prime candidate for the role of Anointed One. A man, and I use that term loosely, called: Andrew Borba. He's still wanted by the police for questioning concerning a double murder".

That did sound like someone who upon becoming a vampire would be a great ally of the Master, but I knew this wasn't the case. Still having a potential psychopath turn into a vampire wasn't a good thing, he would need to be hunted down and destroyed.

"Okay so we need to stop the Anoited One was rising" I decided "Where were the bodies sent".

Turning a human into a vampire wasn't a complex process, but it did take time and until the undead creature opened its eyes it couldn't to be told apart from any other corpse, because that was exactly what a vampire was. A dead body that got up and moved around.

"The Sunnydale Funeral Home," Giles replied. "Xander and Willow have gone to take a look around".

It was still early afternoon so that lessened the dangers of there being any vamps around. Only it was possible for undead be in the building if there was sewer access to the funeral home. While most slept when sun was in the sky, Vampires could move around during the day as long as they avoided direct sunlight. Which meant it was possible that Andrew Borba was already a danger to people.

"You didn't think to send Buffy?" I asked.

Giles took a moment to answer.

"Her Father is visiting this weekend" the Watcher explained.

I cursed some more.

"Fine I'll head to the Funeral Home" I said.

Before Giles had the chance to say anything else I was out the door.

(Line Break)

 **Funeral Home. Sunnydale**

Everything seemed quiet as I entered the Funeral Home. The front door wasn't locked, which made sense as it was business hours. However there were no staff around, and that did worry me.

I soon found the morgue itself, and the door to that wasn't locked either, which another concern as it really should be. Inside there was quite a mess on the floor, caused by a fight I assumed.

Upon closer inspection I spotted a cross and a stake lying on the floor next to a small pile of ash. By the looks of things either Willow or Xander had taken out a vamp. Which was impressive as most humans would run away from a vampire while crying for their Mommy.

My attention was refocused when I heard a scream, and when I found the source of the noise I also located Xander and Willow.

"Er… hi Damien!" Harris said "What are you doing here?"

Since there was no danger around I was free to answer.

"I just met with Giles" I explained "And he told me you guys were here so I figured I come and help out".

Which was more or less the case.

"There were some vampires here" Willow informed me "They came for the bodies, but one of decided that we would make a nice snack. Xander staked him, and the rest got away with the dead people".

This was bad news.

"So they've got the Anointed One" I said.

I reasoned that the vamps must have turned everyone on the bus.

"Giles wasn't sure if only the Anointed One would rise or not" Xander said "This prophecy stuff seems pretty vague".

Indeed they didn't seem to be very helpful. In fact they just seem cause people a lot of needless stress.

"Okay let's make sure they took all the victims" I decided.

It was best to double check.

"Wait a minute," Xander said as we looked around the morgue "Is it me or did the vamps forget someone".

The undead had taken the bodies and put them inside body bags, for ease of carrying I assumed, but we found a body bag that was empty.

"They told me about you while I was sleeping" a voice then said.

I sensed that the person speaking was a vampire, before I saw him.

"Well that's super creepy" I replied.

The wanted murderer had been turned into a bloodsucker, and something about him had made the other vampires want to leave him behind.

"You will all die !" the crazy leech declared "Rivers of blood will...".

While he was distracted by his own insanity I charged, and kicked him in the chest so hard that when the bloodsucker hit the wall he left a dent in it. Then I reached for a stake, but as it turned out I'd forgotten to bring one with me, it was after all the middle of the day and my lack of sleep was making me careless.

"You two go grab the stake and the cross you left in the other room" I ordered "I need something to finish this guy with".

The special furnace that was used to burn human bodies was not lit at the moment, and I had no time to figure out how to switch it on, so that wasn't an option. Which meant I had no choice other than to keep the insane vampire busy until Buffy's side kicks came back with a suitable weapon.

Thankfully for me Andrew Borba was a leech who liked to talk, he ranted a lot about judgement and such, which gave me Xander and Willow plenty of time to recover the stake.

The sharp wooden implement soon found its way into the chest of Andrew Borba the vampire, and a moment he was just something for the janitor to sweep up.

"So much for the Anointed guy" said Xander.

I dusted myself off before speaking.

"That wasn't the Anointed One" I told him "He was way to easy to slay".

Willow caught on quickly.

"So the Antidoted One is with the Master" she realised "That's not good".

Indeed it was not.

"We better report back to Giles" I said.

(Line Break)

 **Magic Shop. Sunnydale**

The owner of the store turned his head as the bell jingled. I closed the door behind me before he spoke.

"I've got some good news" the man said "I put out some feelers about that symbol you were looking for and as it turns out there is a book about them. It pretty much fell into my lap a guy came in and offered it to me for next to nothing, but I'll have to add a little extra to the price. You know as a finder's fee".

That was either dumb luck or the work of a Higher Power, in this world it was hard to tell.

"Great" I replied "How much?".

We haggled needlessly as I would have paid any amount of money to find out what the symbol was about, and soon I was leaving the store as a very satisfied customer. I would study the book and finally find out why I was drawing weird symbols on my kitchen counter.


	7. Slayer Gothic 7

**Slayer Gothic 7**

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

Amy and I were sitting in the big room that the students normally only entered when there was a special assembly. This was another way this school was different from the High School I'd gone to in the UK.

In my old school all the staff and students had regularly gathered for an assembly. An event which normally involved the reading of notices, the singing of hymns and other things that I didn't miss.

Here at Sunnydale High there was nothing religious at all. In fact it was against the rules for their to be any Church activity on campus, and while I didn't think this was a bad thing I found it very strange.

Another oddity they had here was the school talent show. Which was a bit of an oxymoron because no one in this place had any talent, and there wasn't much of a show either.

"So are you going to wear an outfit?" Amy asked me.

The young witch and I were going steady now, whatever that meant, and this involved doing things as a couple. She'd decided that we would enter the talent show and I'd figured that we could perform a magic show, some of which would involve actual magic.

"I was thinking more Criss Angel less Harry Houdini" I replied "You know street magic not stage magic".

Amy needed a moment to process that. I doubted she even knew who Criss Angel was.

"So I don't have to dress in anything glittery?" she asked.

My girlfriend wasn't the exactly the most socially outgoing person around, and so the idea of exposing her body on stage, even if it was just her legs, didn't thrill her.

"We can decide that later" I told her "For once I'm going dress in something that isn't all black".

Amy was amused.

"You can do that?" she mock asked.

I was about to reply when someone shouted,

"Had to see this to believe it!"

The yell had been so loud that for a moment it had covered up Cordelia murdering of 'The Greatest Love Of All', for which I was grateful. In order to hear more I focused my hearing.

"I think I'll take on your traditional role... and watch!" I heard Buffy tell the Watcher "And mock! And laugh!" 

Actually he was our Watcher now as the bastards oversees had decided that Giles could take care of both of us until someone suitable was found to watch over me.

I figured this meant that no one currently serving as a Watcher was insane enough to move to the Hellmouth, and that the leaders of the group were going to wait until someone expendable came along, like Wesley.

"You're a great bloody help" I heard Giles moan. 

What Buffy and her two sidekicks didn't see was that Acting Principal Snyder was now standing behind them. Principal Flutie hadn't been eaten by anyone in this time line as I'd prevented the whole Hyena thing. But some of the more left wing parents (Willow's mother) had found out about the school mascot. They hadn't been happy about there being a poor piglet being made to wear a helmet and being kept inside a tiny cage.

Thankfully Flutie would be back, he was just taking some time off. From what I'd heard the school board had placed the blame for Flutie's animal cruelty on the stress of the job. So they sent him on a paid vacation until people forgot about the Razorback the Pig.

"So. We think school events are stupid" the Acting Principal was now saying" And we think authority figures are to be made fun of."

They were in for it now.

"No! No, I don't" Willow said in panicked way.

Her words fell on deaf ears.

"You have all become very anti-social" Synder then sad "You all need to integrate into this school, and I think the talent show would be an excellent way to do that".

There were more pointless protests at this point.

"Have fun" the principal ordered "Come up with an act that the entire school can mock. And laugh at".

I liked Synder, sometimes.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

"It was Emily" Buffy told us as she entered the library.

That name meant nothing to me.

"The dancer Emily?" Willow queried.

That didn't help me put a face to the name.

"It must have happened just after rehearsals" the Slayer told us "There was a cross-country meet at Melville. She never showed up for it".

Still this rang no bells.

"Vampire?" Xander asked.

Buffy just shook her head

"What happened?" Willow demanded to know.

My fellow demon hunter took a moment before she answered.

"Her heart was removed" she reported. 

Even for Sunnydale that was rough, but it did trigger a memory about the murders around the time of the talent show.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Giles asked me "You did read the Watcher diaries from this time".

That was my cover for why I knew so much about what was going to happen over the next few years. Since I was pretending to be a Slayer from an alternate reality that was ahead of this one it made sense, or at least as much sense as anything else around here did. 

"I remember something about a demon and hearts" I informed the Watcher "and its connected to the Talent Show, but I don't know much else".

At times like this I really regretted not getting the season 1 box set.

"There are various demons which feed on human hearts" Giles was now saying "It will take sometime to narrow down a list of suspects".

That was when Buffy spoke again.

"I heard someone say a knife was used" she said.

Demons could use simple weapons, but it was rare that they did when feeding off people as they often had claws for that sort of thing.

"You think a person killed her?" a shocked Willow wondered.

There could be a human being behind this, although I had vague memories of a puppet being involved somehow. 

"Given that we are on the Hellmouth we shouldn't rule out the supernatural" I said "It could be a human whose under a spell, or it might be someone who's possessed".

There were more possibilities than that.

"And it could still be a demon" I went on to say "They might have used a knife to make everyone think a human being did it".

Giles didn't look as if he agreed with me.

"Its tempting to think that way" the Watcher said to us "A demon is a creature of pure evil, but a person driven to kill is a lot more complex".

That was putting it simply as not all demons were evil, and there were humans out there who were just as bad.

"The killer could be a student or a teacher" the Watcher was now saying "Maybe someone with a grudge against Emily".

The problem I had with that was the Talent Show wasn't a contest so there was no sense taking out the competition. People needed to be motivated to murder another human being, that motivation didn't have to make sense but there was normally was some.

"It could be anyone!" Willow exclaimed. "It could be me!" 

Somehow I doubted that, and so did everyone else.

"I suggest we start with your talent show compatriots" Giles said "One of them may have been the last to see her alive. I would suggest splitting up and doing some investigating".

That seemed like a plan to me. 

(Line Break) 

**Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

In order to see things other people might not I had headed up to the rafters. This gave me a bird's eye view of every thing and the chance to look down the tops of the girls. Not that any of them had much to look at, but I couldn't help peaking. I did have the body of teenage boy and that meant I was more easily distracted than I used to be.

"Right now you and me gotta be on the lookout" a voice was saying "Figure out who's gonna be next."

I moved around and saw a dark haired kid who was talking to a puppet. I was sure that the dummy was involved somehow, but I just couldn't remember why. It could be a cursed object or possessed by a demon. It was creepy enough to be either.

"How ya doing Morgan?" another voice then said. 

That had been Buffy. I could tell because she was flat in the chest department. I also knew that she dyed her hair because her roots were showing. Not that either of these things really mattered.

"I was just working on throwing my voice," Morgan told Miss Summers.

Rather than pay attention to the conversation as much as I should have I found myself wondering what had happened with that demon who was suppose to have gotten onto the internet. But I was soon able to focus on what mattered right here and now.

"Yeah, you're pretty good," Buffy praised.

Then she changed the subject.

"Did you notice anything weird going on around here yesterday?" she asked "After rehearsals I mean".

She wasn't as subtle as perhaps she should have been.

"Weird?" Morgan replied, while putting the puppet back in his case. "What do you mean?" 

I kept my attention on the Slayer and the teenager.

"With Emily. Did she say anything to you, was she arguing with anyone?" Buffy inquired.

Morgan shrugged before he answered.

"Sorry I was rehearsing" he said.

Buffy didn't accept that answer, and she moved in closer only Morgan grabbed his head as if he'd been injured, but as far as I could tell nothing had struck him.

"Look honey!" the puppet said "He answered your question. Now leave him alone!"

At this point Miss Summers got annoyed.

"He said all he's gonna say sweetcheeks," the puppet said firmly.

The puppet might or might not be demonic, but it certainly had bad test in women. Buffy was not sweet at all.

"Can it firewood!" the Slayer snapped

It didn't take her long to cool down. Only it was too late now. Morgan was very upset

"He's... We have to go" the kid said.

I decided to follow him.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

Before classes the next morning we all met up in the library to discuss the results of our detective work.

"The majority view is that Morgan…" Giles began to say. 

I interrupted.

"Its the puppet" I said.

Everyone gave me odd looks.

"Say what?" asked Xander.

I thought about what to say before speaking some more.

"Bare with me" I requested "I followed Morgan home last night, and judging by how out shape he seems to be I think he's ill. I don't think he has the strength to kill anyone, and my research into magic gave me the idea that the puppet could be a cursed object".

Thankfully everyone gave me a chance to fully explain.

"A powerful witch can place a spell on an object" I went on to say "Enchant it in other words. The puppet could be what's making Morgan so weak, it could be draining the life out of him to animate itself".

I also had another theory.

"That or he's Chucky" I then said.

At least Xander got that reference.

"You think the soul of serial killer is stuck in Morgan's Dummy?" he asked "That's crazy".

Given that world we lived in what wasn't that mad.

"There are vampires and demons why not ghosts" I said to everyone "Or it could just be a witch's curse. I bet Amy's Mom could have done something like that".

Thankfully my girlfriend wasn't here, even with anything Catherine had done Amy didn't like people saying bad things about her mother. The wound was still raw.

"At this point we shouldn't rule anything out" Giles told us "Morgan is still our prime suspect, and the puppet could be cursed in some way. So you must all keep an eye on him as much as possible. That means carrying on with the Talent Show".

Buffy was not pleased by this.

"Acting Principal Snyder is watching us very closely" Giles reminded us "Now if he chooses, he can make all our lives extremely difficult. We cannot afford that. Now we will find this murderer I promise you, but in the meantime, the show must go on".

On the plus side having someone die on campus meant that Snyder was going to lose his job and would soon go back to being Assistant Principal as Flutie was coming back. Apparently people here did care more about dead kids than caged pigs.

"This blows" Buffy said with a pout.

I was pleased as I was sure that my street magic was going to make the kid doing stage magic look like a total loser. Having a real witch doing magic tricks was way cooler than anything done with mirrors.

"Yes well, Buffy you can watch Morgan. Check his locker, see if there's...

Giles had to stop as another member of staff had just entered to room

"Hello Rupert" said Miss. Calendar greeted before addressing us "Kids, are you here to get some books?"

It was odd that we never checked out any books, and since we didn't want to draw any attention to that we all made excused and quickly left.

(Line Break) 

Later in the day we all met back in the library and we all listened in fascination as Sid the dummy talked,

"I used to hunt demons" the dummy explained "Then one day I ran into a really mean demons who cursed me and next thing I know I'm sitting on some guy's knee, with his hand up my shirt".

Now finally it had all come flooding back to me. Although to late to do any good. I really couldn't wait for the later seasons which I knew much better than this one.

"And ever since then you've been a living dummy?" Buffy queried. 

So far no a single person had taken the time to point out that I'd been write about Sid being like Chucky, and I didn't think they would.

"Morgan was right all along" the dummy was now saying "I should have picked you to team up with. But I didn't because..." 

I could think of a few valid reasons not to. Intelligence being one of them.

"Because you thought I was the demon," Buffy supplied.

Sid turned to her.

"Who can blame me" he replied "Look at you! You're strong, athletic, limber, nubile"

Puppets couldn't drool, but Sid came close to doing so. Thankfully he snapped out of it before long.

"Now that this demon's got the heart and brain, he gets to keep the human form he's in for another seven years" the dummy explained "There were seven of these guys. I've killed six. If I can get the last one, the curse will be lifted and I'll be free. I'm sure it's someone in that stupid talent show".

A show I was due to perform in very soon.

"Yeah, but now that demon has what he wants, he'll be moving on," Xander commented. 

Which meant the creature could have already left Sunnydale, but I figured otherwise.

"But once we know who's missing from the show" Sid said "We'll know who our demon is!".

Seemed simple enough to me.

"Oh bugger!" Giles swore "The show! It's about to start!" 

Buffy took charge.

"Okay, Willow start pulling everyone's addresses in the talent show. Xander can keep an eye out from the audience" she ordered "And Giles you get everyone together back stage. Then we can see who's a no-show. Damien you help Giles. Sid and I will keep everyone safe". 

There was no debate we just got to work.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

As it had turned out the other guy doing a magic show, the old fashioned kind, had been the demon the whole time, and since he'd been killed by Sid before he even got on stage that meant mine and Amy's act had been the only magic show.

It had gone down well and since no one believed in real magic, at least no one important like Amy's Dad and Synder, everything supernatural that we

had done had been seen as nothing more than a trick.

Which could have led to disaster later when some of the students asked to see some more tricks but thankfully I knew how to handle a pack of cards and I could juggle really well so that was enough to impress the few people who actually cared enough to want to see more.

"Hey Amy, Damien" Willow called out as passed her locker "When did you guys learn real magic?".

I'd been wrong, Willow had not been fooled and it didn't help that Amy was standing there with her nervous expressions on their face, she looked way to worried to support any lie I made.

"Will you teach me?" was the red head's second question.

I almost answered the negative right away, but thankfully my brain managed to stop my mouth. I knew that Buffy's sidekick would learn magic with or without my help, and that it would led to trouble, but it might be less trouble overall if I could keep an eye on her progress.

It would be years before Willow gained the kind of power required to make her a threat to the world, and if I influenced her early enough she might never go down that dark path. But even if she did then at least I had years to prepare for her to go made, also if was studying magic with Amy and myself then we would be able to keep a close eye on her progress. If she showed signs of abusing magic then I would be in position to bind her powers, or even kill her if I had to.

"I guess you can study with us" I said to Willow "Just come by my place after school tonight".

As the future witch walked away I spent a moment wondering if it would be possible to take Willow away from Buffy, but then I figured that I really didn't want to as I had Amy.

"You know she'll try to take charge of our study sessions" my girlfriend said "She always thinks she's right when it comes to books and stuff. Its why I don't hang around with her much".

That hadn't yet crossed my mind, and it now that it had it didn't worry me.

"If she gets annoying I'll just tell her to stop coming over" I told Amy "And I'm in charge of what we study. Its my house therefore my rules".

That made my girlfriend laugh.

"My Dad says that too" she said.

As we walked off to our first class of the day I couldn't help but wonder what Amy had meant by that.


	8. Slayer Gothic 8

**Author Note**

Due to Butterflies and Slayer Gothic's actions that whole demon in the internet thing, and the hyena people episode never happened, and the Nightmare thing will missed due to what happenes in this chapter. Thus season one was a lot quieter than in cannon.

Also after talking with my one of reviewers I've decided to totally deviate from cannon now rather than later as I planned, and the way I did I think it will surprise people.

This is the end of season one, but not the end of the story, there is much more to come.

 **Slayer Gothic 8**

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

I was heading out for patrol after doing all my homework in the library, when I heard a sound I'd been listening for ever since I had started at this messed up excuse for a school.

It was a flute playing if I was any judge and while I couldn't make out the song being played there was sadness in it that spoke to my heart more than my logical mind, so it took some effort for me to think rather than to feel.

My thinking was that unless this version of the Buffyverse was very different that the show, then the person playing the sad song should be a girl called Marcie Ross. The poor young woman had become invisible because everyone ignored her, they didn't see her and so she had become unseen. Because of science.

I'd been hoping to met her because having an invisible person on my team would be invaluable. She could spy on people for me, and also I'd enjoy having someone else with super powers around to talk with. Buffy preferred to spar with me rather than chat about being special, and as for my witch she didn't see herself as being a freak.

"Marcie Ross!" I called out as I got closer to the sound of the flute playing "We've never met, you went missing before I started going to school here, but I looked you up in the school records".

I heard but didn't see someone moving about. There wasn't much room in here, so I knew she wouldn't be able to slip past me and the sound of the vents couldn't cover her as they had just switched off.

"How do you know my name?" a female voice asked me.

I once more gave someone my cover story, the one about being a supernatural warrior from another reality who fought monsters.

"You really think I'm going to believe that?" she then asked.

I had reply to that.

"You're the Invisible Girl" I pointed out "Did you really think you were the only freak in the word?".

It took her a moment to answer.

"I listen to all of you" she told me "I sorta live here at school".

Smartly I gave her a moment before attempting a reply, as I guessed she might need to open up to someone. This proved to be correct.

"Even at home I was ignored" she told me "my parents were never around and they never noticed me even when they could see me so I didn't bother to go home. So yeah I know about the vampires and all the odd deaths".

Even without seeing her face I was able to tell that she was coming around to the idea that she wasn't the only human being around with a messed up life thanks to the supernatural side of things. But I at least had not ended up living at Sunnydale High.

"Now about this whole killing people thing" I said "You know you can't kill Cordy".

I had to handle this carefully.

"They either ignore me or put me down" she ranted "They always get everything and I'm a nobody!"

Thankfully I had an argument prepared.

"Trust it changes after High School" I assured Marcie "And there are things so much more important than whose Home Coming Queen".

I knew I needed to say more so I did.

"Listen, there are monsters out there that most people don't see either, but they need to be fought" I said "and you have a gift that could be useful in that fight. That's got to better than hiding out here. You can stay at my place and if you don't want to work with me then I can figure out how to make you visible again. You can leave when ever you want, its not like I could stop you".

I guessed that she mulling things over.

"How much do you pay?" she asked.

I resisted the urge to laugh.

"You get free room and board" I offered "And someone to talk to. Oh and there is pizza".

This time she didn't need to mull things over for long.

"Okay but I want my own room" she said "I'm not sharing with a boy I just met that would make me a slut".

That seemed fair to me, and I was pleased by how easy it was to convince Marcie to become part of my life. I figured that it could have more to do with her not being as crazy as in the show. Hopefully her mental health would improve once she felt she had a friend in me. But if he went mad I had a few ideas on how to take her down, I just hoped that I would never have to use them.

(Line Break)

 **Sunnydale High. Sunnydale.**

The day after finally finding Marcie I sat outside the school beneath a tree and I could tell that summer was well and truly here. There were more hours of sunlight now and the temperature seemed to be rising every day, also the end of year dance they had at this school was only a couple of weeks away and while I cared not one bit for dancing I did care that the school year was coming to and end.

Since I'd enrolled back in April I had know that I wouldn't be a sophomore for very long, but I was surprised by how quickly things had progressed. Not only had things I'd expected to happen not occurred, but also I'd gotten far less done than I had imagined.

My study of magic was coming along nicely. I had cast a few simple spells at the talent show, plus a few more harmless ones at home, and that was just simple Wiccan stuff. The Old One magic I was learning from book I'd gotten from a local business man was the key to spells much more powerful, but I was in no rush to use them.

As for Slaying, it turned out there really weren't that many vampires around at the moment. I had encountered a few strays but most of the undead seemed to be elsewhere.

I figured it was because of the Master, the vampires who didn't work for him were smartly staying out of this territory. Which meant less work for the Slayers, but it also meant that the big bad vampire didn't have any enemies to worry about, so he could focus on us.

Assuming of course he even knew about me. Not many people did and no vampire I had encountered would be able to tell him about me because they were dust in the wind.

"Hey" I greeted as Amy came and sat down next to me "How are you?".

She sat down next to me before speaking again.

"You were gone all weekend" she then complained.

I'd gone back L.A over the weekend, as I often did, and this time I'd had some luck. I'd found the library that Winifred Burkle had worked in, until she vanished late last year, and the book that had sent here into a dimension which was controlled by demons.

Which meant that if I was successful in saving her this summer, as I planned to, then she would have only been trapped there for a number of months and should be a lot more sane. Which was good for me as I intended to employ her, and it was a lot easier to invent demon killing weapons when you weren't crazy or at least in was safer.

"Yeah I went to LA to check out the occult stores" I explained.

This was true. I had done that, and now I had even more books on the supernatural hidden away in my home.

"Oh" was all she had to say on that subject.

I got the impression that she'd wanted to spend time with me when we weren't in school, but that wasn't always possible. Not only did I have to do my school work I also had to patrol and I had plans. My time was being eaten up.

"You know prom's coming up" my girlfriend then said.

This was something I didn't care about, and since it was a Sadie Hawkins dance, meaning the girls had to ask the boys, I had planned to simply refuse any invites, but if Amy asked I'd at least think about it.

"Yes it is" I replied.

Amy took her time.

"If you go with me I'll make you a chocolate cake" she said.

That was when I realised that despite all my secrecy my girlfriend had gotten to know me pretty well. I could be easily bribed by food that contained large amounts of sugar.

"Mmm cake" I muttered.

Amy smiled.

"Okay you can hire a limo and pick up from my Dad's house" my girlfriend said "Oh you're gonna love my dress...".

I tuned out the rest and didn't speak again until I realised something, and by that point Amy was heading to class.

"Hold on you didn't actually ask me to go!" I yelled at her.

All I got in reply was laughter.

(Line Break)

 **My House. Sunnydale**

Once more I was in my study staring at maps and lists. There was so much dangerous stuff packed into this town and yet so far I'd found none of it. I'd planned to find and destroy Baltazhar's amulet over the weekend, but for the life of me I couldn't find what crypt it was in, and there were so many of the damn things.

Plus there were many other things I needed to do, such as locate and destroy Rack the evil warlock, or I could have spent my time destroying the glove thing that a rogue Watcher comes looking for in season 3, but I was having trouble doing such things.

Mostly I blamed the internet, it was so slow and hard to use in 1997, and since I could not rely on the world wide web I look everything up in Giles's book which took forever.

I figured what I needed was some sort of information network, like agents who do this grunt work for me.

"Hey Marcie" I suddenly said.

Having Slayer senses made it very easy to tell when someone was sneaking up on you.

"Sorry!" she half yelled "I'm not use to people knowing I'm around I didn't mean to sneak around".

I turned then and saw something that took me a few moments to come to terms with. One of my t-shirts was floating in the air, and I was pretty sure that there were a pair of my boxers underneath the t-shirt.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" I inquired.

The better question would have been: How can I see that you are wearing my clothes?

"Oh only the stuff I was wearing when I became invisible is invisible too" she explained "If I put on anything else people can see it but not me. One time I scared the school janitor so much he quit his job".

I could see why that would bother people. Although compared to vampires an unseen girl wasn't that scary.

"So you've been wearing the same clothes for months" I said "No wonder you needed to change".

Under the those circumstances I could forgive her raiding my room for a new outfit.

"I...I didn't always wear... err clothes" Marcie struggled to admit "You know because they were dirty and I may have...".

At this point she didn't need to say more, and also the phone rang so she couldn't. When I picked it up I was surprised by who was on the other end.

"Buffy?" I asked.

I listened as the Slayer explained that she had overheard Giles telling Miss Calendar that she was going to die at the hands of the Master, or at least that was I got from what she said, she spoke on the matter for a while and not much of it made sense.

"You know it could be me the prophecy mentions" I pointed out "Maybe I die".

It wasn't, but if she believed that it would take some of the pressure off.

"Are you serious?" I then inquired.

Buffy had just proposed that we run away together, and at first I wanted to dismiss the idea as foolish, but after giving it some thought I realised that it might actually work out.

The Master needed the blood of a Slayer in order to escape his underground prison and open the Hellmouth, but if the only two Slayers in the world were far away from Sunnydale then he was trapped, at least until Buffy died and a new Slayer was called.

Also the Master merely being here in town seemed to be keeping most of the vampires and demons away, as I had barely seen any despite my nightly patrols, so they had to be elsewhere. Maybe I should go looking for them.

"Are we running away together as friends?" I then asked over the phone "Because people will get ideas".

I listened some more.

"Yes I'm with Amy, but she can't remain my girlfriend if I never see her again" I pointed out "and you know two people on the run together. It can lead to things".

Buffy then spoke even more, she was very good at it.

"I can ask her to come with us" I said over the phone "But there's someone else I can't leave behind".

With some effort I was able to explain about all about Marcie, and after a while my fellow Slayer made the argument that someone who couldn't be seen would actually be an asset to us when hiding out from whoever it was who was going to come after us.

Which was also a good reason to bring Amy as she might be able to use magic to help us stay off other people's radar, but she had father who loved her and so she might not want to leave.

"No you are right" I said next.

Buffy had just pointed out that we were the only two Slayers in the world, and that therefore we should stick together, she had just said it using different words.

"What about your Mum?" I asked.

The answer I got surprised me. Apparently Joyce Summers wasn't the devoted mother she might seem to be, she was away a lot on art buying trips for the local gallery, and she also told me that her father was moving to Spain sometime next year with a women he planned to marry, who was barely any older than his own daughter.

"Okay pack a bag and come over to my place" I instructed my fellow Slayer "I'll go see what Amy wants to do"

Marcie was right here so it was easy to get her opinion.

"I'll pack a few bags" she said "Then I'll call the bus station and see if they have one way tickets to LA we can get at short notice".

By the sounds of things running away was going to be a lot of work. I just hoped it worked out, and didn't result in the Hellmouth opening. Because that would be very bad.

"We'll need some wheels" I mused "maybe one of those RVs people live in when travelling around the country".

It was either than or a lot of cheap motels, and I for one did not want to spend my time living with cockroaches.

"This is going to take some planning" I said as I headed for the door "and money".

I could only hope that only did Amy want to come along, but that she would also have some ideas about how to surivie in the big bad world.


	9. Slayer Gothic - LA 1

**Reviews**

 **Overlord Susanoo**

They will leave Sunnydale for a while, but they will go back for reasons that will soon become clear.

There will no Kendra or Faith, as I plan for Buffy to be a much happier person in this story, once she gets a little help, and her dying would be counterproductive. Besides I didn't have Buffy in the harem in my Overlord Gothic story so having her in this one makes a nice change.

 **JimTheMan**

gothic-worm-CYOA-type-thingy-majing

Can I please get that translated?

 **war sage**

Actually anything more than a threesome is considered to be an orgy, and this will be a harem fic so yeah sexy times are ahead.

 **Mikle Silver**

I know its not like the Master can chase after the Slayer, and as for the prophecy well they are always vague enough for some wiggle room.

Maybe its Damien who dies, gets CPR and because he's not part of the Slayer line there's no new Slayer called. Maybe the Master can lure a Slayer down to him a hundred years from now. Who knows.

 **Joe Lawyer**

The ratio will get even better.

I was thinking one of those big motor homes not a small one like in season five. Plus they will be sight seeing and having adventures, not running for their lives so why not get something fancy.

Also there is the chance for small crossovers as well. Nothing major, but I'm open to ideas for characters from two shows hanging out for a chapter or two.

 **Vampiric Dreams**

I'm glad you like the twist. It just struck me that I've never read a fic when Buffy runs away from having to face the Master. Its in character for her, and really she doesn't have that much reason to say.

Her Mum was away a lot of art buying trips, and was never able to suss out what Buffy was really up to. As for Xander and Willow, well they were friends since they were little kids so naturally Buffy would feel like the outside when hanging with them.

 **Memo**

I'm not sure what you mean

 **Slayer Gothic - LA 1**

 **Part 1**

 **Cafe - LA**

Just two days ago I had fled from Sunnydale and possible death at the hands of the Master, along with Buffy Summers, my fellow Slayer, Amy the witch, who was also my girlfriend, and Marcie the invisible young women.

Now we were in sitting in a cafe somewhere in LA, and while that wasn't far from the Hellmouth, it wasn't such a bad place to hide as it was a city of millions. Also I figured that we need some fake ID and some money. Both could gained by staying in this city.

Cash thankfully wasn't hard to get, at least in small amounts. Buffy had disapproved of mugging the guy who tried to mug us, also she had not been happy about me robbing the pimp that had tried to recruit her and Amy at the bus station, but she had come around to the idea when I had explained that we could use money taken from bad people to help good people. We'd all agreed that ten percent of any money we made from fighting evil demons or people would go some charity or to a person in need.

Hopefully I would be able to convince her that looting vampire nests and selling what we found to pawn shops was also okay. However I planned to discuss that with her once we had learned to work together as it would be dangerous to take on groups of vampires if the girls and I didn't know how to fight together as a team.

"I had no idea there were so many homeless people in LA" Amy said around a mouthful of food "In Sunnydale we had like three".

From what I had seen there were more than three homeless people in Sunnydale, but most of them had only been passing through and had left shortly after I had slain that virgin eating preying mantis.

Not that she had been the reason why they had left, that had more to do with a vampire who'd had a fork for a hand. That savage monster had ripped apart at least one homeless man before I'd slain him.

"Yeah" agreed Buffy "Makes me grateful for what we've got. I know it's not much, but at least we have a roof over our heads and the food here isn't too bad".

Thankfully for us I was legally an adult and I had a monthly stipend that was more than enough for one person to live on. It didn't stretch to four people, but I had already found ways for us to make a little extra money, and this city still had plenty of bad guys who didn't need all their cash.

"There are millions of homeless spread out across the country" I told the girls "But you're right there do seem to be a lot of them here".

Given the vampires that prowled the night it seemed a little crazy that people stayed out the streets after dark and sleeping rough was just madness, but they did and I couldn't help but think that despite the danger there were actually more homeless people here than there should be.

"I guess, but don't you think it's weird, Damien?" Buffy asked me "I used to live in LA, but I never saw so many people without homes, and they're either really old or teenagers. What happened to the all grown ups?".

This was not something I had failed to notice, there were a lot of teenagers, kids really, in this part of the city and many elderly folks, who all acted very strangely, but only a few of the hookers and the gang bangers looked to be older than twenty and younger than sixty.

"It's because we're in L.A" Marcie commented "Kids run away from home and they come here thinking they're gonna being the next big movie star".

That was why Cordy would come here, assuming that still happened, and I doubted she'd be the only student at Sunnydale High to think along such lines.

"When that doesn't happen, they have to get a real jobs or they end up on the street" the unseen teen added "The old people are like war veterans, they came back from Vietnam or Korea suffering from mental problems because of the fighting and no one wanted to look after them".

If I'd not known the real reason why there were so many old homeless people in the city I would have accepted the invisible woman's explanation. However I knew that there was more going on around here than it seemed, and while it was a little early in the time line for a Slayer to come along and bust up the demon operation behind the trouble, I didn't see any reason to not go and kick some ass.

I then watched as a piece of my toast floated off my plate and disappear as it entered Marcie's mouth. I'd only ordered three breakfasts as there were only three visible people sitting at the table so the unseen teen had been forced to sneak bits of food of our plates. Thankfully for her the Slayer and the Witch never ate very much.

"So you and Buffy patrolling tonight?" Amy then asked.

While Miss Summers didn't want to fight anyone she had agreed to hit the streets with me as one Slayer was better than two. And it would be a lot safer to rid any vamps of their cash before staking them if one of us could keep a sharp piece of wood over the vampire's heart.

"Yep" I said "We're going to need a lot of money for the trip I have planned for us".

We would need some sort of off road transport, like say a jeep, and a couple of portable stereos as music played a vital role in my plan. Such things were not cheap.

"All this to save some girl named Fred" remarked Buffy "Its a lot of trouble for someone you don't even know, and people here need saving from demons. Not that I care".

Unlike me, Miss Summers didn't enjoy being a warrior and having adventures. I liked having super powers and getting to fight monsters because it meant my life had far more meaning than it ever had before, but she wanted to be just like everyone else. In my view she was being foolish.

"According to the Watcher's dairies that cover this time, the castle we need break into in order to get the book that will make a portal back home also has a treasury" I explained to Buffy "Which means if the plan goes well we can steal a fortune, and maybe you can keep some of the crown jewels their monarch is suppose to wear".

Nothing got a girl's attention like the promise that they would get wear fancy things that made them look like princesses. Me I was far more interested selling the stuff for cash and getting my hands on any magic books they had.

"If your going to be out late you should take a nap" Amy advised "Then you won't be all tired".

Slayers could function with little sleep, but it would be best to be well rested before we hit the streets.

"I think she just wants to get you into bed" joked Marcie.

Amy blushed, but said nothing and Buffy tried not to choke on the food in her mouth, as for me I just smiled.

(Line Break)

 **Apartment Complex**

The apartment complex we lived in was not exactly luxurious, but it did have a small courtyard with a sitting area and some plant life. Currently I was on a balcony that overlooked both the courtyard and this also allowed to me see the horizon, which was good as I waited for the sun to go down. Soon the creatures of the night would be up and about, and then it would time for the Slayers to go to work.

"Hey, there little lady" I heard the balding, overweight and often sweaty complex manager say to Buffy as she purchased a soda from a vending machine "how are you on this hot night?"

It was actually rather warm this evening so for once it made sense that the man had pits stains on his shirt.

"Fine" Buffy mumbled.

At first watching the Slayer try to avoid the motel manger's clumsy attempts at seduction was rather amusing.

"You look fine" the man then said.

Buffy ignored the man and focused on acquiring junk good, she dropped some coins into the snack machine and bought some salty chips to along with her sugary drink.

"I hope your not wasting your money" the manager was now saying "You need to make the rent".

Our current living arrangements involved Amy and I sharing a room, one with two beds sadly, while Marcie shared another double room with Buffy, so it looked as if she was all alone.

"Don't worry you'll get the rent" Buffy said "On Friday, we haven't even been here at week"

We weren't staying in motel rooms because they counted as temporary accommodation and as such a vampire could enter them anytime they wished. This apartment complex catered to folks who needed somewhere to call home for a short time, mostly they were actors who didn't get a lot of work and men who were separated from their wives because she had kicked them out the house. Because they might leave suddenly the rent was collected weekly rather than on a monthly bases.

Of course this place might still not count as real home, and I was unwilling to test the threshold defence by dragging a vampire here and seeing if he could chase us into the rooms. There might be two Slayers here, but that was no reason to put people in danger.

"If you're a little short on cash I'm sure we can come up with another form of payment" the manager said as he took a step towards Buffy "Something we'll both enjoy".

For a moment I was sure that we would soon be looking for somewhere else to live, either because we'd be kicked out or we'd have the police after us, but to my amazement Miss Summers did not hit the sleazy git.

"No that's okay" the petite blonde said while avoiding eye contact "I..I have a boyfriend".

Sadly this didn't defuse the situation.

"Please, no, I don't…" she then said.

While ignoring her words the manager cornered Buffy between the wall and the two vending machines, and at this point I was starting to get really pissed off. People acting this way made saving the world from demons seem not to be worth the effort.

"Leave her alone" I ordered.

The git didn't seem concerned that I could see what he was trying to do.

"Stay out of this kid" he said "This is between me and blondie here. Go back to your room and forget you ever saw anything."

Then the bastard's expression changed to one of fear as I jumped down into the courtyard and didn't break my legs while doing so. Which wasn't to say it didn't hurt, but I landed without breaking anything or even falling on my ass, as the courtyard was a grassy area and not a space covered in concrete.

"I told you to leave her alone" I then reminded the git.

The manager had a lot of trouble dealing with what he had just seen and he soon ran away.

"You didn't need to do that" Buffy said "You might have gotten hurt".

I assumed she meant from jumping down several floors as the overweight manager was no threat to me.

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked her "Let that creep molest you because you weren't willing to stand up to him?"

My fellow Slayer really needed to embrace the fact that she was super human. It wasn't a reason to go around hitting people, but she had the same right to defend herself as anyone else and she had the power to do it.

"You shouldn't get in trouble because of me" she then said.

The poor girl was really messed up.

"Don't worry about me" I assured her "guys like that I can handle".

I decided then it was best to get Buffy indoors.

"What's going on?" Amy asked as we entered the room the witch and I shared "Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded, and when it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything I spoke.

"The manager of this place just tried to rape her" I explained "I had to step in and stop him".

Rather than try to comfort Buffy the witch got up off her bed and began to fill her bag.

"I'll pack our stuff" she then said "You keep an eye out for the cops".

Before I could say anything about that Amy opened up the drawers and started to stuff their contents into duffle bags.

"Relax I didn't hit him" I informed the spell caster "and I don't think he's going to call the police".

She looked surprised.

"Oh I figured that you did because of what happened to the mugger" she said "Not that it was bad thing".

The guy had pulled a knife and then I had broken his arm. Justifiable, but not smart as stuff like that could draw attention to us.

"I..I..." Buffy struggled to say "thanks... thanks for stepping in when you did. I didn't want...".

This was something crossed through my mind.

"Buffy did you hurt someone before we left?" I queried.

It took her a while to answer.

"When Giles told me that I was going to die I totally lost control and knocked him out" she informed me "I had to call an ambulance, he almost died because I hit him".

Now her unwillingness to strike at human beings made a lot more sense, as did her running away.

"I just want to get as far away from Sunnydale as possible" Buffy then said "And I want to find out what I'm going to do with my life".

That was something I couldn't help her with but I did know someone who could, it was just a matter of finding the right bar, and getting her to sing.

"Let's find Marcie and then go out" I said to the two girls "I know a place that we all need to visit".

Plus I could do with a drink.


	10. Slayer Gothic - LA 2

**Author Note**

This chapter ended up much shorter than I intended it to be, but I don't want to give too much away too soon, and I think adding another scene would just ruin its flow. Besides the next chapter is full of action which I think makes more than makes up for it.

 **Slayer Gothic - LA 2  
**

 **Part 2**

 **Caritas. LA.**

Being such a fan of the show I knew a lot about this place.

Like how when he first arrived on Earth from Pylea a number of years ago the demon who would become know as Lorne set up Caritas on the very spot where he emerged.

Believing that anyone, whether good, evil, or 'morally ambiguous' could turn their lives around if given sufficient guidance, Lorne opened his business up as a sanctuary for humans and non-humans alike, even baby-eating demons were welcome. The only time he had ever banned anyone from the club was during an incident involving a group of drug dealers who were selling something called Orpheus, which was a really nasty drug.

As Lorne could see the auras and futures of people when they sang, people began coming to Caritas to sing for him in order to be told their futures.

The Host's 'no violence' policy was reinforced by a Sanctuary Spell cast by the Transuding Furies, rendering his customers incapable of any acts of violence.

"Is this safe?" Marcie asked me "There are lot of monsters in here".

That was true to some extent, but it was still too early for the place to be packed, and a few of customers were human so I wasn't worried.

"There's a spell here that prevents supernatural beings from committing acts of violence" I explained "However it doesn't effect humans, so the demons won't bother us".

I didn't know if would work on Slayers as our power came from something demonic, but since the monsters couldn't attack us it didn't really matter.

"So this nice demon can tell your future, but only if you sing?" asked Amy as we took seats at an empty table "How does that work?".

Really I had no idea, but I could hazard a guess.

"We I've heard of people baring their hearts when they sing" I said to the witch "Maybe its about opening up and expressing yourself".

My theory was soon confirmed.

"You got in one baby doll" said the Host with a smile on his face "All you kids have to do is get up on stage and sing your little hearts out. Then Uncle Lorne will put you back on your life's path".

Oddly no one was eager to volunteer.

"Come on!" urged the green skinned demon "You can go on stage one at time or all four of you can go as a group, it doesn't matter how you do it. Just pick a song".

It took me a moment to realise that he had used the word 'four' rather than the word 'three', and Marcie picked up on it right away.

"You can see me?" she asked.

Lorne shook his head.

"No sugar doll" he corrected "You remain hidden even to this eyes, but I can see your aura and it is beautiful. As for the rest of you well I know a Witch when I see one, and of course we've all heard of the cutest Vampire Slayer that ever was".

He paused for a moment to look me up and down.

"And you my friend are as much from out of town as I am" he said "I've never seen that colour of aura on a human before. I can't wait to see your future, even if it does give me a headache".

I got the feeling that he already knew seeing my future was going to give a migraine, but still he seemed eager to hear me bellow out a tune.

"Fine I'll go first" Marcie decided "Its not like anyone can see how embarrassed I'll be"

My invisible friend could play the flute so I knew that she had some musical talent, and when she got on stage and started singing I discovered that she wasn't the shy girl she had once been. Also I discovered that Amy wasn't such a bad singer herself, and that Buffy was, for reasons I didn't want to know, a fan of the Backstreet Boys.

The Host took his time when talking to each of the girls, and I noticed that sometimes this involved pointing at me. Also there was a lot of giggling, which in my experience was rarely ever a good thing for a guy.

"So what was all that about" I asked the ladies when they returned to the table "Did you find out what you are meant to do with your lives".

This caused more giggling.

"Let's just say that demon guy has a way with words" Buffy reported "And I don't want my love life to suck".

That was not very helpful.

"And that we don't have to rush into anything" Amy then added "and its way better than spending years as rat and then getting hooked on dark magic. Way better".

Marcie just laughed some more.

"Okay I'm going to go sing" I told the scary females "Try not to get drunk while I'm gone".

Lorne was not willing to sell booze to teenagers, but he wasn't above giving it away for free it seemed, so I soon had the Dutch courage to go up on stage.

 _I'm going to take my time_  
 _I have all the time in the world_  
 _To make you mine_  
 _It is written in the stars above_  
 _The gods decree_  
 _You'll be right here by my side_  
 _Right next to me_  
 _You can run, but you cannot hide_

 _Don't say you want me_  
 _Don't say you need me_  
 _Don't say you love me_  
 _It's understood_

 _Don't say you're happy_  
 _Out there without me_  
 _I know you can't be_  
 _'cause it's no good_

 _I'll be fine_  
 _I'll be waiting patiently_  
 _Till you see the signs_  
 _And come running to my open arms_  
 _When will you realise_  
 _Do we have to wait till our worlds collide_  
 _Open up your eyes_  
 _You can't turn back the tide_

 _Don't say you want me_  
 _Don't say you need me_  
 _Don't say you love me_  
 _It's understood_

 _Don't say you're happy_  
 _Out there without me_  
 _I know you can't be_  
 _'cause it's no good_

 _I'm going to take my time_  
 _I have all the time in the world_  
 _To make you mine_  
 _It is written in the stars above_

 _Don't say you want me_  
 _Don't say you need me_  
 _Don't say you love me_  
 _It's understood_

 _Don't say you're happy_  
 _Out there without me_  
 _I know you can't be_  
 _'cause it's no good_

Lorne dragged me off the stage once I was done, and poured us both a stiff drink before telling me anything.

"Okay first of all while its true I can't get drunk it turns out that tomorrow I find out what a hangover feels like so I am going to earn it" Lorne informed "but enough about me let's talk about you little old you".

That was why I'd come here.

"First of all you did the right thing by getting Miss Sunny off the Hellmouth" he told me "She would have died if she'd stuck around, and that would have freed the Master".

Which was something I had already known.

"Sure you could have done some CPR to bring her back" the host then said "but why risk it, and let's face it there are already two Slayers around we don't need a third going all darkside on us".

Yeah that would be good to avoid.

"Now you need to go back to Sunnyhell before Halloween" I was then informed "Because if you don't its the end of the world as we know it Kiddo. We'll have anime characters running around, and all sort of crazy stuff happening, but more importantly my theme night will be ruined!".

I vaguely recalled there being an impressive fan fic that told a story about a version of this world were Ethan Rayne's Halloween Spell got out of control and really messed up the world. I'd not read most of it because I'd had no idea who half the characters being mention were.

Yet I'd read enough of it to be worried now, and so I knew that Ethan Rayne could not be allow to cast that spell. Which in turn meant he had to die because even if I stopped him this Halloween he might just wait until next year and try again on another Hellmouth. There was one in Cleveland, and othes scattered over the planet. I couldn't keep an eye on them all.

"And then there is this" Lorne said as he wrote down an address on a napkin "I don't know why I saw this, but you and Miss Sunshine have to go there. The big guys upstairs don't normally tell me this much, so when they do its best to listen".

When I saw the address, and what was written next to it I understood exactly what I needed to do next, and I was more than happy to do it.

"My friends and I are going to need some fake IDs, and maybe some other things that are not so legal" I said to Lorne "Can you help with that?"

He was already writing down another address.

"This is a guy I know" Lorne told me as he slipped the napkin across the table "Now he deals with demons too, he gets those who pass for human set up in homes, and even jobs so don't judge".

I understood that were neutral parties in supernatural war going around us, and it didn't bother me.

"And there is another guy I know, he gets things that you can't just buy at the Kwicky Mart, if you know what I mean" the Host told me "And he buys things too".

Such a person, assuming it was a person, would be of great use to me.

"Now as for your love life" Lorne said with a big smile plastered on his face "You just wait and see".

I so didn't like the sound of that, and the Host picked up on my distress I figured as he soon poured me another drink.


	11. Slayer Gothic - LA 3

**Slayer Gothic - LA 3  
**

 **Part 3**

 **Blood Bank. LA.**

"I'm sorry, young lady, but you're too young to donate blood." The nurse informed Buffy "Why don't you take a seat over there while you wait for your friend?"

While I now had a fake ID that allowed me to pass for 18, my witch girlfriend and fellow Slayer needed to wait for theirs as we couldn't afford to pay for them all. Which was a shame because I also wanted one that let me pass for 21.

"My buddy Dave told me about this place" I told the nurse as she took me into a back room "She said you pay pretty well for blood".

Of course there was no Dave, but I didn't want the woman in the uniform thinking it odd that two new young people had just wandered into this place. It would be much better for us if she thought that we'd heard about this clinic via word of mouth.

"Dave?" the nursed asked. "I don't remember anyone called David donating blood recently. But a lot of young people come here".

Which was why I'd chosen such a generic name, there were many guys called Dave out there in the world.

"So, you're not from around here?" the nurse inquired.

Despite being a super human demon fighter I didn't like needles, but that was my only concern as while Slayer's blood did have mystical power I knew from my studies that there was nothing odd about it from a scientific point of view. Slayer blood transfused into a human did grant that person the ability to better heal injuries and they gained temporary super strength, but it never lasted long, and since Slayers were hard to capture and contain very few people had ever tried to take our blood by force.

"I'm from the U.K originally" I explained to the woman "My family moved here last year, and I dropped out of school after my parents died."

The nurse expressed what I guessed was fake concern.

"Oh, you poor dear" she said.

The demon slavers went after young men and women who were healthy, as they needed strong workers, but they also wanted people who didn't have any next of kin who would worry. I needed to fit both of those criteria.

"It's not so bad" I said causally "I'm just a little low on funds, which is why I'm here. I need some cash for food."

The nurse shook her head in sadness as she finished taking a sample from me. I knew that the blood she had now would be examined to make sure it was suitable for donation. Then later I would get the test results back telling if was okay for me to donate or not. However since I didn't intend to return to this clinic the test didn't really matter.

"If you need a warm meal and a place to stay, there's a shelter not far from here that can take you in" I was told "It's called the Family Home. Tell them we sent you".

This was proving even easier than I had hoped. I hadn't even known the name of the shelter. Now that I did know finding the place would be much easier.

"Thank you ma'am, I will" I answered.

Which wasn't a lie. Once I had the address I'd kick down some doors, or at least that was the plan.

"What about the young girl that came in with you?" the woman in uniform then asked me "Does she need a place to stay too?"

I still needed to play along.

"Yeah, we're both okay for now, but the money is running out" I said.

Which was sort of true.

"She looks awfully young to be on her own" the nurse commented "Where are her parents?".

I could pass for an adult, the stubble on my cheeks helped with that, but Buffy couldn't pass for 18.

"She only seventeen" I lied "Her Mum kicked her out".

That bit of sad news got me the flyer I needed. I now had the address of the shelter, and if this was like the TV show then somewhere in that building there would be a portal, if there wasn't then I would have to come up with a new plan.

(Line Break)

 **Apartment Complex. LA.**

While I knew what was going on I was being careful because this was all happening much earlier in the time line than in canon, and because I knew thing could be different in this Buffy Verse. So rather then rush in my fellow Slayer and I had gone back to the apartment complex so that we head down to the shelter as a group. But before we did that I wanted to make sure that everyone had at least some idea of what was going on.

"I think the blood bank is feeding information to a charity organisation, and also sending kids to them" I said "and while this isn't so odd on the surface of things we know something strange is going on".

By now it was clear that some kids were vanishing. Young people we'd seen in this part of the city had simply gone.

"The Host told me we needed to investigate this" I informed the ladies "and since he's normally neutral I don't think he's sending us into a trap, so there must be something else going on. Something that explains why there are so many old homeless people around, and where the kids have been disappearing to".

Which wasn't much to go on, but we did at least have an address to go check out, and that was something.

"The nurse seemed really eager to get me to go to the shelter" I then told the girls "She even wanted me to take Buffy, and I got the sense that it wasn't for our benefit".

Miss Summers was feeling much better after meeting the Host, she seemed eager to solve this mystery.

"We need to check out the shelter" my fellow Slayer said "I got told about a place that sounds like what's on the flyer, by this guy called Ken who seemed a bit weird, he might be evil, or just very religious".

The name didn't ring a bell, but I got the feeling that for some reason it should.

"Well since they so badly want us to come visit I say we do" I said the three girls "To do otherwise would be rude".

(Line Break)

 **Streets. LA**

From our hiding spot, we watched as some people from the shelter led some old men and women to the end of the alley, and then they just left them there.

"Stay here" I ordered the girls.

Once the men had returned to the shelter, I approached one of the elderly people.

"Hey, buddy, are you all right?" I inquired.

The old woman turned to look at me but she did not appear to really see me.

"I'm no one" she said.

Before giving up on that I tried to speak to another one of the poor folks.

"I'm no one" was all I got in reply.

At this point I got really pissed off. These people had been used up and then thrown away like they were nothing other than trash. But as much as I wanted to storm inside the centre I didn't just rush in. I went back to the girls so we could go over the plan again.

(Line Break)

 **Demon Dimension**

"That plan sucked" Buffy whispered as the demons dragged us out of the cells "I told you we should have just busted down the door. We can't do sneaky stuff".

In hindsight it would have been wise of us to stick together, but at time I'd thought sneaking in would be better. After all one of us was invisible.

"Okay now go with my plan" Buffy insisted.

That was fine with me, and when my fellow Slayer moved to attack the demons I backed her up. The few guards were taken by surprise and we killed them in short order.

"Amy!" Buffy then called out "You get everyone here to the exit as quick as you can. Damien you need to break open the rest of the cells. We are not leaving anyone behind".

That seemed like a decent plan to me.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

Rather than say anything Buffy jumped down to the platform below which attracted the attention of humans and demons alike. She tore a large club out of the first demon's hands and then used it to knock him off the platform. As the second demon moved in to attack, Buffy swung the club like a bat, knocking him off his feet.

"Anyone not having fun here should get out now!" the Slayer shouted.

I didn't know if the slaves did as they were told due to fear or because they were simply used to take orders, and it didn't really matter to me all I could do was watch in astonishment as Buffy battled demons.

When she wasn't doing that she was pointing people towards the exit route just as planned. I was very impressed, and even a little aroused by the way she moved and fought. However as much as I wanted to watch her work or even better go and join in, I remembered that I didn't have time to waste.

I crept along the catwalk and found some more rooms. Inside were row of cells, each holding at least two people. They stared at me, and I figured they were not able to believe that someone was there to help them.

"When I get let you out, go up through that door" I said while pointing in the right direction "And don't worry we're going to get you all out of here"

Soon I had opened the last of the cells and helped those inside get to their feet an alarm began to sound. I wanted to check on Buffy, but some of the people who had been in the cells could barely walk. So I had to assist them and then I noticed several demons rushing over to where Amy was helping the others escape. I also noted something else, one of the demons had my sword. That really ticked me off.

"Amy, get them out of here!" I shouted as I took on the demons "And hurry".

 _'Librum Incendere!'_

The spell I had just cast created a big burst of fire that didn't do any harm to the monsters, but it was very distracting and that gave me the moment I needed to reclaim my weapon. Then I was able to use my awesome sword to slay the demons.

"Get that girl!" I heard someone order.

I figured that the creature who had been yelling was Ken, the demon in charge of bringing humans down here, and this was confirmed when he fell face first onto the platform below. Since I couldn't see who had done it. I knew it was Marcie, she must have followed Amy, Buffy, and myself down here when we were captured.

"My face!" Ken screamed "Do you have any idea how hard it is to glue that thing on?"

On the platform below Buffy fought another guard. She quickly hit him in the head with a full spinning crescent kick, knocking him off the platform. Then yet another guard swung at Buffy's legs with his sledgehammer, but she jumped just in time, and swung her club into the guard's face, knocking him down.

As he tried to get up, Buffy put him him down again with a nice roundhouse kick to his arm, and once she was able to the Slayer picked up the heavy sledgehammer and began swinging it like it was made of wood no metal.

Then even more demons jumped up onto the platform and they attempted to tackle Buffy in order to get the hammer out of her hands. But they didn't enjoy much success.

"Humans don't fight back!" Ken yelled at everyone "That's how this works!"

Even as the demon leader shouted Buffy grabbed a demon by the neck, spun around once and threw him into a steel beam causing him to slump to the ground.

"This . . . is not . . . permitted!" a very upset Ken shouted.

Next an extremely large demon guard, which was holding a battle-ax jumped onto the platform. The guard took a wide swing with it at Buffy, but she jumped aside and he missed.

Buffy also managed to duck the guard's next swing, avoiding decapitation. The monster then swung again from above, but she redirected his attack with her sledgehammer, and the head of the ax embeded itself into the platform.

My fellow Slayer then knelt down and knocked the legs out from under the big monster with her sledgehammer. After getting to her feet, Miss Summers performed another roundhouse kick to a demon's face, which sent that freak flying off the platform.

That was when I saw ten demons heading towards the platform, and I knew it was time for me to stop guarding the exit. I jumped down so I could attack the monsters from behind with my sword.

"This will not be tolerated!" Ken shouted.

When I looked over at the demon I saw that he was holding a knife to Amy's neck.

"One of you fights . . . and you all die!" the demon declared.

Buffy froze and dropped her weapons, she then gave me a look which told me to let my sword fall to the ground. Which I did.

Soon some of the demon guards kicked our weapons away and then they grabbed us by the arms.

"You've got guts" he said to Buffy, at least mostly "I think I'd like to slice you open and play with them".

He held up his knife and addressed everyone in the area, which was mostly his own people at this point as many of the poor humans had already fled.

"Let everyone know! This is the price of rebellion" Ken said.

More demons, these ones armed with crossbows, had now arrived, and by the looks of things we were about to suffer death by firing squad. They even made us stand against the wall, and I figured I was about to die.

"Kill them" Ken ordered.

 _'Im-a sheng-ab!'_

It took a moment to process what had just happened, some sort of shield had just appeared between us the fired bolts of the crossbow. The projectiles burst in flames before they ever hit us.

Before any of the demons recovered from the shock I reached out and a heartbeat later my sword was in my hand. This had happened before so I wasn't surprised, but the monsters were.

Ken was still shocked when my sword sliced right through him, it took a moment for the demon to even realise that something was wrong, and when he did it was too late for do anything about it as he was now in two pieces.

"We've got to go?" I called out.

In the show the portal had closed not long after Ken died so it was possible that the portal's existence was somehow linked to him. If so we might get trapped here, and no one wanted that.

(Line Break)

 **Apartment Complex. LA.**

"I vote we take the weekend off" Amy said once we were all back in the room she and I shared "We can worry about the next demon dimension later".

The spell my witch girlfriend had used to save Buffy and myself was a very advanced spell that was well beyond my skill. Only a true magic user could have performed it. Still casting the spell had taken its toil on Amy, she was worn out. Buffy on the other hand looked better than ever. Getting into a good fight and saving all those poor people had done wonders for her mood.

"We'll need a lot of supplies for our next trip" I reminded everyone "So we won't be going any time soon".

I heard Marcie mutter something that made me think she was very glad about not doing anything dangerous again this week.

"At least now we don't need to steal a car" Buffy commented.

I wondered what she meant by that but I didn't need to ask as Marcie soon explained things.

"There was a suitcase full of money in Ken's office" the unseen teen explained "I guess he was paying people at the clinic to look the other way, maybe some cops too, but he doesn't need it anymore, and there has to be a few thousand dollars in here. Enough to rent a Jeep".

At this point I was smiling.

"Okay so we relax over the weekend, and then we get ready for our next adventure" I said to the group.

A couple of days to relax and recuperate seemed like a good idea to me.

"You're the boss" Amy said as she laid down on her bed.

Hearing that surprised me as Buffy had taken charge when we'd been in that demon dimension.

"I am?" I asked.

This made the girls giggle for some reason.

"The green guy said I'd make a lousy leader" Buffy informed me "But he also said you might need to me take charge when things go wrong. Its like I'm Riker and your Picard".

Apparently Buffy was a fan of Next Gen.

"What else did he tell you?" I wanted to know.

The girls just giggled again, and I started to get worried. They knew something important and I had no idea what that was. This was worrying.

"You'll see" was all Amy said on the subject.

Now I was very worried.


	12. Slayer Gothic - Pylea 1

**Reviews**

 **JimTheMan**

When I have the time I will go check it out.

 **JoeTheLawyer**

The tricky part will be finding someone who can train a Slayer. Who is fast and strong enough to not only keep up with Buffy and Damien, but also experienced enough to teach them new tricks?

Buffy was just using her limited knowledge of Star Trek in order to get her point across.

Hopefully I will get to my Star Trek story at some point. I just have to finish at least one of my other stories first.

 **Williams1996**

Here are two more chapter for you.

 **Davycrockett100**

Thank you.

 **Slayer Gothic - Pylea**

 **Paramount Studios. LA.**

"So why here of all places ?" Buffy asked me as we all sat in my brand new Jeep Wrangler "Why a TV studio?".

We were finally ready to go to Pylea, and to save Fred Burkle. We had a suitable off road transport, a load of weapons, supplies and a few portable stereos with plenty of music to annoy the locals with. Most importantly the book required to open the portal was sitting in Amy's lap. We'd lose it once we went through, but my Witch girlfriend had already copied the important passages so this wasn't a concern.

"Because there's a psychic hotspot just in front of the studio gates" I explained "and the hotspot can power a portal".

It had something to do with the theory that creative people didn't just make stuff up, really they were 'seeing' into other realities, on a psychic level, however they weren't aware of this ability. Being near a hotspot helped greatly with this, hence the studio.

"Aren't we worried about witnesses?" Marice asked from the back seat "I mean I know they can't see me, but what about you guys?".

This wasn't a big of concern as it might seem.

"One of the books I got from the magic store showed me how to use magical symbols to help hide" I told the invisible girl "That's why I painted the jeep with that UV paint".

The symbols couldn't be seen by the human eye, but they still worked. Because of them it was impossible to see the jeep with anything electronic. I couldn't even take a photo of the car.

"I think the LAPD will ignore any reports of a car driving into a big swirly thing that appears outside a TV studio" I said to the unseen teen "They will just think someone saw some sort of special effect".

That or they'd blame it on aliens.

"Do you really think we'll need all that stuff in the trunk?" was Amy's question "This isn't a camping trip, and you have guns!".

My reply was simple, and it wasn't the first I'd gone over this.

"Same principle as a condom" I told her "better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it".

I had visited a camping and sporting goods store earlier just in case our visit to Pylea ended up being longer than expected. That was why I had packed so much in the way of supplies and equipment as well as an assortment of weapons. Some of which required bullets.

"Do have condoms?" asked Marcie "I bet you do".

I had to resist the urge to grin like a fool.

"Yep" I told her "I even packed some flavoured ones".

Although I didn't know why as I wasn't having sex with anyone.

"TMI" Buffy said from the back of the jeep "I so don't need need to hear about that kind of thing".

At times like this I was so very glad she wasn't my girlfriend.

"I pity any man you end up with" I said to Buffy "The poor, poor sod".

Her response to this was kick the back of my seat.

"Hey!" I called back "I just got this car!".

Amy and Marcie found this all very funny for some reason.

"Let's do something wholesome" my fellow Slayer then insisted "Like killing demons and looting treasure".

She was a very strange girl.

"Okay girls buckle up" I instructed "Because when we 88 miles per hour we are gonna see some weird shit".

Amy began to chat as I drove us forwards, and seconds later a big swirly thing opened and swallowed us.

(Line Break)

 **Forest. Pylea**

If it wasn't for the two suns overhead I might have assumed the portal had merely transported us somewhere else on Earth. Of course I knew better even before I saw the sky because the Jeep had pinned a very alien looking creature to a tree.

This greatly upset the girls, and I wasn't happy about it either, as I'd just gotten the car, but we all calmed down and got out of the Jeep once I had put the transport in reverse for a few seconds so that there was some distance between us and the hopefully dead demonic thing.

"So are we near the castle?" Buffy asked me once we were all out of the car "We better be my shoes weren't made for hiking".

Really I had no idea whether or not we were anywhere near the castle the was the base of the Covenant of Trombli, or Fred's cave. Heck I didn't even know if Miss Burkle was still a slave or not. So our first priority was for Amy to cast a locator spell using a personal item of Fred's, a scarf she had left at the library. I'd taken it out of lost property, and I knew it belonged to Fred because her name was on the label.

"So, we just follow the ball of light where ever it goes?' Buffy queried once the spell was done "Its going to be hard to see".

The spell was similar to one that Willow would use to find Tara, or possibly vice versa, or maybe not at all, during the early part of season 6. Amy's light wasn't that bright, as she was only a beginner witch, but it would be enough.

"Yeah and we can use it to get back to this spot" Amy explained "Which we might need to if can't open a portal while at the castle".

That was the plan, and I could only that if we couldn't portal out of the castle then the Hotspot here was still warm enough, otherwise we were stuck here. At least for a while.

"Why not find the castle first and then this Fred?" Marcie wanted to know

We'd gone over this a few times now, but I was working with teenage girls not experienced soldiers, they needed me to remind that I had a good plan and that things were going well.

"Fred has already been living in this world for a nearly a year" I reminded the unseen teen "She knows her away around, and that means she can show us how to get to the castle".

I had more to say.

"The books we need to get back to our world are in the castle" I then added "So once we have them and the loot we will all leave together".

I'd made the plan as simple as possible so that less could go wrong.

"Makes sense" Buffy commented "You're the man with the plan. Which is why you're in charge".

I then heard a giggle from behind me.

"And it means we can all blame him if something goes wrong" Marcie said "Which it will sooner or later".

Amy finally got the magic done right

"I need to practice that spell" the witch said as she launched the blue sphere of energy into the sky high above the treetops "And we need to spend more time studying, and less time making out".

As expected the blue light flew a couple of lazy loops around us before veering off in another direction and hurtling away out of sight, or at least it seemed to, but as it turned out the light was waiting for us to catch up. I could faintly see it.

"Okay back in the Jeep" I ordered.

We needed to hurry as the spell would not last forever.

"Shotgun!" Amy called before anyone else could claim the front seat.

The other two girls moaned.

"Its my boyfriend's car that means I get the front seat" the witch said.

That made perfect sense to me.

"And I get to pick the music" Amy then said to the other girls before turning to me "Were you really being serious about music being our secret weapon?".

Indeed I had been.

"According to my research the locals will hate your taste in music even more than I do" I replied "It should at least disable them".

I had warned the girls that might not work on all the demons, but it should disable most of them, and as for the rest, that was what the guns were for. However I couldn't think on it that much as I had to focus on my driving. There was no traffic out here, but there was no road either.

"So when we find the loot I want to carry the jewels" Amy was now saying "Buffy can carry the gold, it's heavy and she's a lot stronger than me, or Marcie".

That was true.

"Or both of you put together" Buffy said with a smirk.

Hearing that made me smile.

"Are you volunteering to carry the bulk of the loot?" I asked the Slayer.

In the rear view mirror Buffy's smile turned into a frown.

"And what will you be carrying?" she wanted to know "I mean your even stronger than I am, even if you are a little slow".

She was right about that, Miss Summers had a speed advantage over me, but I was stronger.

"I'll be carrying all the big, heavy books" I told her "We don't want anyone coming after us so we have take any books they can use to make a portal to our world".

The last thing our world needed was more demons running lose on Earth, but I didn't worry about that for too long as I noticed that Amy looked a little down in the dumps.

"You okay sweetie?" I asked.

While her eyes were focused on the ball of light we were following, I didn't need to look into them to tell she was upset.

"I miss my Dad" she told me "I know what we're doing is important, but I worry about him".

Had I not been driving I would have tried to comfort her.

"You can call him when we get back" I told her.

That didn't make her feel better.

"He'll just beg to come home" she said.

I did need a witch, but if she wanted to go back I wouldn't stop her. However this wasn't something we could discuss now as the blue light was looping around some trees.

"We're here" my witch girlfriend said

As soon as we stopped we got out of the jeep, and not long after a demonic creature attacked us. Buffy shot it with a crossbow before I even got one of my guns out of the boot.

"What have you cows done to my dog?" a human shaped demon yelled.

I was too busy loading the shotgun to reply

"Did he just call us cows?" said a shocked Amy.

Buffy was also upset.

"Are you calling us fat?" she asked.

I'd never fired a shotgun before so I didn't simply open fire. I needed a clear line of fire in order to avoid hurting anyone on my team.

"Damn uppity cows" the demon muttered.

The girls of the group looked ready to murder someone.

"Did you steal that crossbow from your betters?' the monster asked "When I tell the Constable about three escaped slaves running around out here armed he will...".

The creature wasn't dangerous but I couldn't allow anyone to tell the leaders of this dimension about us. The Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart couldn't see us because we all had wards painted onto our clothes, however they had underlings who could report to them.

'BLAM'

I dispassionately watched the demon collapse into a heap and listened to it gurgling on its own blood. I did not that firearms were effective against this kind of demon. Still I stabbed him in the gut with my sword just in case the shotgun wound wasn't lethal.

"Why did you do that?" Buffy asked me as he walked over to the dying demon "He wasn't dangerous".

Before I could even attempt to answer someone else spoke.

"It was just a demon" Amy said "Why does it matter?".

I carefully wiped my sword clean on the demon's clothing before returning it to its sheath. This was important as the blood of such creatures wasn't like the life fluids of a humans, it could be acidic or even be radioactive for all I knew.

"Not all demon's are bad" I reminded the girls "Lorne is nicer than a lot of human beings, and this guy was just a hunter. The only reason I killed him was because we can't risk anyone finding out there were here".

In retrospect it would have been wiser to use a crossbow, as they made far less noise than guns. I would have to remember that next time, but still I was glad I had the extra fire power.

"Come on" I then urged the females of the group "Let's find Fred she has to be close by".

If she'd heard the gun shot then she would be hiding somewhere. I would have done the same in her place. On the other hand she could be watching us right now and I'd never know, as she was small and sneaky.

"There is nothing wrong with my ass" Amy said loudly enough to bring me out of my thoughts "Tell em, Damien, I'm not fat!".

This was something I'd have to handle carefully.

"Your butt is great, sweetie" I told her.

That seemed like a safe enough reply to me.

"I told you he checks out your asses when he thinks we aren't looking" Marcie said "He's so a butt guy!".

The problem with having an invisible girl around was that you never knew who she was keeping a close eye on.

"Men look at butts and boobs" I said "Its perfectly natural".

I had no reason to feel defensive about it.

"That's not actually a denial" Amy pointed out "Are you checking out other girls?".

Again I carefully considered what to say next.

"Oh look a cave" I said.

Thankfully I'd spotted it just in time, and when everyone else looked we all saw the woman we were looking for.

"Excuse me, are you Winifred Burkle?' I asked the girl in sackcloth and rags "My name is Damien. We are here to bring you home".

My hope was that she was somewhat sane given that she hadn't been here for years.

"Okay, looks like the skinny chick isn't crazy" remarked Amy "She's just super scared".

Which was hardly a shock given that she was an escaped slave hiding out from demons who wanted to chop of her head off and eat her.

"Wait here I'm going to go get her" I told the girls.

When I got inside I saw that the walls weren't covered in bits of maths, and she did look more afraid then anything else.

"Are you Fred?" I asked patiently "I saw a photograph of you on a missing poster at the university, and I found the book you read".

So far she hadn't tried to attack me or otherwise act crazy. This was good.

"I'm here to bring you back home to Earth" I informed the skinny woman "I know a way, but we need your help".

Fred laughed, a shrill hysterical laugh. She wasn't insane I figured, but she was getting there by the sounds of things.

"There's no way back" she said.

I knew otherwise.

"Actually there is" I explained "There are books at the castle that will open a portal back home, and I need your help".

That was when I played my trump card. I took a foil cover piece of food out from inside my jacket and then I tossed it at her.

"I asked about you at the library" I told the science loving woman "They told me you like Mexican food. Sorry its cold".

She didn't care she devoured the yummy treat in short order.

"Do you have more?" she asked.

Thankfully I did.

"Yep" I told her "I packed some other stuff you might like. You can have it when we're on the way to the castle".

Fred shook her head and backed away from me again.

"Oh no you don't want to go there" she advised "Bad things happen to people there".

I wasn't worried.

"They've got dungeons" she said

Most castles did.

"And they torture people there" she then added.

That was what dungeons were for.

"We're going to steal the crown jewels and some books" I explained "And I'm going to destroy the machine that controls all the collars".

"You are?" Fred asked "Why?".

Her questions seemed reasonable, so I gave her an answer.

"Mostly for the money" I explained "Fighting monsters doesn't pay that well, and if you agree to come work for me then you can have some of the money. Oh and you can stay with us. I'm buying an RV and planning to travel the states. It will be fun".

Fred considered my offer.

"Can I use my share to buy clothes" she asked.

She could.

"I brought some stuff for you to wear" I told the young woman as I took a clean outfit out of bag "I hope it fits".

As it appeared a year in a demon dimension had robbed Winifred of her desire for privacy as she started to strip right in front of me. Since I was somewhat of a gentlemen I turned around

"Damien, are you going to be long in there?" Amy yelled into the cave "Are you behaving yourself?".

Sometimes I couldn't tell if Amy was my girlfriend or my mother.

"Come on Miss Burkle" I said to the now dressed woman "We should get moving. We have a busy day ahead of us".

Hopefully it wouldn't be too busy.

"Everyone calls me Fred" she told me "You can call me Fred too".

By the sounds of it we were off to a good start.

"Okay Fred" I said "Would you lack another wrap?".

Spicy chicken wraps seemed to be a way to Winifred's heart.

"If you are a hallucination then you're a very nice one" Fred commented.

She was sweet. She might be bit crazy, but she was a sweetie.


	13. Slayer Gothic - Pylea 2

**Author Note**

The gangs adventure in Pylea is a short one because its only a quick in and out operation. With Slayer's Gothic's knowledge of that world, and the advantages the team enjoy in terms of tech the natives had no way of stopping them, at least not with their guard down.

 **Slayer Gothic - Pylea 2**

 **Castle. Pylea**

Since we'd driven to castle it hadn't taken us that long to get here, but we'd had to leave the car behind as it was too loud to bring near a settlement. We'd hidden it in some bushes, and put branches over it so that no one could see it, at least not from a distance.

Once we were moving around on foot I'd discovered that Fred was the most stealthy by far of all us, she moved moved through the trees like a Hobbit avoiding the Nazghul, only her feet weren't as hairy. I wasn't too noisy and Buffy was proving to be more stealthy then I had expected, if anyone was going to give us away it was Amy as being able to cast spells wasn't helpful in every situation.

Still we were able to safely observe the castle from a distance while waiting for the twin suns to set. It would be insane to try to get inside before nightfall and this way we got to see what kind of defences the castle had, and how many guards there were. I was not impressed by either.

"So what's this distraction you have planned" asked Buffy "I remember you mentioned something".

While the security wasn't that great, there were a number of warrior demons between us and our goal. There were too many to fight directly, and while getting into the castle wouldn't be much trouble once it was dark it would be much safer without the guards on the walls.

"Don't worry we brought Fred along for a good reason" I assured Buffy, as she wanted that rather than information "She knows the town, and were best to place our surprise".

She was also very brave. In her place I wasn't sure if I would have been willing to enter the settlement full of demons who mind eating her.

"And show time" I muttered as one of the portable stereos we'd brought a long started to blast out something by the Spice Girls.

Soon the demonic inhabitants of the village ran out of their dwellings yelling and screaming in pain, while the human slaves looked on in confusion. They weren't effected by the music, even if was tasteless.

"That was fun" Fred said as she rejoined us in hiding "I think I'm starting to like you".

Her developing a crush on me was something I could worry about later, for now the guards were my concern. The ones on the battlements looked to be very distracted, and a few had raced off, perhaps to help the townspeople. When that happened we left our place of concealment and ran up to the castle's wall.

One of the many, many questions that had come up during the planning stage was how exactly we would scale the walls without a ladder. This had actually been one the easiest things to plan for as I'd remembered a cool little toy the Fang Gang (Angel's group) had employed a few times during the TV series.

We only had three of the devices so we when we the fired grappling hooks that we connected to our wrists. Buffy grabbed Fred, and Marcie linked up with Amy. The gadgets could lift a fully grown man to the top of building so they easily handled the weight of two petite young women.

A second later a powerful mechanism fitted to the devices pulled us upwards. As if that wasn't cool enough the devices we'd just used were techno-mystical meaning they were part technology part magic.

"Can I have a weapon?" Miss Burkle requested.

I consider it for a moment.

"Do you know how to use one of these?" I asked Fred while passing her one of the two silenced pistols I carried.

Fred smiled at me.

"I'm from Texas" she said.

The bucket-like helmets worn by the Imperial Guard offered good protection from being hit over the head I imagined, but they also severely restricted peripheral vision and made it more difficult for the demons to hear us sneaking up on them. I doubted the one I killed first ever even knew I was there. Fred surprised us all by killing the next guard before I could get to him, she shot the creature in the back of the head, and he dropped to the ground with barely a sound.

"Nice piece" the Texan said "Who's your dealer?".

I decided not to give her too much information just yet, I didn't want her arming up once we got home and going on a demon killing crusade.

"From someone I know in Los Angeles" I told her.

Perhaps we would have spoken more, but that was when we ran into a slave. He seemed very surprised to see us.

"Please could you tell me where I could find Silas the Chief Priest, and the other members of the Covenant?' I asked politely.

The poorly dressed human went through several emotional reactions before he answered.

"Second door on the right" I was informed.

I then used my sleep dust to put the slave down for a nice nap, before shoving him into a broom closest. Hopefully no one would notice his absence for a while, and I'd had to make him go to sleep in case he raced off to inform someone about us. He was also a witness, but killing demons was different than killing humans, and I doubted anyone who investigated would bother to question a lowly slave.

Then we headed for the room with the priests. My plan at this point was to slaughter them all, and then grab them books before opening the portal. If that didn't work we'd take the sewer exit out of the castle and head for the Jeep. Once we were away from the demons then we would head back for the Hotspot, and make the portal.

"What is the meaning of this, cow scum?" an indignant voice asked

I blew the head off the priest at close range with my shotgun.

"Witchcraft!" someone called out.

Hearing that made me smile.

"Yep this is my Boomstick" I told the demons.

Only the humans in the room found that amusing.

"Okay, so where's the loot?' Amy asked as she pointed my other pistol at the robe wearing demons "And it better be some good stuff".

I joined in.

"And show me the books" I ordered "I want them".

They were very important to us getting out of here.

"I like books too" Fred then added.

The priests handed over the correct books in short order, once I had smashed the machine that would explode the control collars. The demons in robes were now pretty much helpless, as the guards weren't going to return anytime soon.

We were soon directed to where the shiny stuff was kept. According to Fred it all had been kept ready for the prophesied return of the monarchy even though Pylea had been without a royal family for centuries

If the golden candlesticks, silver plates and jewelled goblets scattered around were any indication as to how much the crown jewels themselves were worth, then this was looking like an even more profitable excursion than I hoped for. I was so getting a RV.

Once we had all the shiny stuff packed away we headed back to the wear the robed wearing demons were waiting under Buffy guard, and also Marcie guard, but they didn't know she was there.

"Food!" Fred exclaimed.

We got side tracked when we checked out a room that was filled with yummy things, a late night snack for the robed demons I assumed.

"Didn't she finish off all the food we gave her already?" Amy asked me "How can she be hungry again".

By my guess she'd been living on nuts and berries for months.

"I have a quick metabolism" Fred explained between bites " and there's never enough to eat around here".

Soon I'd have to do something about that. I didn't want Fred getting sick.

"When we get out of here I'll take you to one of those all you can eat places" I promised the science loving woman "But for now you need to focus on helping us get out of here before the guards find us".

Amy then poked me in the back.

"First you start looking at other girl's butts, and now your trying to get a date" she said in mock anger "Should I be worried?"

I ignored the question.

"Come we need to open a portal" I reminded the girls "Lets rejoin the others".

We had to drag Fred away from the food.

 **Apartment Complex. LA.**

After celebrating the victory at our favourite demon bar, the team and I had made contact with my dealer, and we'd sold off some of the crown jewels. We now had enough money to fund my planned cross country tour, and then some. Even better we still had some silver plates and goblets we could sell later should we need some cash.

"You know that was really easy" Buffy commented as we counted through the piles of cash our looting had gotten us "Everything went as planned. Like when does that ever happen?".

Well I'd not meant for my Jeep to get damaged, but other than that everything had worked out. We'd even been able to walk out the front doors of the castle, thus avoiding having to use the sewer exit.

A few guards had tried to stop us, but they hadn't been a match for humans with modern fire arms and people who could use magic. At least not by themselves, however had they been able to organise it would have ended badly for us, but it hadn't and now we were rich.

"Yeah" agreed Amy "We only killed a few demons, and most of those guys were evil priests who tortured people so that was good".

I waited for a moment for something bad to happen, but it didn't. Everyone was fine.

"We did good" I then said "We saved the girl, got the treasure, and we totally wiped out a cult. Not bad for a day's work".

We'd had to kill all the eye witnesses to our presence, so that the Senior Partners wouldn't know what we'd done, but that become a none issue once we'd fired up the second boom box. As it turned out that kind of demon had an even worse reaction to Pop Music than the villagers. Blood had poured of their mouths, noses, eyes and ears. Messy but effective.

"Speaking of the girl we saved" said Marcie "Will Fred be joining the harem you've got going?".

Hearing that made me laugh.

"I'd hardly call you ladies a Harem" I then said "Its not like I'm sleeping with any of you".

Which was a damn shame.

"That might change" Amy said.

Hearing that nearly made me drop the pile of bills I'd been going through.

"Say what?" I asked as I gathered up my money.

The girls all giggled at the same time, aside from Fred as she was in the bathroom taking yet another shower.

"That's what Lorne told us about our future's" Marcie explained "He said that we all had sucky lives ahead unless we did something drastic".

Well forming a harem was drastic.

"I don't want to become a magic junkie after spending years as a rat" Amy said "I think using my magic to fight monsters and help people will keep me from turning into my mother".

Then it was Buffy's turn.

"I don't want to sleep with more vampires than humans" she admitted "I mean Angel's nice and all, but he'll lose his soul if we do it, and I don't wanna know who Spike is. You're pretty much the only human guy can keep with me, and your not so bad looking".

She might one day find out who Spike was. Hopefully moments before she staked the vamp.

"Thanks" I replied "I think".

That had been sort of nice of her to say.

"I was suppose to end up a government assassin who dies young" Marcie informed the group "I'd like to avoid that".

Fred then entered the room, and by the looks of things she had tried to mummify herself in towels. It looked cozy.

"Lorne told me that if you hadn't saved me I'd end either dead, or working for an evil law firm" the smart lady said "But not before I went crazy... well crazier".

After a few moments I thought of something to say.

"So Lorne suggested this?" I asked the young women "And he convinced you all that is was a good idea to form a harem, in just one conversation?"

I'd known that the Host was good at putting people on the track to a better life, but I'd no idea he could convince people to do such a thing.

"Pretty much yeah" Amy said "I wasn't hard to convince. I'd like to be able to practice magic without going all wicked witch, and you know not going rat is good, or getting burned at the stake. He said it could happen".

I could see why she might pick being in harem over being a rodent, or being horribly killed.

"And I can't have a normal life" Buffy said next "I can try but it won't work Lorne says, and I don't why but I trust him".

The Host was very good at what he did. Even I was willing to listen to his sage advice.

"So I might as well makes things easier by joining a team who will support me in being the Slayer. No offence to Giles, Xander and Willow, but there's no way they could get away with stealing some crown jewels, and sharing a guy doesn't seem like such a big deal now that I have a tiara".

I'd let the girls keep a few things for themselves. Enough to make them feel a little like a princess.

"So do I get to have sex with all of you?" I wondered.

No one spoke for a while.

"Yes" said Amy eventually "but we want some romance first, and not everyone wants to jump into bed right away".

That made sense, and it sounded very fair. None of the girls were exactly experienced, aside from Fred perhaps as she'd been to collage, and since they wanted to avoid crappy loves lives by being with me it was my job to make them feel, if not loved, then at least appreciated by a man or there was no point in forming the harem.

"What about me?" Fred inquired "I don't mean the romance stuff yeah I want that too. I was just wondering what you need me for, sure I can sneak around just fine, but so can Marcie, and I'm not a fighter or a witch".

I'd at least been able to predict her asking about her role within the team. It was just everything else happening that had blind sided me.

"My plan was for you to handle the science stuff" I told the tiny women from Texas "You know look stuff up. Make weapons. Seem all clever when looking into a microscope. That sort of thing".

They all confused.

"We don't exactly have a lab" Buffy pointed out.

I had also considered this.

"Part of my plan is to buy that old CRD building" I said to the girls "and to turn into our headquarters when we go back to Sunnydale"

The CRD building was the place that Moloch's robot body would have built had that demon ever gotten into the internet. The factory was still there, and no one used it, and it was for sale.

"We don't have go back until Halloween" I then reminded " so there's plenty of time to have some fun and travel the country".

Fred had perked up by now.

"Oh that sounds like fun" she said while smiling a lot "I always wanted to go to Disney World".

Which was on the other side of the US as far as I was aware. We might be able to make it there and back within a few months if we didn't get side tracked by too many adventures.

"Okay so hands up who wants me to take them to Disney World" I said.

Marcie had to verbally confirm her agreement, and also it was unanimous. Even I wanted to go, although in my case it was to check out the rides and maybe to eat great amounts of junk food.

"It will count as a big romantic gesture" I told the girls "If I have to put up with creepy mascots I better get lucky while I'm there".

The hands stayed up.

"But we all get some separate dates" Amy insisted "You can't just take us to Disney World and think that entitles you to sex. We want nice dinners, to go see movies, and walks on the beaches. You know romance".

We were in California so all that could be done with little in the way of fuss for me.

"And you have to talk us shopping" Buffy insisted "We're in LA and I haven't see the inside of even one shoe store".

That would be more of a fuss, or at the very least it would make me fussy.

"I do need clothes" Fred reminded.

That was a valid reason to hit the Mall. Well at least for them to go.

"Okay while you ladies go shopping I'm gonna rent one of those RV things" I told the girls "I think we should hit the road real soon. We've go a whole country to see".

The plan was agreed upon and soon we all left the apartment complex intending to spend some of our hard earned money.


	14. Slayer Gothic - Grand Canyon 1

**Reviews**

 **Fateburn**

 **Thank you.**

 **Slayer Gothic -** ** **Grand Canyon**** **1**

 **On The Road**

"This is trip is going to be super corny, Damien" Buffy said as folded her arms and pouted at me "The Grand Canyon? Seriously?"

That was where we were heading in our brand new RV. The Endeavour model was luxury on wheels. It could comfortably accommodate 6 people, maybe even 7. It had a kitchen area with a gas oven, grill and hob. A flat screen TV with a VCR player, a wonderful heating system throughout and comfy double bed in the back. Also it had a shower cubicle, a wash basin and even a flushing toilet. Best of all it had leather upholstery, which driving this mobile house such a treat.

"Why can't we go somewhere cool?" my fellow Slayer then asked "Like San Francisco".

Since only Fred and I actually knew how drive, we were doing so in shifts, and since Buffy could function on as little sleep as I did so for the last couple of days she been sitting up front with me while the rest of the girls relaxed, or slept in the back

"You never know, it just might be the coolest place you've ever been" I said to Miss Summers "Besides its my RV so it goes where I drive it".

I wasn't going to let her complaining ruin my enjoyment. I wanted to travel and see the sights, so I was going to.

"Besides you want to visit Disney World" I said to her "How is that in any way cool?".

The petite blonde seethed at me from the passenger seat. She hated being confined in the RV I could tell, it might be big for something that could fit on the roads, but she was sharing everything with three other women and this was causing tension between the young ladies.

"Buffy, it's just..." I started to say.

I struggled to find the right words.

"Look, I know you never been able to make much time for yourself since you became the Slayer" I said "And you probably don't even know how to have a vacation that isn't with your family, but please try to enjoy yourself. If not for your sake then for everyone else's".

Buffy rolled her eyes at me before speaking.

"But its the Grand Canyon" she whined "It's just for old people and kids. Plus, all this driving. What kind of a vacation is that?"

At first I wanted to tell her to shut up, but I knew that really she wasn't just complaining, she was simply unhappy about her life and needed to talk about. Sure things were going well for us as a team, but she had to miss her Mum at least a little, and the few friends she had made back in Sunnydale. Now she was in a harem with people she didn't really know that well. No wonder she was grumpy.

"I know you deserve to go somewhere relaxing" I said "Some place that has cute cabana boys and funny little umbrellas in the drinks, a place without any bratty, whiney kids. But that would require passports".

Which we didn't have, at least not yet for now we had to make due with fake drivers licences.

"Bratty whiney kids, huh?" Buffy said with a sidelong glance at me.

She mistakenly believed I was referring to her. Not that it would an inaccurate assessment.

"My point is" I then said "Is that who knows when you'll be able to take time off again?".

At some point we would have to go back to Sunnydale, and when that happened we might never again get the chance for this much time off. After all there were things much worse than even the Master, and many of them could end visiting the Hellmouth over the next few years.

"You don't wanna waste this opportunity, Buffy. Trust me," I told her "You'll regret it".

She pouted at me again. It was kind of cute.

"I'm already regretting it" she informed me.

She was kidding now. At least a little.

"Just don't come crying to me when you're all sad about how you wasted your vacation" I warned her "Because I'm not too big of a person to say: I told you so in a loud voice over and over again".

Not that I expected her to give me the chance.

"I'm sure you're not" Buffy agreed.

That I ignored as I badly needed to get this conversation back on track.

"But, you are still missing the point here" I said to her "Which is that we are free for a few months, and we can see lots of things, even things that are your idea to go see".

I could tell that she was thinking about we could get up to.

"So we just take our time and enjoy ourselves" I added "We might even stop to see that giant ball of yarn I've been hearing so much about"

The earned me a groan from my fellow Slayer.

"Seriously, Buff" I then said "It's not about the destination, it's all about the journey".

Which made me sound like some sort of hippy douchebag, but that didn't diminish the fact that I was right.

"Just remember this is my cool motor home" I reminded her "That makes me the boss of this little adventure, but you are welcome to make suggestions".

I glanced over to see Buffy sitting with her arms-crossed, and her pout firmly back in place. I had to do something about this or she would unbearable for the next few weeks.

"Hey it's not like we're gonna be camping out or anything when we get there" I quickly added "Besides, my girls deserve a nice hotel. I bet we can find one with a good spa. You could get a good facial, have a cute guy masseuse you. Go swimming in the hotel's pools. Eat some nice meals and enjoy the view".

It would be expensive, but we still had some treasure to sell, and I was sure that sooner or later we'd find a vampire nest we could loot.

"Okay I'll give it a chance" my fellow Slayer said "But if this all sucks, then you are not getting to make out with me any time soon".

This was a minor threat, but I took it seriously as there was no point having a Harem if you didn't at least get to a chance to feel up every girl.

"Can we stop somewhere for dinner?" Buffy then inquired "Someone nice. Just you and me".

I could already tell that having a harem was going to be a lot of work. Hopefully it was worth it

"No promises" I said "I have four other mouths to feed".

Buffy laughed.

"You are such a Dad" she then told me.

I couldn't disagree with that.

(Line Break)

 **Hotel. The Grand Canyon**

I had kept my word about the hotel. I'd gotten us three suites at a fancy placed the El Tovar, one for Amy and myself, another for Buffy and Marcie, who got on well enough, and a small room for Fred who felt more comfortable being alone in confined spaces.

Thankfully booking into the hotel had been easy, what I'd struggled with was being unable to find a place to park my RV. It was big vehicle, and such we couldn't just squeeze into a space in the parking lot.

The rooms were damn expensive, but it wasn't quite tourist season yet, so it could have been worse, and the hotel was on the rim of the canyon, as such it came with one hell of a view. That made the expense of renting the rooms easier for me to deal with.

Also we had been lucky enough to arrive on a virtually cloudless day, so our view was unobstructed for miles. I was impressed to say the least, the Grand Canyon more than lived up to its name.

"That is one big-ass hole in the ground" Amy commented.

Well she wasn't wrong about that.

"Yeah, it's _grand_ alright" Fred replied with a grin.

That was the best word for it. Large and big, even calling huge simply didn't do the site justice. Not even the word massive gave you the right sense of scale.

"Damien, do you have to keep looking at that map?" Marcie asked me as I once more consulted one of the things I'd gotten from a nearby information office "You're making us look like total tourists".

Personally I thought the unseen teen would draw much more attention to us if anyone started wondering why they couldn't see who was speaking.

"Everybody here is a tourist, smarty pants" Amy said.

This wasn't my native country so I wanted to see as much of it as possible before any responsibilities dragged me back to Sunnydale.

"I just want to be sure that we see all the good stuff" I said to the girls "We might never get to do this again".

Which was why I thinking of having a picnic out here later. If nothing else we should enough the weather, it was warm but not unpleasantly hot even though it was summer.

"Do you have a quarter?" Fred then asked me.

I checked my pockets and handed her some coins.

"Give me some money too" Amy pleaded "I wanna use those binocular thingies".

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Doesn't anyone else carry lose change?" I asked.

As it turned out they didn't. Which meant at this rate I'd be paying for lunch too.

"What did you do with your shares of the money?" I inquired.

The answer involved them talking about clothes quite a lot, so I tuned it out and decided that from now I was going to keep a much closer eye on our money. I wasn't going to let them horde their wealth for future shopping trips while my wallet was abused.

(Line Break)

 **Restaurant. Grand Canyon.**

The overpriced lunch the girls had barely touched, much to my annoyance, was interrupted when a middle aged man stood in front of the room and asked the diners for our attention. The guy was wearing the outfit worn by the park rangers and his name tag told me who was called Mike, and I noticed that he was holding a clipboard in front of him. Which meant this could be important.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal," he began. "But the Ranger Service is to trying to get the word out to everybody as quickly as we can".

Given the sense of urgency in his voice I didn't think he was here to report something good.

"I don't wish to alarm people…" he then said.

Saying that had the predictable reaction of making people want to panic, but thankfully a riot didn't start.

"A missing person's report has just been issued for two young children" we all the told "They went missing on a hiking trail early yesterday evening".

I imagined that the parents must be frantic with worry given that the kid had been missing for so long. Also I wondered why we were only finding out about this now.

"The children missing are twin sisters Emma, and Kelly Anderson" we were all informed "Emma is a 9 year old Caucasian girl, with blond hair and blue eyes, Kelly, also has blonde hair and blue eyes. Both girls were together just before they vanished and we hope to find them together".

Perhaps the girls had simply wandered off from their parents, but I got the sense that something else was going on here.

"If you see both or either children, or if you have any information that might help us find them, then please contact the Ranger Service immediately" the man quickly concluded.

The restaurant was suddenly abuzz with the chatter of shocked and concerned patrons, many of whom were parents. A woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties and had with two elementary-aged children sitting by her side, questioned the ranger.

"Should we be worried about our kids going missing?" she asked "Is it even safe for us to be here?"

Many others wanted to hear the answer to this question.

"Security has been increased ma'am" the park ranger assured her "Law enforcement and volunteers are currently searching the area. We believe that everyone is safe and there's currently no need to alter any of your plans."

I also had a question.

"How did the parents lose sight of the kids?" I asked.

The Canyon was huge, so it would be easy for someone to get lost if they somehow separated from a group, but families generally stuck together. Plus my gut was telling me that this wasn't just a case of some kids wandering off on their own.

"At this time we don't have a lot of details," the ranger said to me before once more addressing the crowd one last time "Now please keep an eye out and don't hesitate to call the authorities if you see or hear of anything that might be connected to the missing sisters. Now I'll let you folks get back to your meal now. Again, I apologize for the interruption and I hope everyone enjoys their stay".

I turned to the group, and I could see the worry on their face, well not Marcie's, but I was sure that she shared our concern about what was going.

"Do you think demons took those kids?" Buffy asked me "They might just have gotten lost. It happens".

I looked her in the eyes.

"What is your gut telling you?" I said to her.

She frowned.

"Can't we just get a week off" she moaned.

For once I wanted to whine with her, but I resisted the urge. There were two kids missing and we had to focus on that. Plus I really did enjoy fighting demons and I wanted to do it some more. If any were behind two girls vanishing then I was really going to enjoy slaying them.


	15. Slayer Gothic - Grand Canyon 2

**Slayer Gothic -** ** **Grand Canyon**** **2**

 **Hotel Room. The Grand Canyon.**

"I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for" Amy commented as she put down one of the books we'd brought with us in the motor home. "We don't exactly have a lot to go on".

Looking up information on the Grand Canyon wasn't helping either, not that this stopped Marcie from trying to educate us about it.

"The Grand Canyon is a steep-sided canyon carved by the Colorado River in the state of Arizona in the United States. It is contained within and managed by the Grand Canyon National Park, the Hualapai Tribal Nation, the Havasupai people and the Navajo Nation".

All of which meant nothing to me.

"President Theodore Roosevelt was a major proponent of preservation of the Grand Canyon area, and visited it on numerous occasions to hunt and enjoy the scenery" the unseen teen went on to say.

Buffy and Amy looked very to interrupt, but no one did.

"The Grand Canyon is 277 miles long, up to 18 miles wide and attains a depth of over a mile" we were then told.

Which was why it was going to be impossible to search the old fashioned way. The place was mind staggeringly big.

"For thousands of years, the area has been inhabited Native Americans, who built settlements within the canyon and its many caves. The Pueblo people considered the Grand Canyon a holy site, and made pilgrimages to it. The first European known to have viewed the Grand Canyon was García López de Cárdenas of Spain, who arrived in 1540".

At this point I figured I would have to stop Marcie before she read us all the highlights from the book we'd picked up from the gift shop.

"Sweetie that's all good to know" I said "But it doesn't really help us figure out what happened to the kids".

The book, which from my point of view had been floating in the air, slowly dropped the ground.

"Sorry" Marcie apologised "I'm still not use to people paying attention to me".

We soon got back to the matter at hand.

"What if we got close to parents" Amy wondered "They must know something about what happened".

That was a good idea, but sadly it wasn't an option.

"Its just not possible" I said "You saw that Ranger Station. I think every cop in the state is here. They won't let us near the parents".

We had no way of getting past them. Well Marcie did, but she'd only freak out the parents of the missing sisters if she tried to talk to them. We really had to find a way for her to be able to turn her invisibility on and off, but so far we'd found nothing.

"Plus, the media is all over this thing" I then said "The last thing we want is some clever reporter noticing we don't show up on camera".

The warding symbols we used were on our clothes not us, so we could just change into outfits not enchanted, but if we did that then someone might be able to track us down using magic or even the old fashioned way.

"Are you even sure this is our kind of thing?" Amy then asked of me"I mean this whole thing is terrible there's no question there, but I'm still not so sure it's our kind of terrible. Bad stuff sometimes happens".

If it was just a case of a couple of kids going missing there wasn't much we could do about it. Monsters we could fight, but sheer misfortune was something else.

"People must get killed out here all the time" Fred then said "Accidents when climbing or they just get lost or fall down. Its a big place".

For sone reason I was sure that things weren't that simple

"Kids don't just go missing, not in broad daylight" I said "And not those who are with their parents. Something bad us happing here. My Spidey Sense is tingling"

Buffy nodded her agreement

"I think something took the twins" my fellow Slayer than said "My Spidey Sense is going off too".

It was nice to have some support.

"So is there any kind of supernatural history about this place" I wondered "Like stories featuring monsters".

We then all turned to Marcie as she had the book that went on and on about this place and I wasn't at all familiar with the local folklore.

"Well, the Canyon is really important to the Native Americans" said Marcie "But they aren't the kind of people who would kidnap children. An important group who used to live here were called the Anasazi the Ancient Ones, and they are thought to be ancestors of the modern Pueblo Indians, but the Native American tribe don't like that word because to them it means something close to 'Ancient Enemy' or 'ancestors of our enemies' maybe they were two groups here and ancestors of the Pueblo Indians didn't get along with them".

I so didn't like the sound of this. Anything a group of Native Americans thought as the Ancient Enemy weren't going to be a friendly lot. Of course it could have just been another tribe of Indians that the Pueblo had disliked for centuries.

"What's strange about the Anasazi is that they disappeared" Marcie then added "They might have been wiped I guess".

Or possible the Ancient Enemy were demons who had gone into hiding for some reason.

"The only thing I could find online was a loaf of UFO enthusiasts claiming that their is evidence of ancient aliens around here" Fred the told us.

She had managed to get some time on the hotels computer, and while the internet wasn't very impressive in 1997 it was still a useful research tool.

"Wait here's something else" the tiny Texan said "The oldest known documented sighting of the Mogollon Monster was reported in a 1903 edition of The Arizona Republican, in which I.W. Stevens described a creature seen near the Grand Canyon. It had long white hair and a matted beard that reached to its knees. It wore no clothing, and upon its talon-like fingers were claws at least two inches long. Upon further inspection he noted 'a coat of gray hair nearly covered his body, with spots of dirty skin showing' He later stated that after he discovered the creature drinking the blood of two cougars, it threatened him with a club".

Now this Mogollon Monster sounded like something that might grab a couple of kids.

"Could be a demon of some kind?" Amy inquired.

That or Mr Stevens had just encounter a wild crazy person with poor hygiene, but demon couldn't be ruled out.

"Another early documented sighting was made by a cryptozoologist called Don Davis" Fred was now saying "During the mid-1940s he was on a boy scout trip. He gave the following account: The creature was huge. Its eyes were deep set and hard to see, but they seemed expressionless. Its face seemed pretty much devoid of hair, but there seemed to be hair along the sides of its face and on its head. His chest, shoulders, and arms were massive, especially the upper arms; easily upwards of 6 inches in diameter, perhaps much, much more. I could see he was pretty hairy, but didn't observe really how thick the body hair was. The face/head was very square; square sides and squared up chin, like a box".

Could be the same creature or something else altogether.

"There is one more account" the smart women then said "A member of the White Mountain Apache Nation who goes the name of Collette Altaha stated this: We're not prone to talking to outsiders, but there have been more sightings than ever before. It cannot be ignored any longer. No one's had a negative encounter with it. When asked about her encounter she reports that "It was all black and it was tall The way it walked; it was taking big strides. I put on the brakes and raced back and looked between the two trees where it was, and it was gone"

To me that sounded more like a Big Foot sighting than anything demonic. The Watchers knew all about Big Foot he was actually a man who'd been transformed by a demon and cursed to wander the Earth as for all time as a freak. I'd read all about it.

"Do you think we should call Giles?" Buffy then asked me.

I did not think that was a good idea.

"And ask him what exactly?" I queried "About monsters that live in the Grand Canyon. And you are assuming he'll listen. His job is to get you back under Watcher control he just try to get you to come home".

Buffy had more to say.

"We at least we need an idea of what we're dealing with" she said "If we're even dealing with anything at all. Those reports could be of demons that left the area years ago".

My gut was still telling that something supernatural and bad was going on around here.

"You doubt the power of the spidey sense?" I replied "I'm disappointed in you, Summers".

She wasn't amused.

"Whatever" she said to me "Even if you're right, we have no clue what we could be walking into out there or even where to look".

That was when Amy chimed in.

"If Marcie can get something belonging to even one of the missing kids I can do the locator spell again. But it needs to be something personal and getting something the belongs to each off them would help, even if its just their toothbrushes".

Since the door opened and then closed we all knew that the unseen teen was off making her self useful.

"So if we do know where to look are we all going" Fred asked "I mean I wanna help, but...".

She'd just gotten out of hell hole so it was understandable that she didn't want to enter another demonic situation.

"We'll be fine," Buffy assured the brunette "If there are demons then me and Damien can handle them".

Killing monsters to save people and/or for profit was what we did best.

"Like I'm gonna let you go out in the wilderness all by yourself" Amy said to me "Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into".

Her words were both touching and somewhat annoying

"I can take care of myself, sweetheart" I told Amy.

She didn't care to listen to what I had just said.

"I'm going with you and that's that" she insisted.

Since debating the subject would just result in the witch getting what she wanted anyway I decided not to bother.

(Line Break)

 **Cave. Grand Canyon.**

By following the blue floating light we had found a cave. The entrance had been hidden for the most part, if we hadn't been guided to the right part of the canyon by the locator spell there was no chance we'd have found it.

We had entered cautiously, with weapons drawn. Me with a silenced pistol, Buffy with her crossbow, and Amy with my other gun. The witch and I also carried a flashlight each. None of us could see in the dark that well, but at least Slayers had sharp hearing. Which might help.

So far, we hadn't seen any signs of supernatural, but still we were carefully moving about slowly while keeping close to the walls. I took the lead while the witch and the Slayer watched my back. Marcie had promised to stay behind, but she could be right behind me and I'd not know as she was quiet as well as impossible to see.

"Hold on I found something" I told the girls.

Soon we were surveying a large pile of bones in a small chamber right off the main entrance to the cave. The majority of the bones looked like animals', but there were a couple of skulls mixed in that were human. Thankfully they were too large to have belonged to a child.

"So demon's leftovers" Buffy said "Maybe that hairy things with claws Fred told us about, but it fed on blood in the story not meat".

It could have just been starting its meal with the blood.

"Whatever did this wasn't wasteful. There's not an ounce of flesh left on any of these" I pointed out "But I don't see any teeth marks".

Not that this meant much as I've devoured enough roast chickens to know that you didn't need the mouth of a shark to strip meat off the bone.

"So, you think this might be our kinda gig now?" Buffy asked Amy.

The witch hadn't though that anything odd was going on and now my fellow Slayer wanted to rub in the fact that she had been wrong.

"It's lookin' that way" Amy admitted "These bones were definitely placed here on purpose, and they look too clean for it have been something like that a dog".

Plus animal attacks on humans weren't as common as people thought.

"Well, I don't see any new bones in that pile" I then said to the girls "Which is good I guess".

That was when my danger sense went crazy. Something demonic was nearby and it was getting closer.

"Look out" I warned as something came right at us.


	16. Slayer Gothic - Grand Canyon 3

**Author Note**

I did my research on this one, the Mogollon Monster, also known as Arizona's Bigfoot, lives in the forest, however one eyewitness account does put it near the Grand Canyon. Unlike Big Foot which is reported to be a shy creature the Mogollon Monster is not harmlees.

Most likely the real thing was just unwashed and hairy, crazy hermit, but in the world of Slayer Gothic its a demon that's been hiding out in the wilderness for a long time, perhaps one of many.

 **Slayer Gothic -** ** **Grand Canyon**** **3**

 **Cave. Grand Canyon.**

The creature was fairly tall and vaguely humanoid. It had a head and body, also had white hair and a beard of the same colour. The colour of its skin was impossible to tell as it was covered in dirt. Also I noted that it carried a club. It could have been a feral human being, if not for the fact it had hands that talon-like, its eyes were emotionless, and its face was rather square in shape.

"So there is a Mogollon Monster" I heard Amy say.

It reached to grab my fellow Slayer, but Buffy ducked before it could make contact, and then she drove it away with one of her powerful kicks. The monster hit the far wall of the cave and didn't try to get up, at least not right away.

"Ow, that hurt!" she loudly informed us.

Once I was able to shine a light on the thing I found out why striking the creature had cause her so much pain. It was covered in muscles, but I didn't get to see anything else as the monster was now picking its up.

"Oh I am so slaying you" Buffy said.

Her follow up punch barely fazed the creature. She then tried landing a solid kick squarely to its chest as she had done before. But, to her amazement, it only stumbled back a few feet this time and then the horrid thing began advancing on her again.

Amy and I had both had guns but neither of us could get a clear shot with Buffy in the way. While normally I admired the young woman's determination and skill in battle, right now her bravery was actually a problem.

"Buffy!" I yelled. "Get out of the way!"

The Slayer turned her head to see why I was shouting and that momentary distraction gave the monster an opening, which it used to slap her on the side of the head with its club, sending her sprawling to the ground.

When the creature knocked Buffy out of the way, I opened fire and the shot was perfect, striking precisely where the thing's heart should be. However, it didn't go down. It just got pissed off.

It roared and then roared some more as I stabbed it my knife. When I noticed that this didn't have much effect I reached for my sword, and since the sword was used with two hands I had to drop my torch. When that happened the monster hit me and knocked me into the wall of the cave.

"Stab it in the eyes, Buffy!" I heard Amy yell out.

As I got to my feet I forced myself to ignore the pain that was racing up and down my back.

"Hey fugly!" someone shouted out "Over here".

I looked and saw Buffy throw her knife, I made sure we all carried one, and it was driven into one to soulless eyes of the monster. The creature screamed, making a high-pitched screeching noise and then it instinctively clasped both of its hands over the injured eye.

"Now what" my fellow Slayer asked.

I took the chance to make the kill. With my sword I decapitated the hairy demon, and finally it stopped making that horrorible noise.

"This sword I love" I then said to my blade.

It was very effective against monsters, and had I known the cave would have ample room for me to swing the weapon I would have had it my hand from the start. Still things had worked out for the best.

"Wow that thing was tough" remarked Amy "Are you sure its really dead".

Removing the head of a demon was considered to be effective nearly all the time, but there were some freaky monsters that could survive even that so I figured it was worthwhile to do more damage.

"We can burn it" I said "But lets see if we can find those missing twins first. No sense filling the cave with smoke before we're ready to leave".

It would be a damn shame if we killed the creature, before it harmed the twins, only then to find out we'd sufficated the poor kids.

(Line Break)

 **The Grand Canyon.**

"Thank God we're out of that hole," Buffy commented. "Caves suck"

I was not a fan of them either. Not after finding two young girls trapped in seperate cages, and while I was grateful they were alive I could have done without seeing human beings treated that way.

"Caves are of the bad" agreed Amy.

I didn't feel the need to verbally express my opinion, but there was something else we needed to talk about.

"Now that we've established that, I think it's time we figure out a way to get these kids back to their parents" I said to my girls "A way that doesn't involve us getting thrown in jail for kidnapping".

Given the amount of cops and rangers around, plus all the volunteers it was only a matter of time before someone saw us, so we needed to get our story straight before we handed over the twins.

"But you saved us!" Kelly or Emma, I didn't know which was which, exclaimed. "You killed a monster. Why would they put you in jail?"

Because the truth would make us look crazy.

"It doesn't work that way," Buffy tried to explain. "Nobody will believe what really happened".

Even if the cute twins told the truth, they would just assume the kids had been too scared to understand what was actually happening.

"But, why not?" Emma or Kelly asked. "It's the truth! We're supposed to tell the truth, aren't we?"

I figured it would take some time to convince the twins that lying was necessary.

"Of course,"I said. "But in this situation, the truth could get us all into a lot of trouble. And it's like Buffy said: nobody's going to believe you. Grown ups don't believe in monsters".

Which in this world was like not believing in gravity. The evidence was all around people they just wanted to see it.

"It's cos you guys are real superheroes, isn't it?" one of the twins asked very excitedly "And you have to protect your secret identities."

That wasn't completely untrue. We did have super powers, aside from Fred, and we didn't want people to know about what we got up to.

"Exactly" Amy agreed "You wouldn't go around telling people that you knew Spiderman was Peter Parker".

The twins nodded their agreement.

"So kids will keep our secret?" I asked.

As long as they didn't tell the truth right away it wouldn't really matter if they changed their story later, as people would just put it down to them having bad dreams about their kidnapping. Then it wouldn't seem so odd then if the kids saw their savours as superheroes.

"We promise" they both said at the same time.

I let out a breathe I hadn't even know I'd been holding.

"Now we just need to come with a story the reporters and the cops will think is true" I said "And we all have to tell everyone the exact same story or we will be in trouble".

This could take some work.

(Line Break)

 **Hotel Room. Grand Canyon**

We'd gotten a cover story in place very quickly. The twins would report that 'a bad man' had attacked their parents, which the monster had done according to the kids, and then the 'bad man' had taken the kids to a cave and put them in cages for reasons too nasty to speculate about.

The cages could be found if the rangers were able to find the cave, but that was unlikely given the sheer size of the canyon, and if they did then they'd only find the burned remains of a monster to go with them. I didn't know if stuff like got covered by some sort of MIB group, but no one believe the rangers even if they reported the partly cremated remains of a monster.

In our story the twins managed their own escape after being left alone. After that they'd run into us while we'd been looking for them, as had dozens of other volunteers. It was just dumb luck they'd run into us.

Also as just as planned the twins had told the rangers all about the 'bad man' and made him sound like a crazy person, and the girls had then told everyone how Amy, Buffy and myself had helped them get back to the hotel. Which was far less heroic than what we'd actually done, but there were also far less questions involved this way.

I knew that people would accept our story, because it was somewhat close to the truth, and because it was much easy for people to accept that some evil person had done something bad rather than to accept their were actual monsters in the world.

Buffy and Amy had been more than a little moved by the sight of two worried parents being reunited with their beloved children. It wasn't often that we got see such happy endings in our line of work.

Sure both Buffy and I had saved people from vamp attacks, but it just wasn't the same. As for me I was still savouring yet another victory while also waiting for the other shoe to drop. Things were going a little too well for all of us and while that could partly be down to being part of a kick ass team. I didn't think that was all it was.

"Today was what the job should be about," Buffy remarked "We've saved so many people in the last few weeks it awesome".

It wasn't as if we'd saved the world, even by running from the Master we'd only delayed the end. But we were doing something meaningful.

"That's true" agreed Amy "It was a good day".

One of many we'd be having.

"A lot of the time… I didn't think I was helping anybody," Buffy admitted "Sure I slayed some vamps, but there are always more of those. It was like really dangerous pest control. But getting to see those girls reunited with their parents gave me a whole new...".

I knew what word she was struggling to find.

"Perspective" I supplied.

She understood the word when she heard it.

"Yeah I'm starting to see being the Slayer in a different way" she was now saying "Its not just about having to fight monsters, we really do make a difference even if its just a few people".

That was a nice way of seeing things.

"I'm hoping the best is yet to come" Amy then said.

This could either be good or bad.

"Oh really?" I tentatively inquired.

Amy's smile told me what she had in mnd it wasn't what most men in my place would secretly be hoping for.

"Down boy," the witch said "I just meant I'm looking forward to us all going out. We should celebrate our big win, have some Mexican food maybe do a a little dancing".

Fred loved Mexican food more than life itself, and because she badly needed to put on some weight, we'd been going out to eat at places we knew she would chow down. I figured tonight would be more tacos and wraps.

There was no problem with that. My issue was with Amy's second choice of activity for the evening.

"I don't dance" I stated firmly.

It simply wasn't going to happen.

"Why?" I heard Marcie asked.

I decided to be truthful.

"Because I can't dance" I told to the entire group "My limbs simply won't work that way".

Amy looked concerned.

"Are you hurt from the fight" she asked.

I could understand why she would think that, and perhaps I could worded that setence better.

"Slayers have healing powers, remember" I replied "I'm not even that sore".

I loved that super power nearly as much as I loved being able to kick ass like a boss.

"But still there will be no dancing" I insisted.

Amy gave me another smile. The one I knew that would result in me getting cookies if I was a good boy.

"Are you sure?" she asked "It's really romantic".

I wasn't going to be fooled, and I braced myself as the puppy dog eyes came into effect. There were soulful looks and I was helpless against them.

"Okay fine, we'll dance" I said, giving in "But you're not allowed to laugh at me. If you do I'll stop paying for things".

That stopped them from smiling. I'd have to remember that threat in the future. But for tonight I'd spoil them a little and left them have some fun.


	17. Slayer Gothic - Las Vegas 1

**Slayer Gothic – Las Vegas 1**

 **Hotel. Las Vegas**

When I woke up pain was the first conscious thing I registered. It was feeling not unlike having an entire construction crew hard at work inside my head, and they all had jack hammers.

"Ow!" I said to myself "Agh.. I am never drinking again".

Then I realized that I wasn't on my own. There was a feeling of soft curves pressed against me and my next realization was the fact that I was naked. The form pressed against me was also in a similar state of undress.

"Huh?" I asked.

Since the part of my brain that wasn't in horrific pain was stilling working I had so far not been foolish enough to open my eyes. My other senses were however feeding me information. The bed I was in esdcomfortable, it had nice soft sheets and when I moved my legs I had plenty of room, so I knew right then that I wasn't inside the RV or in any cheap motel.

Finally I decided to risk permanent blindness and I opened my eyes only to slam them shut again as soon as I saw the light as it stung my eyes. I figured this was what vampires felt like when exposed to the sun, only in my case their weren't any flames.

Then after a deep breath I tried again, it hurt some more but this time I forced myself to keep them open. The light dimmed as my vision adjusted, and I discovered that I was in a pretty big room, and that the sunlight was shooting through a small gap in the curtains.

Next I looked to my side and noticed who I was in bed with. It wasn't Amy or Fred, as the hair was the wrong colour, and since I could see her then she wasn't Marcie, which left.

"Buffy" I whispered.

It wasn't often that I got to wake up next to a beautiful woman as Amy insisted on separate beds when we shared a room, and I was pretty sure I'd gotten laid because there was open box of condoms on the bedside cabinet. Which meant I'd been safe at least, this was very good.

Then the woman's identity struck me again and my entire body became rigid. Because this was not good at all. Sure the girls had formed a harem, but I really should have slept with Amy first as she had been my girlfriend for a while, or failing that Fred because she at least wasn't a virgin.

But no I was in bed with Buffy Summers, and when I looked under the covers it was confirmed that I was in a state of undress in bed with a nearly naked Slayer, all she had on was some kind of white coloured stockings.

"What the fuck happened last night" I had to ask myself.

It wasn't so much that I minded waking up with a young woman in my bed, what bothered me was that I couldn't remember how we had ended up in a strange bed. My last clear memory was saying that we should go get a drink and talk. Buffy had wanted us to spend some time alone and so agreed to come along for just one drink. Only we hadn't stopped at one.

For the life of me I could remember what had happened after we got to the bar, but I was sure we'd ended up a casino at some point, and I did sort of recall a drinking contest with some bloke called Sam.

Now Buffy and I were in a really nice hotel room, lying naked, more or less, in a bed together and there was an open packet on condoms nearby along with a bottle of expensive looking wine.

I wasn't foolish enough to think that was all my fault, because clearly I hadn't forced myself upon her. In fact judging by the box of chocolates and flowers on her side of the bed I'd at least made an attempt to be romantic. But I was older than I looked, and I had more experience with drinking. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen.

My trail of thought came to an end when Buffy woke up and looked at me with an expression that made me think she wouldn't try to murder me. Which was very nice.

"Hey" she said softly

I replied quickly so as not to seem nervous.

"Hey" I replied.

Nothing was said for a while, but it was strangely not uncomfortable. Buffy almost moved closer to me, but she caught herself and pulled away. Then after sitting up straight, which caused the bedsheet to move, I saw her breasts and they were small, but they suited her petite frame so I wasn't disappointed by the view.

"So" my fellow Slayer said as she covered her chest up with the bedsheet "Where are we?".

Now that the boobs were gone I was able to focus.

"No clue" I admitted "But it's nice".

I was pretty sure that we'd rented the room as there was a set of keys on a nearby table.

"Let's hope no one will mind if I take a shower" Buffy said.

She then slipped out of bed and used the bed sheet to cover up her body, much to my disappointment, but since she could be screaming at me right now I wasn't too upset.

"I don't want to hear any jokes about saving water!" she called out.

My attention was now elsewhere so I didn't reply. What I was looking at was a briefcase with piece of paper on top of it. I slipped on my boxers, which had been on the floor, and then I looked at the paper. My follow up action was to open the suitcase, it wasn't quite what I had expected but I then read more words and figured it all out.

I'd won ten million dollars last night, and it was going to paid into the account I'd set up under my fake name. I'd also been given twenty grand in cash, and that was what filled the rest of the suitcase.

"Buffy!" I shouted, uncaring about my hangover "You'll never believe what happened last night".

To my surprise she came out of bathroom rather quickly. By the looks of things she hadn't even showered yet, but she was now only covered with a towel.

"I think I will" she murmured.

Her already knowing didn't diminish my happiness.

"I'm rich!" I said.

Very much so since I had some inheritance heading my way in a couple of years. Ten million dollars would easily fund my team until then.

"What?" she asked.

I assumed her hangover was making her confused.

"Last night I won big time" I clarified "Ten million dollars".

She still didn't seem to grasp what I was saying.

"Here look!" I instructed.

Buffy picked up the piece of paper and sat down to read it.

"You're rich!" she said "We're rich"

Well yeah the team was.

"We need to talk" Buffy then said while patting the bed beside her "There is something else I can't remember doing and I guess you don't too".

I sat down and waited for her to talk.

"Okay I can remember us talking to a guy called Sam Guevenne" she informed me "he knew you, or of you, and he brought us some drinks".

The name meant something but the information was out of reach due to my head not being clear.

"After that I don't remember much" she then told me.

Buffy took a deep breath and before holding out her hand.

"If I had to guess, and I hate doing that, I'd say you brought it for me" the blonde said "And if I had to keep guessing I would say that this a wedding ring".

I was able to partly process everything.

"Well if we didn't do anything..." I said.

That was when I remembered the open box of condoms.

"We did" Buffy insisted "We went all the way".

This was not good.

"You remember?" I asked.

There was no blood stain on the sheet, but that didn't have mean she hadn't been a virgin until last night.

"I'm sure we did because I am sore" Buffy then said

Well she was a tiny thing.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say.

That was not taken well.

"So I'm not good enough for you?" she asked, sounding very mad.

My knowledge of women wasn't that great, but even I knew I had to defuse this situation before Mount Summers blew.

"Not what I meant" I said "Let me explain".

That didn't help.

"Not one day as my husband and you're already bossing me around" she complained.

Taking the time I carefully phrased what I wanted to say.

"I'm not sorry we had sex" I said, "I'm sorry for getting you drunk, that's not the right way to get a girl into bed"

To my surprise Buffy smirked

"From the way I feel" she replied "I think we did it just right. I'm sore, but kinda tingly too".

Well that wasn't too bad.

"I just never wanted to take advantage of you" I stated.

Again this made her mad.

"Hey I can handle myself" she shot back.

Now I was getting all pissed off. My head hurt way too much for this.

"Fine, forget it okay!" I shouted.

Buffy also increased the volume of her voice

"Fine!" she yelled.

I paused to think before speaking again.

"We'll sort this marriage thing out" I assured her "We couldn't have legally gotten married, and our fake identities can get an annulment".

That seemed simple enough.

"What?" Buffy said "So now fake me isn't good enough for fake you".

Her words made no sense.

"You don't mind being fake married to me?" I asked.

This surprised me.

"Well yeah" she said "You're brave, good in a fight, I've seen that for myself. You have like a moral code you try to stick by it. You're kinda good looking, oh and your rich".

I had no idea why she was being nice to be.

"Thanks... I think" I replied.

Again neither of us spoke for a while.

"Okay, let's forget about annulment" I decided "Its not like the marriage is legal, and if we both decide later to deal with it, then we can sort out the paperwork".

That seemed like a plan to me.

"Assuming of course that in the meantime Amy doesn't kill us both" I then said.

Or turn me into a rat.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

I took in a deep breathe before talking some more.

"Don't you think Amy will be upset that we got married and had sex?" I inquired

Buffy to a moment to think.

"Well we all agreed share you, and to do 'it' with you when it felt right" Buffy told me "We decided to make you work for it. Hence the desire for the romance. Which you kinda supplied".

This was the Honeymoon suite I then realised, and I had married her first, that was sort of romantic.

"So I will talk to Amy" Buffy went on to say "And tell her that's its not a real marriage it was just two drunk people being silly. If she can't handle it then you can buy her plane ticket home".

That was actually a good plan.

"But if she can handle" she then added "Then she might be mad at you for a while, so lets go to Tiffany's and buy her something nice".

That just might work.

"But first let's get dressed" she said while smiling "after we shower".

I perked up a little.

"Shower together?" I asked.

I wasn't that hopeful, but it had sort of seemed like a hint.

"Maybe later" she replied "Let's focus on Amy not cursing both of us in nasty ways, then we can discuss us. I'll call the motel, and that way she'll have some time to calm down before we met up with her, or if she decides to kill us both and warns me over the phone then we'll have time to flee the country".

She was full of good ideas today.

(Line Break)

 **Motel. Las Vegas.**

"Wife" Amy murmured as she put the phone down.

The powerful witch was already turning some interesting shades of red.

"What?" Fred asked, "Whose wife?"

Her reply was full of rage.

"Damien's" she spat.

This didn't really clear things up for the other two girls.

"Huh?" Marice wondered "Damien has a wife. How?"

She was sure that he would have mentioned that at some point. Also he was too young to be married.

"Damien's married" Amy then seethed.

The other two young women in the room decided to move as away from away Amy as they could without actually leaving the room.

"Oh, that's... weird" stated Fred.

Despite the possible danger the unseen teen and the tiny Texan still wanted to know more.

"To Buffy" Amy then said "They got drunk and got married. She just called me from a Honeymoon suite".

For reasons that involved magic rather than shifting tectonic plates, things in the motel room began to shake.

"I'm sorry" the witch then whimpered, "But I'm..."

Marcie pulled her friend in for a hug.

"She put a spell on him" Amy then said as the hug came to an end "That's it, she's put a spell on him!".

Had Fred been able to see Marcie they would have exchanged glances.

"Does Buffy even know how to use magic?" the unseen teen asked.

Winifred Burkle's brilliant mind then allowed to figure out something.

"They can't really be married" the girl from Texas assured her friend "I bet what happened is they got a little silly after drinking to much, and they used their fake drivers licences. They'd have to become Buffy's not eighteen yet, and because its not their real names on the paperwork then they aren't really married".

Amy took her time to process what Fred had just told her.

"So she didn't marry my boyfriend" the witch said to herself "They just slept together, so I won't kill her I'll just turn her into something nasty".

This time Marcie spoke.

"Yeah but isn't that what girls in a harem do" she pointed out "And we all said we'd do it when we felt ready".

Amy calmed down just enough that she decided not to cast any spells.

"Okay, but I'm still mad at both of them" the witch said "And I'll find a way to make Buffy pay for this. I bet she planned all of it".

Marcie and Amy suddenly felt a chill go up their spines, and they both felt a strong sense of pity for one Buffy Summers.


	18. Slayer Gothic - Las Vegas 2

**Slayer Gothic – Las Vegas 2**

 **Honeymoon Suite. Las Vegas**

After going out for a light lunch we had returned to the room that I'd rented for the whole weekend. My fellow Slayer had figured that it might be wise to give Amy some space in order to let her cool off, so we'd decided to hide out here, at least until after dinner.

Because of what had happened last night I didn't expect what happened next. Soon Buffy Summers, was kissing me I felt her soft lips moving and my conscious mind shut down as I returned the kiss.

Buffy tasted faintly of mint, from brushing her teeth after lunch I figured. When I gently slipped the tip of my tongue past her lips, she gave a soft moan and I slowly explored her mouth while I put my hands around her waist and pulled her body against mine. She pressed up against me and moaned some more.

Soon our kissing began more intense and our hands were starting to move, with Buffy's hands going under my shirt and along my bare back while my hands moved down her butt, where I gently cupped and squeezed her. I was so an ass guy.

"Its too late to go back to how things were" my fellow Slayer said when the kiss ended "Now don't say anything and kiss me."

This time I lowered my face toward Buffy's and our lips met again. As we kissed Buffy was tugging me toward her even though we were already pressed together, so we had to do something else to take things further.

While still kissing and feeling each other up, we moved across the room until we hit the edge of the bed and fell back on it, with Buffy on top of me.

Miss Summers then sat back on my hips and started to tug on my t-shirt

"I want this off," she whispered as she pulled the top over my head "Oh hunky goodness".

Now that she'd mentioned I did acknowledge that I was getting some visible muscles, and my not real wife seemed to like them.

Buffy then quickly pulled off her own top and laid down on top of me, kissing and rubbing up against me. I decided at this point to take control and rolled us both over so that she was on her back and I was lying besides her.

Looking down at her, I started kissing her again, starting at her mouth and working my way down her face and neck until I was looking at her breasts, she not worn a bra today, so I soon I could feel that her breasts were very soft and that her nipples were standing to attention.

Lowering my mouth, I began to nip and suck her nipples, Soon Buffy was making small cries and moans as I had my fun with her, and I didn't fail to notice that her squirming about on the bed.

After a couple of minutes, I started to move my lips lower, tracing the edges of her ribs, down her firm stomach to her navel. Buffy cried out louder and put her hands on my head, stroking my hair.

"Please, please, I need more, please..." she begged.

Buffy was starting to push my head, trying to move it lower down her body. I took the hint and lifted my head from her navel and sat back on my heels. Buffy gave a small moan of disappointment that turned into a gasp when I hooked my fingers into her waistband of her jeans.

I then pulled them and her panties down so that she was naked aside from her socks. Buffy spread her legs and I moved my head in between them, but I didn't start pleasuring her just yet.

After I looked at her triangle of fine light brown hair, I knew had to say something.

"You need to get of all the fuzz" I told her "Or I won't do this again".

She just nodded her head, and I could tell she was embarrassed so I lowered my mouth to her pussy and I tasted her juices so that she had something else to focus on. The taste was actually rather pleasant and I could smell the body wash she had used while in the shower. It was faint, but I was able to tell it had been apple scented.

"You like that?" I asked her once I'd tasted her some more.

She didn't speak, but she was smiling.

"Try to hold still if you can, Buff" I then ordered.

Rather than argue about me making commands, Buffy nodded her head and laid perfectly still. Then I gently slid my index finger into her opening. As soon as my fingertip entered her, she clamped down, but by now she was so wet I was able to keep sliding my finger in and out.

The heat and the wetness I had felt with other women was nothing compared to the feeling of Buffy's lower muscles clenching on my finger. She was furnace down there

Carefully I added a second finger and I felt Buffy shudder and clench even harder. I could see that her eyes were shut, she was breathing heavily, and her head was tossing slowly on the pillow.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked in concern.

She wasn't use to sex yet so I had to be careful.

"I'm okay" she told me "Don't stop, please don't stop."

After looking at her face and making sure that she really was fine, I slowly started to slide my fingers in and out of her, while watching the changing expressions on Buffy's face. She was being super cute.

As I gradually increased the speed of her stimulation, Buffy's breathing and movements quickened. When I felt her begin to reach her peak, I lowered my mouth and started to suck on her clit while still moving my fingers in and out of her.

"Oh yes,that feels so good, I'm almost there, don't stop, don't stop" she begged me.

Buffy's voice was getting higher and higher until she began to shake and shudder, finally giving a shriek, her body arching and tensing for a moment before she collapsed back on the bed.

"How did you... do that?" she asked as she soon as she could " I can't believe...you made me...cum so hard".

Thanks to my former girlfriends I'd had the chance to figure out how to make a woman orgasm with my just my hands and fingers. Not that I did it very often, but this was my honeymoon, sort of.

"Okay my turn" she then said before climbing on top of me "Just lay there and don't move. I want to do something nice for you".

Taking the hint, I laid backand watched Buffy through half-closed eyes. She gave me a brief kiss on the lips and then moved lower, tracing a path starting from my mouth and leading down my jaw and neck to my chest. Moving to one nipple to the next, she lightly nipped at them.

Moving lower still, Buffy briefly nuzzled my navel before moving down to the waist band of my trousers and the rather pronounced bulge there. Like I had she hooked her fingers into the waist band and pulled everything down, letting my shaft pop up.

"Don't laugh" she requested in shy voice "I've never done anything like this before. Well there was... never mind it was at my old school".

Buffy moved her hand to my shaft, lightly holding it at the bottom before running her hand up to the head. Then with her other hand, Buffy gently cupped my ball. Soon I began to feel her tongue swirling around the head of my cock.

She tried to suck me off, and then she switched to licking me. She had no idea what she doing at first, but once she asked I explained what I liked a girl to do with her mouth and she tried it out.

"I want you in me" she admitted after a while "Can we...".

Shy Buffy was adorable. I had to have her.

"Lie down" I ordered.

I didn't forget the condom, and thankfully I was good at putting them on so soon I was on top of her and we both moaned when I was fully inside of Buffy; her muscles clamped down hard on my cock, the sensation was so good I had keep still for a long moment or I would have finished before I had even started.

Once I thrust into her Buffy gasped, then she put her arms around me and next she wrapped her legs around my waist. I thrust again, and she moaned as her cunt tightened up even more.

I kept my pace, as I moved in and out of her. But after a while this became a struggle. I tried to keep the pace slow, so that I wouldn't cum too soon, but I kept speeding up because it felt so good, not that Buffy was complaining.

Her cries became frantic, her nails dug into my shoulders, spurring me on more than hurting me so I moved faster. I didn't even have the ability to warn her that I was going to cum I just did, and then I had to deal with the condom. Which could have been messy, but thankfully it wasn't.

"That was good right" Buffy asked nervously "I mean was I good?"

I decided to be honest.

"You were a little too good" I told her "Most girls can't...".

I struggled to find the right words.

"They can't...".

I simply didn't know what to say without being crude.

"You don't need to say" Buffy said "I know that Slayers have great muscle control. It must be different for a guy".

So she'd known that she was milking my cock with her insides.

"I normally last a bit longer than that" I said while looking at the clock.

When having really good sex time didn't matter that much, but guys often worried about their stamina.

"Is that okay?" Buffy asked "Don't you want to do it anymore. I can go on top maybe that will help, and you can tell me if I'm doing it wrong".

She not have worried I wasn't that insecure about it.

"We can try that next" I said "I want to have a lot of sex with you".

Her smile made me grin.

"Good" she then said "Because I have wifely duties to perform, and now that you remember having sex you can't get an annulment so we're pretty much stuck with each other. I get half of everything if we divorce and that's half of then million dollars, which is a lot of money".

For a second I actually thought she'd meant what she'd just said but when she was unable to keep a straight face I knew that she had in fact been joking.

(Line Break)

 **Hotel's Restaurant, Las Vegas.**

Our menu's were handed to us by an attentive waitress who for some reason gave me a big smile, before moving away.

"I think she likes you" Buffy said, keeping her tone level.

It took me a moment to figure out what she had meant.

"Who?" I asked "The waitress"

Buffy just smiled softly at me and then began to study her menu.

"I can't read this at all. It's all in French" she then commented in a whisper.

My understanding of that tongue was limited, but I was able to pick out a few words.

"I think we just go with the steak" I said to my not really a wife "Seems appropriate given what we are".

Buffy smiled again.

"I guess we did burn off a lot of calories today" she joked.

We both put down our menus and soon the waitress returned.

"Two steaks please" I requested.

Hopefully I read the list right and it was on the menu.

"How would you like your steaks?" we were asked.

I needed a moment to think of an answer

"Medium" I eventually replied.

That seemed safe to me.

"And sauce?"

Now I was in trouble because I had no idea what kind of sauce, aside from barbecue, that went with steak. I was more of a pork chops kinda guy.

"If I give you a fifty dollar tip if you just bring us steak without any further questions" I told the waitress "and some dessert too please".

The waitress struggle to hide her mirth as she took our menus and walked away. Buffy and I made small talk until she returned, and this time I did pick up that she was being a little flirty with me, but I suspected that she acted this way with the male customers in order to get bigger tips rather than because she found me attractive.

"Eat your food fast" Buffy ordered "I don't like this place".

I found her jealously to be cute. What I didn't think was adorable were the beefy men who now surrounded our table. One of them open his jacked to show that he was carrying a pistol before he spoke.

"The boss wants to see you" we were informed "Something about him not getting his share of the money. Your buddy Sam has skipped town already, but you two weren't smart enough to do that".

While I still no idea what Buffy and I had gotten up to last night it didn't take me long to realise that I had not put up any projective wards up in the honeymoon suite. And also since we had needed to go out and buy new clothes, we didn't have them on now. I blamed my hangover for this doolish mistake.

"Now are you going to come quietly?" asked the leader of the thugs "or do we need to make a scene?".

Given that we were out numbered and the fact that we had no weapons we didn't really have a choice.


	19. Slayer Gothic - Las Vegas 3

**Reviews**

 **goddragonking**

Thank you.

 **Fateburn**

It should help her a lot.

 **Slayer Gothic – Las Vegas 3**

 **Private Club. Las Vegas.  
**  
Despite the odds I almost did try to fight the gangsters when they separated Buffy from myself, but the thugs all had guns and while Slayers were tough we were not bullet proof, so I didn't make a move.

I had expected us both to be locked up somewhere cold dark, and damp, but I was take to a room that was furnished for what I guessed to be card games that weren't as legal as the ones on the floors of the casinos.

"So Mr Capone, what I am doing here?" I asked.

I called him that because he did look a little like the infamous gangster.

"Just call me Vinny" the crook insisted "Although I did know Al back in the day".

I didn't doubt that as much as I might have as there were plenty of creatures in this world that could live for hundreds of years, and there were some immortal humans too.

"You remember me, kid?" asked the guy whose fashion sense made it look as if he was more than a few decades behind the rest of us "Sammy G did introduce us, but you and your lady friend were a little out of it".

I decided to tell the truth.

"No, actually I don't" I admitted.

At this point I figured he wanted my name, although he should already know it if we had been introduced before.

"I'm Damien Mason" I said.

Vinmy's smile never wavered but his eyes became harder, but I had no idea why.

"Okay, Mr Mason" the undead guy then said "we're here for a game of blackjack. You win, the girl goes free, if you don't I'll kill her".

I was about to point out that I didn't have any money, however that was when another guy, one who I was sure was human, put down the suitcase full of money that I had left in my hotel room.

"Why?" I then asked, "Why do this?"

I figured that while drunk I'd done something to annoy the blood sucker, but I had no idea what that was or why he was forcing me to play blackjack. Peoples lives shouldn't decided on the outcome of a card game, it was stupid.

"You must have really been drunk" Vinnie said before supplying the desired information "Your buddy Sammy G convinced me that if I fronted you guys the twenty grand you needed, that you would give me a quarter of the prize money. Which is 2.5 million, only I don't have it".

Now things were starting to make sense.

"As to why I'm doing this, its because I'm fucking bored" answered the human looking leech "I died in the thirties and since then I've carved a place for myself in the this town. But it's not much of a challenge no more, so stuff like this keeps things a little more interesting, capishe".

Well it could be worse, he might have simply had his goons put a few bullets into us.

"So what's the guarantee that if I we win we can leave?" I wondered.

Vinny shrugged

"My word" he told me.

That was all I had. Hopefully it would be enough because if I had to fight my way out I wasn't sure I could. Fighting humans with guns was very different than battling demons.

"Okay let's do this" I said.

With that we both sat down at the table and Vinny began to deal some cards.

"My game of choice, Blackjack" Vinny then informed me "Let it be known that I have never lost playing Blackjack, since I became a vampire, not once, not ever. I always win. Oh, sure, I've lost lots of hands playing Blackjack and have gone down, even as far down to my last $20, but in the end I always leave the table a winner".

I really hoped he was lying.

"If you have any hope of winning any game, especially Blackjack, you need to know how to play to improve your chances" he then said "You need to know how to play the game before you sit at the table. It is important to become a student of the game and to learn the strategy so that you are always playing the best game of Blackjack that you can play, thereby giving the house the lowest possible edge over you. A mistake in strategy will cost you money".

Since I was well and truly fucked I checked to see the table was screwed to the ground. It was so my current plan to flip it on top of Vinnie came to a quick end. I was strong enough to rip it out of the floor, of that I was sure, but I wouldn't be able to do it fast enough to avoid getting shot.

"Where you sit at a Blackjack table is very important" I was then told "Think of the table as a baseball diamond with the dealer being the catcher. Now first base is to his left, the seat that is dealt the first card and third base is to his right the seat that the dealer deals the last card".

Since I knew nothing about baseball none of what the vampire had just had spoken about made any sense to me.

"If you sit at first base, you are dealt the cards first" Vinny explained "But by sitting at third base, you are the last one to receive your cards, giving you more time to react and to consider your next play".

At this point I wondered if he was just speaking complete crap either to distract me or because he liked the sound of his own voice. I also considered the idea that he was telling me something meaningful, but if he was so far I didn't understand any of it.

"Sitting at third base is important for me because I am one of those dreaded card counters you hear about" he was now saying "You see befire I got turned I was an accountant by vocation, I always had a thing with numbers. When I became a vampire it got eaier because then I got myself a photographic memory".

Despite having that talent most vampires weren't that smart, but this guy was. Which was worrying.

"Now the guy running a casino is automatically going to assume that anyone sitting at the third base position is a card counter" the clever blood suck said "To begin with dealers, pit bosses, floor men, and security will pay anyone sitting at third base at a Blackjack table more attention than they will any other player".

I was already losing at this point, and that made me sad because it meant Buffy might die, and also I was depressed about the lecture on Blackjack. It might have been useful to hear of this earlier, but now it was just annoying.

"So you want to do everything in your power not to act like a card counter, mainly by acting like you are not paying any attention to the cards and moves of the other players" Vinny was now telling me "Lucky for me I can count a decks of cards while having a drink and holding a conversation with the player sitting next to me".

I was tempted to ask for a drink, but I decided against it as I would need to as clear headed as possible to have a chance at getting Buffy and I out of this alive.

"But I have one flaw. Actually, I have lots of flaws, but when it comes to playing Blackjack, I only have one" I was so informed "I can't bet. I'm no gambler I'm an accountant. As soon as I start to win big, I become afraid to lose what I won, I get up and leave the table".

This part I did listen too, as he might be telling me how to beat him. This vamp wasn't into taking big risks, so if I made a bet that was all or nothing he might just I put all the money I could on the next bet, and waited to see what Vinnie would do.

That was when the door burst open and Buffy entered the room. The thug who had been keeping an eye on me while I gamed with his boss, went for his gun, but he didn't get very far as my fellow Slayer was way faster than a normal human being.

I didn't see what happened next between the goon and Buffy, as I was going for Vinny. I didn't have a stake, and my sword was most likely still in the RV, but there were plenty of chairs around so it wouldn't hard to improvise. Although first I had to disable the vampire crime boss, which wasn't easy as the leech had been around for decades, so he'd picked up some moves.

However rather than try to fight me he went for his gun, and while the blood sucker also had super human reflexes, he wasn't prepared for me to be just as fast as he was. We struggled for the gun, and it went off but thankfully it was pointed at the celling when it fired.

That was when Vinny turned to dust and I saw a stake floating in the air, which meant either Amy was getting really at making things move with her mind, or my unseen friend had found us.

"Let's get out of here" I then heard Fred say "I shot someone and I think he might bleed to death".

I figured that my other girls must have been looking for me when were taken. It didn't surprise me that they had caught up so quickly as Marice couldn't be seen and Fred was very good at staying out of sight.

"Let's grab the money, and get out here" I said to the three girls "We're going to need knew fake IDs, so that means we're heading back to LA".

While Vinny was dust in the wind, he might have a boss or business partners that could want pay back. While we were hidden most of the time the crooks might know our fake names so it would be dangerous to keep using them, also we would have empty our accounts and set up knew ones.

Which would be a pain in the ass, but I was pretty sure that Lorne could introduce me to some kind of demon bankers. A lot of supernatural creatures worked in the movies, mostly horror films, and they couldn't cash their pay cheques like normal people, so they had to have their own way of dealing with funding. Hopefully this would also allow to me avoid any trouble with the IRS. After all there had to be taxes to pay when you won ten million.

"Yeah getting out of town seems like a good idea" agreed Buffy "and you're a bad husband".

I ignored the remark, as it was justifed, and instead focused my attention of finding places to put all the money. Once that was done I let Fred led us out, as she knew where she was going and was good at being a guide.

(Line Break)

 **Motel Room. LA Vegas**

"One night" said as Amy as we all hurried to pack "One night I let you out of my sight and you get into trouble. Its a good thing I came with you to this trip or you'd all be dead by now".

I didn't argue about that because I figured that she was right. I had been foolish, and I had nearly gotten Buffy killed. Also I had married someone who wasn't her and her view that would be totally unforgivable if not for the fact that the people who had gotten married didn't really exist. It also helped that those fake people would soon cease to exist. That made it a whole lot easier to forgot about this insane weekend.

"Pack now, nag later" I told Amy.

The witch frowned at me a for a moment before helping to collect our stuff. I figured I would pay for my words later, in some subtle way, but I couldn't worry about that right now.

"So the plan is to go see Lorne again" I reminded everyone as we started to take things out to the RV "Once we're done with that then we can all decide where we go next".

Thankfully no one argued and soon we all inside the RV, and not long after that we were leaving town. While I didn't know what the future held one thing I was sure about was that I was never coming back to this city.

As I drove the RV almost got bent out of shape as it was then that something Buffy had said just this morning started to make sense of everything that had happened over the last twenty-four hours.

I was now pretty sure I knew who and what Sammy G was, and if there was any chance that I was right then it was a really good idea to get of town.

Author Note.

I'm taking suggestions on where they can go next. This part of the story is pretty open so pitch your ideas to me.


	20. Slayer Gothic – Oxnard 1

**Slayer Gothic – Oxnard 1**

 **RV. Oxnard**

"Anyone getting hungry?" I asked as I parked the RV near a road side cafe "There's a Denny's".

I had no idea who Denny was, but that hardly mattered as long as his food was good.

"Could eat" said Fred.

Having a fast metabolism the tiny Texan was always able to fit food in her stomach so I'd figured she would be up for some lunch. I also knew that Amy and Marcie would say nothing, even if they felt as if they were starving, because teenage girls were weird that way.

"I wouldn't mind a chance to stretch my legs" Buffy told me.

She was also able to chow down and stay skinny, but just like Amy and Marcie, my fellow Slayer would never admit to wanting to eat.

After parking the RV and tidying it up as much as possible, which was a hard task because of how much stuff we had on board, we all headed into the road side diner. A friendly looking blonde about our age looked up from the counter and smiled at us when we came over to her.

"Welcome to Denny's!" she greeted with great levels of fake enthusiasm "Would you like a table or a booth?"

Since there were so many of us, and because Fred and Amy had brought some reading material with them I figured we'd need the space.

"Table, please" I requested

After grabbing a few menu's the waitress led us to a table toward the back of the dining area, which was away from the majority of the crowd.

"I'm Tara, and I'll be your server today" we were informed by the somewhat attractive blonde "Can I start you off with some coffee, or some juice?".

Once we had all given her our drink orders, Buffy left to go to the ladies room, while the rest of us began to look at either the menus, or the notes we had brought in with us.

"This shouldn't make sense" Amy said as she shook her head in frustration "But it does".

The large table was now littered with notes and papers that were covered with some sort of mathematical equations as well symbols that had no meaning to me.

"Maths just isn't magic," she insisted "It's like the opposite of magic".

Admittedly I too thought it strange that it was possible to open portals to other dimensions using mathematical equations, however Fred seemed to think that it was not only possible, but that we'd already done it. Also the process was at least partly mystical as it required a verbal incantation much like the casting of a spell, and as I already knew a psychic hotspot was required to power the portal.

My understanding was that the hotspots were more than just the power sources for a portal. The hotspots themselves were found in places were people were imaginative or highly emotional, my theory was that at these locations the barriers between realities were at their weakest and that creative people were somehow picking on what was going on in other dimensions. Or it could be that the psychic energy was created by people and it settled in certain areas for unknown reasons. But my thinking was the hotspots themselves were small cracks in reality that drew in the energy somehow.

"You can do it, Amy," Marcie said supportively "Just keep at it. You'll figure it all out soon."

Fred seemed to have everything figured out, it was the group's witch who was having trouble getting her head around the science part of portal making. As for my physics loving girlfriend, well she was understandably nervous about travelling to other dimensions, but she was able to cope because this time she wouldn't be going alone and unlike in the TV show she had only been stuck in Lorne's reality for months rather than years.

"Honey, maybe you should take a break" I suggested "Rest for a while. There's really no rush to figure all this out. Its not like we don't have all of North America to explore".

Now that we had fake passports as well as fake drivers licences we weren't limited to just driving around, we could easily get on a plane if we so desired to.

"Maybe you're right, Damien" she said "I'll take a break",

In order to make room on the table for the food she planned to order and then eat Amy brushed aside a pile of papers and some books, which we'd gotten from an occult store in LA. As she tried to make some room a few things fell to the ground.

"Damn it" the witch moaned

She bent and gathered them up as I leaned down to help. As we tidied up I saw Buffy pick up a piece of scrap of paper that had fallen out of a book

"Here, you missed this," she said, handing it to Amy.

The paper was actually several sheets, folded over. They were covered in equations and yellow with age.

"I hadn't seen these before" Fred remarked "They look different".

Upon inspection I found that the sheets of old paper were covered in mathematical formulas, but the way they were spread out around a complex diagram gave them whole thing an occult look.

Amy eyed the book and sheets of paper, then a slow smile spread on her face as her eyes seemed to lit up.

"Did you just figure something out?" I asked.

The Witch spent a few moments writing something down on a notepad before answering the question.

"I get it now" she informed us "Fred was right about the science part, it does work with the magic. You just have to see it a certain way".

The oldest of my girls was now looking over the old bits of paper, and she smiled some morel.

"Yeah that does tie it all together" she then said "I don't get the magic parts, that's Amy's area of expertise, but the maths does add up. Whoever left these papers in that book must have opened a portal, and if my coordinate system is right its going to led somewhere far away from Earth".

While I had some knowledge of both science and magic, I was no physicist, nor was I a natural magic user. Amy had an understanding of the arcane forces that only someone raised by a witch could and Fred was a genius with the mudane. Still it had taken both of them working together, and a lot of research material to make this work, and of course a few hints from the ever helpful Lorne.

"Okay so you can open a magic portal to other worlds" summarised Marcie "But you know a door can swing both ways, what happens if you open a hole into a dimension full of monsters who want to eat people. We might end up with whole armies coming after us".

Neither Fred or Amy seemed concerned about that, and soon we found out exactly why.

"These kinda portals won't allow that" the tiny Texan explained "It'll be a lot like that show Sliders, any more than five people and the whole thing would destabilise, and the portals won't last that long anyway. Plus you need a metal container like a car to avoid getting separated. So there's no way an army of demons can use our portals to get to Earth. At worse some creature might come through a portal we open, but Damien and Buffy fight monsters all the time to its not that big of a deal".

Fred took a moment to write something else down before she spoke again.

"And not every other reality will be dangerous" she then said "Damien is from another universe, and he's human so there might be a lot of alternate versions of Earth out there, and other worlds not that different from ours".

It wasn't as safe as it sounded, but these gateways to other planes of existences were no where as risky as having even dormant Hellmouths, and I knew of two of those just in North America.

"Think of what we could bring back" I said to the unseen teen "My world was ahead of this one in time, so if we found a version of Earth that's like mine we could bring stuff like back like medical technology that doesn't exist here, that could saves lives".

Fred nodded as she finished some more writing.

"And that's just the start" the clever woman told us "Damien is planning to by a computer factory that closed down, so if we found a more advanced world we bring back some of their tech, back engineer it and then use to improve existing computers".

That could make us a lot of money.

"Why not just sell the better computers?" Buffy inquired once she had rejoined the group "Wouldn't that make us a lot more money?".

I decided to answer this question.

"Because that way we'd draw a lot of attention to us" I informed my fellow Slayer "Even if the government didn't try to figure out how a bunch of high school students, and a college drop out made such advancements other computer companies would".

I didn't need to explain further as Buffy understood the potential dangers of having people find out about what we were and what we could do.

"There are other dangers" I then pointed out "the world we go to might have a toxic atmosphere or we could end up in space, or...".

Fred interrupted me.

"I don't think that could happen" she told me "The portals required a hotspot on both sides, and according to the notes I went through only creatures with complex minds can generate the psychic energies needed so we will end up near people if we use a portal".

She followed that up with a talk about how gravity effected the portals, and how this meant we would always end up in places with Earth like gravity which made the portals much safer to use. However the lecture quickly went over all our heads so she decided to change the subject.

"Let's just order something" Fred then said "I could eat a whole cow".

It wouldn't greatly shock me if she actually did do that one day, but I didn't mention this, instead I just picked something from the menu. When I was done I signalled over the waitresses.

When she came over Tara looked down at me at the same time I looked up at her and for an instant our eyes met. When that happened I knew at once that this was the Tara that Willow would have, and still might, hook up with in college. I had no idea why she was working in Oxnard, yet here she was.

"So, what did you think of our waitress?" I asked my girls once Tara had taken our orders and left "I think she's a witch".

Amy stopped reading to study the blonde girl as she worked and then she did something that involved muttering words under her breathe.

"Yeah she's a witch" my girlfriend confirmed "Let's go and find out if she's a Wicca or a bad witch".

There were different ways to use magic. Practitioners like myself had to call upon higher and lowers powers to cast big spells, although we could minor bits of magic all by ourselves. Proper witches like Amy, who had been born into families of magic users were capable of performing much greater spells and could even alter reality without calling upon gods or demons. Then there were witches who had obtained that level of power by doing a deal with a demon.

"Are you a Wicca?" Amy asked bluntly of Tara once we had caught up with the witch "The necklace tipped me off".

Wicca were witches who would never use magic to harm others, and thus they were considered to be good witches. This spell caster wore a pentagram that pointed upwards, which was a symbol of good magic.

"Are you two practitioners?" she requested to know.

I nodded to confirm that I was while Amy went on to explain how she'd gotten into the craft. Sadly they couldn't talk long as Tara was working

"Listen get off at 4 o'clock if you want to continue our... conversation" the blonde said to Amy.

This seemed rather bold for Tara, as in the show she'd always seemed rather timid so I wondered if this version was different somehow.

"We'll meet you out front then" I said "Oh and we're going to need a few rooms. Do you know of anywhere good to stay?"

(Line Break)

 **Hotel. Oxnard.**

After discussing the subject for what seemed like hours, Amy and I had come up with a plan to get Tara onto the team. But before we'd figured that out I'd had to convince everyone that adding to our group was a good idea.

My argument had been that having two witches in the group would benefit Amy as she would have someone to study magic with who could keep up, and she would able to cast even more powerful spells if she had help.

Then I'd gone on to say that when we got back to Sunnydale that it would be nice if everyone going back to school had a new friend as our old buddies might not want anything to do with us.

Buffy had been against the idea once I had mentioned that the Tara I'd read about the Watcher's Dairies, which was really my way of referencing the TV show, was a lesbian.

My fellow Slayer didn't disprove of anyone being gay, but she had pointed out the girls in the group were my harem, and that they were all suppose to be with me in the romantic sense.

By that meant she had really meant that she and the others girls should only have sex with me not anyone else, even if that was another woman rather than a man.

Then Marcie had pointed out that since they were my harem that I might want them to have sex with each other because guys like that sort of thing.

Happily for me Fred had gone on to say that she was okay with that as while she was straight she didn't mind fooling around with another girl in order to make me happy.

Buffy and Amy had blushed like crazy, but neither of them had exactly disapproved of the idea. That was when I decided that Lorne, who was really the mastermind behind the harem, needed a big reward from me. I would send him something nice from San Francisco, which was where we had decided to go next.

That was when I'd remembered that it had been the Host himself who had suggested we stop in Oxnard. I couldn't remember why he'd said that had been after a few drinks, but so far the demon had never led me astray.

My trail of thought came to an end when someone knocked on the door, when I opened it I saw Amy and Tara. My spell casting girlfriend had offered to pick the blonde up after work so as that Tara didn't feel swallowed up by a large group of people.

This was also why it was only Amy and myself in this room. I didn't want Tara joining us because she felt pressured to. So I was simply going to explain what my group was about, what we could offer her, and then invite her into the harem.

"I imagine you would like a chance to get cleaned up after working all day, and we have a shower you can use" I offered "I'm sure we've got plenty of clean clothes you could borrow".

She blushed and nodded. I got the impression that the blonde witch really wanted to get of the uniform, and to not smell of grease. She didn't take long to freshen up and once she was done we started talking.

"So Tara, where are you from, and what brought you to Oxnard?" I asked.

She didn't answer right away, as she was a bit shy, but she did speak she did do clearly without any sign of stuttering.

"I'm from Alabama originally, a small town that's not even on the map" she told us "After my Momma died, I couldn't stay there, my daddy, well, he isn't a very nice person, and my brother is way worse, so I hopped on a bus to anywhere, but I was always planning to come here to California. You see, my mother went to school at UC Sunnydale, and I'd decided that's where I want to go, just to feel closer to her. But I ran out of money before I made it all the way there, so I'm working to get enough to pay for school and a place to live. So far it's not working out".

Hearing that only made me think it was an even better idea to invite her to join the group I led.

As we talked about magic we found out that Tara knew about vampires and the other monsters, even thought she'd never seen any, as her mother had told her all about them. She even knew about Slayer, but hadn't known there could be males ones. Which to be fair she wouldn't have as I was the only one there had ever been, at least in this reality.

"So all the girls you were with earlier are your harem?" Tara asked me once I had given her a board outline of my situation "And you are all travelling the country to fight monsters?".

I felt the need to clarify that at this point in the discussion.

"We're aren't looking for monsters" I explained "But if they come after us or if we can help people by fighting them then we will. Not that you would have to, you could cast spells to help like Amy does".

My witch took over from here.

"We're planning to back to Sunnydale" she told her fellow magic user "If you join us you'd come to school with us and Damien is willing to pay for everything, even college. Trust me he can afford it".

Tara was smart enough to want to know more before either refusing or taking us on the offer.

"Do I have to... you know.. with you?" she wanted to know.

I understood what she was asking about.

"Not right away" I replied "In fact only Buffy is having sex with me and that's because of an adventure we had in Vegas, the rest of my girls want some romance first and I agreed".

Amy then decided to add more to the conversation.

"I used to be Damien's only girlfriend when we were in Sunnydale" she informed Tara "and he never pressured me into anything. In fact I think he's a big softie when it comes to relationships".

That wasn't something a badass demon hunter wanted people to think about him, but I couldn't deny it as it was somewhat true.

"I'll need some time to think about this" the witch then said.

Which sounded reasonable to me.

"That's fine, we aren't on any particular schedule, we can stay here for a few days" I told her "That will give you time to think and to gather up anything you want to take with you. Oh and if we want to get to know the whole gang I'd be happy to take everyone to dinner tonight so you can get to know them. If you do you'll discover that I'm not a bad boss and that we all get along".

Tara gave me a small smile.

"I'd like that" she said.

My gut was telling me that this version of Tara was not that like the television version. I was sure that she would say yes, and that my group gain a powerful witch.


	21. Slayer Gothic – Oxnard 2

**Slayer Gothic – Oxnard 2  
**

 **Hotel. Oxnard**

After dropping off Tara at the little apartment she was renting my girls and I had come back to the hotel room so that we could do some more work. Planning trips to other dimensions was a not a simple thing, there were many factors that we needed to consider.

"Okay so given the way these portals work we can be certain that they only take us to worlds that are somewhat similar to this one" I summarised from before "We know this because the portals require the same level of gravity you find here on Earth".

Fred had given a proper scientific explanation as to why this was, but she was the only one who understood it.

"There'll might be a small difference" said the tiny woman from Texas "the gravity might be just a little stronger or weaker, but I don't even think we'd notice any difference".

That wasn't the only thing we had to be concerned about. Things like temperature and breathable air, also the friendliness the locals was just some of the things we needed to think about.

"We know that the psychic energy needed to open these kinds of portals can only be created by creatures with the ability to think" I then reminded everyone "So we know that we will always end up somewhere were there are people, but since beings other than humans can be psychic we can't be sure that the portals will send us to a place were humans can survive".

It had been different when we'd visited the dimension that Lorne was from because I'd known all about that reality. I'd known lots about the locals, their society, their technology, even their environment, but if we started opening portals to worlds I knew nothing about then I wouldn't be prepared for what we found there.

"From what I remember from the Watcher Diaries. There's even a dimension full of big spider demons out there" I told my girls "And not only is their air toxic to us, they would see us as food".

That highlighted the dangers rather well.

"So we need some way of finding out if a world is safe to visit before we go there" said Fred "Like a scout".

We all spent a few moments thinking.

"Maybe some kind of robot" Marcie suggested.

I figured that her idea could work.

"How would it get back?" asked Amy "It wouldn't be able to open a portals, and even if we wait for the hotspot to recharge the robot might not be able to come back if its damaged. We'd need a robot that hide from danger and make sure things are safe".

Fred nodded her agreement.

"There are robots that can analyse atmospheres, measure radiation and so on but they are always controlled remotely by people" she said "As soon as the portal closed we'd lose contact with the probe and I don't think we'd able to recover it safely".

My brilliant mind had already come with a solution.

"If I recall correctly there is already a robot in Sunnydale that could do everything we need it to" I informed everyone "The thing can even pass for human, its called Ted".

I went on explain as best I could while still pretending that this was something I'd read about many years ago. Buffy understandably got upset when she realised that her mother might be in danger. I was only able to stop her from shouting at me by reminding her that I simply couldn't remember everything I'd read about years ago and I assured that had I ever met Ted that I would have realised what he was. Then I would have dealt with him before anyone could get hurt.

"We have to go back now and stop this Ted" she insisted "Even if he hasn't met my Mom yet he might hurt someone else".

I was loathe to do that as it would mean leaving Tara behind. She certainly wouldn't join my harem if I suddenly left town.

"Just call her" suggested Amy "She'll want you to come home sure, but you can find out if she's seeing anyone".

That was not something I would support, but if Buffy wanted to leave I would not try to stop her.

"I'm not ready to go back" my fellow Slayer then said as she headed for the door "But I'll call her, and if she is in trouble I'll have to go".

We couldn't go back just yet as there was that whole Master issue, as of yet we had no way of dealing with the powerful vampire. I had some ideas, but nothing that didn't involve a Slayer going near him and that could led to him escaping, and even to him opening the Hellmouth.

Also there was a prophecy involved, and they always complicated things. A Slayer was suppose to die at the hands of the Master, but there was more than one Slayer and the prophecy didn't say which of us it was who suppose to die. It didn't say exactly when either, and in the Wishverse the Master also killed Buffy, but in the future so it might still happen in this world one day.

Another concern was that I could be the one to die at the hands of the Master, and my death wouldn't activate another Slayer so there'd be no need to worry about a Dark Slayer, not that I'd need to worry about anything as I'd be dead. Which would suck.

The real problem was that this prophecy was in the _Pergamum Codex,_ and everything foretold in that book that could have happened by now had come to pass. However anyone who had read Macbeth knew that there were always loopholes when it came to prophecies.

I was just about to start writing down some ideas when I the sound of motorcycles filled my ear and Buffy came charging back into the room.

"There's a bunch of demons on motorbikes heading this way" she warned us "and I don't think they're here for the reasonably priced rooms".

Even as I grabbed my coat and some weapons I quickly went over what I knew about demon biker gangs. To my knowledge that they preyed upon small defenceless towns and were even known for attacking vehicles they found alone on quieter stretches of road, but Oxard was a city so them attacking here didn't make sense. But we were on the edge of the city limits so perhaps we were exposed enough.

By now the bikes were in the parking lot, and they were making a lot of noise. So much that I barely heard a human being scream, however I did hear it and I intended to do something about it because if nothing else it would be hard to get a goodnight's sleep with all that noise.

"Buffy grab some weapons we're going out there" I said "Everyone else stay here and arm yourselves, if anyone tries to get in then shoot them. Don't open the door for anyone else. I'll knock on the door three times and then three more times if its me".

My harem did as they were instructed and a moment later Buffy and I were out the door. Our timing was good because just as we got outside we saw that a demon all in leather was just about to start breaking into our hotel room. He paid for that with his life when my deadly sword slashed him open.

(Line Break)

 **Cabin. Outside Oxnard**

I'd not had time to think until now as once we'd gotten into the parking lot Buffy and I had gone into Slayer mode. The two of us had kicked major butt we'd even driven the demon bikers away from the hotel. Which should have been the end of it.

Unfortunately the monsters had grabbed a couple of people on their way out, and because Buffy liked saving lives we'd gone after them. As it turned I could drive a motorbike, although I couldn't remember ever learning how to, and we'd taken one of the demon's rides.

By keeping the headlight off and stopping the bike when the demons stopped their hogs they'd not seen us coming after them, or if they had they mistaken us for members of their gang. Either way it didn't matter as they'd done nothing to try to stop following them.

Now we sneaking around some old cabin and while we heard a woman screaming we didn't rush in. Buffy was tense she wanted to attack right niw, but she was willing to wait for my order.

I'd wanted to check the area outside the cabin in case the demons had posted guards, however they hadn't. Which was sloppy of them yet I didn't think it was strange because they were a biker gang not soilders.

"There's a front door and a back door" I whispered to my fellow Slayer "I'll go in through the front and get their attention, while you attack them from behind".

While Buffy sprinted for the back door I walked up and knocked the front door off its hinges while raising my pistol.

"Okay guys we can do this the easy way or the hard way" I told the monsters "I don't much care which".

The leader of the biker gang, who was the largest and meanest looking of them all spoke to me.

"What the difference?" he asked.

I spent a second wondering if these were the same demon bikers who attacked Sunnydale at the start of season six, but I didn't dwell on that for long as I needed to pay attention to the present.

They were five demons in the cabin, perhaps more in the back, all were well over six feet tall and they looked rather relaxed considering the fact that I had a gun.

The inside of the cabin was a little cramped. There was a bar on one side, with a TV on one end and a door that probably lead to their kitchen on the other. Over the bar, right in the middle was a large deer head with an impressive set of antlers. Also were three tables, each were circular about four feet in diameter with a numbers chairs around each of them.

I couldn't see the humans so I knew that had to be in the kitchen, and I really didn't want to think about what might be happening to them.

"The easy way is that you hand over the people you snagged, the three of us leave and you go back to doing whatever you were doing" I explained "The hard way is that kill you and your buddies, and then I take the nice people with me when I leave".

The leader of the pack looked amused.

"Who the hell do you think you are, kid?".

I knew then that it would be the hard way, and as the demons spread out they just confirmed it, two held baseball bats that had added spikes, another had a chain which it started to twirl it over his head. The leader didn't make a move and neither did the demon behind the bar, so I figured they didn't think I was going to be a problem.

The demon with the chain came in first. As he swung the weapon I caught it with free hand and gave it a good tug, which pulled the demon towards me. Before he could let go of the weapon I had him over a table, then one of booted feet went up and came down on his head.

Now the two demons with baseball bats were coming in from opposite sides of the nearest table, so I decided to shoot them. One took a bullet in the head, the other in the chest. Both went down with a finality that said they weren't getting up again. Whatever breeds they were didn't seem to have the immunity to firearms that some species did.

The monster behind the bar reached for a rifle, but he fumbled with it as few demons had the hands for using guns, and he never got the chance to fire as I shot first. I destroyed the rifle, and then I had to empty the clip before that creature finally went down.

That was when I saw a demon, who must have been in the kitchen come stumbling into this room, and before the thing hit the ground I could see Buffy's handiwork in the form a butcher's knife sticking out of its chest.

When I turned to the leader I saw that he was just staring at the carnage, but he snapped out it quickly and reached into his pocket so that he could withdrew a cruel looking knife that had dried blood on it.

The demon boss ran right at me, so I picked up a chair and threw it at him. That only slowed the bad guy down, but it was enough for me to draw my sword, and that much better range that the knife. The charging demon impaled himself on the blade, and then died.

"That was easy" Buffy commented.

I knew why.

"Demons don't expect humans to fight them" I said "they're the predators so when we stop acting like scared sheep it throws them off their game".

I then changed the subject.

"Did you find the two people they grabbed?" I inquired.

Buffy nodded.

"Yeah they took off as soon as I untied them" she told me "Without so much as a thank you. Some people can be so rude".

I put it down to fear rather than a lack of manners.

"We should burn this place down, and then back to the hotel" I then said "The others will be worried".

Buffy didn't question why I wanted to start a fire, and we got around to it in short order, then we headed back to the hotel. I wondered if the police would be there by now and if so what sort of 'rational explanation' they'd have for tonight's chaos. I figured a human biker gang would be blamed, and I also reasoned that it would be a good idea to stash my sword somewhere if the cops were about.

"What will you do with the bike?" my fellow Slayer asked of me before offering a suggestion "Oh you can strap it to the back of RV. It would be so cool to drive it, and its fast you might to go somewhere fast".

While I got the impression that she wanted me to take the bike at least partly so that we ride around on it together, her point about maybe needing some speed in the future was a valid one.

"Okay but we'll have to hide the bike near the hotel and pick it up later" I said to Buffy "The last thing we want to do is drive it if the police are looking for crooks on bikes".

Which meant we'd be going back on foot, but thankfully Slayers could run fast and see well in the dark.


	22. Slayer Gothic - LA 4

**Slayer Gothic – LA 4**

 **University Offices. LA**

Once again my girls and I had returned to the City of Angels, and like before it was mostly so that we could see Lorne. Tara had joined the team, but she didn't seem as devoted to the group as everyone else so I'd figured that the Host could help set the young witch on the right path, even if that path led her away from me.

It would be sad if she did leave my harem, especially since she'd just joined, but as valuable a resource as she might be it would be best to let her go if she wouldn't be happy. Besides having in her in the group if she didn't really want to be in it could cause a lot of problems in the future.

As for me I'd left my girls at the bar for a while so that some business would finally be dealt with. I had a lot of things going right, money that needed to be moved around, properties to be brought and an assassination.

In retrospect I should have killed Professor Seidel before I'd pulled Fred out of that cave, but I'd been busy and he was a human being so I'd not had any enthusiasm for his murder. Despite that I had gathered the intel needed for the hit sometime ago.

For example I knew that Professor Seidel often worked late in his office to mark papers, and do research. Tonight his TA had something better to do with her time than stay. I'd watched her leave, and judging by the skirt she'd been wearing I figured she a had date. This was good because if she had been here then she might have provided a distraction, one that could have ruined this entire operation.

I waited until Seidel had stepped out of his office. I knew he wasn't leaving because he turned the lights on the small kitchen space that the staff used when they wanted to make coffee. He wouldn't be gone long, however it was more than enough time for me to enter his office without being seen.

This was made much easier by the magical symbols sown into my clothes that made me invisible to anything other than eyeballs. I would not show up on any cameras or trigger any alarms.

I was also rather good at the whole sneaking around thing. It was part of being a Slayer, we were predators and thus needed to be able to catch the monsters we hunted by surprise, even if they were human monsters.

Once I was inside the office I disconnected the phone and turned off his computer. Then I waited for the bad guy to return, he wasn't gone long and he didn't even notice me until I got his attention.

"Don't move professor " I ordered

Wisely the man didn't take any action, and this allowed me to get a look at the bloke. He wore a suit which didn't look too expensive, so I assumed that his job didn't pay that well. Which just proved how much a short sighted fool this guy was despite being a genius. He had figured out how to create portals, yet he found no way to use to make himself rich, he hadn't even used them to obtain any real kind of power either.

"What do you want?" Seidel asked me with fear rich in his voice "I have money its in the safe!".

While robbing him might confuse the police into thinking the killer had come here for the money that wasn't why I was here. I doubted he had enough to make it worth while, also I didn't want to risk leaving any clues behind nor could I risk getting distracted from my goals.

"I'm here for vengeance not cash" I informed the academic.

The professor might seem like a harmless man on the wrong side of middle age, but he was a killer. He'd sent students who could threaten what little success he had to other dimensions using portals and it was highly doubtful that any of them had survived given how unpleasant alternate realities could be. As for Fred she'd only just been able to survive going through one portal, and if her former teacher sent her away again I didn't think she'd be able to handle it.

That was partly why I was here. Fred had told me recently that she planned to publish a paper that was based on some of the work she'd done figuring out portals. While her as yet unwritten theory wouldn't allow anyone to access other dimensions, as her paper was only related to the subject. I knew it would attract Seidel's attention, and if Fred got back on his radar he'd try to get rid of her again.

"You have the wrong man" the older gentlemen insisted.

I'd made sure that wasn't the case. I'd checked this man out and I had confirmed that he'd been question by the police in connection to more than a dozen disappearances. He'd never been charged with anything, because there was evidence, but I didn't need to see any proof.

"You're the right man" I replied.

The silenced gun I had pointing at him made it clear what I intended to do. However he was clinging to the hope that he might live through the night because I was wearing a mask. I was sure he was thinking that if I was going to kill him then I wouldn't be bothering to hide my face, but the real reason for the mask was in case anyone saw me fleeing the crime scene.

"Is someone paying you to do this?' he asked "Is it Cambridge?"

I had no idea if he meant the university or a someone called Cambridge, and it really didn't matter.

"No this is more personal" I informed him.

I wanted to kill him, but I also wanted him to know why I was going to put a few bullets into his body. Perhaps that was foolish of me, however I did have a more logical reason for keeping him alive, so I wasn't being a total idiot.

"It hasn't escaped my notice that your more gifted students have all disappeared" I went on to say "I happen to care about one of them".

This was true. I was already very attached to Fred. She was a likeable person, and despite the fact that she was smart enough to have worked on the Manhattan Project, she never looked down on people less intelligent than her. The only problem with that was her tendency not to dumb things down when she talked about science matters, which tended to leave people confused. Not that it was a big deal as he would explain in more simple terms if asked.

"Why would you think that I had anything to do with the unexplained disappearance of those students?" he asked nervously.

Had I required any sort of confirmation that would have been it. He was practically oozing guilt at this point.

"Because I know you've been sending them to other dimensions via portals" I answered "Which also suggests that you know how to control where those portals go, or at that least you know how to make them appear where you wish them to".

Fred had a coordinate system that would allow us to open portals to an near infinite number of worlds however without some sort of scout we had no way of finding out if we'd even be able to breathe the air in those other places. My hope was that this scum bag had information on other dimensions that would led us to worlds we could visit, or at the very least tell us about dimensions we should avoid.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Seidel lied.

His acting skills were so poor I had to wonder why the cops hadn't at least suspected his involvement even without evidence. Perhaps it was the gun I held that made him so transparent, they did tend to unnerve some people.

"Give me everything you have regarding inter-dimensional portals" I demanded "I want to know exactly how you sent Winifred Burkle away, and the others away, and if you knew where she was going".

He must have been the one to the plant the book in the library, but for some reason he'd never recovered it, which suggested he had either copies of the books or extensive notes he'd taken himself.

"Winifred Burkle?" Seidel said while try to sound as if he didn't know her.

Which was pointless because he had been her tutor not that long ago, and her photo in the year book was with the professor.

"You sent her to another reality because you were jealousy of her intellect" I stated "and don't bother to deny it I know everything about you".

He stopped acting.

"I don't know how to bring her back" the science guy admitted.

Under my mask I smiled.

"I already did that" I informed the man "She doesn't know it was you who sent her away, and she never has to".

There was no need to tell Fred she had been betrayed by someone she trusted. It might drive her insane, and I didn't think she'd recover so quickly the second time.

"You're serious?' he asked incredulously "You found her".

I smiled again.

"Like I said before 'I know everything about you', for example I know that if you were to read from a certain book on the shelf behind you it would summon something to attack me" I said "Not that this helps you because I would just shoot you before you could finish a sentence".

The evil man had gone very pale.

"And if I give you what you want, you'll just leave?' Seidel asked me.

In reply I just nodded my head.

"I'll need to open a few drawers" Seidel told me "and some of cupboards".

That was when I realised that I hadn't thought to check if he a gun stashed in his desk draws, that had been very, very foolish of me.

"Go ahead" I said "but just in case you've got some weapon hidden somewhere in here, just remember that I am a better shot that you".

The professor nodded before speaking.

"I just want this over and done with" Seidel told me

My thinking was that this was the first totally honest thing he'd said since we'd started talking.

"As do I" I commented.

Since the RV was getting a little full I'd decided to set up a safe house here in LA, a place were we could store weapons, research materials and if we needed to flee Sunnydale for some reason then it would be a good idea to have somewhere else to stay. However since I was already buying a big house in Sunnydale under the name of Damien Mason, then I had to not only be careful about spending the rest of my money, as houses weren't cheap, I also had to worry about attracting the attention of Wolfram & Hart.

It wasn't just money and Wolfram & Hart that concerned me, a certain Powers-That-Be had plans of her own for this world, so I doubted she wanted anyone with future knowledge hanging around. Until I had a much larger power base I had to try and stay under the radar as much as possible, which was another reason why I couldn't afford any witness.

Seidel had moved quickly to put together all the resources he had on portals. Sadly I wouldn't just be able to hand it all over to Fred, as she might recognise her old mentor's handwriting, but some of the books would come in handy and I could type out the notes later on before presenting them to my girls for study.

"What I just don't understand is how you found out about this" Seidel wondered as he filled up the bag I provided "I told no one about any of this".

Another reason why I wanted all his research badly because I knew it was possible to send someone a text message on their cellphone that would open a portal right above their heads or under their feet. If I figured out how it worked it might even become workable to kill someone with an email or phone call. Then I wouldn't have to fear anyone.

"Are you so sure?" I inquired "Did you keep anything stored on something electronic?"

The educator looked at his computer aghast, and while I hadn't hacked the machine it amused me that he thought I had. It amused me even more when he put a load of floppy discs into the bag. I'd have to go through them all on a computer not connected to the net to make sure they were safe, and that there was no connection to her mentor, then I'd present them to Fred. She'd love them.

"You have what you want" the man said once he was finished "Now please leave me alone".

Now I had no reason to keep him alive.

"Thanks you for the information" I told him

After grabbing the bag I started to back out the room, and when I was sure that no blood would splatter on me that was when I shot the man three times in the chest. I should have run away at this point, however I stopped moving and waited for the feeling of guilt to hit me.

It came as a surprise when nothing happened. I didn't feel anything other than concern for not feeling bad about what I'd done, but I was somewhat comforted by the fact that I didn't take any joy in killing the man.

Soon I put all that aside and headed for the exit. I still had to dump all the material I'd gathered somewhere the girls wouldn't find it, which meant the RV for now and then a safety deposit box first thing in the morning, before my team left the comfy hotel rooms we had rented. Once we were settled down in Sunnydale, and I had some time to myself then I'd come back for the stuff.


	23. Slayer Gothic - LA 5

**Reviews**

 **vete**

I hope I keep it.

 **Joe Lawyer**

Well there are a few problems with that idea. Time for one, they had to get back to the motel. Also they wouldn't have room for any loot in the RV. Last of all they don't even know if demons parts can be used in potions, heck they don't even know about potions. I don't think they are mentioned in the shows, sounds more like something from Charmed.

Yeah that was the only way I could think of to get Tara into the story so early on. She's young enough at this point not to know what she wants out of life, and she was a good influence on Willow most of the time.

Her sexuality is somewhat of an issue, but given the size of the harem its not a deal breaker because Slayer Gothic has no need to have sex with her with all those other girls. Its her magic skills he wants, and she will happily help out in exchage for getting funding for her education.

 **shugokage**

Thank you.

 **Fateburn**

Thank you as well.

 **Slayer Gothic – LA 5**

 **Warehouse District. City of Angels.**

For the second time in two nights I was planning to sneak into a building and kill a bad guy, only this time the evil being wasn't also a human being. Which did make me feel better about the whole thing, and it made it easier to get help because there would have been no way for to convince Buffy to help me kill a member of our own species.

"According to my source the leader of this freaky little cult operates, who is the guy we are being paid to dust, operates out of this building" I said to my fellow Slayer as we staked out the warehouse "My source also told me that there should be no more than eight vampires in the cult".

Since the informant was a demon, I wasn't sure how much I could trust this information, which was why it was just Buffy and I going on this mission. If it turned out to a larger group than expected we would have to run for it and normal human beings weren't capable of outrunning vamps.

"What's his title again?" Buffy desired to know.

I soon answered the question.

"He calls himself the Priest of the Blood" I replied "And like all members of the cult he has this weird symbol on his forehead".

While mentioning that I handed over a printed picture that the client, who was also one of Lorne's customers, had given to me just a few hours ago. I didn't know why a demon wanted the leader of a gang of vampires taken out, and since the creature was paying us twenty thousand dollars in cash I wasn't inclined to go find out.

However I'd not been foolish enough to simply take the job. The demon had sung for the Host, who had been the one to introduce us, and since Lorne was netural he would have warned me if the operation would led to the end of the world or anything major like that.

"Oh so they're like those Jaffa guys from that Stargate show" Buffy said.

Smartly I let that remark go as I didn't want to get into an argument about a science fiction show right now.

"I had the rest of the team look the symbol up while we went to get our new gear" I informed Miss Summers "Its the symbol of _Armok_ , God of Blood, but we don't know much about him"

Buffy now looked concerned

"Is he going to turn up when we hit the place?" she wondered.

Any creature that had the title 'God of Blood' was something best avoided if possible. Thankfully Armok was an Old One, and therefore not even in this reality. In fact he could be asleep in the Deeper Well along with Illyria.

"Its highly unlikely" I told her.

If Armok did turn up then the world was in a lot of trouble as a real life old one was nothing less than a god.

"We could haven take the whole nest with a few incendiary grenades" I mused "but if they have been making sacrifices then they might have some people held captive".

Hopefully our new weapons and gear, combined with the element of surprise would be enough.

"And we're still giving ten percent to charity, right?" the blonde asked.

That had been the deal I'd made with her so that she more easily stomach the idea of stealing from demons. One tenth of the money we made from any operation like this had to be given to a worthy cause.

"Yep" was all I said on the matter.

While I was keeping my attention on the warehouse my partner for this mission didn't seem to be as focused.

"So what do you want to do after we take out the vamps?" Buffy asked.

Before I could reply I saw several hooded figures enter the warehouse. There was no time for chatter now, we had a job to do.

My fellow Slayer and I dropped off the roof we'd been sitting on, and made it to the ground without a noise. Then like ninjas we made our way over to the warehouse, we'd already decided that we go in through a side window so seconds later we were inside.

The darkness within was no hazard to use, and right away I spotted two vampires in robes who were standing nearby. Both were enjoying a smoke, and both had their guards down. Also they both turned to dust in short order as Buffy and I used our pistol crossbows to take out the vamps.

A half-dozen vampires then came into view as the lights came on. I assumed that the undead creatures must of heard their kin dusting. Which was to be expected given their enhanced senses.

"You just messed with the wrong nest of vampires" one of them declared.

Vampires expected humans to be scared of them, for us to run away just like any other creature that was being targeted by a predator, so when I smiled at the leech that I figured was the leader, it seemed to unnerve the monster more than a little.

"Really?" I asked "And I was so sure that this was where the local Cult of the Blood King made its headquarters".

The vampire made no verbal response, and all of them charged when their leader did. It was so predictable. Buffy and I fired the stake launchers that were hidden up the sleeves our coats, that action took two more vamps before they even got close enough to throw a punch.

As for the remaining four they weren't much of a fight. My sword slashed through a human shaped leech in short order and out of the corner of my eye I saw Buffy stake another. The last two were smart enough to run, but they didn't get very far as they had locked the doors, that gave Buffy and I plenty of time to take them down.

"So what now?" Miss Summers inquired as we recovered our crossbows "I mean after we check for living people".

My attention was already on the Shrine to the Blood King which was...well, in a word, bloody. On the alter itself sat three skulls. One was covered in runes. The other two had been fashioned into goblets, with yet more blood in them.

The smell made me to want to retch, and it took all of my self control to avoid doing that. Buffy did vomit, and when she was done she suggested burning this place down. This I agreed to, as soon as we were sure that there was no else around we started a fire and left once it started to consume the bloody shrine.

 **Safe House. LA**

The small house I'd brought so that my team would have somewhere stay when we either couldn't or didn't want to be in Sunnydale, wasn't that big, but it housed six people easily enough as long as bedrooms were shared, and there were two bathrooms. Which meant as soon as we got back both Buffy and I were going to able to take showers, and this was good as both wanted to get cleaned up.

I never got to the shower because as soon as I opened the door I saw a drawn bath filled with bubbles. The room was empty, and someone had lit small candles then placed them all around the room. There was even some incense buring.

Thanks to my Slayer senses I could that there was a female person somewhere near, as I was able to hear her breathing but she wasn't talking, and so I assumed then that it was Marcie making use of the tub.

That was when I saw a piece of paper with my name on it. I unfolded it and read the note.

'You need a bath' The note said in what I knew to be Fred's handwriting.

My first instinct was to ask her to come out of hiding but another part of me said 'bugger that' so I shed my clothes and stepped into the warm water.

Once I'd done that the door closed and I saw Winifred, and much to my disappointment she was wearing clothes she normally slept in.

"Not what you expected?" she asked.

Truthfully I had not expected any of this, and before I could even try to come up with an answer she was moving towards me, and then she put her finger gently over my lips. Next she positioned herself behind me at the end of the tub and began to knead shoulders with her hands. After that she got some sort of sweet smelling body scrub and poured the substance into her hands, and then she smeared it on me and rubbed the stuff into my back.

"So are you bathing me in a friendly way or is this going somewhere?" was what I wanted to know.

Rather than say anything, Fred kissed the back of my neck and continued to rub. Which did answer the question and that led to fighting the urge to pull her into the tub with me, but I soon decided that I was going to let her do exactly what she wanted and what she was comfortable with.

For some reason doing this did make her comfortable, and while Fred's down my muscular arms I heard her heavy breathing, which told me that she was also enjoying this.

As for me I was really glad the bubbles were covering a lot of me because had Fred been able to see that part of my body, she may have gotten too embarrassed to carry on.

She continued her massage with my chest and now I was beginning to wonder how far exactly she was willing to go, but then I stopped worrying so that I could relax more.

I closed my eyes so I couldn't see what she was now doing, but I was able to hear her dip something into the water, and then I heard her pour a small amount of the scented soap on to something that was soon in contact with my body.

Then I opened my eyes just in time to see Fred's lips descending on me. The feel of her velvet soft lips against mine was very enjoyable to say the least.

Next thing went from extremely pleasant to amusing when tiny Texan slipped of the edge of the tube into the water. She sputtered as the water drenched her and I laughed, I couldn't help it, and Fred began laughing as well as she pulled herself out of the tub.

"Remind me not to do that again" she said.

I had to stop laughing before I could reply.

"Not to kiss me?" I asked.

Me saying that made her smile.

"Remind me not fall in the water" she clarified.

Fred suddenly realized that her clothes were soaked through.

"Oh I'm all wet" she mock complained.

I wanted her so badly at this point I pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Fred's hands held my face to hers until finally we had to stop for air.

Then I motioned for her to raise her arms and she complied with a slight smile as I lifted the soaked cotton tank top from her body revealing the pale flesh underneath, and of course her breasts.

"Guess I can finish cleaning you up if I'm in the bath with you" Fred the said as she took off everything else "You can wash me too. If you like".

Now that sounded like a plan.


	24. Slayer Gothic – Mount Shasta 1

**Author Note**

Like the Grand Canyon adventure I did some research for this part of the story. There's a lot of folklore about Mount Shasta, stuff about aliens, people going missing, and tiny folks living inside the mountain. Given that this is the world of BTVS I figured that something horrible would be going on in those parts, and that Slayer Gothic would find a way to sort it out, with a little help from his harem.

 **Slayer Gothic - Mount Shasta 1**

As I drove I surreptitiously glanced over at the blonde girl sitting next to me as I wanted to see how Amy felt about our latest trip, and perhaps pick up some clues about how she felt about me. Her attitude towards myself, and certain other members of the group, had been running hot and cold recently, and I figured it had to because of my sex life.

Amy had been very mad at Buffy when she'd found out that my fellow Slayer and I had slept together and gotten fake married while we were in Las Vegas, and while she hadn't treated me any differently once we'd left that city, she hadn't been very friendly with Miss Summers.

Thankfully she had gotten past it, and when she'd found out that I was now also having sex with Winifred Burkle I had worried that she might get upset with me, but she hadn't.

It wasn't until we'd to San Francisco that she had started to express any negativity towards me, and then that had stopped very quickly as Amy had decided to lose her virginity. The sudden changes in her attitude were making me feel a little bewildered.

When I looked again I noted that was dressed in simple blue jeans and a flannel shirt, also she wore no make up and her hair was in a simple pony-tail. Still, in my eyes, she was a beauty.

"So what's the big deal with this Mount Shasta?" Buffy asked from behind me "Marice tried to explain, but she went into nerd mode".

One of the good things about travelling with my girls was that I got to disover new things about them. Marice as it turned out had a big interest in myths and legends, and so she had directed us to Mount Shasta. She also liked to learn everything she could about interesting places, but Buffy did not like to sit around and be lectured about things so she tended to zone out when Marice fed us information.

"Mount Shasta is the subject of an unusually large number of myths and legends" I said to Buffy "There are stories about a secret city beneath its peaks. In some of the stories the city is no longer inhabited, while in others it is inhabited by a technologically advanced society of human beings or mythical creatures that came from a land that sank under the sea a long time ago".

To my surprise Buffy had something to add, which suggested that she did listen to me at least.

"Hold on, there could be people from Atlantis living under the mountain?" she asked "Wouldn't someone have noticed?".

There wasn't much to go on, but Fred had dug up more using her vaunted computer skills.

"According to Fred, in 1899, a man called Frederick Spencer Oliver published a book called A Dweller on Two Planets, which claimed that survivors from a sunken continent of Lemuria were living inside Mount Shasta" I told Miss Summers "He claimed that the Lemurians lived in a complex of tunnels beneath the mountain and occasionally were seen walking the surface dressed in white robes".

To me that sounded like some old science fiction, but given that this world had monsters, magic and sophisticated robots I wasn't sure that Mr Oliver had made it all up. There could be a tribe of demons living inside the mountain or even advanced humans.

"So its just a story" said Buffy "There's no proof".

While there was no concrete evidence, there were accounts of strange things happening in this area and once I had parked the RV at the camp site I intended to go find out if there was anything odd going on.

"Also according to Fred, a man called JC Brown, who was a British prospector in the early part of this century, claims to have discovered a lost underground city beneath Mt. Shasta in 1904" I informed Buffy "Mr Brown had been hired by The Lord Cowdray Mining Company of England to prospect for gold, and while doing that he reported that he found a cave which sloped downward for about 11 miles. In the cave, he found an underground village filled with gold, shields, and mummies, some of which were 10 feet tall".

Which might be just another story about a treasure meant to draw in the tourists, however I was hoping it wasn't.

"Thirty years later, he told his story a man called John Root who proceeded to gather an exploration team" I then added "Eighty people joined the team, but on the day the team was to set out, Brown did not show up. He was never heard from again".

Before she even spoke I could tell that my fellow Slayer was not impressed.

"What really happened was that Brown guy made up a story and scammed that dumb Root guy" she said with certainty "He found nothing, and just made up the story"

That could be the case.

"If he was scamming people then he did a really good job because people were still falling for it thirty years later" Amy commented "and I did some research too".

We waited for her to tell us what she had found out.

"The Native American tribes believe that Mount Shasta is inhabited by the spirit chief Skell who descended from heaven to the mountain's summit" Buffy and I were told "Skell fought with the Spirit of the Below-World, Llao, who resided on Mount Mazama by throwing hot rocks and lava. Which I think means there were volcanic eruptions at both mountains".

That didn't sound like much, but it tell us one very important thing.

"So Mount Shasta is a dormant volcano" I said.

By this time Tara had moved towards the front of the RV.

"Maybe if there aren't any monsters we can go hiking" she suggested "Get some fresh air".

After visiting two big cities it was tempting to get back to nature. But I didn't think the rest of my harem would agree.

"We should have gone to the beach" Amy said.

Buffy then leaned in closer to me.

"Don't you want ta see me in a bikini" she asked, her voice dropping an octave "Just think of all us girls in swimwear".

Somehow I managed to not lose control of the vehicle

"Yes" I replied "But as much as I'd love to see you dominate the mud wrestling competition on a 'Girls Gone Wild' video; we are suppose to be heading to Florida, and Disneyland. The beach is in the wrong direction".

That made Amy laugh.

"I think we all know that we're never gonna get there" she said "and what's a 'Girls Gone Wild' video?"

Wisely I avoided answering that question.

(Line Break)

 **Restaurant. Mount Shasta**

Mount Shasta wasn't just the name of the mountain it was also the name of a small city that was about 9 miles away from the dormant volcano that I wished to see. My intention had been to head straight for one of the camp sights that were much closer to our destination, but my girls had insisted on stopping somewhere for lunch.

I'd agreed to this as while room had been made in the RV by stashing things at the safe house, it still wasn't fun to spend hours coped up inside the vehicle, not matter how comfy it was. A chance to stretch our legs and get something to eat was a welcome one.

I had expected the city of Mount Shasta to be much larger than it actually was, the population was about three and a half thousand, which in my view made it a large town rather than a proper city.

The restaurant we'd found ourselves in was not a four star establishment, but the food was still pretty darn good, and while waiting for it to be brought to our table I'd made two phone calls. One was to Giles, explaining where we were and to request that he check his books for anything about the mountain.

Of course the Watcher urged Buffy and I to return to Sunnydale, but once I explained that we still did have a way of dealing with Master that didn't involve Buffy, or possibly myself, getting killed he backed off from the issue.

Also I had informed him that we would be back before Halloween even if that meant not having a plan to get around the prophecy

Giles then warned me to be careful as Angel had informed him that the Master had sent out some of his minions to find Buffy, and also that the old vampire was planning to make use of The Order of Taraka. This worried me greatly.

He had then gone on to tell me that my Watcher had arrived, and it was Wesley Wyndum-Price right out of the Watcher's Academy, he already left and was apparently out looking for me. Buffy had told her mother some of what she had been up to, so Wesley had an idea of where we had been, and was trying to track us down. I was worried that he might get himself killed so I'd urged Giles to get Wesley back to Sunnydale, so the older watcher could keep an eye on his junior.

"So what's this Order of Taraka?" Amy asked me once I had told the group about one the calls I had just made "I'm guessing its not knitting circle".

They were far from that harmless.

"No they are a group of assassins and bounty hunters" I explained "Giles said that the records on the Order of Taraka indicate that they have existed at least since the times of King Solomon, which was 970 B.C. He also told me that throughout the centuries, they have became widely feared and respected. In short, they are bad news"

"Anything else?" inquired Fred

I did in fact have more to share.

"Apparently they can be identified by a ring one of which is worn by each member of the Order" I answered "It bares the society's symbol".

I paused to take a sip of my coffee before saying anything else on the subject.

"Also according to Giles, the credo of the Order is to sow discord and kill the unwary, which doesn't sound like fun" I then said "Then he told me that they exist only to collect their bounties".

Which would be Buffy in this case.

"As for their methods" I then added "They tend to send three at a time, but each of them work alone and have their own tactics, although most of them prefer to assume a disguise to observe and stalk their victims until its time to strike. If one assassin is killed, another will take his or her place until the target had been eliminated".

Buffy was not happy.

"So we're screwed" she lamented.

As for me I wasn't as concerned as she was, because I'd made two calls. The second had been to Lorne, who had a number of contacts and a lot in the way of sage advice.

"I called the Host" I then informed the girls "and he knows people who know people who know these assassins, and he told me that not only are the assassins very expensive, they aren't as a large a group they used to be. They don't have the numbers to search the world for us, so if we keep moving they won't be able to find us, and even if one of the assassins does run into us, well we're hardly defenceless".

However that was only a short term solution, as while the warding magic we used would make it impossible for the assassins to track us with magic or technology, sooner or later we had to go back to Sunnydale, and when that happened we'd be much easier to find.

Also there were ways around the wards. People under their protection could still be found with locator spells because that sort of magic didn't require us to be seen.

"But that's not going to help us in the long run" I said before anyone else could point out the flaws in my plan "What we need to do is get to Master to call off the bounty".

Which wouldn't be easy, but I did have a plan.

"Lorne knows someone who knows someone who in turns knows about another group of supernatural assassins" I informed the girls "I was thinking that we hire them to kill the Master".

I doubted they could do it, but it would certainly make him think twice about sending bounty hunters after Buffy. I didn't want her dragged back to Sunnydale by force so the Master could kill her, nor did I wish for my harem to be harmed trying to prevent that, so it would be well worth hiring the demonic killers.

"Oh maybe we should leave" Fred suggested "You know take a portal to another dimension, and hide somewhere for a while".

What Buffy said next surprised me.

"No let's go after the assassins" was her idea "We can't just keep running, and they might go after people we care about if we leave. So let's track down these bounty hunters and kill them all".

At first I thought that to be totally insane, but after thinking it over a little I began to wonder if her idea might work. They wouldn't expect us to come after them, but there was a small problem.

"We don't know where they are" I pointed out.

That didn't weaken her resolve.

"You just said that Lorne knows people who know people" she argued "Well call him again and offer a reward for information on these bounty hunter guys, and then when we know where they are we go after them. We've got weapons, and magic, and we can afford to pay assassins too. Maybe if we do enough damage they will back off".

Again that sounded a little crazy, but then I remembered that Giles had told me that the Order had been around for a long time and that they only cared about business. If became unprofitable to hunt us they might be willing to make a deal. Sure they might us for revenge, but that didn't pay the bills.

"Okay" I said "We can't stay in this city so we'll go camping near the mountain for a couple of days after I make a few calls, and then we'll make contact with Lorne again once we are somewhere else. Hopefully by then he'll have some info for us".

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was something and I could tell that the group were comforted about the idea of being able to hide while also doing something proactive about the situation.

As for me I was hoping that I could afford the expense of fighting the Master in this odd way. That old vamp had been around for centuries so he'd had the time to acquire much in the way of resources and allies.

There was also another option here, and that was to kill the monster. If I could find a way to do that then the problem of the bounty hunters would solve itself. Sadly as of yet I'd found no way around the prophecy.


	25. Slayer Gothic – Mount Shasta 2

**Reviews**

 **DanielAlvarado**

Thank you.

 **shugokage**

Thanks

 **lilnudger82**

Amber Benson is super cool.

 **Joe Lawyer**

Yeah I'm really making these guys work for portals, but once they have them figured out the portals will be a great weapon. Slayer Gothic will be able to banish people to horrible hells via a text message or email, and there will be magical worlds to explore.

Well he's a not a professional assassin and Slayers are forbidden from killing humans so its not like anyone would have taught to double tap.

But even if the science guy came back its not such a big deal. All his work on portals was taken, and he has no idea who his attackers. He couldn't go to the police either because what was taken were things he doesn't want anyone else to know about.

The charity angle is based upon on a old thing called tithing. In some traditions people such as knights and mercs would donate one tenth of their income to the Church, or to the poor. They got most of their money from looting dead enemies, so it works for Slayers too.

 **Slayer Gothic - Mount Shasta 2**

 **Tunnel System. Mount Shasta**

I knelt and took careful aim, and I moved as silently as I could because the one thing that I'd learned about these creatures was that their hearing was phenomenal. Thankfully for me the thing I was about to kill was currently gnawing on something that looked like a person's leg, and generating a lot of sound while doing so I didn't think it had a clue that I was right behind it.

Gently my finger pressed the trigger and the deadly weapon fired with barely a noise thanks to the silencer. The creature dropped without a sound, just after the bullet had entered its skull. To be sure it was dead I then shot it again, which made quite a mess.

"What is it?" Buffy asked me once we were sure there were no more of the creatures around "Its not like anything I've seen before".

I didn't know for sure, but I could guess.

"Could be a ghoul" I told her "They are monsters from Arabian mythology that consume human flesh".

Buffy did not verbally express her disgust, but her face told me exactly how she felt about the creatures.

"From what I know from the books, Ghouls are scavenger creatures that live in graveyards" I then said "traditionally they feed on the flesh and blood of the dead".

Given that these ghouls had grabbed some campers who had been very much alive that statement seemed be false.

"No one knows why exactly, but ghouls will sometimes go after living people" was what I said next "My thinking is that they might just be low on food".

Buffy made another yuck face.

"The only thing that can kill a Ghoul is decapitation or destruction of the brain" I informed my fellow Slayer "They are like fast moving zombies".

Also according to the lore all ghouls had been human once, and they rarely attacked living things. While dead humans provided most of their meals they were also known for consuming the corpses of demons. Recalling that fact made me wonder if there was a large group of them living somewhere in Sunnydale as it would explain where the bodies of dead monsters went to.

"Let's go kill them" Buffy whispered "then I want to shower for the next week. I must stink".

I didn't make a comment on what I was smelling, because I really didn't want to think about it. Instead I focused on finding more monsters.

"What a surprise, more tunnels" my fellow Slayer soon remarked "Its like a maze down here, we're the rats only there's no cheese".

Actually it was an intersection of four tunnels, and this made things more complicated. But I didn't despair as I had enhanced senses, and while it was too dark to see much of anything down here, even with our torches, I had ears.

Soon I detected a background murmur of voices, bodies moving and other things being done. These noises became clearer once I chose a tunnel and I figured that were rapidly approaching the main gathering area for these creatures. If there were any campers still alive, then most likely they were with the main body of ghouls.

Once we exited the tunnel I'd picked we found a large cavern that could easily contain hundreds of ghouls, but as of yet we couldn't see any. While trying to remain in the shadows as much as possible, we both eased forward so that we could get a better look.

Now I could see that the chamber was even bigger than I had first thought, and the far side was lit by a glow that was coming from a structure built into one side of the cavern. To me it looked like a temple, it was just too elaborate and ornate to be anything more mundane.

The light cast showed us Slayers that there were about fifty creatures on the floor of the cavern in front of the temple. The only good news was that the creatures were so focused on the temple that they hadn't noticed us.

"We can still leave if you want to" I whispered to Buffy.

Fifty to two were bad odds, and the ghouls, if that's what they were could only be killed by head shots or by removing the head from the body. Us humas on the other hand could be killed in many different ways.

"No" Buffy said firmly "these things need killing".

Thankfully I had ways of making the odds more fair, but since my fellow Slayer didn't have a weapon capable of decapitation she wasn't going to be that effective.

"You don't have to shoot if you don't want to" I assured her "Maybe we can get them to chase us through the tunnels so that they can't overwhelm us with sheer numbers".

She gave me a look of gratitude, and then her face hardened.

"I'm a Slayer too" she said "This is what I'm supposed to do, so if you're pulling a trigger then so am I".

It would better to take them out while they were grouped up, because in the tunnels they might find ways to come up behind us, or they might just scatter and then more people would die.

"Here, take a few party favours" I said while handed her a couple of grenades "Just pull the pin and throw at the centre of the group".

You could buy anything in LA, even explosives, even machine guns. I had a Heckler & Koch MP5 it was only a 9mm submachine gun, but it was easy to carry and to hide. Besides I figured that even if these monsters didn't die from being shot anywhere other than he head, they would at least be stunned, and then I could finish them off.

I released the safety, checked the clip and then set the gun for three round bursts. Buffy only had a pistol, but it was better than nothing, and what really mattered were the explosives.

After exchanging a look we both pulled the pins from grenades, threw them, and that started a small war.

(Line Break)

 **Cavern. Mount Shasta**

It hadn't really been war I'd call it a slaughter. For all their agility and speed, the creatures just weren't able to avoid or shrug off gunfire the way some demons and vampires could. The grenades had taken a fearful toll, and what was left after that my MP-5 had finished up. It had helped that the creatures only seemed able to attack, the notion of running just hadn't seemed to be wired into them. Five minutes after the first grenades had been thrown, Buffy and I were down on the floor of the chamber.

While my fellow Slayer went to look inside the temple for any stragglers, or better yet living humans, I was finishing off the wounded. Doing so made me feel a little ill, but I was able to get on with the task. As horrible as killing wounded beings was I found myself glad that it repulsed me a little as it meant I hadn't become a heartless killer.

Some part of my mind that was being all logical noted that while these ghouls, had not all been killed by the grenades and bullets, none of them had been able to quickly recover. They were undead humans, much like vampires, but they were much weaker in some ways.

"There's no one here" Buffy soon reported "and we can't check out all these tunnels. We should go".

It could weeks to explore all the caves here, perhaps even longer, and it would be dangerous to even try so I agreed with what my fellow Slayer had just said.

As we turned to leave I figured that if there were any of the monsters left that they wouldn't be bothering the local humans because now there was plenty to eat down here.

(Line Break)

 **RV. Camping Site.**

At least getting out of mountain had been easy enough. I was no witch, but I could cast a locator spell that created a small light. Mine would have been useless in the day time however underground it had been easy to follow, and once we'd gotten out of the cave finding our way back to the camp site had been no trouble.

Since the shower in the RV could barely contain one person I had decided to let Buffy get clean first. Thankfully I wasn't that messy, so I didn't mind waiting.

"You killed how many monsters?" Amy inquired of me once I had finished telling the rest of the group what had happened "What did you use, a bomb?".

That would have likely caused the cavern to collapse so it was a good thing that I hadn't used such a weapon.

"About fifty I think" I told the girls "and we just used a few grenades and a couple of guns. They were all bunched together so it was like shooting fish in a barrel".

Really it hadn't been that easy, the ghouls, if that was what they had been and I was sure of it now, had been grouped up together and caught off guard. Had they known Buffy and I had been there before we'd been ready to attack it would have been us Slayers who got slaughtered.

"Still its a lot" remarked Winifred Burkle "But with the right tools any enemy can be defeated, we just have to outsmart the bad guys".

Using the older methods would have gotten Buffy and I killed, however technology had come a long way in just the last century. Sure guns weren't that useful against vampires and some kinds of demons, but I had a magic sword that was, so it was as Fred had just said: with the right tools any enemy can be defeated. The modern Slayer shouldn't be afraid to use grenades, guns or even bombs in order to get the job done.

"Hold on when did Buffy learn to use a gun?" Marcie asked.

I had answer for this.

"Part of the Slayer package is that we had a kind of instinctive knowledge of how to fight and use weapons" I explained "In one of the books I read a Watcher theorised that the demon spirit that gives a Slayer her power moves from host to host taking with it knowledge. That's why Buffy and I can just pick up a weapon and use it without training. I guess that other Slayers have used guns. I know Buffy doesn't like them, but she seems to be willing to use them if she really needs to".

That was my influence I assumed.

"My Mom told me about Slayers" Tara then said "But she didn't know much about them".

I took that as a request to know more.

"Well from what I've found out in ancient Africa, a group of tribal elders known as the Shadow Men used some powerful magic to infuse a person with the heart of a pure demon" I informed the witch "This process granted the First Slayer super strength, speed, agility, endurance, a predator instinct, as well as a superior healing factor".

That much I knew from watching season seven of BTVS.

"In your universe they must have done it to a guy" Amy said "and in this world it was done to a girl".

Since that wasn't the total truth I didn't comment on what she had just said.

"Unfortunately, being fully infused with the essence of a powerful demon resulted in The First Slayer becoming little more than an animal" I went on to say "But despite that the First Slayer was a formidable force of good who hunted and killed many monsters that preyed on the innocent, and it was said that the First Slayer also slayed the very last Old One that walked the Earth. Which if true is incredible because the Old Ones were nothing less than gods".

The scythe, a mystical weapon created for the Slayer by a group of women known as the guardians, was what had made the feat possible, but even the most powerful weapon was useless if it couldn't be wielded.

"Wait, so both you and Buffy have a demon inside you?" Tara asked in alarm.

It wasn't that simple.

"I think its just the essence of a demon not the whole thing" I told her "We're not possessed we just have some power inside us that was taken from a demon".

That was when I decided to change the subject because thinking about having a part of a demon in me freaked me out. I might not be a Slayer in the same way Buffy was, but we had the same powers so they likely came from them same source.

"We need to keep moving" I then reminded everyone "My thinking is that we should just keep heading east and avoid any big cities".

Buffy had by now gotten out of the shower.

"Fine with me" she said "Just no more underground places please. We need to go somewhere fun somewhere without smelly monsters".

That might not be possible the demons seemed to be everywhere.

"What about Mexico" suggested Fred "I mean we all have passports and good fake ID. We can get past the border, and if these bounty hunters are after us then leaving the country even for a few days would throw them off. The only problem will be hiding all the weapons".

I heard Marcie make a comment about Fred just wanting to go for the food, but we all ignored her words.

"There's a glamour spell I can use to hide the weapons" Amy said "and I do want to see more of the world".

I didn't think it was such a bad idea.

"Okay Mexico it is" I said as I headed for the shower "Fred you can drive for a bit".

She started the RV right away, so I could tell that she was eager to be off.


	26. Slayer Gothic – Mexico

**Author Note**

This is just a one parter because I have something very cool planned for the gang that will take up a few chapters and I want to get to it right away.

 **Reviews**

 **kuriboh1233**

Its a good idea with two flaws. The first is that the Master has minions and they aren't contained, and its not a good to start throwing things like phosphorus grenades around when your underground.

The second issue is that the Master has powers other vampires don't. I'm not sure exactly what he can do, but he seemed to be able to control Buffy to some extent so sending any human against him, even a Slayers, might not work out so well.

That said it could still work. They'd need fireproof materials and a flamethrower to clear the way, it could work. The Master might hide in that pool of blood he has but a couple of frag grendes would sort that out.

 **FateBurn, goddragonking and shugokage**

Thank guys.

 **Slayer Gothic – Mexico  
**

 **Campsite. Near Tijuana**

Not for the first time, and I knew it wouldn't be the last time either, I worried about my girls. They'd insisted upon leaving me behind while they went into the nearby town in order to stock up on provisions. It was bad enough they weren't taking me, but they'd also left Buffy behind.

"Alone at last" a female voice said.

I stood, open-mouthed when I saw Buffy come out of the back of the RV, she wearing a rather short raincoat and I just *knew* there was nothing underneath.

"Did you convince the others to go out without us?" I asked her once I found the ability to talk "You bad girl".

Buffy smiled playfully as she began to walk over to me with a sexual grace that I'd never seen before. She was like a predator who had spotted her prey, only it wasn't food she wanted from her prey.

"Oh yeah I'm a very bad girl" she said to me "I'm going to show you how naughty I can be".

She began to undo the raincoat

"Don't you wanna play?" she then asked

Upon undoing the rest of the raincoat, Buffy let it slip off behind her and I could now feel the beginnings on an erection going on inside my jeans. My fellow Slayer spotted this and smiled.

"Now do you wanna play?" Buffy asked, her whole body moving down to rub against me "I'm so naughty".

I couldn't quite formulate words as I too focused on feeling her naked body rubbing against me, and when she started to undo my belt I was unable to do anything other than watch.

Soon we on the floor of the RV and Buffy held onto my cock as she straddled me, she eased down until my dick pushed into her. Then she moaned as she sank down onto my cock, surrounding it with the warmth of her tight pussy.

As Buffy began to move up and down on my cock my hands moved cautiously up to her breasts, and began touching them gently. I wanted to take control but I got the feeling that she was living out some sort of fantasy at this point and I didn't want to spoil it.

When Buffy closed her eyes and smiled I figured that she wanted to me to touch her so I did. I pinched her nipples softly, and squeezed her small but very pert breasts.

"Harder..." she gasped, as she ground down onto my cock "do it harder, please, Damien"

I began to roll the nipples between the tips of my fingers, even pinching it occasionally it was hard to concentrate on that for long as when Buffy moaned her appreciation her inner muscles tightened round my dick.

Then something struck me, not in the literal sense.

"Buffy stop I'm not wearing a condom".

Rather than get off me, she tightened her inner muscles and picked up the pace before she reassured me.

"Its okay I'm on the pill now" she informed me.

The little vixen was doing her best to make me cum, and before long I did.

"I bet you'll be ready to go again soon" Buffy said "Unless you don't have the stamina for it".

There was something I had to ask her.

"Did you make me cum so quickly on purpose?"

Her facial expression told me the truth.

"I knew you'd enjoy it" she said, happily.

That was when I knew she got off on making me cum fast, and that she was going to keep doing it.

(Line Break)

 **Campsite. Near Tijuana**

A second after I had heard my name being called I was out of the RV and ready to deal with whatever new trouble it was that my fellow Slayer had alerted me to.

"Buffy, what's wrong..."

I trailed off when I saw the trio of red-skinned hulks shambling towards the RV

"Oh crap!" I heard myself yell.

I pulled my gun from the holster inside my jacket and fired off three quick bursts. Each shot hit home, staggering but not dropping the monsters.

"'Course that wouldn't work" I remarked "That would just be too easy".

Guns weren't so reliable against demons, some could be shot and killed like any human while others needed a clips worth of lead to put them down, and then there monsters that barely seemed to notice if they got shot. It made killing the creature rather complex.

"Get your sword!" called out Buffy "Get me a sword".

The demons were tough, and most likely very strong, but they were slow so I had time to grab my magical blade and a more normal weapon for my fellow Slayer.

Once we were both armed I rushed towards my target only to jump back when the creature raked the air just above my head.

"That was nearly a close shave" I said to the demon.

The monster snarled in response to my words before lunging at me. I moved myself to the creature's right so that it went past me and then I swung my sword to his left. The enchanted weapon ripped through the monster's thickly muscled thigh, and coated the blade with something that passed for blood.

The beast roared in agony but continued its attack, throwing a backhander that I jumped away from, before coming up on the demon's other side. This time I thrust the point of my sword at the monster, aiming for its vulnerable looking belly. To my amazement the monster didn't fall to the ground, instead it hit me.

The sledge-hammer like punch took me off my feet and sent me crashing to the ground. The demon immediately followed that up with a stomp at his chest that I just barely managed to roll away from.

I managed to get up and found that my blade had gone right through the creature yet it was still moving. Which meant I had to get it back and decapitate the monster because nothing less would end it.

The monster's knee splintered with an almighty crack as I kicked it using all my Slayer might, the being crashed to the ground, then I pulled out the sword. As the demon struggled to stand up I decapitated it in one smooth motion, and this time it stopped moving.

I then ran to find Buffy and discovered that she had already slain one of the red hulks, and was now cutting the other one into pieces with her sword. She was once more the graceful warrior I'd seen back in the demon dimension when we'd be freeing all those poor workers.

Once she was done there were three headless bodies on the ground around the RV and both of us Slayers were alive. That was a victory to be sure.

"You okay?" I asked when the fight was finally done.

"I'm cool" she replied "just twisted my ankle is all, but no big what with Slayer healing".

From experience I knew that our healing power was incredible, Buffy and I could take a lot of punishment and hours later not even have a bruise to show for it.

"What the hell are they?" Buffy then asked me "And how did they find us. The wards still work".

I had no answers, but that was okay because someone else supplied us with the needed information.

"There called Mulix Demons" a voice said "They're big and strong, but dumb. Well At least the males are, the females aren't so bad".

I turned to see three men who were all dressed in black, they all looked to be in their thirties and forties, and what really got my attention was the automatic weapons they had pointed at us.

"And to answer your second question" the oldest looking of the group went on to say "They were after us, not you".

(Line Break)

 **Campsite. Near** **Tijuana**

"So you were going to tell us who you think is behind those demons" Buffy as she waved her hand to ward off the cigarette smoke "So spill whose the Big Bad your after".

As it had turned out the three men with guns, Collins, Weatherby and Smith, worked for the Watchers Council as a sort of special ops team. At first I'd been worried that had come after us, but that wasn't the case. They were hunting someone else, running into us had either been coincidence or the work of a higher power.

"The 'Big Bad' as you put it, calls himself Señor Oscuro" Collins informed us " He's ruled the area since the 1870s, and he's a powerful mage whose got conections everywhere in this world and others".

The name alone justifed killing the guy.

"1870s?" said Buffy with a quizzical look on her face "What is he, some sort of a demon, a vampire?"

"No" Weatherby said with a shake his head. "He's human".

Since Slayer were forbidden from killing humans, unless it was a clear cut case of self defence, the Watchers couldn't send us to assassinate a human, even if he was a mage. For jobs like that they had their own hired killers, like this team and possible others.

"Before we came to town, Señor Oscuro ran everything for fifty miles in all directions" Smith told us "He controls maybe half a dozen towns and a lot of the crime in Tijuana. He does spells for anyone who can pay enough and its all dark magic of the worst kind".

Someone like that had to be connected to Wolfram and Hart, he might even be a member of the Circle of the Blackthorn, even the idea made me want to pack up and leave, but now that the Watcher's hired guns had stumbled across us that wasn't an option. I'd have to play along if they wanted my help and hope that they wouldn't turn on us after we took this mage down. I figured that if we helped them then they would help us as I got the sense that these guys didn't care much for what the Watchers in London wanted.

"What about the police?" Buffy then asked "Don't they do anything?".

Since this Señor Oscuro was human he should be treated like any other human criminal and be dealt by our laws. Sadly things didn't always work that way.

"Let me guess this Oscuro guy spends a lot on bribes" I said the special ops team "And he has some good lawyers".

Collins, the oldest looking of the three, nodded before speaking again.

"Since we got here we've had several run-ins with Señor Oscuro's hired thugs, we've killed some of his allies and I guess he must have brought in some extra muscle to deal with us".

The 'extra muscle' were the three big red demons that Buffy had dealt with already. Currently they were buried in the dirt not that far away.

"So what we gonna do about this?" I asked Collins.

The hired gun flicked the remains of his coffin nail away and smile at me.

"It's simple" he said "We kill him."

(Line Break)

 **Campsite. Near** **Tijuana**

"So in just one afternoon you two killed three demons, then teamed up with Watchers to go kill a Mage, and got back here before we did" Amy said once I finished telling her what I'd gotten up today "and you even found time to start barbecuing up some food".

When put that way it did sound like a lot, but really it had been easier than sounded. The special ops team had weakened the power base of Señor Oscuro rather well. By the time we'd gotten to his complex the only thing in our way had been a few more of those big red demons, and since Buffy and I knew that knew their achilies heel, or in this case achilies knee, taking out the monsters hadn't taken long.

The hard part had been the mage, he'd been powerful enough to throw a few fireballs around, but Buffy and I were quick on our feet so we'd distracted the mage while Collins had ended his life.

What had worried me about killing the mage was the fact he might be connected to Wolfram and Hart, but I'd found no evidence, but something else I'd discovered did now worry me, and that was the altar the bad guy had set up inside his compond. I had no idea what he had been worshipping, yet that didn't concern me so much as the fact that he was worshipping something.

There seemed to be a lot of that going on these days. First there had been that cult of vampires, and then the ghouls and now a human being was enganged in demon worship. It made me wonder if something was important was going on, or if this sort of thing was common. I'd already decided to ask Giles about the next time I called him.

"We need to leave soon" I then told the girls "That mage was well connected which means soon someone is going to start looking into his death, and we don't want anyone to know we were here".

Fred was most upset by this as she loved the local food, but they had Mexican style meals in other places so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Where are we going to go?" Buffy asked me "Canada. I bet even the demons are friendly up there".

That was tempting, however that would be a bit of a drive.

"I was thinking we should head north for a bit, and then head east" I told the group "Then we can just see where the road takes us".

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was all I head right now. Until we had more information on our foes we had no way of attacking them so for now at least it best to keep our heads down.


	27. Slayer Gothic - COC 1

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Could try that blessed iron bullet trick they have in Supernatural, that would be a pain for the vampires.

Alaska could be good. Maybe have some snow demons running amok.

The group will master portals in the future. One day they will be able to use their cell phones to get to another part of the planet in mere seconds, but Fred will need a proper lab to figure it all out.

 **Aszaroth**

Its a rule set down by the Watchers. If a Slayer kills a human they send some nasty men after her so she can be dragged off to the Watcher's HQ. I guess they have a trail to find out if it was murder or just an accident.

 **DanielAlvarado**

Faith will be in this story, but not as a Slayer. Also the Slayers killing humans thing is an issue that Watchers feel strongly about so its best done without Damien letting anyone know about it.

They're working out of an RV right now so they don't have a lot of room to work with and guns don't take much space. Once the group is settled down then they can get a real armoury together.

 **Author Note**

If you don't know what Corruption of Champions is then fear not because I don't either despite having spent hours playing it. Anyway it doesn't need to make sense, because its a world for demons and animal people. Still I will try to explain at least some of what is going on.

I decided to do this crossover so that Slayer Gothic can have a lot of sex with all of his girls, they won't worry about being in a harem once they've seen what goes on in Mareth. Also its a magical place so they will be able to pick up some cool stuff while there.

 **Slayer Gothic – Corruption of Champions 1**

 **Ingnam. New Mexico**

The mouth of the cave looked more than a little ominous, it was like the ravenous maw of some great beast. Stalactites hung like a row of jagged teeth, and there was a faint damp warmth emanating from within, reinforcing the impression I was getting of a monstrous mouth that wanted to swallow me whole.

"You're sure they went this way?" I asked of the old man who was guiding us "They were two girls, one is blonde the other is a brunette".

The elderly gent nodded.

"I am quite sure, young man" he assured me "Your lovely young friends wished to examine the portal. If the ladies have not returned, then I fear they may have lured out of our world and have met something from the other side".

My only comfort right now was that I had Buffy, a skilled Slayer, Tara a powerful witch, and Marcie the invisible girl with me. Together we were a formidable force so I was sure that we would be able to save Amy and Fred from whatever trouble they'd gotten into.

"Or maybe they just lost track of time?" Tara offered.

It was already getting dark so I doubted that. They knew needed to be back at the RV before the sun started to set in case there were any vampires in the area.

"Look!" Buffy called out upon spotting a discarded hiker's backpack sitting against a rock "That's Amy's".

I picked it up and found it to be intact, I also spotted something else. Footprints and scuff marks in the dirt that led to the portal the old man had told us about when we'd found this small out of the way town.

When I'd first heard about the portal to the world of Mareth from the locals I'd figured it was best to stay away from it, but Fred had wanted to check out because of her desire to understand portals, and Amy had gone with her because I insisted no one go anywhere alone. I would have gone too, but I'd needed to make some calls.

In retrospect I shouldn't have allowed them go, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on my harem 24/7, and I had thought the Fred at least would know to be careful around a portal, after all see understood them better than anyone, or at least anyone still living.

"This is not good" I heard Marcie say.

None of thought it was.

"It is as I feared" the old man said. "Something from the other side has lured your young friends into the portal. They are lost to us".

I was already thinking about using the portal to go after Fred and Amy. I'd been to other dimensions before and I had always gotten out, and both Amy and Fred knew how to open portals back to Earth, so once I found them we could all come back together.

On the other hand if they could open portals then they could already be back on Earth, but without something made of metal like a Jeep they wouldn't arrive back together. They both knew this therefore I was sure that they would stick together, and wait for the rest of us to catch up.

"That doesn't mean we can't still get them back" Buffy insisted "I mean, that's what we do. We kill monsters and save people".

True we did some times do that.

"If it is any consolation, the hazards of Mareth are rarely deadly, at least not right away" the old man informed us "Your friends may survive a good long while".

Somehow I didn't think this Mareth was a friendly place.

"What'll happen to them?" Buffy asked.

This was something I also wanted to know.

"I don't know for certain" the eldery man told us "Mareth is a hell made up of lusts, temptation and perversion. That much is known".

This was not encouraging to hear.

"You're telling me Fred and Amy might have been dragged off by demons so they can be raped!" Buffy shouted very loudly.

Tara gasped and covered her mouth in dismay as the old man nodded soberly. Meanwhile Buffy body's language changed in such a way that I knew she was getting ready to more than just fight, she wanted to go kill some bad guys.

"So, it has come to this after all, young champions" the old man then said.

With a flourish, the man pulled a leather tome out of his robes. He also produced a feather quill as he propped the book on a convenient rock and opened it to a blank page. This all took a moment for me to process, because the bloke had gone from local guide who dressed oddly, to a Hogwarts professor in a matter of seconds.

"Um, what's that?" Tara asked.

This as well was something I wished to know.

"This, my brave dear, is the Book of Champions" he explained. "All who take up the quest of defending our realm from the corruption of Mareth are recorded within".

I now had the feeling that this might all have been planned. However that didn't change my mind on the matter I was still going to enter this other dimension, and get my girls back.

"Write your names in the book" we were instructed.

Without delay I took the offered quill and wrote down my name, not my true name of course since I wasn't really Damien Mason.

"A final warning," the robed gent said once we had all written in the book "Should you step through that portal, you must be prepared to endure all manner of carnal violations. If you are strong and clever, you may avoid it for quite a while, but eventually you will be raped"

If any demon tried that with me they'd soon find themselves cut into little pieces curtsy of my enchanted katana.

"What makes you so sure that'll happen?" I inquired

Unless it had happened to him I could see how he'd know for certain.

"No one who sets foot in Mareth avoids that fate forever" we were told "Perhaps it will be the monsters who have no thought but to mate. Perhaps it will be the demons who will seek to corrupt you. Perhaps it will be addled denizens who are themselves corrupted. All I know for certain is that sooner or later, it will happen".

I should have been worried, but now I just wanted to get to the other dimension even quicker than before. No one was raping any of my girls, and if any monster tried they'd live just long enough to regret it.

"You must understand. In Mareth, lust does not fade naturally" we were warned "It can only be lessened by carnal release. It is well documented that Champions must manage their lust carefully, and never ignore it"

Tara stared at me for a moment before blushing, then she stepped forward and followed the rest of us into the cave.

(Line Break)

 **Mareth**

I tumbled out of the portal and fell onto some hard dirt. My ears were wringing and it was a struggle to stay conscious after that dizzying trip, it had been much more intense than my other experiences with portals.

With some effort I managed to get myself into a sitting position and that let me look around. First I noticed that the sky was lit up in the colours of sunset even though the sun was high overhead. Then I noted that we'd fallen out of the portal onto a flat area of packed grey dirt, broken up by mounds and crags of rusty red rock and stone.

Soon I noted that there was something down there, something moving, and I had to rub my eyes before they would focus. Slowly, all my senses started to work again. but I still wasn't sure what I was seeing. Then a moment later it all made sense.

Buffy was under attack. Creatures that I figured were a type of imp, a rather minor type of demon, held my fellow Slayer's legs in place while one of the imps attempted to pull Buffy's trousers down. Another imp sat on her chest, and was mauling at her modest breasts. The worst part was that Buffy wasn't fighting back, she was struggling a little and calling out, but she either couldn't or wouldn't defend herself

"Lord Zetaz!" an imp cried out in a grating little voice. "Look see! More humans!"

I knew now that I needed to move, to act, to do something, so I shrugged the hiking pack off my back, and lurched to my feet. Then I ran, this was followed be me pulling the imps off Buffy. Despite feeling weak I was able to easily kill the small monsters with my bare hands and my booted feet. I even kicked their broken away because they repulsed me that much.

"You dare defy Lord Zetaz" the last remaining Imp said.

I reared back and kicked Zetaz in the face, and he went flying. It was like I'd kicked a football using my full Slayer strength. However I didn't do much damage I figured as the imp was soon standing up again.

"Fool!" Zetaz yelled from a distance "You will regret interfering with me. Remember this day, for soon you'll face the wrath of Lethice!"

With that Zetaz turned and flew off, quickly vanishing in the distance. Once I was sure the monster was gone I went over to Buffy who was sprawled out on the ground, panting like a overheated dog. I could see that she was covered in sweat, and dust, but thankfully nothing else. Given that she had nearly been raped that wasn't so what I found odd. What did get my attention was that she had pulled down her trousers and panties, then she started to rub her own cunt.

"Buffy!" I yelled "Snap out of it".

My fellow Slayer opened her eyes and focused on me with the same look she'd had on her face the last time we'd had sex. Only it looked to be at least ten as intense.

"Damien" she breathed huskily.

At least she knew who I was, that was a good sign. As for the rampant masturbation it was fun to watch, but we had to get moving.

"Come on we need to find, Amy and Fred" I urged her.

Suddenly she grabbed me, and went right for my belt buckle, Buffy got the belt undone in short order and she also managed to undo the button of my jeans before I tried to make her stop.

"Buffy, no" I said as firmly as I could managed "You're under a spell or something. You need to stop".

Given what her hand was now doing I found it difficult to resist the urge to fuck her senseless.

"Don't care" Buffy told me "Want you. Need you. Always will".

It was getting more difficult to focus and my lack of attention allowed Buffy to wrench my jeans and boxers down which freed my hard shaft. That part of me certainly wasn't listening to any objections from my brain.

Buffy tackled me to the ground and then she reached down to guide me into her, and I realized he couldn't stop her without getting violent. I didn't want to hurt her, so I had no choice other than to let her use my cock to get herself off and hope it calmed her down.

Thankfully with my manhood inside her, Buffy seemed to regain a small measure of her sanity. She leaned down and kissed me with affection.

"Heard... them... talking," Buffy panted as she started rolling her hips. "Potion it... wears off, just need... to.. cum".

Now I understood that she wasn't going to come to her senses until we'd fucked so I let her get on with it. I had no idea how long the sex lasted, much longer than normal it seemed, but finally it ended with shuddering and gasping Buffy who then collapsed against me.

"I... think. I'm... done" she panted.

That was when she looked at me and realised what she'd done.

"It's okay," I assured her "I could have stopped you, but I didn't want to hurt you, and I do like having sex with you so it wasn't a bad thing".

She looked as if she was going to cry so I held her for a while.

"When that weird liquid hit me, it was like nothing else mattered" she explained "I wanted to fight them off, but I couldn't".

Given that Buffy had jumped through the portal first, only seconds a head of me this made me wonder if time ran a little faster in this reality as the, but I didn't dwell on that for long because we had things to do. But it did explain how she could have gotten drugged without me seeing it happen.

I looked over to where Tara was and I noticed that she was red as a beetroot, and that she had her arms around another girl, one I knew very well but had only seen in pictures.

"Marcie?" I questioned.

Her hair was much longer than in her year book photo, and she looked a little older to, but it was her.

"Yeah I'm visible here" she told us "I already freaked out about it"

The laws of both magic and science could be different in demon dimensions, I'd know that, but seeing evidence of it was something else.

"Did you two do it?" was Buffy's question.

I figured they had.

"Sorry" blurted out Tara "I know we shouldn't have, but watching you too made me so horny".

Perhaps she wasn't a lesbian after all, that or in this place people's sexualities were different because watching Buffy and me have sex shouldn't have turned her on like that. But again I didn't worry about it as I still seemed to want only girls.

"Its okay" I assured the witch "You're both my girls, so as long as you keep it within the harem its fine".

More so if I could watch.

"Oh my God!" Buffy then yelled.

I turned to see that she was holding a small pouch that was full of small a shiny gems.

"Guess we can afford those bounty hunters now" I commented.

I'd been arranging that by phone, and while there were plenty of demons willing to kill for money, they were all weary of the Master. Being able to increase the bounty would help some of them find their courage.

Without a word we all started going through the other pouches that had belonged to the imps, they didn't have anything near as impressive in them, but we did find plenty of different coloured vials that contained fluids that Tara said were full of magic. I figured they were potions of some kind, but since they had been carried by demons I didn't think it would be a good idea for us humans to try them.

"There's a lake over there" Buffy then reported "I so need to clean up and change my clothes".

Thankfully our backpacks contained clean clothing, and the water was clear so I decided it was safe to wash in. As an added bonus I got to see three naked girls splashing about.

That was what distracted me from the strangely dressed women who attacked me with riding crops off all things. They looked human so I didn't kill them, but despite the fact that I held back it was easy to drive them away after I whipped a few with one of their own weapons.

"This is a strange place" I said to the females of the group as they got dressed "I think those ladies were some sort of cross between cultists and dominatrixes".

For some reason the riding crop I'd take off one of the odd women seemed to be of great interest to my girls, and since they were all naked, as well as wet from the lake, they had my interest.

"You know we were all bad" Buffy said "Maybe you should punish us".

That was a tempting idea, and it took of my inner strength to tell them to get dressed. If I hadn't been so worried about Amy and Fred I would have punished them all.


	28. Slayer Gothic - COC 2

**Slayer Gothic – Corruption of Champions 2**

 **Lake**

Once we had dried off and had made sure that the strange women were gone, my girls and I found nice shady spot under a tree, and when I looked up I noticed there was some fruit hanging off the branches.

"Are those apples?" Buffy inquired.

Apple trees were a common enough sight in the UK so I knew that what grew from this tree was something else.

"I think they're mangos" Tara offered uncertainly.

Buffy quickly climbed up to grab a couple of the fruits.

"Look, they've got cat whiskers on them," my fellow Slayer said before handing one to Tara. "Do you think they're safe to eat?"

Since the witch could sense magic it was smart of my fellow Slayer to ask her.

"I can feel something in them, so I wouldn't risk" she said "And of there wasn't any magic in them it could still make you sick, it might even kill you".

Thankfully I had some food on me so we all got something to eat. I was just offering Marcie a bit when I noticed that she was gone. I wasn't use to her being seeable so at first I hadn't noticed.

"Hey I found something" she said once she got back from where ever it was she had been "Come take a look"

(Line Break)

 **Whitney's Farm**

What we found was a quaint farmhouse that had orchids of fruit and gardens full of vegetables which were spread out around the buildings. It all looked very peaceful, however since this was a realm of demons I didn't simply assume that it was as innocent as it looked.

"Can you sense something?" Buffy asked me "Its not demony, but my Slaydar is picking something up".

Before I could reply a figure in overalls stood up from one of the vegetable patches and waved at us.

"Should we go say hi?" Marcie asked.

It would be rude not to.

"Well we are lost" Buffy said "and maybe she's seen Amy and Fred".

Besides if the person did turn out to be a demon I was sure that two Slayer would be able to handle her.

"Yeah, there's that" I agreed.

As we got closer, I realized the figure was a young woman, yet that wasn't all she was judging by big golden floppy dog ears. Also she had tufts of sandy fur on her wrists and a fluffy tail poking out behind her

"Well howdy, strangers! It sure is nice to see some new faces 'round here" she greeted "My name's Whitney".

She was not a demon, but the woman clearly wasn't all human, so I didn't know what to make of her.

"Uh, hi, hello. I'm Damien. This is Buffy and Tara" I said while pointing at my girls "Oh and she's Marcie".

I still wasn't use to the dark haired girl being visible.

"Great to met ya" Marcie said.

If not for the ears, tail, and fur, Whitney would have looked like any other freckle skinned blonde haired farmer's daughter. Although in my experience such girls only existed in porn.

"Well, it's a mighty fine change of pace ta meet folk I don't gotta pitchfork!" Whitney then told us cheerfully.

Subtly I looked around for the pitchfork. I was worried she might change her mind about using it.

"Is this your farm?" Buffy asked.

"Sure is," Whitney said "The demons avoid these parts. Not rightly sure why, but I sure aint complainin'. Monsters 'round here tend ta be more docile, too, which, you know..."

She blushed and then changed the subject.

"So where're y'all headed?" the dog-girl asked.

That was something we didn't know.

"Actually we're looking for two girls" I informed the local "Maybe you've seen them around".

Sadly she hadn't, and this made me very unhappy.

"Well, that won't do," Whitney said upon seeing how upset we were "Tell ya what. I could always use a few farmhands. If you're willin' ta help out, I'd be happy to put ya up in the house 'till you figure things out, and before long I'll be heading into Tel'Adre , that the big city in desert. You could look for your pals there".

Since I had no plan of my own this idea appealed to me.

"Uh, yeah, that would be great," I replied

Buffy was not so eager.

"You're sure about this?" she inquired of the farmer "I mean, you just met us".

The dog-girl was not concerned.

"Yeah, I got a good feeling 'bout ya" she said.

Whitney then turned and motioned for us to follow.

"C'mon, I'll show ya where the spare rooms are" she said.

(Line Break)

 **Whitney's Farm**

Not long after we were shown to the spare rooms Buffy was on top of me fully impaled and she was riding me with frantic urgency.

"Buffy" I groaned "Slow down".

She didn't seem to hear me, and I didn't keep trying to get through to her as soon I had more important things to worry about, like my orgasm. As she used her inner muscles to make cum once again I heard myself scream out her name.

Buffy slumped, swayed, and slowly fell onto the bed next to me. She seemed unable to move despite not having achieved orgasm herself as far as I knew.

That however wasn't what concerned me, because I figured my fellow Slayer was experimenting with what she could do with her mystical enhanced body. What did concern me was that while she had gone on the Pill, she might not have brought any with her, which meant I could end up getting her pregnant.

With this mind I went into the other spare room which contained Marcie and Tara, the normally unseen teen was asleep, but lucky for me the young witch was awake.

"Hm?" Tara muttered "Do you need something?".

I didn't beat around the bush.

"Is there a spell to make sure someone doesn't get pregnant?" I asked her.

It took Tara a few moments to gather herself and to reply.

"There are curses. But those are dark magic" she told me "I don't know how to cast them, and I think they'd go wrong somehow if I tried to use one beneficially".

I was no expert in magic, yet I understood that when it came to spell casting it mattered greatly why you were casting the spell, and curses were not be use lightly as they could end up harming more than whom the caster intended.

"Okay I'll go ask Whitney if there's something local" I then decided "They've go magic potions here so maybe one of them is a not get pregnant potion".

I then let Tara go to sleep and made my way downstairs.

While back home it would be well into the night by now, in this part of the endless multi-verse it was still afternoon so the dog girl was hard at work. I wasn't tired as a Slayer could go days without sleep and still fight. Buffy was worn for a different reason.

"Sure there's ways to stop a pregnancy," Whitney said as she collected a wicked-looking scythe from a mount on her porch wall, "but I only got enough of the stuff for myself".

That made me unhappy to hear.

"You'd have better luck talkin' to the alchemist" the owner of the farm then said "His mame's Rathazul. He's got a camp down that way, 'round that hill there. He's the fella to ask. Knows lot'sa stuff about stuff".

While I'd been talking to the dog-girl, Tara had come into the garden. She didn't look tired, and I remembered that she'd been the last one up this morning.

"Can we go now?" the witch requested of me "Meeting an alchemist sounds really interesting".

I didn't want to leave Marcie and Buffy

"It's safe enough here" Whitney assured me "and Rathazul's the good sort. I don't see why ya shouldn't go".

Buffy wasn't hardly defences I reminded myself.

"I really want to go" Tara insisted "I.. I should probably, take precautions too, just in case".

Hearing that surprised me as I hadn't thought she'd ever want cock. It had to be this place that had changed her, it was very strange.

(Line Break)

 **Lake**

Tara and I approached a pavilion by the lakeside. When we got close enough we noticed that a small figure in concealing robes and a shadowy hood was hunched over a cauldron, and he was stirring it. I also took not of the beakers and phials that filled the many wooden shelves.

Next I became aware that there was something odd about his hands, and that under the hood there was a distinctly rat-like muzzle. Another clue to the non-human nature of this being was a very rat-like tail that trailed out behind the robe.

"Master Splinter" I whispered

Tara giggled, and that seemed to get the attention of rat man, but I assumed that he seen us coming a mile off.

"Come closer, children" he called out "I will not bite"

Which we did, and as I we moved closer my hand moved just a little closer to the stake I had hidden away in my jacket. My sword would be more effective, but if I reached for that it would like an attack.

"Hello" the witch beside me greeted "Are, are you Rathazul?"

Given the cauldron and the potion bottles around him there wasn't much doubt in my who he was.

"I am," Rathazul said "Once, I was a famed alchemist, renown for my miracle cures".

Dramatically he pulled his hood back, revealing that he he indeed look like like the Hero Mutant Ninja Turtle's character.

"Alas, that is the past" he went on to say "Now, I idle by this lake, helpless to do anything but measure the ever increasing demonic taint".

Given that my girls had bathed in the lake I didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, um, that's bad" Tara remarked "Is it dangerous to go swimming?"

Rathazul raised his head, and I saw that his eyes were that of an intelligent man even if the rest of him wasn't.

"Not yet, child, but this lake is no ordinary body of water. I suspect that it is the very heart of this realm" we were told "and the demons are trying to poison it with their corrupted essence".

It was starting to sound as if while this reality wasn't fully a hell-dimension it soon would be. Which only made me want to get out of this realm as soon as possible.

"Is it too late to save the lake" Tara asked.

Stopping demons from hurting people was a Slayer's job. However saving an entire world was a lot of work, and I didn't think it was a good idea for us stay here that long. This place was dangerous even without the monsters, and I had idea how to protect my or my girls from it.

"Perhaps not," Rathazul told the witch "Sadly it is well beyond my means to stop or even slow the corruption. It will take a great hero to save us from the demons".

I was about to steer the conversation away from that subject, only the rat man ended up doing it for me.

"Now what can I do for you, children?" the local asked us both "I have many potions. Please take a look at my wares".

To my surprise it was Tara who spoke on the matter of unwanted pregnancies

"I, um Whitney from the farm said you'd know how to prevent pregnancy" the witch said "I was hoping to talk you about the different ways".

Hopefully it wouldn't to expensive as I had only one bag of gems, and while I was sure that back home they'd be worth a fortune I didn't know how the local economy worked. For all I knew gemstones were a common enough here to be used as coins.

"Ah, yes" the rat man said "The simplest way a special herb".

That seemed easy enough to me, but this was a feminine matter so I was in over head.

"No, um, that sounds fine," Tara assured the Master Splinter look a like

Then things became less simple.

"There is another way you can prevent pregnancy and make yourselves some money at the same time" we were then informed "And its quite safe".

Neither of us asked about that, but soon we were told, and it really screwed with my head.

"So I'd have to drink that and lay these eggs?" Tara asked as she presented with a bottle "And you'll buy the eggs".

It was really messed up.

"It is not much of a hardship," Rathazul assured the witch "It only takes three days for the clutch of eggs to gestate in your womb, and there is no pain involved. I'm told the birth is quite pleasurable, in fact. Also, while pregnant with a clutch of eggs, you can't get pregnant in the move conventional way. As an added bonus I will give my herbs now. I have no need of them".

I'd seen and heard of some messed up things in my life, and this made into the top five.

"They don't, um, hatch into anything... do they?" Tara hesitantly asked.

Rathazul chuckled.

"They do not, I assure you" he replied.

I then spent a moment struggling not to picture one of my girls giving birth to magical eggs. I spent so long doing this that I missed on some of what was being discussed.

"Would you like me to write you a list of what each colour does?" Rat man was asking.

A quick look informed me that one of the pouches we'd taken from the defeated imps contained tonics much like those Tara wanted to buy. Apparently we had access to the potion that caused a women to give birth to some eggs.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Tara said

Seeing that made me wonder what else we had found upon arriving within this messed up reality.

"Could you tell me what these do?" I requested of the native.

Before checking out what I wanted to show him, Rathazul retrieved a sheet of parchment from somewhere and scribbled down a list of egg colours and what they did. He then handed it to Tara.

"I will pay well for each egg" he then said "but if you wish to keep some for yourselves I shall not mind"

Rathazul then held up two vials of bubbly pink liquid from one of my pouches

"These are Lust Drafts. Its a contact aphrodisiac" he told me.

That was probably what Buffy had been under the influence of back when she'd pretty much raped me.

"The effect is very potent. It causes a level of arousal and desire that is nearly impossible to attain naturally" he then said "Be careful with them".

Rathazul then moved on to the last item, a bottle of glowing white liquid.

"Ah, this appears to be the elixir often called Succubus' Delight. Succubi feed it to their male sex slaves to increase recovery speed and semen production. In this form it is dangerously thick with demonic taint, but in its purified form it can provide a permanent and benign magical enhancement. I can do the purification for you if you're willing to part with a few gems."

I was wasn't quite sure how that would be particularly useful, given that I had Slayer stamina but since we had a whole bag of gems I agreed to let purify the stuff. Then I figured with five girlfriends I might actually need the stuff very soon.

"So are you really going to lay some eggs?" I asked of Tara as we walked back towards the farm "Its a lot go through".

I would have been terrified in her place, but she seemed more or less okay.

"Chickens do it all the time" she pointed out "and I grew up a farm, its not such a big dell to me. When I was ten years old I helped my Momma pull a calf out of a pregnant cow, and the calf was bigger than me. So a few little eggs won't be much trouble".

I figured that even with that she had to have a good reason for wanting to endure such a strange experience, and without any prodding from me she supplied it.

"Well I haven't really done much to help the team" she said "This is something I can do, and I get the feeling we'll need more gems".

That was valid reasons in my book, but still this all seemed very weird, and I knew this place was effecting my girls. Which worried me.

"Anyway it would be real dangerous for Buffy to get pregnant with all the fighting she does" Tara went on to say "and I think it would be big weight off everyone's minds if we don't have to worry about birth control".

That would be one less thing to worry about.

"Even better we can grow the herbs ourselves" she then said "What we've got should last months, and when we get to Sunnydale I'll grow more".

We might even be able to sell the herb if we could find a way to introduce to the general public that didn't involve explaining where we had found it.

"And if we never get to go home well we'll need the money" Tara then pointed out "But I'm sure that you'll find a way".

I hoped she was right.


	29. Slayer Gothic - COC 3

**Slayer Gothic – Corruption of Champions 3**

 **Whitney's Farm**

Once Tara and I had gotten back to the farm the dog girl had put me to work as she badly needed help, and since she was putting us for free I was happy to aid her. So far all I'd done was carry empty jugs to the lake, fill them up and bring them back, but it was hard work.

"Oh, hello" a woman's voice said warmly "I haven't seen you around these parts before".

I would have spoken, but a pair of massive breasts made that impossible simply by being within my line of sight.

"Hi. I'm called Marble," she said pleasantly. "Are you getting water for Whitney?"

Somehow words were able to leave my mouth.

"Yeah I'm doing that" I managed to say.

They were really huge boobs.

"Oh good," Marble said with a smile. "In that case we can work together. Isn't that nice?"

I just nodded as Marble came in and easily picked up a jug in each hand. Which was an impressive display of strength, also because she her boobs were now not blinding me with their sheer size I was able to see her other features. For starters, she had hooves, and horns. Which would normally mean she was demonic, however she looked more like a cross between a cow and woman than anything evil.

"Did you give your name?" Marble asked while walking ahead of me.

I couldn't remember if I had.

"Oh its Damien" I informed her.

I discovered then that the old man who had guided us to the portal was right about lust not fading. I was tempted to take Marble by force, yet I was able to resist that urge. Barely.

(Line Break)

 **Whiteny's Farm**

Once I caught up with my girls I badly wanted sex, but I had to wait while they went over what Tara had learned from the alchemist. She finished explaining the eggs and by way of demonstration, drank one of the magic potions.

"They don't hatch into anything, right?" Buffy asked while warily eyeing her dose "I'm not gonna to end up a mother to baby chicks am I?".

Tara burst into giggles.

"N... no. No" she replied "the eggs aren't alive".

That only made this slightly less strange.

"Oh. Okay." Buffy said as she took a deep breath "I'm the Slayer I can handle pushing out a few eggs".

Unless it turned out they were the size of ostrich eggs I figured she'd be fine.

"Um, how long until its safe to have sex" Marice asked as she drank her potion.

"You, you should be, um, good to go?" Tara said" your womb, is already occupied so no chance of getting pregnant with Damien's baby".

Marcie then let out a sigh of relief and grabbed my arm while giving me a pleading look.

"Let's have sex while they watch" she begged.

My cock was inside her a matter of seconds later and my other two girls decided to amuse each other rather than just sit and watch.

(Line Break)

 **Tel'Adre**

Because of the harvest and the need to wait for the egg births, which I was go glad I hadn't watched, it took us a few days to get to city, and since I'd been pushing a heavy cart I didn't get a good look at the city untill we had arrived at the local tavern, and even when there was no time for sight seeing as for the next hour my girls and I spent unloading the carts into the pantry of 'The Wet Bitch' as dozens of bipedal and quadrupedal dog and fox people stared in disbelief at us. Apparently normal looking humans were an oddity in these parts.

Once that had been done we'd headed inside the pub and we'd found both Amy and Fred, they were both still human and safe. Which made me very, very happy.

"With how things are here, we've both gotten a lot more comfortable with our sexuality" Amy told me as we enjoyed some drinks "I hope it doesn't bother you, and don't worry we've only been playing with each other. We're still yours"

That was good to hear.

"We were just lucky that we found this place" Fred added "We almost got raped by imps, we're okay because Amy's magic is powerful here, she blasted the imps away like it was nothing".

Tara agreed with this, also it fitted in with what I had noted about mine and Buffy's Slayer powers. We were somewhat stronger here to. I'd noticed that while gathering up crops and pushing the wagon.

"So did you find out anything about this place" I asked Amy and Fred "We've not had access to any research material so I was hoping that you two had done the homework.

As it turned out they had and soon I had a good idea of what was going on around here.

Two hundred years ago Mareth, which was the name of this dimension, was empty of sapient life, and while at least one god-like entity, Marae was present, the only mortal life-forms were animals. And then a sizeable clan of human Mages accidentally transported themselves here. Trapped and unable to find a way back to their own world, they somehow gave Marae the inspiration to transform the various animals into humanoid beings, thus creating many of the assorted anthropomorphous creatures seen in Mareth.

While it was unclear whether or not the portals that brought us here was in some way tied to the clan of Mages, the many portals on Mareth did contribute to its diverse population by bringing in other races to the planet. A quirk of Mareth's nature makes it extremely easy to get to this world, but almost impossible to leave it. However those were portals made by magic not by science so Fred was sure we would be able to leave.

Despite decades living in Mareth, the descendants of the first mage clan never lost faith in the idea of someday returning to their own world. Sadly this led to bringing demons into this world.

Thirty years ago a mage discovered a method by which a soul could be removed from the body, and theorizing it would be a potent source of magical energy, one strong enough that they could finally power a spell mighty enough to escape from Mareth, one elderly member offered to let them test it out on him, as he was dying anyway. He became the first demon this world had ever know. Within ten years, the entire tribe had been converted, willingly or not, into demons, and from there they swept out across Mareth.

"So this isn't a Hell-dimension yet, but it soon will be" I realised "and somehow the demons are using sex to transform the place".

Plus polluting that lake had something to do with it.

"So how are we going to save this world" Buffy asked me "I mean sure its weird here what with the talking animals and all the sex, but that doesn't mean we can't save it".

I wasn't sure we could save it, or that we should even try. This place was having an effect on us, and if we stayed longer I didn't think we'd ever be able to go back to Earth, because we'd no longer look human.

"But we have to help" Amy insisted after I had expressed my concerns "That's what we do, we fight monsters and save people".

Rather than argue the point I thought things over, and came up with a very clever plan.

"Okay here's what we do" I said "We leave, but only for a few days. Long enough to get our head straight and gather some supplies. Then once we have a car we come back. Next we drive to the places under demon control and kill all the bad guys".

It was a simple plan, but the best ones were because the less complex a scheme was the less could go wrong with it.

(Line Break)

 **Town Ruins.**

"There's nothing here but burned houses in this place" I said with a sigh after half an hour of walking around the old town "the demons already destroyed everything".

So far my plan to save this dimension from the forces of death and darkness was not going so well. There wasn't much left to save, and aside from when we'd arrived I hadn't even seen any demons.

I was just about to give up looking for anything of value or importance and order my girls to head back to the Jeeo, when a dart flew past my head and embedded itself into a still standing wall of a burned down house.

"Don't make any sudden moves!" a somewhat squeaky voice commanded "All of you turn around, slowly"

Which we did and when I turned around I saw a mouse girl with auburn fur. Her clothing consisted of a dirty, tattered set of trousers and shirt. Other than the only thing of note was the blowpipe she had aimed at us and the knife strapped to her waist.

"I'm sorry about that" mouse girl then said "but I thought you were demons. They destroyed this place years ago, but some of those damn scavengers still occasionally drift through. Not so much lately, of course. I've made something of an impression on them".

While we had coming looking for stuff, we weren't scavengers per say as we had no need to pick through the ruins of this place for treasure.

"My name is Amily, the last survivor of this village" we were then informed "All of my people are gone now; they're scattered, dead, enslaved, or worse".

I believed her, as there was a sadness in her eyes.

"That's horrible" said Tara "Who enslaved them?".

Amily quickly explained that the demons had dragged her people off, and that she didn't know where they'd gone, and that she had only escaped that fate because back then she'd been a child small enough to hide.

"What about you?" the mouse girl then inquired "Are you humans, I've heard sometimes they wander into this world and then end up stuck".

That wasn't surprising to hear as while it was easy enough to get into this dimension, it was getting out that was the hard part. Thankfully portals that were formed through the use of maths and psychic energy worked well enough here, even if the ones created by magic did not, and Fred now understood portals well enough not only to aim them at part of map, but also she had found a way to stop people from being separated when using them. Which meant we didn't need to keep renting Jeeps, however we had brought one anyway as it was handy for getting around and it meant we didn't have lug all our supplies around in backpacks.

"We are" I told the mouse girl "although I'm surprised that none of us haven't transformed into something what with all of the weird magic that's in this world".

If not for the fact that we could nip back to Earth after every mission I was sure that at least a few of us would have ended up some animal parts. As it was the only enhancements we'd done were minor. I'd made my penis slightly larger and take a potion to increase my sexual stamina as well sperm production. I didn't think I'd need the last thing as no one wanted me to father any children for them, but I figured that might change as a lot of unexpected things happened in this realm of existence.

"So, any reason you're hanging around this old town?" Buffy asked the mouse girl "There's a big city full of people for you to go live with".

She soon got an answer.

"I was born here" Amily informed us "I grew up here, and I would have gotten married and settled down here if it hadn't been for those demons"

While there were some good, or at least neutral demons out there, most of them horrid things went out of their way to make mortal being suffer. Which was why I liked to kill them.

"After it was all over, I had nowhere else to go" we were then told "So I stayed here and I've still got nowhere else to go, to be honest. I haven't found any other settlements of my own people, and I'd sooner die than give myself over to the demons".

Given what often happened to members of my species when captured by demons it was wise of her to think that way.

"So it seems that if I'm ever going to see more of my people living free, then I'm going to have to take the leading role" Amily then said.

I assumed she had some plan to go save some of her people, and was about to request our help.

"Never mind," she then said after a moment. "You have your mates. Forget I mentioned it".

With that the mouse girl walked off into the ruins and soon she vanished from view.

"I wonder what she was going to say?"Amy wondered.

It didn't take me long to suss things out.

"I think she wanted to make babies with me" I told my girls.

Buffy looked confused.

"How did you figure that out?" she asked.

Since there was nothing else to do around here I decided to sit down on what was left of a garden wall, and to have a quick rest.

"She used the word 'mates' when referring to you girls" I then said "and given how lustful gets around and the lack of anyone else around and it seems to be that she wanted some sex".

This caused a chorus of giggling

"You should go for it" Amy then said.

That had to be the weirdness of this reality talking. It was messing with all our heads, which was why we had to leave this world between missions.

"Makes sense" added Fred "None of us want to have kids because of how dangerous our lives are and you said Slayers don't live that long, this might be your only chance to pass on your DNA".

That was kind of logical, but still it seemed wrong.

"It does seem silly to keep you to ourselves if letting you have sex with someone saves an entire race" Marcie said "I mean if you don't do it then it would like you're letting a genocide happen".

Tara also had something to say.

"Can I watch?" she asked.

Now that I was actually thinking about it I found myself getting horny, and because of the way this reality worked it was difficult to ignore the feeling, and I did have the body of a teenage boy so the hormones did help.

"I just don't think its right to have a child and not help to raise them" I argued "I can't stay in this dimension, it would turn me evil I just know it".

"Errr hello we can make portals" Buffy reminded me "So you can still visit any babies you make with mouse girl. You know bring them food and clothes from our world. Maybe they could visit our world, if they can pass for human that is".

Even if they couldn't there were spells for disguising people.

"She might not want the father to be around" Tara warned me "and she hasn't actually asked, so you're worrying over nothing".

I weighted the issue in my mind, and to my surprise I found that the idea appealed to me.

"Well it won't hurt to find out my options" I decided "You ladies keep watch while I go try to save an entire race with my penis".

That was something I'd never imagined I'd say.


	30. Slayer Gothic - COC 4

**Slayer Gothic – Corruption of Champions 4**

 **Ruined Town**

"Yes I'd like you to be the father of my children" the mouse girl said once I found her and had made the offer "You're pure human and you seem strong".

In this world pure human were rare and for some reason they were prized as breeding partners.

"If you think I'd make a good father, then I'm willing to help you" I told the girl "But I won't be around all the time because I live on another world, but I can...".

The mouse girl stopped me.

"Just stop the demons" she said "That will be more than enough".

She was right about that. Making this world safer for everyone's children was more than enough, anything else I could do to help Amily raise our babies would be simply be icing on the cake.

"Do you really want to?" the mouse girl then asked shyly.

I spent a moment wondering if later I'd think myself crazy for doing this, and I figured my harem might view thing in a different way later on, but right now I was too horny to care.

"Let's make babies" I said.

Cute mouse girl went from nervous looking to happy in less than a second.

"Wonderful! Come with me!" Amilly excitedly instructed.

She grabbed hold of my hand and lead me down the street, and then she took me on route through the ruins of the ruined town that I didn't think of my girls would be able to follow. We went up streets, down streets, around corners, and even straight through some ruins.

Finally I was guided into one particular ruined house, and from there, into a bedroom. It wasn't exactly an impressive sight, a few bits of smashed furniture, and a large mound of vaguely clean rags and tattered cushions was the closest thing she had to a bed. The floor is covered in a thick layer of dirt, it was more than just stuff treked in, it's was like dirt had been deliberately brought in from outside.

"I have to stay hidden, I can't afford to make it too obvious that anyone lives here" Amily explained "That dirt actually helps warn me if anyone else has found this bolthole"

It was actually rather clever because if a demon did find this place and snoop around the monster would leave footprints, and then the mouse girl would know this house was no longer safe to stay in.

"So, here we are?" she then said hesitantly.

I could tell she really wanted to make babies, but I also knew she was nervous so I decided to take control. I began by kissing the mouse girl and a moment of surprise, Amily closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Before long we were exploring each others bodies with our hands as we continued the kissing, and when we weren't doing that we worked on removing every article of clothing that we wore.

When I saw Amily naked I knew that this world had definitely gotten to me, because until today I never would've thought that someone who wasn't human could be so sexy.

Looking at her for so long made the mouse girl even hornier because she went from submissive to aggressive in not time at all, and after pushing me onto the pile of rags she got on top of me.

Then Amily positioned herself over my erection and then leaned in to kiss me while she rubbed her pussy against my very hard dick. Amily then impaled herself on my rigid shaft.

At first it seemed as if making my dick a bit bigger might have been a mistake as the mouse girl looked to be in pain, but soon Amily relaxed, and not long after that she began to rock back and forth.

Then she began to pick up the pace, and I had just enough brain power left to wonder why both Buffy and this mouse girl seemed to want to make me cum as quickly as possible. However I didn't dwell on this for long as soon the anthropomorphic being was riding me so fast I couldn't focus on anything other than holding on to her hips.

It continued like that with Amily increasing the pace until the two of us reach our climax's and mouse girl slumped down onto my chest.

(Line Break)

 **Ruined Town**

A short time later Amilly looked at me with a big smile on her adorable face

"That was, just wow" she said "I knew I had a good feeling about you".

Amilly then blushed.

"You do know I'm not necessarily pregnant, right?" she then said "We're going to have to do this again, and if I want to repopulate my entire race we'll have to come back in the future and fuck me some more".

That didn't sound so horrible.

"Well if that's the price I have to pay to save your people, then what choice do I have" I said in a playful tone.

(Line Break)

 **Tel'Adre**

One of the things I'd discovered about the city of Tel'Adre that interested me the most had nothing to do with the fact that it was inhabited by horny animal people. That was fascinating, and also kind of sexy, however it was the economy that I was focused upon.

The reason gemstones were used as money was because they were far more common than metal deposits here in Mareth. This I had discovered when trying to buy magical weapons and armour. I'd not had nearly enough gemstones so I'd decided that upon returning to Earth, which was something we did regularly, that we would load up a couple of Jeeps with all the raw metals we could find.

Which was something we had done, and now we had enough gemstones to buy anything we wanted.

We started at the The Piercing Studio which was one of the many business in the hidden city of Tel'Adre, and it was run by a cat-girl Yara. On the outside it looked to be a rough place built from sandstone, with a sign that depicted a hermaphroditic centaur fully covered in piercings. However its interior was earthy, with bare walls and multicoloured woven blankets covering the windows. One wall was covered in mirrors, and another had a shelf stacked with piercing equipment as well sex toys.

Also there were comfortable chairs for customers, and most importantly off all there was a list of what piercings were available and how much they cost.

I had quickly decided on getting pierced twice in my left ear, with two jewelled studs. One would be a enchanted emerald, which increased a person's speed and the other would be a diamond which increased a person's intelligence and slightly increased their libido. Since I had five girlfriends an increased sex drive would be an asset to me.

"You know you can get other parts pierced" the cat girl told me as I sat down on the chair "Some of your girls are".

Because some of the enchanted materials had both negative and positive effects I was being very careful about the piercings, and not just for those reasons, but also because the studs once in could only be removed using a magical device owned by Yara.

"I'm sure" I replied "One enchanted diamond, one enchanted emerald on plain silver studs please".

While I was being cautious my girls were not being so careful.

"I want an Amethyst ring for my clit" Buffy decided "All us girls should get one so that we match".

From what I knew that would increase her intelligence, and also her libido. Which was a little worrying as she by far the most horny of my girls.

"We can only afford two piercings each" I reminded my harem "Enchanted items aren't cheap".

Buffy pondered things before speaking again.

"Okay so how about first we get magic amethyst on a non-magic gold ring for ours clits" Buffy suggested "and then us girls get a nipple pierced with an magic emerald with a not magic gold stud".

That would be expensive, but well worth it as it would give all my girls a minor increase in speed and intelligence with only a slight increase to their sex drives.

"I'll do both nipples for the price of one" the cat girl offered "I don't normally get this much business so I'm happy to offer a discount".

This was very welcome news.

(Line Break)

 **The Wet Bitch.**

"Buffy what are you wearing?" I had to ask when my fellow Slayer joined us in common room of the pub "And how much did it cost me".

The suit of steel 'armour' she had on was just two round disks that barely cover her nipples, a tight chainmail bikini, and circular butt-plates. Why anyone would wear such a thing into battle was beyond me.

"Its magical armour" she said as if obvious "it doesn't need to cover much because its magic".

This caused a round of female giggling to go around the table. That happened a lot in this world.

"Hey we all agreed what happens in Mareth stays in Mareth" Buffy reminded me "While we're here you get to go around making babies, and we get pretty things as long as your the only guy we ever have sex with".

I couldn't argue with that as that was the deal we'd made. Outside of this dimension everyone in the group could only be physical with me or another girl who was in the harem, but in this realm of existence those rules simply didn't work. The lust was too strong, and we didn't satisfy our desires it would drive us mad.

Still the only reason none of us had gone evil or turned into animal people was because we spent time back on Earth, but it wasn't enough to allow us to resist the lustful urgings we got here, therefore we all had to express our desires in some way. With Buffy that involved bikini armour.

"Are your breasts bigger" Amy then inquired of Buffy "or is the armour just making it look like they are".

I couldn't tell and I had regular access to her boobs.

"Oh yeah they have pastries here that make your breasts bigger" she told us "I only ate one so I just went up one size, but it was yummy".

Given that the vegetables here could turn you into an animal person it seem extremely silly to eat anything they had here. However aside from Tara no one else seemed to worry about that judging by the fact that most of my harem was already heading for the door.

"Don't eat too many" I urged my girls "People back in Sunnydale will think you all had boob jobs".

They didn't listen so I decided to go after them so that they didn't end up looking like freaks.

(Line Break)

 **Lake**

Since time ran faster in this reality just spending two days back on Earth meant a full week had past here. Also pregnancies progressed very quickly in this reality. Which meant I was now strongly motivated to make this world a safer place.

"So you got the mouse girl pregnant" Amy said "and you had seven babies".

I wanted to avoid talking about that so I looked around for a distraction.

"Hey look, it's an island, and there's a boat nearby" I told the group "Let's go and explore".

Upon reaching the small island, and pulling the boat on shore to keep it from drifting away, my girls and I took the time to inspect the piece of land I'd spotted from a distance. This was a task that didn't take long considering the only thing on the island was a tree.

After walking up to the unusually vibrant, Tara began to trace her hand along it's smooth bark, slowly making her way around the tree. We all followed and I was more than a bit shocked to find the form of a woman impeded in the tree. I was even more stunned though when the woman opened her eyes and looked at us.

"You seem so surprised by me" the tree-lady said "I suppose that is inevitable. Your origin is not of Mareth, and few save for the demons remember me".

Animal people and demons were one thing but a woman as a tree was something odd even in this world.

"I am the life-goddess Marae" the tree lady then informed us "I am Mareth, for my roots touch every part of it, or at least I was, before they came".

We didn't need three guesses to figure out who these 'they' were.

"You mean the demons?" Buffy asked regardless of the need not to "We're trying to stop them".

However so far we weren't having much luck.

"The demons were once a tribe of magic using humans, who lived in the mountains. They had everything they could ever want, peace, love, and the power to change reality. But they grew dissatisfied, as men often do, and craved more. They began using their magics to alter their bodies, seeking greater pleasure than ever before".

I knew some of this story already, but I still listened.

"In time they became obsessed with power. I let them be, believing their folly to be limited to their own village" tree lady then said "I was wrong. While I focused on preventing famines and ensuring peace between the other villages, the humans twisted themselves into something else, something demonic. They gave up their souls, crystallizing that part of themselves into a magical energy source".

Given that souls were suppose to last forever I could imagine that if they harnessed correctly then they would the mystical equivalent of owning nuclear power planet.

"Of course they could not be satisfied with consuming the power of their own souls" tree lady then informed us "They wanted more. They always want more".

Sadly this was a very human trait as well as a demonic one. Not that ambition and greed were always a bad things, as they gave people reason to get out of bed and do thing, but in this case it was all bad.

"Reminds me of some of the people in my own world" I said.

There was a chorus of agreements from my girls.

"If that is so" the tree lady went on to say "then I hope that the people of your world do not make the same mistakes that we have here".

Sadly in many ways we had. The desire for more of everything in western culture had led to things like pollution and the exploitation of other nations.

"As I was saying" the so called goddess continued "They came pouring out of the mountains in a wave, destroying entire settlements I lent many villages my power, but none had the strength to stand alone, and none would band together, resentful of their racial differences as they were".

Most people thought that in the face of common threat that everyone would band together, but that didn't seem to be the case. At least not here.

"So many were consumed, enslaved, or filled with corruption. My people were cut off from me, either by their new tainted outlook or by the demons' own machinations" we were now being told "I was able to hide a few places from the enemy's sight, but I do not know how long it will last".

Basically there was an apocalypse going on.

"My power keeps the demons far from the shores of the lake, but they seek to corrupt me, to make me just like them" the tree lady was now saying "They have used magic and industry to trap the pure rains in the clouds around their mountain, starving me, and in its place they spill their tainted sexual fluids".

That had to be corruption that the Master Splinter look a like that mentioned to Tara and me.

"While my power is great I cannot resist forever" we were told next "My reach has dwindled to little more than this lake. Parts of me have already fallen, taking the surrounding life with them. I do not know how much longer I can endure".

As apocalypses went this was certainly a calm one, but the end result would be the same. This world would be transformed into a demon realm, one that was linked to the dimension I called home by a portal. Should the forces of evil win here they might gain the power to reverse the portal, and spread to Earth.

"Please you must help me" pleaded the so called goddess "The demons have a factory in the mountains. It produces the fluid they use to taint me. If you could find a way to shut it down, then Mareth, might stand a chance"

I turned to my girls.

"Taking down one factory should be easy enough" I said

Tara was the most eager of us to help.

"Don't you worry Lady Marae" the witch told the tree "we'll have that place shut down before you know it!"

Well it would be the first time we'd shut down a demonic operation.

"Good, now go, there is nothing to be gained by your presence here. Return if you manage to close that vile place" Marae commanded.

Without further a do we headed for the boat.


	31. Slayer Gothic - COC 5

**Slayer Gothic – Corruption of Champions 5**

 **High Mountain**

"So what were you and those girls doing in these parts?" the harpy demanded to know "Not planning to attack little old me were you?".

My harem and I had actually been looking for the demon factory which was spewing corrupting fluids into the lake. It was somewhere in these mountains, and we'd been looking for it.

"No we were just exploring the mountains" I said.

We had no intention of harming the harpies as they weren't demons. Although my view on them had changed somewhat as this flying sort of woman had come swooping in and had snatched up before taking me to her nest. On the plus side it didn't look as if I was going to be dinner for her babies as she didn't have any to fed.

"Well then, you're fortunate it was me who found you" the harpy then said "Some of the other girls, they might have taken advantage of you. The younger harpies only care about getting fertilized and laying eggs, they don't have much appreciation for good company and pleasant conversation like I do".

The harpy then reclined in her nest and dipped a hand between her muscled thighs.

"Not that I don't badly want to be fertilised. Would you stay and help a lonely matron with her needs?" the female creature then asked.

Hopefully if I played along she'd let me go, and maybe she could even guide me to the demon factory.

"I'd be delighted" I told her.

The Harpy then placed my hands on her breasts, and after some encouragement I started to massage them

"The last time a willing mate found his way up to my nest, it only took a few moments for him to fertilize me" I was informed "He just couldn't handle all of this".

She followed up those words by shoving my face into her breasts. The feathers were softer than I had expected so it was a much pleasant experience than I would have imagined.

"Let's see how long you last" she said next.

I spent a moment wondering why every female nearly I'd met so far in this reality wanted to milk me for cum. Even Buffy enjoyed making me climax quickly during sex. However I couldn't dwell it for long because the harpy was now undoing my belt and freeing my cock.

"Is that all there is?" she questioned me "Oh I'll suppose it will do".

Understandably I was not happy to hear that.

"Geez, thanks" I replied.

Despite her words I still wanted to fuck her, because the lust I was feeling grew stronger with every moment that passed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart" she assured me "It's what inside of your balls that makes me want you. I've been milking cocks like yours ever since the demons took over, now fertilise my eggs".

Intending to do just that I slid into the harpy, and her feathery thighs squeezed me as her legs wrapped my body. Now I pretty much had to fuck her but I lacked the ability to thrust my hips, so I had to let the harpy do all the moving around, and she was very good at it. I wouldn't have even called it sex, she was milking my cock with her pussy like a pro with no concern over her own pleasure.

"Cum for me my sweet boy" the monster girl urged "fertilize my eggs".

I was unable to resist, even I had wanted to, and I was soon filling the harpy with the seed she so badly wanted.

"Good boy!" the monster girl praised "Squirt it all out for me"

Once I was done doing just that she rested my head on her ample chest and cooed at me.

"Mmm, such potent seed for one so young" she praised.

Once I had some blood free for my brain I spent a moment pondering if Male Slayers were extra fertile or if the rules of this dimension just made it easy for human males to knock females up. It would certainly explain why everyone wanted my sperm.

"Did you know in the old days we used to keep men trapped like this for a whole day" the harpy then said "We'd keep stroking them like this and give them a whole days worth of orgasm. It was magnificent. Of course I'm so so fertile now a single orgasm is enough to fertilize my eggs".

I was very happy to hear that, and I was also grateful that the harpy no longer had her legs wrapped around me.

"Now let's get you back to your girls" th harpy then said "and since you did something for me I will guide through the mountains to where ever you want to go".

This was a very welcome offer.

(Line Break)

 **Demon Factory.**

Once inside the Factory, my girls and I found not the hell we expected, rather we ended up in a receptionist's lobby, which while decorated in accordance with the perverse tastes of the occupants, it was actually rather pleasant.

"You know I thought there would at least be some guards" I commented.

My girls and I fanned out to find what we could. The receptionist's desk was empty, and there was nothing else of interest here so I soon figured it was time to move on.

There were two doors we could chose from, not counting the one we'd used to enter the building, a secure-looking iron door and a door made from some unusually dark red wood. The iron door was locked, and so the only way to progress was through the wooden one.

Opening that door revealed a large break room, not unlike what a person might find in a corporate headquarters. It was dominated mostly by tables and chairs and on the far side there was a counter, there was a pot of steaming hot coffee, which gave off an invigorating smell.

Standing besides the statue, sipping from a mug was the demon I suspected to be the absentee secretary. She was busty succubus with blue skin, the nubs of horns on her forehead, flowing blond hair, and a spaded tail. She was dressed in a tiny vest that barely contained her jiggling breasts, a short skirt, and sheer stockings. If my balls hadn't just been milked by a harpy I'd have gotten another erection.

Upon spotting the us the Secretarial Succubus asked what we were doing here, and I had an answer ready.

"Hello, we're from the environmental protection agency" I said "We've had some complaints about you polluting the lake and I'm afraid but we are going to have to shut your operation down".

None of my girls laughed, and I figured that my witty banter needed more work. I just hadn't gotten the whole punning thing down.

"Well its good for us that you all came here" the demoness said "Saves us having to hunt you down".

I had the horrible feeling that things weren't going to go to plan. Which was shame as my plans often worked out rather well, at least for me.

"So will you surrender of your free will?" we were then asked "I promise to make it pleasurable".

I was about to shoot the demoness with the pistol I was carrying when someone else asked a question.

"What happens to people here" Amy wanted to know.

We didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"To put it bluntly the Factory takes human, such as yourselves, and turns them into hermaphrodites" we were told "then we put them into these special harnesses so they can pumped full of aphrodisiacs, some nasty drugs and other corrupted chemicals, which are designed to better increase production of sexual fluids, which is how they live out the rest of their life. The liquid corruption is being used overwhelm the last bastions of purity in Mareth, so that we can turn this place into a Hell-dimension".

As demonic takeovers went this was one of the strangest.

"So can I show you to where you'll be spending the rest of your short existences?" the hell bitch then asked.

That was when I opened fire. The gun went off a few times, and the blessed bullets tore into the demonic bitch. But rather than drop to the floor dead she vanished. All that was left behind was an iron key.

"In case you were wondering" I said my girls "That was me saying no".

(Line Break)

 **Demon Factory**

After finding another demon that needed killing, and somehow ending up in the supply closet, we finally found the factory part of this place.

It was a huge chamber full of harnesses, from which hung a variety of hermaphrodites, all of whom had massive breasts and penises. There were pumps attached to every sex organ, and an array of needle-tipped hoses descend from the roof above. Each of these tubes was connected to one of the poor sods trapped here and I didn't doubt that their bodies were being flooded with vile serums that had been created by the demons.

There are far too many to free, I knew that the better option was to destroy, or at least to switch off, the machines. Once this place was shut down, then we could worry about the captives. However only Buffy and I seemed to be able to focus on that, the rest of girls struggled to free the poor sods trapped here despite not knowing how.

My fellow Slayer and I looked at each other for a moment and then went up a nearby staircase which brought us face to face with the demon who rns the factory. At first, she appeared as a classically gorgeous woman, abliet one with blue skin, whose only clothing was a narrow band of fabric that wraps around her substantial breasts. If she had anything else on I didn't know as the boss of this place was sitting behind a desk.

"I take it you're the big bad around here?" I asked.

The nearly nude, blue skinned creature stood up from behind the desk, and that point I knew this being was also a hermaphrodite in nature.

"I am" it said.

My shotgun was now pointing right at the creature.

"Good" I replied "That means I just need to beat you up, and then shut down the place".

I expected the demon to rush us but nothing happened.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you champion?" the woman/man thing asked as she/he moved to stand in front of the desk.

"We were suppose to figure something out?" Buffy asked.

The boss seemed amused.

"It's okay if you haven't" we were told "I can simply tell you why you were sent here".

While I was now sure we'd all been tricked into coming here I had no idea what the bad creature was going on about.

"You see. You're not here to save these people" the overseer said "You're here to join them".

I was still confused enough to want hear more.

"Every year the people of Ingnam send a 'champion' for us to corrupt, and we use their sexual fluids to further our reach" we were told "Only they normally only send one person. I don't know why there is a whole group of you this time".

Buffy and I exchanged glances, and then I turned to the boss, and shot the thing. Unlike the succbus it didn't vanish, or be banished somewhere else it simply died. However just in case it was faking I stabbed it with my sword.

"Let's just get this over with" Buffy then said as she entered a side room where the controls were "Time to rage against the machine".

Thankfully she didn't start smashing things.

"Now what do I press?" she asked.

The off switch would have been my first choice.

"Just make sure you don't break any of the fluid containers" I warned "I doubt that nice tree lady would appreciate you letting a flood of corruption wash into her lake"

Once the machines died down I heard chorus of disappointed groans from the poor sods in the harnesses, as it turned out they had enjoyed being milked for their sexual fluids.

"This is a really fucked up world" I had to say once again.

(Line Break)

 **Deep Cave**

The Deep Cave was, as the name suggests, a cavern deep in the forest. It was also the base of Zetaz the Imp, who had according to the tree lady goddess, fled into the wilderness. Because of his failure to take anyone who came through the portal directly to the factory he was now a renegade. Zetaz and a band of other imps had established a nest for themselves in this cave. Now my girls and I had to root them out in order to prevent the Imp from summoning his master, who was a powerful demon lord.

The cave itself was a large, natural formation, however there were signs of the imp's presence not long after we got inside. The tunnels became smaller, but also more regular and the floor grew noticeably smoother. There was also a wall with a wooden door built into it.

Directly behind the door was some sort of feasting hall, where the imps came to eat and socialize. All the tables and chairs had been shortened by hacking off the legs. Also there were many stains and chewed, half-rotten bones left on plates. I didn't want to think about what or who they had been eating.

Roughly two dozen imps who resided here under Zetaz's leadership tried to kill us, but they were no match for two Slayers armed with magical swords.

Buffy was using a beautiful sword we'd found lodged inside a tree, removing it from the trunk had killed the plant. However while that was sad it might be worth it in the long run as the pretty sword was very effective at kill demons.

When struck down by either my katana or the fancy sword rather then blessed bullets the demon didn't vanish they died. I didn't understand why this was, and right now it wasn't a concern.

When the Imp Horde was defeated, we looted the place and found a Nurse's Outfit of all things, but we left that as it didn't look clean.

Once the room was cleared we found we had three doors to chose from. One was locked, but that still left us with two we could go ahead and open.

The door I picked lead to a huge cavern, the floor of which was covered with a huge, spongy, leaf-shaped fungus that were a shiny purple in colour. Also I noted the fungus was giving off a strange, sweet scent.

About twenty or thirty feet from the entrance, there was humanoid skeleton, with a expensive looking Rapier in one of its bony hands

"Oh look another pretty sword" Buffy said with a child like smile on her face "I'm thinking of starting a collection".

Before she could do something foolish I grabbed her.

"You'd never get to it" I told her "Think before you act. Whoever that skeleton was when they were alive what if didn't have the sword when they died? What if they tried to take and something got them?".

That seemed to be the end of the matter only suddenly the sword lifted into the air and floated into the waiting hand of my fellow Slayer.

I knew before even looking that Tara and Amy worked together, while using telekinesis, to bring the weapon to us.

"Thanks witches" Buffy said as she tested the weight and balance of her new weapon "I owe you two big time".

(Line Break)

The the next door we tried lead to a filthy torture room. Here we found a fairy who had been captured by the imps, but she didn't look much like a fairy anymore as she had been transformed into something else. She was about 4 feet tall, and she sported breasts that on a human-sized being would be DD-cups.

My girls were very upset to find that the fairy was now little more than a mindless fuck toy, unable to think of anything other than sex.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help her?" Tara asked.

My normally brilliant mind came up empty.

"Hey what about the pearl the tree gave us" mentioned Fred "Isn't that suppose to have some kind of purification power?".

We tried and soon the fairy was back to normal, and she flew away after giving us her heart felt thanks.

(Line Break)

Not long after we had freed the tiny captive we found what had to be Zetaz's chambers, they were extremely lavish. The stone walls were covered in stolen tapestries, and if they were anything to go by then the lands of Mareth had once been home to an incredibly diverse array of races and many differnt cultures.

A pair of bright, smokeless lanterns hang from each wall, lit from within by magical spheres of luminescence. Last of all various pieces of stolen furniture surrounded a four-post bed that was very ornate.

We would have looked around some more but we were stopped by the appearance of Zetaz himself. According the local lore the Imp Lord would be an extremely tough fight. However none of that really mattered because we had grenades, guns and magic swords.

"Foolish mortals you will not stop my lord Lethice from entering this reality" the imp said "You will bow before his demonic might, all I needed was a sacrifice strong enough to summon him and you brought the Slayer right to me".

Buffy and I exchanged glances and then I opened fire hitting the imp the wings with blessed bullets. Then we both went in for the kill.


	32. Slayer Gothic - COC 6

**Author Note**

Those of you have played the game, and you know who you are, can't have failed to notice that I've somewhat downplayed the weirdness and that the group has dealt with the bigger problems in very short order.

There are valid reasons for this, for starters I think I've shown that the world of Corruption of Champions is a very strange place, there's simply no need to go into a high level of detail about it.

As for the ease the team dealt with the bad guys well a lone human would find saving that world nearly impossible, but to two Slayers with some witches as backup the demons aren't really that big of a threat, and its easy to get around when you can drive a jeep through a portal.

 **Slayer Gothic – Corruption of Champions 6**

 **The Forest**

Upon leaving the Deep Cave, something strange had happened, some sort of mist had come out of nowhere and because of it I had gotten separated from my girls. I wasn't too worried about them as few things in this dimension wanted to kill us, and the members of my harem all had ways of protecting themselves.

My current plan was to wait for the mist to dissipate, and then head for the Wet Bitch, which was where we all knew to go if we got separated. Getting there on foot would be a pain, but I might just get lucky and run across the others waiting for by the Jeep.

Even if that didn't happen both Amy and Tara could caste spells to locate people, as long as they had an object belonging to that person, even I could do it, however this fog the small light my using of the spell would create wouldn't be much help.

I soon took shelter in a cave, and I half expected to met a monsters, or even a demon. What I found was a large bedroom, with a mosaic floor of many colours. Also there were many shiny objects are present in the room, and I was tempted to take a few things.

The only thing stopping me was the person who sat on a very large and comfortable looking bed. The being wasn't human I could tell that because they had a pair of sharp white horns, and a long tail with a bushy brown tip.

She's was a female Minotaur with a chubby, curvy body. She was overweight but her figure was rather alluring, and her face was beautiful, and she very exotic eyes. Her complexion was smooth chocolate brown, and her breasts, which were massive, were barely covered by a strip of white cloth, judging by the wet spots she was lactating.

The Minotauress was barely clothed around her waist; all she had down on down there was just more cloth tied around her thick, curvaceous hips. A few bangles decorated her ankles and arms, but aside from them and the strips of cloth, she was pretty much naked.

"Hi" I greeted "I'm Damien, who are you?".

Not everyone in this world was a pleasure to met, but aside from the demons none of the local had tried to harm me so I didn't wish to attack the creature unless I had to.

"You dare question the Queen of the Minotaurs!" she shouted.

Offending royalty was rarely a smart thing to do so I prepared for a fight.

"You will make amends for your rudeness" she then said "After all you did enter my chambers uninvited".

Before I could try to apologise she stripped off the cloth that covered her big breasts, and the squeezed them, which made the huge nipples lactate pure white milk.

"My breasts are heavy laden with milk, and I am long overdue for milking" she then told me "No creature so far has been able to milk me properly, but your soft human hands might be able to handle this task".

Given that I was a trespasser in her home, it didn't seem unreasonable that I help her out.

"Milk me well, human, and I shall grant you a great favour" she said.

I could only watch as she moved over to a bench, and then leaned over a large trough, which I assumed was for collecting her milk.

"Hurry, human, my breasts are full!" she called out.

After sitting down I reached out and took hold of her huge knockers. They were soft to the touch and while it was tempting just to play I focused and squeeze her boobs.

"Are you not familiar with milking a minotauress?" I was then asked "Foolish human, you must squeeze down upon my breasts with a stroking motion"

After getting as much of one of her tits in my hands as possible I followed her instruction and soon a stream of the creamy white fluid was gushing into the trough. I figured it must have been ages since she was last milked, and the sensation was making the creature very happy.

"You are good with your hands, human" she praised "They are much stronger than they look, yet also much softer than those of my own kind".

Her breasts were addictive to squish and play with, and before long the trough was full, if I didn't stop it would overflow. However the job was soon done.

"Excellent milking, human" the Queen then told me I am most pleased with your efforts, and I shall reward you".

She stood up, and looked at me, or to be more precise at the bulge between my legs.

"You wish to have sex with me?" she asked "Is that your desire, human?".

Again my lust became impossible to control, and I nodded to let her know that this was what I wanted.

"Very well, human" she said in a kinder voice "As a reward you may mate with me".

She proved to also be super strong. I discovered that when she threw me on to her bed. She went on to remove my trousers, which was something I didn't mind.

"Tell me, How do you intend to pleasure me with such a small penis?" she then asked "I suppose it matters not, this is your reward".

Before now I would have been offended by the judgement of my size, but after seeing one guy who had to carry around his junk in a wheelbarrow I had decided that everyone in this reality was simply insane.

I stopped thinking about that when the Queen's tongue stuck out, and started swirling around the tip of my cock, then she kissed the head before puckering up and sliding it between her lips. Next she took the entire length into mouth and started to suck.

Now I was wondering if I'd even last long get inside her cunt, but thankfully before I could cum the Minotauress stopped so that she could gasp for air.

Then she lied down on the bed and spread open her curvy legs, and I saw her wet labia.

"Come and mate with me, human!" she demanded.

Soon the tip of my eager cock was lined up with her hole, and when I drove into her I simply loved feeling her wet, warm pussy engulf my erect manhood. The sensations of her pussy were amazing, her tight inner muscles squeezed my shaft so much that it hurt, but in a good way.

"Your penis is acceptable" the queen told me "Now I desire for you to mate with me, fill me with your seed".

I knew I wouldn't last long, so I decided to show her just how strong I was by thrusting into her using my super strength. Her body rocked back and forth on the bed and I got to watch her amazing beautiful breasts jiggle back and forth. Mean while her insides continued to sandwich around my cock, but she was very wet which made it easy to slide back and forth through that vice tight hole.

"Yes!" she shouted "Harder, pleasure me!".

I tried to, however I reached orgasm before long.

"You'll do better next time" said the queen "Now sleep".

She hit me with a spell or perhaps somthing else, and I found it impossible to stay awake.

(Line Break)

When I woke up I heard a voice speaking to me.

"Such a horny human" she said "Your desires are strong. Fulfil your temptations, be inside me!"

Before I even remembered where I was a passionate kissing session was taking place, and the queen smothered me with her glossy lips, and soon I found my penis once more moving towards that sweet spot that was her tight, wet hole.

"Don't keep me waiting, human" the cow creature said in her demanding voice "I desire more of you".

While I did want more sex. I also wanted to go find my girls, and with that in mind I got up and tried to find my clothes.

"Perhaps you wish to take me from behind?" the sexy creature asked me.

Foolishly I looked at the queen, and I found a very tempting target for my latest erection. I tried to resist, but soon I was wanted her again despite the fact that I knew that she might knock me out again after we'd finished having sex.

"A very wise choice" the horned female said.

She was standing with her legs apart exposing her thick, wet pussy lips that were dripping juices on the floor. She had her hands on the wall to support her weight and an eager look upon her face.

"I am waiting" she told me

Pretty soon she had my cock sliding into her pussy. The heat coming from it was intense, and I wanted to fuck her so hard that she would never be able to recover from it.

"Be careful human" the queen warned "don't exhaust yourself too quickly. You've yet to pleasure me correctly".

She moaned immediately once I was inside her and once I was sure that she was ready I drove my dick into her with my Slayer strength

"Yes human, harder" she yelled "Fuck me and then give your seed, give it to me!"

I could feel pussy juice leaking and her cunt began to feel tighter as it milked the cock within her.

Her large tits soon became mine to play with. I squeezed them and she began to lactate a little.

"Yes, good human" she praised "Keep going until I orgasm. Keep mating with me! Harder, harder!"

Her sexy moans and voice excited me, yet somehow I was able to resist climaxing as quickly as before, and this seemed to make the queen very, very happy

"Yes, my orgasm is close!" she called out.

Finally after pounding away for what seemed like hours, although it couldn't have been very long at all I shot my load inside her.

"So generous" the queen then said "Giving me the rest of your seed".

I had to sit down and catch my breath.

"You enjoyed mating with me, didn't you" the queen said

That I had, but now that I was able to think straight what I wanted to do was leave, so I started to get dressed

"I wish to keep you, human" the massive breasted creature then told me.

That simply wasn't an option.

"As of now you shall be my personal servant" the queen was now saying "You shall milk me and mate with me whenever I please. Together we will make many children".

I ignored her and finished getting dressed.

"Look at your Queen when I am speaking to you" she then demanded.

When it became clear that I wasn't going to along with her plan the monarch of her kind called out for some guards.

Two Minotaurs, who were armed with massive warhammers, entered the royal bed chambers. Just by looking at them I could tell why the female of their kind had liked it when I had milked her, the males of her race did not have strong and firm hands, they had things that looked more like claws.

"Do not let him leave!" their ruler ordered.

Normally the two brutes would easily be able to subdue a man like myself. Only I wasn't merely a man, I was a Slayer and that meant I had super strength, speed and reflexes.

Which meant that it was the Minotaurs who were in danger here. One reached out to grab me and as he that he I reached out to grab his weapon, and while doing that I alsokicked him in the knee. That was a good target when facing larger creatures as they had more weight to support than smaller beings.

The Minotaur screamed, let go of his weapon, and stumbled backwards. While he was doing that I took his warhammer, and then turned to face the other monster. That warrior roared and then charged at me, I easily side stepped the attack and as the big life form went past me I broke one of his legs with the warhammer. The beast man went crashing into a table, which made a lot of mess.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall" I muttered.

I then turned to the Queen of all Minotaurs.

"Thank you, your Majesty for hospitality" I said with a quick bow "But I must depart".

She urged me to come back, and I got the impression that she had been aroused my fighting prowess. Alas I really did have somewhere else to be.


	33. Slayer Gothic - COC 7

**Author Note**

This is the last chapter for this part of the story. The group will be back to touring america soon enough.

 **Slayer Gothic – Corruption of Champions 7**

 ** **Tel'Adre.****

"Hello, sir, madam or other!" a cat girl greeted as I headed for the Wet Bitch in order to met with my girls "May I have a moment of your time".

I took note of her yellow bikini uniform, that had small frills circling her waist and suddenly I wanted to see more. What I looked at next was her hair, which was pink, as well as really poofy. It made me think of cotton candy.

"Hello" I replied

Her smile became brighter.

"Say would you like to taste the delights of 'Frosty's Cupcake Stand'?" I was then asked.

She didn't give me a chance to answer.

"I'm Frosty, nice to meet you" she then said "I recently opened a sweets stand, and can't wait to have loyal customers such as you coming to my stand everyday, and buying all kinds of super delicious cupcakes!"

She then handed over a flyer, and I grabbed it with the intent to read it over only again things seemed to go into fast forward. I found myself being dragged down the street by her sheer enthusiasm.

"So do you wanna come to my stand?" she wanted to know "Do ya, do ya? Do ya?"

I had to laugh.

"Yes, I do" I then told the energetic animal girl.

Given the pace we moved at it didn't take us long to get there.

"Here we are!" Frosty shouted.

I stared at the stand. It was quite decorative to say the least, it just about avoided being an eye sore.

"Frosty Cupcake Stand!" the owner of this small business then announced to the whole of the city.

She pushed me to the front of the stand, and then jumped to the side where the cashier would stand.

"Hello dear customer, how may I help you?" she inquired.

There was a nice selection of cupcakes for sale, the only problem was that most of the food in this dimension tended to transform people or enhance them in unexpected ways.

"So what do they do?" I inquired.

The cat looked confused, until she figured out what I was talking about.

"Oh they do nothing but taste yummy" I was helpfully informed "There's no magic in them!".

I was willing to take this at face value because the animal people selling food were smart enough to tell their customers about possible side effects.

"Wait a second!" the cat girl then called out.

She dove under the counter and I became concerned for a moment, only to relax when she returned to a standing up position with a silver platter of cupcakes under a glass lid, rather than a deadly weapon

After placing it on the counter, she returned to smiling hopefully up at me, and while it was a struggle I managed to break eye contact so that I could check out the prices.

"Hold on your cupcake costs 30 gems each?" I asked, a bit perplexed about the incredibly high price "What's in them?".

The cat girl was happy to explain.

"Well, I give 10% of my profits to the bakery" the pink-haired cat girl explained "since they let me have my stall outside their store"

In my view this was day light robbery.

"Well, if that won't work" she then said "I was thinking of starting a new business plan".

Frosty leaned close to my ear,

"You could be a beta tester for it" she offered "All you just have to sign these papers".

At this point I wondered if this was the plan of some demon who wanted to trick me into selling my soul in exchange for cupcakes. I wouldn't put it past the local demonic creatures to try something like that.

"I'm not signing anything" I told the catgirl.

She put the papers in front of my face and I soon discovered that it was just a list. There was a space for names and to keep count of how many cupcakes that person had brought. The only thing odd about it was the mention of a reward scheme. I had to inquire about that.

"You get to have fun with me" the cat girl answered.

In this word that meant sexual fun.

"Still seems expensive" I said "And its not like I can't get sex for free".

Plus the idea of paying for it seemed wrong even in this world.

"Come on. I mean, look at me" she said "I'm just so adorable. Don't you want to touch me?".

I couldn't argue with that, she really was adorable, however paying for sex didn't sit well with me so I figured I'd just by a few cup cakes for my girls, and then fuck one of them. Since that would cheaper at a discount I put down my name.

"Congratulations!" she then told me "You are now a beta tester of Frosty's 'Sweets and Sex' program!"

I felt a bit embarrassed when she shouted that out loud,

"You get 20% discount on all purchases, and you get a point for each cupcake you buy" she explained "and you can use those points to buy from my special menu!"

She winked at me when mentioning the 'special' part.

"And of course, the points you use will be taken away from your total points" she then added.

It seemed simply enough.

"Now do you want to purchase some cupcakes?" she asked "and maybe give me a fun time?"

I brought five cup cakes, and thankfully it was cheaper to buy in bulk. Not that I was too worried about losing gems as I could just sell things from Earth at the pawn shop and make money that way.

"Oh, also, beta testers get one free sample of my special services" I was told as counted a lot of gem stones "but the sample's only available right after they join".

The girl took out another menu, a different-looking one. It had three options; Hand, Mouth, and Eat Me Out. Her handwriting was cursive on this menu, and I don't know how, but it made the entire menu look somehow seductive.

"Pick number 3" she whispered.

I figured that I could warm up on the cat girl and then take one of my girls to bed, so it seemed a good idea.

"Yay I love that one! Yay!" Frosty cheered.

Next jumped over to my side of the counter and sat on it, before spreading her legs wide in front of me. I then realised that I was going to perfom oral sex on a woman in public.

"Ah, I forgot something" the female cat person then said.

Frosty suddenly leaded backwards, and began searching for something under the counter.

"You're flexible" I commented.

The girl then pulled out something it seemed like a metallic container with a nozzle in her hands. She held one finger up to the nozzle's tip, and suddenly it sprayed some sort of white substance on her finger. She then put the container down and held her finger up to my face.

"Taste this" she instructed.

I did so with some hesitation, and found that it merely whipped cream with a lemony tang.

"Not bad" I told her.

Frosty went onto undo the string that kept her bikini bottoms around her waist and then I was looking right at her wet dripping cunt. But before I could touch or taste her she grabbed the icing gun and directing the nozzle over her wet pussy. I knew what she was going to do before she did so I wasn't surprised when Frosty sprayed the sweet white substance all over her pussy.

"Eat up" she then said.

Now very aroused I slid my arms underneath her legs and I began using my tongue to lick up the cream that was covering her her dripping hole. She moaned loud while I continued licking up the sweet stuff, and once it was all gone my tongue went inside her.

I wanted more of the cream, but at the same time, her sex hole seemed just as delicious as the cream so I also didn't want to stop to request more. Thankfully she figured out my desires and after asking me to stop she sprayed the white sugary substance on her pussy once again.

"Go for it" she invited.

Once again, I started licking at the cream, and the girl moved her hips in such a way I could tell she wanted more of my tongue inside her. I was glad that my hands had wrapped themselves around her hips, as if they hadn't Frosty would have fallen off her stall.

I soon discovered that I didn't care if anyone saw me I just wanted to make one female in this dimension orgasm without it being a major effort that involved me using my super powers. Thankfully for my ego I got the job done, and it was even fun for me.

"O-oh my..." the girl said. "Tha... that was... oh my, that was awesome..."

Frosty shivered a bit, and let out one last moan, before she got off the counter from my side and landed safely.

"Glad you enjoyed it" I told her.

Now I remembered that I really did need to catch up with my girls, so I took the cupcakes and headed for the bar.

"Come again, you hear?" Frosty said with an eagerness in her voice.

I figured that perhaps one day I would.

(Line Break)

 **The Wet Bitch**

After giving the girls their cupcakes, and after fucking Buffy doggy style over a table in the back room, the group was having another meeting.

"Now that the factory has been shut down and we stopped that bloody Imp from summoning his master" I said to my girls "then I think its time to get back to our road trip".

None of them wanted to leave, that much was clear without them having to say anything, but leaving was for the best.

"We really have to come back one more time at least" insisted Tara.

I didn't need to ask why as she soon told me.

"After we got separated from everyone Amy and I went back to the island where the goddess of this world lives" Tara informed me "We wanted help finding you because the locator spell didn't work with all the mist. She told me that you were okay, and that the fog would lift soon, so we stayed on the island with the goddess lady, and Amy told her about Sunnydale".

At this point the other witch at the table took over the telling of the tale.

"I explained about the demons and the Hellmouth in our world" Amy said "And Lady Marae had an idea. She thinks that we take some of the water from her lake and a sapling from her tree we could plant it in Sunnydale. The tree wouldn't be very strong until it grew up, but it would keep demons away from the house if we put in the garden, and as it grows it would become strong enough to counter some of the nasty energies coming out of the Hellmouth, it might make a real difference one day".

That sounded very cool, but I could see a problem.

"What if the tree get corrupted by the Hellmouth" I wonderd.

Buffy made a swinging motion with her arms.

"Its a tree" she said "Timber!".

That was one way to deal with an evil tree.

"Lady Marae thought of that" Amy told me "It should be okay as long as we only let the tree drink either water from the lake here or rain water. Even better the lake is holy so if we take enough to fill a pond then we'll have all the holy water we could ever want, and don't even need to keep refilling it because her power turns rain water into holy water. She's a really powerful nature spirit".

I liked this idea.

"Okay as soon as we get back to Sunnydale we can put in a pond" I decided "and you can girls can have your magic tree".

I could tell that there was something else Amy wanted to tell me.

"For it to work you'd have to have sex with Lady Marae" she informed me "So that the sapling will grow, its part of the whole nature thing, and you'd sort of be the Dad of the nature spirit in the tree, but the goddess thinks that the spirit won't become activie for decades or even centuries so its not like you'd have a kid to raise".

There was a big flaw in the plan.

"Hold on how do I have sex with a tree?" I asked.

I was soon supplied with an answer.

"The goddess isn't the tree" explained Tara "Well not really, I mean she, but she has her own body too so you can do it with her".

Given that I'd fucked a lot of other strange beings while in this world, doing it with a nature spirit didn't freak me out.

"Okay, but that's the last female something I'm impregnating" I told my girls "and you're all going to stop giving birth to eggs".

Buffy had only done it once as she couldn't afford to carry things in her womb while fighting, but my other girls seemed to enjoy the process, or maybe they just liked the gems they got for doing it. Either way it had to stop, and we had to take a good long break from this reality. It was changing us I could feel it, and for once it my life I really liked who I was. I didn't want to become someone else.

"So when we get back to the RV where are we going next?" Buffy asked me as we got up to leave "Somewhere assassin free I hope".

I had answer for her.

"We're going north" I told her "All the way to Alaska".


	34. Slayer Gothic - Texas

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

Actually with the eggs the risks were minor, unless they are eaten, and Tara that had explained to her. She even had the information written down.

Also the world they were in is a really messed up place. Humans who go there tend to end up becoming perverted freaks of nature as their lusts become more extreme, so a bunch of girls laying things the size of chicken eggs in order to make money and avoid getting pregnant was really not that strange.

An example of how twisted it is, is that if you defeat an enemy you don't kill them, you beat them nearly to death, rob them, and then are given the option of raping the being who attacked you.

There are spells in the game Corruption of Champions, but the spell books a character learns them from are rare. That said Amy was in the city days before the rest of the group so she would have learned what she could about the local magic while Fred worked on refining the portals. Also they were seperated from Damien for a while so there was plenty of time for both witches to learn some spells.

Making his girls realise how normal they are compared to some people was part of the reason why I chose for them to visit that world. I imagine that when you've met horny she-male animal people it doesn't seem like such a big deal to be a bisexual girl in a harem.

My plan is to take new members of the harem to that world for visits in order to open their minds to alternate life styles. Won't be so important for Faith, but someone as sheltered as Willow will need their horizons expanded.

Until they find bags of holding the group will have to rely on ferrying things to other realites in jeeps. Which is more practical than it sounds as you can carry a lot of stuff in even a normal car if you pack very well.

 **Selias**

That was the reaction I was hoping for. I wanted to do something that my readers wouldn't expect.

 **DanielAlvarado**

I knew that people who hadn't played the game would find it confusing, heck even I don't fully understand that world. But as long as people found that part of the story to be at least a little entertaining then it was well worth writing those seven chapters.

 **Slayer Gothic - Texas**

 **Texas Border Town**

Solo patrolling was not a good idea, but I didn't think I'd actually encounter anything demonic in a small town near the border between Texas and New Mexico. Heck the only reason my girls and I were here was because I'd decided to drive north east rather than just north.

After what had happened when we'd been visiting a small town in New Mexico my clever girl Fred had figured out how to aim portals, so now we could drive the RV pretty much anywhere we wanted to go, as long as there was a hotspot in the area, and we didn't mind driving a motor home off road in another dimension before returning to Earth.

Since having such a large vehicle go through portals was neither very practical or safe. We would rent a more suitable vehicle for such trips, however right now we were in no rush to get anywhere, and I very much wanted to stay in this reality for a while because even a version of Earth infested with evil demons made more sense than the last world I had visited.

"Maybe we should go back ta that Skip feller and tell him we offed her anyway" I heard a voice say "We could take the money before he knew any different".

On the surface of things that conversion didn't sound like any of my business, but my warrior instincts, or my Slaydar as Buffy would call it, was telling me that something supernatural was around.

"Yeah" another voice said "That's a good idea, Lyle."

Wanting to know more I sneaked up on the two people who were talking, however they turned out to be vampires and therefore heard me coming. Also I discovered that I knew these vampires from the TV show, they had been monsters even before they were sired. They were known simply as the Gorch brothers.

"Skip who?" I asked.

Since the vamps and I would soon be trying to kill each other I figured that now was the best time to get some further information.

"Who the hell wants ta know?" the one called Lyle demanded to know.

It was late at night, and this was the edge of town so I doubted anyone would hear us. Which meant it was safe to use my name.

"My name is Damien Mason" I told them.

I waited to see if that name got a reaction from the leeches. It didn't but that wasn't surprising as my fame had yet to spread very far, and it wouldn't at this rate because I reminded hidden so much.

"We's here on business" the other one said "As in none of yours, partner".

My hope was that if they thought I was just a normal human being that they would tell me their evil plans as bad guys liked to do that when they felt they were in total control of a situation.

"What kind of business?" I inquired.

To my complete lack amazement they told me.

"Offin' the Slayer" the leech called Lyle informed me "There's this big dude what's called Skip, and he's gonna give us a hunnerd dollars to kill the Slayer".

The less stupid looking of the two slapped the other around the head, and then told him off for telling me so much.

"Don't worry Tector" assured Lyle "He's not gonna tell anyone, he'll be dead real soon".

I thanked the higher powers for dumb ass villains.

"So you're going to kill the Slayer" I said.

They proved their foolishness again by supplying me with even more information on the matter. Lyle went on to explain that Skip had told them that the Slayer would come to this town soon.

If I recalled correctly a demon by the name of Skip worked for the Higher Power known as Jasmine, and that PTB was a rebel with plans of her own. And those plans might have been disrupted by me taking Buffy away from Sunnydale and the Master.

"When are you going to this Skip, again?" I asked "You must have arranged a meeting with him so you could pick up your reward".

To vamps looked at each other and I knew then that they hadn't made such arrangements.

"Dang it Hector" moaned Lyle "Why didn't we think of that?"

I now no longer had any need to keep the Gorch brothers, alive, or undead in this case, so I kicked Lyle hard enough that he fall to the ground and I lunged at Tector. The stake plunged into the vampire's chest, and Tector had next to no time to react before he exploded into dust.

"Tector!" Lyle cried out angrily, as he got to his knees "You gone killed mah brother!"

The remaining Gorch brother was now on his guard, which meant he wouldn't be so easy to dust and I prepared for a proper fight, only Lyle turned and ran. This made things much easier for me.

(Line Break)

 **An Unknown Place**

"I hate this" moaned the short man.

His companion had a different view on the matter.

"What's to hate?" the armoured demon asked "It's a dirty job sure, but hey someone's got to do it".

The human looking being wiped sweat from his forehead and peered down the dark cave. His appearance was that of a short balding man with an outdated fashion sense that had never actually been in style. In reality he was a Balance Demon. He worked for the beings known to some as the Powers-That-Be.

Balance was a lot more complicated than people gave it credit for, and it was at times like these that Whistler really hated his nature. He was a Balance demon, and that meant that sometimes he had to help the cause of evil rather than good, the later of which was far more to his liking.

His companion on the other hand worked for a single PTB, one who was a rogue. Skip was also demon, but not a Balance demon. Whistler wasn't exactly sure what kind of demon he was. All Whistler knew was that Skip was big, armoured like a tank, and incredibly strong. Also Whistler didn't trust Skip because the big guy was a master at appearing trustworthy, despite his menacing appearance.

"Can't believe we're really working side by side" Skip said with a disarming smile "Just like old times"

The rogue PTB hadn't always been a rebel so more than once the two demons had worked together to help keep the world spinning. But those days were long gone.

"Don't remind me" Whistler sighed.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, the balance demon knew. Things were wrong. The plan had been upset, and suddenly nothing was going the way it was supposed to. Major events and fates, had been changed or even totally derailed, and even the Powers weren't totally sure how things would work out.

Whistler was supposed to be working on Angel, by carefully influencing events that would lead to the creation of a great Champion for the Powers. However those carefully planned events were unlikely to happen now as the Slayer had left the Hellmouth.

And then there was this new player who was saving people that shouldn't have been saved, killing demons that shouldn't have been killed, and even taking out bad humans. He was upsetting the Balance in a big way, and Whistler's bosses were sure that the new guy had only just gotten stared.

"Did I mention how much fun this isn't?" Whistler complained as the two very dissimilar demons made their way over to the altar "Summoning killers from other dimensions isn't my thing".

In fact none of this was his thing.

"Hey buddy that's your problem," Skip remarked "You take everything way too seriously".

Whistler didn't like hearing that.

"Maybe if you did take things more seriously you wouldn't have ended up working for the rebel" he commented.

Skip was not offended.

"Whatever" the bigger demon replied "I get good money, good benefits, and when my boss does its whole mind-whammy thing on the entire world I'll be right there besides it".

The balance demon wanted to argue about this, but he decided it would be better to simply get on with things.

"Yeah well right now neither of our bosses plans are working out so great" Whistler said "so why don't we argue about it after we deal with this summoning".

Whistler stepped forward, and brushed away dirt and dust from the rectangular metal object that was actually an altar. It was too dark to read the inscribing, even with his demonic vision, but he could tell by tracing his fingers over them that this was what they'd come for.

This altar would allow them to reach out across dimensions and make contact with one of the darker gods out there, who would, in return for a nice sacrifice, lend the two demons a very powerful assassin: A Mohra Demon.

It would hunt down Buffy Summers and end her life. However while this was a great danger for to the Slayer, Whistler couldn't help but think that his bosses weren't trying very hard. Skip's hiring of the Gorch brothers suggested the the rebel wasn't totally behind the current plan either.

Whistler figured that either the big scheme was too complex for him to understand, or that something else was going on. Perhaps the Powers weren't united in this course of action. If so that gave Whistler hope.

 **Slayer Gothic - Texas**

 **RV. Texas Border Town**

"How did they know I was here?" a frantic Buffy asked "We have magic protecting us".

Now that I'd had some time to think about it I wasn't so sure that the Skip, the demon who had apparently hired two vampires to kill Buffy, had known with any certainty that she was here. If he had then he should have been here waiting for us, or at the very least he would have sent something more deadly than the Gorch brothers.

"I don't think we're being followed or spied upon" I said to my fellow Slayer "The two vampires I slew didn't know much, but I got the feeling that they weren't the demons first choice of assassins".

Buffy turned to look at me, and I noted then that she was wearing one of my t-shirts to sleep in rather than the pjs she liked to wear. Which did indicate something important about our relationship, however right now I couldn't dwell on what it meant.

"Maybe this Skip guy has a way to guess where we will be in the future, but he's not certain because the future isn't fixed" I then said "That would explain why he wasn't here in person. He's sending people after us on a hunch and from what I know about the Gorch brothers they were never very bright so he must desperate".

There was also another possibility.

"Or he didn't think they would be able to kill you and he sent them to make you think that you're in more danger than you are" I was now saying "If you got all freaked out you might run right back to Sunnydale".

Which wouldn't have been a wise move, but it was very human to retreat to familiar ground when threatened.

"So what are we going to do?" she then asked me.

The rest of girls were lying down as if sleeping, but I knew that were listening.

"We keep doing exactly what we have been doing" I told her "We keep moving...".

Buffy then interrupted me.

"You know something" she said "I want to keep moving, because I do want to see more, but if we see anything demony I won't hide. Instead I'm going to kill it. I'm not going to be scared".

I thought about what her words before replying.

"So we keep doing what we've been doing" I figured.

Buffy nodded.

"Find me something to slay" she requested.

I didn't think that was going to be a problem. We seemed to keep finding things to kill wherever we went.

"Wait until morning" I urged "Then we'll be on the road and there will be something for you to kill. I promise".

I then held Buffy for a while, and it felt nice to do that.


	35. Slayer Gothic - The Rockies

**Slayer Gothic – The Rockies**

 **National Park. Colorado.**

It had taken little over an hour of searching before my girls and I finally found the place we had been looking for. We'd followed a couple of demons who we had spotted while hiking along a nature trail in Colorado's National Park. The monster's hadn't been careful while moving about, and Fred, who had some skill at navigating the wilderness due to her time spent in the Host's dimension, had been able to track them.

Now we were somewhere in the middle of a forest, on a mountain side. Everything was thickly overgrown, so we'd almost missed the entrance the demon's lair. Thankfully for us the entrance had been guarded by a demon, who was now very dead, and since he'd charged at us the creature had show us the way into the caves.

"Why do we never find demons in a nice spa or a five star hotel?" Buffy asked of no one as we entered the underground passage "Just once I'd really like to slay something and then have a nice, hot bath".

With some effort I was able to stop thinking about her all naked and wet while in a bath tub.

"Okay Buffy and I will be up front" I said to the group "Everyone else follow behind, and if a fight starts don't use your guns unless you really have to, we don't want any friendly fire".

Only I would be using a gun as my fellow Slayer favoured a crossbow, and as the rest of girls they all had knives. However they normally let me and Buffy do the fighting as there was always a chance they might shoot a Slayer instead of a bad guy. Besides Amy and Tara were witches, they would favour spells. As for Marcie, she was back to be invisible so it was very important that she keep back as we might not know that she was in the line of fire.

It was dark, very dark, inside the cave so I held a torch in my free hand, and when I could see it better I noted that the cave veered to the left. Also there were several sounds that were familiar, the wind, dripping water, and there was also my Slaydar, it was warning me of a lot of evil up ahead.

Soon I heard sounds that indicated that the evil creatures knew we were here. Perhaps they could smell humans or hear us with senses more enhanced than mine.

A few moments later we came across the first ugly monster, who I shot with my sliced pistol as Buffy let a bolt lose from her crossbow. Right after that one there was a green-skinned demon with large teeth, who I also shot however the creature barely seemed to notice, what he did feel was the knife my fellow Slayer stabbed him with.

Since none of them had a flashlight or something similar, I figured the demons here had night vision capabilities. I didn't, but my vision was superior to that of a human so the light from my torch was more than enough to see by.

Which was what allowed me to avoid the swipe of a claw when we next came under attack. I kicked the monster into the wall. Then because the things weren't giving me much room to work with, I traded my gun for a knife just in time to stab the demon as it recovered from the blow.

The fourth, or possible fifth demon I killed was a female red-skinned humanoid, who wore a short skirt and halter top. She screeched in anger upon seeing me, but after trading a few blows my weapon was inserted into the place where a human being would keep their heart.

Now the cave was starting to slant upwards, and soon we found ourselves in a large cavern that had much more room for fighting in.

"Okay girls spread out and kill anything that looks funny" I ordered "Witches give us light".

Fred took out a pistol, and that didn't worry me as she was a great shot. Meanwhile Amy and Tara stayed together and started chanting something. A moment later magical lights appeared above their heads, and that made it much easier to see. It would have been nice to have them sooner, but those sort of magical lights tended to move about and in a confined area that was very distracting.

As soon as my eyes had fully adjusted we were under attack again and since I now once again had a gun in my hand I shot the first demon I saw. It didn't drop to the ground, but the blessed iron bullets made the monster start to cough and sputter. In order to finish it off I cut the demon's throat open with my very sharp knife before pushing its body to the ground.

"I don't know how we do it" Buffy said "But we make one heck of team".

While in Mareth my fellow Slayer and I had noticed an increase in strength and it seemed to stayed with us. I had no idea why that was, but given all the magical enhancements in that world you could get from just the food I suspected it was something we had eaten.

"That might be the spell I just did" Tara informed everything "I learned it when were in Mareth, its called Might. It only lasts until you stop fighting so I need to cast it again".

She did just that, and for a moment the blonde spell caster looked a little drained, but she recovered fast as she was a very powerful magic user.

"Let's keep moving" I then told the group.

Soon we came across a cavern that was about half the size of a football field if I was any judge, and because it was lit up by oddly coloured fire, I soon realised that this place was the centre of demon activity in the area.

There were demons of human size all standing around some tables and chairs, and nearby was a 4-meter-tall giant of an ice demon, who's red-glowing eyes seemed to be filled with rage. Stranger still, inside the icy body of the big monster, there was some sort of swirling gas.

"What is this!?" the ice demon roared "How dare you enter my home".

The monster seemed familiar somehow, but I didn't think I had seen the creature before today.

"The ice man cometh" I muttered.

Before anyone else could say anything the very cold demon stood up, and since I hadn't realised he was sitting down, I soon discovered that he was closer to ten or perhaps even 12 meters tall than four.

"I am Skrymir, demon of old, ruler of the ice" we were told

Buffy at least was not intimated, but I was because now I knew who this demon was and that made me worried.

"Well guess what" Miss Summers said "I'm the Slayer, kicker of demon butt".

Now it was Skrymir's turn to be unconcerned.

"Once I came close to wiping out the Slayer line" he informed us "Last time I only failed because I was foolish enough to trust two vampires. That will not happen again, this time I will utterly destroy the Slayer even if have to do it all by myself".

It seemed as if demon then gathered water from the air in order to make more ice, and with that ice it created spikes all over its body.

"KILL THEM!" Skrymir ordered.

His emaining minions charged. Fred and I opened fire with our pistols as Buffy sent out another bolt from her crossbow. We downed five of the demons before they got half way to us.

When they finally did get close I moved away from my girls and brought out my sword. Then I kicked a demon before stabbing another through the heart. I followed this by blocking a blow from the monster I had just kicked before moving fast to the right in order to avoid another demon who had just tried to grab me from behind.

For a moment I worried that we might be overwhelmed, but the tide of battle soon turned in the favour of us humans, and the demons began to die.

"Failures!" Skrymir roared.

The two demons who were still standing weren't for long as the ice demon picked one up in each hand, then bodily fluids made an appearance as the big bad made more icicles and they went right through the bodies of the demons that Skrymir held.

"I shall have to kill you myself" the frozen monster said.

Fred must have reloaded at some point because she went through an entire clip in mere seconds. Layers of ice shattered, and while it didn't harm the demon very much it did gave me time to reload. When I was ready to fire I aimed high hoping to at least blind the creature.

"RAAAH!" the frozen being exclaimed

I had no idea how to defeat the ice demon, mine and Buffy's magical swords wouldn't do much to a creature made out of frozen water and the bullets didn't do much either.

 _"Immolation!"_

There was a massive explosion that knocked me to the ground. I lost the ability to see or hear anything for a while, which was scary, but luckily my senses soon returned.

"Is everyone okay?" I heard Marcie inquire.

Everyone was more or less intact.

"What the hell was that?" I asked of anyone who would answer me.

When I got to my feet I saw that Amy had a guilty look upon her face.

"I got this amulet from a lizard guy" she explained "It holds... well it held, a powerful fire spell inside it. The amulet only works once so I was saving it for a big fight. But it shouldn't have made anything explode".

Fred figured things out before I did.

"The gas" she said "the stuff that was inside the ice demon guy. It must have been flammable. When I shot him a little of leaked out, so the fire spell would have ignited all the gas and boom".

Amy could have gotten us killed. On the other hand if she hadn't used the magical item then Skrymir might have killed us all.

"Just shout out a warning next time you're going to blow something up" I requested of the witch "other than that you did great".

(Line Break)

 **RV. The Rockies.**

"So who was that Skyrim demon?" Buffy asked me once we got back to the motor home "You knew him. I could tell when he told us his name. You made a knowing face. Did you fight him in your dimension?".

My cover story about being a Slayer from an alternate world were the Slayer was always male, had a few holes in it, but for some reason everyone accepted that I had jumped a dimension and taken over the life of the me of this universe just after he had died.

However despite it not making much sense I wasn't that confused as to why people believed it as inserting a person into this world wasn't exactly hard. In the TV show the Monks of the Order of Dagon had done it when creating Dawn, and possible they would do so again in this reality.

"Skrymir" I corrected Buffy as Amy checked out the nasty cut that was on my arm "Not Skyrim".

That was a whole different topic of conversation.

"And I never met him until today" I told the girls of the group "But I've read about him, and from what I know he was killed in 1940".

Given the way everyone was looking at me, it was clear that it was now story time.

"Back then the Slayer was called Sophie, she was young Danish woman who lived in Copenhagen. In 1940, she was tasked with hunting down and killing two vampires: Spike and Drusilla, because the two of them were at that time slaughtering potential Slayers".

A question was then asked.

"A what Slayer?" inquired Fred.

I wondered if Buffy even knew about them, but I figured that even if she did the others didn't and they should know.

"A potential is a girl who might one day be the Slayer" I explained "I don't what makes a girl a potential Slayer or how the Council finds them, but most are assigned a Watcher to help prepare them should they be chosen".

Now it was Buffy's turn to request information.

"But I was already the Slayer when Merrick showed up" she said "How come he didn't come find me sooner?".

Merrick had been Buffy's first Watcher, and had died shortly after meeting Buffy when he committed suicide to protect her from the vampire Lothos.

"No idea" I admitted "Whatever method they use clearly doesn't work as well as it should".

I then got things back on track.

"Anyway the Slayer back then died in combat against Spike later on in the year" I went on to say "Which in a perverse way was actually a good thing as Skrymir was attacking the Watcher HQ at the same time and that was where all the remaining potentials were being kept safe. Because Sophie died one of the girls at the HQ became the Slayer, and that led to Skrymir being defeated. The Council was never sure if he was dead, and now we know for sure he wasn't. He must have fled to States".

I also knew that Spike and Drusilla had slain Skrymir in this lair, which at that time had been in Europe. Clearly in this verse the demon had somehow survived.

However I hadn't though those events to be cannon because Spike was only credited with killing two Slayers, one during the Boxer Rebellion in China, and another in New York during the 1970's.

Perhaps Sophie the Vampire Slayer hadn't died the same way she had in the book _Pretty Maids All In A Row_ I'd have to find out more, but that could wait until we were back in Sunnydale.

"Okay so where to next?" Buffy asked now that story time was over "Still going north?".

That was the plan.

"The Rockies extend all the way into Canada" I said "So I figure we skim the edge of the range and camp out for a while".

So far I'd had no luck with my contacts. They were having trouble finding assassins, and none of the bounty hunters I'd hired had gone to Lorne's place to claim the reward. Which meant that until something changed there was no reason for us to anywhere at all. With that in mind it made sense just to go wherever we pleased.

"No more caves!" Buffy yelled as Fred got behind the wheel of the RV "I mean it I want to stay above ground, at least for a while".

That was not something I could promise if we kept on our current course so I decided to change our plans. We needed to go somewhere fun.

"Girls!" I called out "We're going to Niagara Falls!".

This was met by cheers.


	36. Slayer Gothic - Buffalo

**Reviews**

 **Joe Lawyer**

If you think you're somehow being tracked then moving about randomly is a very good idea, as it can throw off the people following you. Plus Niagara Falls is one of the things I'd go see if I was in America.

Its not the Traveller that's running interference, what's messing the PTBs is that their centuries long plans have been wrecked. I see the PTBs as big picture thinkers who are used to seeing people as pawns, so when someone comes along and derails things they don't know how to cope. Their confusion is why they are only sort of trying to fix things, they aren't sure they can sort it out, they might just make things worse for themselves.

No the team can get their hands on advanced weapons. I plan for the group to visit many universes once they have settled down in Sunnydale, which will a separate story as this one ends when they met Faith, and they could end up getting their hands on many interesting things.

That was another reason why I started at season 1 it let me change Buffy. Her not dying and then not hooking up with Angel should allow her avoid a lot of the emo stuff.

 **Iskandr**

The fan fic 'A wrong turn at Ingnam' was the main inspiration for that part of my story.

I am finding it easier to write smaller chapters in groups than larger chapters. Its less pressure on my imagination and its allowing to me cover a lot of ground quickly. Which is important now because the story is over one hundred thousand words and I am still not at the end.

 **DanielAlvarado**

The prophecy says something along the lines of that the Slayer would die at the hands of The Master and he would rise from his mystical prison. Which is what happened in the show, Buffy was for a short time dead as her heart had stopped beating.

Which is pretty straight forward a Slayer has to die at the hands of the Master, to make things worse that prophecy is the Pergamum Codex and Giles states that what is written in that book comes to pass, so there's no wiggle room.

There's also a bit about the Anointed One leading the Slayer into hell but that's not in the codex and that means its more flexible. However taking him out won't go and make the prophecy invalid.

The only way around it I can think of is that because Buffy dies at the hands of the Master in the Wishverse then the prophecy is actually a foretelling of something that takes place in what becomes an alternate time line. If so then the Master can be killed in a rather anti-climatic way.

As for the Old Magic, he just hasn't learned about it yet. There's a lot of other things diverting his attention.

 **Slayer Gothic - Buffalo**

 **Restaurant. Buffalo New York.**

"I still can't read French" Buffy said as we all looked through our menus "Can any of us?"

While I knew a few words, and I could introduce myself in French I wasn't having much luck, and since we were now close to the Canadian boarder my inability to speak the language of France might be a problem as it commonly spoke in Canada.

"I know a lot of Spanish" Fred said "So if we went to a Mexican restaurant we wouldn't be having this problem".

As much as we all adored Fred, as she was lovable, none of us could stomach more Mexican food, there was nothing wrong with the stuff, we just needed a change. I knew this was true of everyone, other than her, as they all had groaned when Winifred had just spoken.

"We'll end up snails and frogs legs" moaned Amy.

I doubted that as if needs be I would just ask a waiter what the chef's specials were in English.

"Sorry" I said to my girls "I thought somewhere fancy would be a nice change of pace".

We'd driven from directly from Colorado to Buffalo New York, stopping only to refuel the RV and to pick up supplies, as such none of us had been eating very well. Still the trip had been somewhat productive as while I'd drove the motor home my girls had put their heads together and figured out a way to make Marcie visible using a magical amulet that could store many kinds of spells.

Actually that wasn't totally correct. She wasn't visible per say because the amulet contained a glamour spell, so people were really seeing a glamour of Marcie. The cool thing about having the spell in the amulet was that if she took it off she was invisible again and so could still do the whole spying thing.

"Well we all to get dress up" said Tara "That's fun".

I found it amazing how many changes of clothes my girls had managed to fit into one RV. It had be some sort of physics bending power that all women possessed, like how they could fit so much into a tiny handbag.

"So should we make a run for it?" I asked the girls "or I could bribe the waiter to bring us something English speaking people can eat".

Hearing that made Buffy laugh.

"That's what he did in Vegas" she then told the other females at the table "Before we had to deal with the gangster vamp".

Her saying that reminded me of the news I'd heard on the radio and read about in the papers that concerned Las Vegas. Until recently I had thought that Sanguine had pranked us, but now I understood that it had been part of something much bigger.

Dusting Vinny the Vampire had been just one of the events that had somehow led to the different gangs of Vegas going to war with each other. It wasn't something that resulted in the National Guard being called in, but the police had been having hard time keeping the peace because behind the scenes a lot of crooks were trying to kill each other.

I had no idea what the Daedric Prince of Debauchery was getting of it, and while it was the job of a Slayer to protect humans from supernatural beings I had no intention of taking on Sanguine, that guy was far too powerful to face and I had nothing that would even hurt a god.

However it wasn't Sanguine that really worried me, as he was trickster and while he could be destructive he wasn't evil like Molag Bal or Dagon. If either of those two princes came here then I would get scared. My only hope was that either the PTBs or the Senior Partners would somehow prevent those daedric princes from acting.

If they didn't then this world might be merged with a plane of Oblivion or we could end up with Oblivion gates popping up all over the place, and there would be no way to hide those events.

My trail of thought came to an end when the waiter came over. I slipped him a twenty dollar note and asked him to bring us something nice but not too exotic for both dinner and dessert.

As soon as the waiter was gone I saw Buffy tense, and I started to feel as something wasn't right.

"Vampire" I muttered.

As of yet I didn't know where the leech was, however I knew there was one around somewhere close. A subtle thing, maybe the way they smelled or moved, had registered somewhere in my brain and that had alerted me. Buffy had sensed it sooner than me so I figured the vamp might be closer to her.

"I've got a stake in my purse" Amy whispered.

As for me I had a gun on me, however I wasn't going to open fire in the middle of a crowded restaurant, because a side from the risk of hitting a civilian, I didn't want any police attention.

"Me too" Fred said softly "and a knife".

I knew that Buffy also had a stake because she never went anywhere without one.

"Over there" Tara said while gesturing "the girl's human and the guy is the vampire. His aura is all about death".

I saw Buffy gaze narrow in on her prey.

"You guys stay here" she said "Its just one vamp. I'll go to the RV get my sword and be waiting for them outside when they leave".

I stood up, intending to deal with the leech myself, however I stopped when Buffy looked at me.

"Relax, its one vamp. I can deal with him" she insisted "You've been driving a lot you're not a your best".

She was right about that so I let her go, and the rest of us spent the next few minutes just sitting at the table waiting for her to get back.

We didn't wait long as the vampire came flying through the window followed by Buffy, who now had her sword, which she used to decapitate the vamp when the creature tried to stand up.

Naturally every single person in the restaurant was now staring at the Slayer.

"There can be only one!" she declared loudly before running out into the night.

I got the sense then that it was time to leave.

(Line Break)

 **Hotel.** **Buffalo New York.**

After booking into another hotel, this one far away from the restaurant. My girls and were hanging out in the room I'd rented for myself, and we were waiting for room service since we'd had to miss out on dinner.

The room had two beds, but only I was lying down, everyone else was either standing up, sitting on the other bed, or lying on the floor for some reason. Which was very disappointing as none of my girls were wearing much under their bathrobes and I'd been hoping to see some flesh.

"Why quote the Highlander movie?" I asked Buffy as Amy and Tara put up the wards "I just have to know".

Since we couldn't go around defacing the walls of all the rooms we stayed at whenever we stayed somewhere nice we put up pieces of paper that had the symbols on them. As long as it was done correctly we remained hidden and that allowed us take off the clothes that had the same symbols sown into them.

"It just popped into my head" she told me "and I like that movie".

That seemed to be the end of that, but only because the food had arrived and that started a feeding frenzy which didn't end until everything edible had vanished from sight.

After that I laid down again, and began flipping through channels for something good to watch.

"What's this?" Fred suddenly asked me.

To my horror Winifred was holding one of my notebooks, which was bad because they sometimes contained stuff I didn't want other people to read, however I soon relaxed when I remembered that the books with the really personal stuff, things that would expose me a big fat fibber were in my house back in Sunnydale. The notebook she held contained bits of information I'd jotted down about my girls, nothing that couldn't be explained by me knowing things from a universe ahead of this one in time.

"Just some notes" I told her "Things I jotted down when making my plans. "One of which was saving you".

That wasn't what she cared about.

"Look at this," she said, opening the book to a spot that mentioned Marcie being unseen "quantum mechanics does not work that way".

It took me a moment to figure out what she meant. I'd stated in my notes that Marcie becoming invisible was due to reality being defined by our perception of it. Because no one saw Marcie they had stopped seeing her.

Although to be fair it had actually been Giles who had come up with that theory in th show. I had agreed with it due the fact that no magic spell had been able to make her truly visible again that supported the idea that the source of her condition was not supernatural in nature. I knew from my study of the mystical forces that anything caused by magic could be reversed or countered with the right spell.

"That's a gross misinterpretation" she chided me "Seriously, where did you learn about physics?".

I had to admit the truth, the look on her face compelled me.

"High school" I answered,

Fred sighed.

"I should have guessed" she then said "But that's no excuse for being stupid. Did you really think that Marcie would become visible again if enough people started to acknowledge her existence?".

In truth I had, and when I nodded Fred became very upset.

"You are not having sex again until you prove that you have at least rudimentary grasp of physics" she then said "and I'll tutor you on the more advanced stuff when we get back to Sunnydale. I think home schooling would be better for you. I know you need to learn about demons and magic, but knowing science will help too".

There was a small flaw with her plan.

"I have a harem" I pointed out "You can't deny me sex because I'll just get it from someone else".

That was when I found out that my girls had united against me. They didn't need to say anything, the way they didn't look at me told me everything.

"And I thought I was in charge here" I moaned.

That was when someone other than Fred spoke.

"You'll need home schooling if you want to go to college with me" Tara said "I mean you did promise to send me to UC Sunnydale, and to look after me so you have to go".

I had promised that. Although I hadn't thought it would mean actually going to college I'd assumed that I'd simply pay for everyone's eduction while giving them somewhere nice to live.

"UC Sunnydale could be fun" Amy commented.

I sighed.

"Next time I make a deal with a girl I'm forcing her sign a contract" I decided "That way no one will be able to rope into things".

Fred moved to sit on the bed next to me.

"I'll write a contract up" she offered "and don't worry I'll make sure it gives you the right to have sex with all of us as long as you fulfil your promises".

That sounded good to everyone.

"But for now you have learning to do" Winifred said as she straddled my lap "Listen up and I'll have sex with you".

Given that she was only wearing a tank top and panties I was already poking her through my jeans, and since she moved about while lecturing me it was a chore to listen, but somehow I managed it. My penis demanded that I do so.


	37. Slayer Gothic - The Falls

**Reviews**

 **FateBurn**

Thank you

 **DanielAlvarado**

What like using high pitch sounds that are beyond the range of human hearing to deafen vampires?

 **Joe Lawyer**

I do plan for them to visit a more advanced world later on. Not sure which yet, but it will have ray guns that the team can use to vaporise demons.

 **Slayer Gothic - Niagara Falls**

 **Niagara Falls**

Like we had when we'd visited the Grand Canyon my girls and I stood around acting like tourists. This involved buying souvenirs and consulting a map quite often. Not that we needed to walk around much in order to see anything as the falls were huge.

"Niagara Falls is the collective name for the three waterfalls that straddle the international border between Canada and the United States; more specifically, between the province of Ontario and the state of New York" Marcie informed us as she read from a pamphlet "From largest to smallest, the three waterfalls are the Horseshoe Falls, the American Falls and the Bridal Veil Falls".

Once we had settled down in Sunnydale I'd have Marcie run my intelligence department, she seemed to enjoy feeding people information about places so I figured she'd be good at finding out stuff about demonic threats as that would allow her to lecture people even more.

"The Horseshoe Falls lie mostly on the Canadian side and the American Falls entirely on the American side, they are separated by Goat Island. The smaller Bridal Veil Falls are also located on the American side, separated from the other waterfalls by Luna Island".

While no one really cared about such facts no one made any effort to stop Marcie from talking.

"The international boundary line was originally drawn through Horseshoe Falls in 1819, but the boundary has long been in dispute due to natural erosion and construction" she was now saying "Located on the Niagara River, which drains Lake Erie into Lake Ontario, the combined falls form the highest flow rate of any waterfall in the world, with a vertical drop of more than 165 feet".

I thought it looked to be even bigger than that.

"Horseshoe Falls is the most powerful waterfall in North America, as measured by vertical height and flow rate" Marcie went on to say "The falls are located 17 miles north-northwest of Buffalo, New York, and 75 miles south-southeast of Toronto".

Our current plan was to head into Canada, and to keep going north until we made to Alaska. Since Canada was very close by we'd most likely be within its boarders by early tomorrow morning.

"The Niagara Falls were formed when glaciers receded at the end of the e last ice age, and water from the newly formed Great Lakes carved a path through the Niagara Escarpment en route to the Atlantic Ocean" we were then informed.

At this point all of my girls other than Marcie were just staring at the falling water so I was the only one listening.

"The Niagara Falls are renowned both for their beauty and as a valuable source of hydroelectric power" she then told whoever would listen to her "Managing the balance between recreational, commercial, and industrial uses has been a challenge for the stewards of the falls since the 19th century".

I waited until I was sure she had finished before I addressed the group.

"Okay who wants a hot dog?" I asked.

This time people did pay attention.

(Line Break)

 **Wolfram and Hart. LA.**

A low droning could be heard as Holland Manners, Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan walked down the corridor, a noise that became a chorus of chanting voices as they grew closer. At the end of the passageway was a door, the handle of which Holland Manners grasped and then turned.

As they stepped inside the first thing that the lawyers noticed was the white circle that seemed to pull in all the light from the room. The second thing they took note of was the three monks who were standing around the circle. They had pale faces and seemed to be in need of a good night's sleep, a good meal, a stiff drink, and a few weeks off somewhere sunny.

None of the lawyer ignored the smell either, the evil monks were each waving an incense holder around as they chanted and moved around the circle, none of them knew what the scent was, but it certainly wasn't anything pleasant.

Holland looked around and then made a 'get-on-with-it' gesture with one hand, and soon the monks started to move things along.

"This hallowed ground has been made ready" the lead monk said as the others kept on chanting "His time is at hand. As it is written he who is of pure darkness shall come into the light".

The three lawyers had no patience for the mystical preparations that such a summoning required, only the monks did.

"I really need to talk to the ritual department" muttered Holland "This could have been done cheaper. Really we only needed two monks".

That was when the ground started to shake slightly and the circle glowed with a sickly light before bursting into heatless flames that flickered up wildly. Something then happened in the middle of the circle, reality seemed to bleed for a moment.

As the figure appeared in this reality, the flames died down, leaving the lawyers with a good view of the figure. He was tall, and dressed in black clothes, with a hooded black cloak. The hood was up, but some of his face could be seen. It was a hard face, that looked like something carved out of marble. The being had eyes that didn't blink peering out from behind a bronze-coloured mask that hid the top half of his face. The mouth at least was more or less normal. Also the creature stank of something that was best not thought about.

The figure stepped forwards over the line of the circle, at the same time the monks bowed deeply and shrank back into the shadows. Then the hood tilted to one side as the eyes swept over them all.

Holland, Lindsey and Lilah met the gaze carefully, doing their best to not to show any unease. All they got in return was a look of contempt.

"Welcome to Wolfram & Hart" greeted Holland Manners "I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

He got no reply so Holland decided to move on.

"If you could come this way" he rested

After being guided by a gesture the figure strode off through the door, and the lawyers quickly followed. They passed down the corridor, around a corner and then into a meeting room. Once inside the being from a rather nasty dimension finally spoke to them.

"I am Vocah," he said in demonic voice.

The senior Wolfram and Hart employee was not phased by the sound of the demons voice as he'd dealt with many supernatural creatures during his interesting career. His underlings however were a little unsettled by the demon's speech.

"I am Holland Manners" the older man said.

Vocah clearly did care.

"I know who you are" the monster told Manners "I have much to do. You will tell me where my target is".

Which was something they couldn't do.

"That's not possible, I'm afraid" Manners told the demon.

For a second the smell of something foul grew even stronger.

"Why?" the creature from another plane of existence demanded to know.

Holland didn't dare not answer.

"We don't know for sure" he admitted "Our mystics tell us that the Slayer, Buffy Summers, is hidden behind some sort of protection that we've never encountered before. We have no way of tracking her using magic or more conventional methods".

The leader of the special projects division had no desire to tell Vocah of his failures with the psychics. They had been trying to find Buffy Summers without success so they had then focused their efforts on those who were travelling with the Slayers.

This had led to disaster when investigating the only male in the group, the spoon benders had screamed about seeing something the wandered worlds, and then the entire room full of psychics had died when their heads had exploded at the same time.

"We summoned you now because we finally caught a break" Holland said as he gestured at McDonald "Read this".

The younger man in the room passed a newspaper over to Vocah, the story wasn't much, it wasn't even important news since the article stated that the whole thing had been a stunt, however anyone who knew about the Slayer would suspect the truth. Which was that Buffy Summers had slain a vampire in front of a dozen or more witness.

"Our office in New York City is prepared to..." Holland started to say.

The demon needed no help.

"You will do nothing" Vocah said firmly "I have my own ways of travelling long distances".

Teleportation was a power few demons had in this reality, but it made sense that Vocah could do such things as he was not only a warrior and assassin, he was a magic user.

"One more thing" Manners said "Our seers informed me earlier that someone summoned a Mohra demon. Given how hard they are to bring into this world we suspect that the Powers That Be have taken a hand in dealing with this situation".

Holland wasn't sure why the PTBs were sending an assassin after Buffy Summers, it really wasn't their style.

"It matters not" was all the robed creature had to say about that.

Given that Morha demons had a weakness that anyone with half a brain could figure out no one at Wolfram and Hart really thought the assassin would succeed.

"Can we do anything to help?" then asked Holland.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to aid Vocah, but the head of special projects didn't want this demon to think his team wasn't pulling its weight.

"No" answered Vocah without even a moment to think about it

And then the demon turned on his heel and strode out of the room, thankfully taking the horrid smell with him.

"Short meeting," mused Holland as he watched Vocah leave.

Lindsey and Lilah were now able to speak more freely.

"I was under the impression that the plan was to get Buffy Summers back to the Hellmouth" Lilah Morgan said "Isn't she Mayor Wilkin's problem?"

The firm had an iron clad treaty with the mayor of Sunnydale that prevented the firm from involving itself with that town's affairs.

"Yes" agreed Holland Manners "but a few of our plans are being foiled, and the Senior Partners are concerned about the new player".

No one had to inquire as Holland went on to explain further.

"If the mess in meeting room C is anything to go by then Miss Summers has teamed up with someone who has a powerful backer" he told the two lower level employees "Attacking him directly maybe unwise, but the Partners are willing to risk our robed friend finding out".

Which suggested the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart knew more about what was going on then anyone else. However Holland Manners could only guess at what they knew.

(Line Break)

 **Warehouse. Near Niagara Falls**

Buffy and I crept into the warehouse in the hopes that the demon we were hunting wouldn't know that we were here. We knew for sure it was in this location because Amy had used a piece of the creature's leather armour, that I had cut off, to track its location.

I had not been surprised to find out that the monster had come here because Mohra demons required large amounts of salt to live, and this was where the local government stored the stuff they would put on the roads should it become icy. At this time of year the place wasn't in use and I was grateful for that as it meant it was highly unlikely that there would any civilians around.

"Remember" I whispered "You need to aim for the jewel it has on its forehead, its the Morha demon's only weakness".

While I had remembered that earlier, when the creature had attack us in board daylight while we were at hot dog stand, I hadn't been able to strike the monster's forehead due to people getting in the way. Thankfully Buffy and I had been able to drive the demon away using only our knives.

"I remember" Buffy whispered back at me.

The containers of salt made the warehouse tricky to navigate, and it would give the demon plenty of hiding places or spots to ambush us from.

"Where is he?" my fellow Slayer asked me.

I had no idea, but soon did when I looked up to see the demon standing over us. It went for Buffy, its sword swinging down towards her chest. Thankfully she was able to roll out of the way and that gave me the chance to use my own blade in combat.

The demon was a better warrior than me, I soon figured that out, as it backed me into a corner, but rather than kill me once I had been disarmed it went right after Buffy. That proved to be a mistake as when the monster turned around she threw her knife straight into the demon's chest. It howled in pain, and then dropped to the ground.

"Okay," Buffy said as she recovered her weapon "That was not as hard as I thought it would be"

I didn't think it was over yet.

"Back away" I ordered.

She did so, but without much haste.

"So do you wanna go and catch a movie?" my fellow Slayer asked me "There's has to be some chick flick on".

I ignored her as I knew the monster was not yet dead. I was proven right when the demon got up and growled. Buffy turned to see the Mohra demon that was as healthy as when we'd first seen it.

"How. . ." I heard her mutter.

Rather than reply I took out my gun and clicked off the safety.

"Even if you kill me, it's too late to stop the End of Days" the demon said.  
"Soon the Earth will...".

Once I had a clear shot I opened fire, and hit the gem in the creature's forehead. This caused the demon to exploded, only it was more of an impressive light show than a bomb going off.

"Huh" Buffy muttered "You'd think with a weak spot like that he'd wear a helmet or something".

Thankfully demons for the most part weren't very intelligent beings, which was good for mankind.

"Did it bother you?" I was asked when Buffy and I headed for the exit "What that demon said".

I didn't understand the question.

"What do you mean?" I asked her back.

I was soon given an answer.

"Well, what it said about us all being doomed and all that crap" she explained "Do you think it means something?".

I thought about it for a moment.

"People have been saying the world is doomed for longer than either of us have been alive" I pointed out "Heck I wouldn't be surprised if there had been people in ancient Rome waving signs and declaring that the world was about to end. Yet the human race is still here".

Buffy then shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you're right" she then said "So how about that movie?".

Sitting through a chick flick wasn't my idea of fun, but when you had a harem it was important to keep its members in a good mood as having one woman mad at you was bad enough, a group of them being miffed at me would be a complete nightmare.

"Aren't you worried about how the demon found us?" I inquired of Buffy.

I was concered.

"Nah" she replied "You're the one who told me that I get scared or freak out then I'll be doing what the bad guys want, and its not like we're walking around without weapons, so let's go see something".

She had a fair point there. We were as safe at the movies as we were anywhere else, and just because one demon had tracked us that didn't mean others could.

"Fine let's go see a film" I said.

While they watched I would spend my time thinking about how to better hide us. That or I'd spend my time feeling up one my girls. But first I was going to call Giles and ask him to look up Morha demons and to figure out how the thing could have tracked us.


	38. Slayer Gothic - Alaska

**Slayer Gothic – Alaska**

 **Wilderness. Alaska**

"I swear my toes are gonna fall off!" Buffy complained as we moved towards what I hoped was our goal "Oh God maybe I have frostbite?".

We had been walking in the snow for about half an hour now, and while both of us wore heavy clothes and carried backpacks full of stuff while moving across hard terrain, we were Slayers, so she shouldn't be whining this much.

"I told you to wear proper boots" I reminded my fellow Slayer "You have no one to blame other than yourself".

Given how much she spent on her outfits she really should have footwear for any environment.

"I refuse to wear boots that make me look like I'm going on a mission to the Moon" Buffy said "And why are there never any tropical islands with missing people on them. We always end up in the woods, or in a cave".

This was hardly the first time that she'd ranted about such things. Frankly I found it rather annoying.

"You're the one who wanted to be more proactive about demon hunting" I reminded her "We could have just gotten back in the RV and drove away as soon we heard about the people going missing from the cabins".

While we'd gotten through Canada without any real problems we did seem to find trouble all around the USA. The monsters seemed to be everywhere, and more often than not they were attacking humans. I had to wonder if this level of demonic activity was normal for this world or if these attacks were a sign of the End Days.

"And you're the guy who did the thing with the map and figured out where this thing's home is" Buffy then said "My plan was to rent a nice cabin and to let the monster come to us, but noooo we had to come out into the freezing cold!".

It hadn't been hard to figure out where this demon came from, all the lodges and such, which had been raided were more or less the same distance from a hilly area. My deduction was that the creature had been striking out in different directions before returning to its lair.

Which did somewhat suggest that an animal might be behind this, say a bear, as they could be territorial, however I didn't think this was likely as animal attacks on humans were rarer than most people thought, and no wild beast would ransack a hunter's cabin.

"And you're the one acting like a six-year-old brat" I accused Buffy "and its not cute".

Her whining was not an attractive aspect of her personality.

"I'll give you six-year-old!" Buffy then yelled.

There was a painful impact and then I felt freezing wetness right on the back of my neck. Which she regretted instantly I was sure when I grabbed her jacket and shoved snow down her back.

We were just about to have an epic snowball battle when I sensed incoming danger.

"Buffy, look out!" I then shouted

A giant snowball was rolling down the side of nearby hill, and it was gaining size and speed as it went, and there was soon more rumbling which indicated that more snowballs were on the way.

"Looks like demon decided to share in our snowy fun" Buffy commented as we tried to find some cover "and he's cheating".

While she talked I took out my pistol and tried to find something to shot at, but the only things moving were the snow balls. Meanwhile my fellow Slayer was loading her pistol crossbow.

"Damien" she then said "There's no way we can hit him. He knows where we're hiding, and he won't stop until he's sure that we're dead".

We were now hiding behind some rocks, and while that was protecting us from the rolling snowballs it also meant we had to stay put or be crushed.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I inquired as I tried to locate the source of the snowballs "Because I don't".

We didn't even know how many of the creatures there were out there. If there was more than one then that meant another monster could be flanking us right now.

"I'm going to distract him" Buffy told me "Then you can shoot the cheating cheater".

This plan did not met with my approval.

"Are you mad?" I had to ask.

Buffy had already passed me her weapon and lunged out of our hiding place into plain view before I'd finishing speaking, and I had to stop myself from thinking about what would happen to her if she got hit.

"Hey, stupid demon!" she shouted "Come get me!"

Her provocation was nearly instantly met by a snowball that was thrown rather than rolled, which was both bad and good. It was bad for Buffy as she nearly got hit, but it was good for me because I now had a good idea from where the cold projectiles were coming from.

I took aim, and the arrow whizzed out of Buffy's pistol crossbow, and even before I heard the blood-curdling I was firing my gun. Only that was then Buffy was hit by yet another snowball.

Despite the danger I ran out of her and started to drag her back into cover, only that was when something hit me, and I unfortunately ended up face first in the snow.

(Line Break)

 **Cave. Alaska.**

Given that I was hanging upside down in an ice-cave and that my sword was just out of reach I couldn't help but notice the similarities between what was happening right now and a certain scene from the movie _The Empire Strikes Back._ There was even a creature nearby making a scary roaring noise.

My inner geek was a little joyful about all this, while another part of me was scared stiff, but since I was a Slayer none of that really mattered. I knew what to do.

When I wanted it to be my hand my magical weapon was in my hand, and while I couldn't free myself in one move it didn't take me long to chip away at the ice that was keeping me in place.

Soon I dropped to the ground, and I didn't stay down for long as I knew a threat was incoming. When the demon appeared I just enough time to note that it did look a lot like a wampa before I drove my sword into the creature's gut. However this turned out to be a bad move as the monster collapsed on top of me, and it was bloody heavy.

"Rough fight, huh?" a voice soon asked "Don't worry I got the other Yeti-demon".

It hadn't been a long fight, at least not in round two, but it had been rough and I was so glad that I hadn't had to fight two of these things.

"Come on let's get you out form under there" Buffy said.

Working together we were able to roll the dead monster off me, and I was happy about that.

"So how did you kill your Yeti-demon?" my fellow Slayer asked once I was back on my feet "I had a lot of trouble with mine".

She didn't need an answer from me as she got when I pulled my sword out of the hairy monster's chest.

"Let's just go" I then said "If we hurry we'll be back at the resort in time for lunch".

As hard as it was to believe there was a skiing resort only half an hours walk from this place.

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Buffy when she saw the snowstorm outside the cave "The world must hate me!".

When looking outside I was unable to see a thing. It was very dark outside, and there was snow storm going on. I glanced at my watch, and was surprised to find that it was already six o'clock in the evening. I must have been unconscious for hours.

"So, what's the plan?" Buffy desired to know "Do we stay in the cave and try not to freeze to death?"

It wasn't as if we had any other options.

"That's the plan" I told her.

Buffy gazed at me in shock.

"You're being serious" she cried out "Isn't there anything we can do?".

Not as far as I could see.

"If we try to go out there, we'll get lost and be buried under piles of snow" I informed her "Whereas in here, at least, we have some shelter".

My fellow Slayer's face then brightened.

"You can make a portal" she said "Let's got to Mareth and get a nice warm drink at the Wet Bitch".

Visiting the city of Tel'adre would be pleasant, however there was a slight problem with her plan.

"I don't know the symbols, its easy enough to memorise them verbally, but if they aren't in the right order we could end up anywhere in the multi-verse" I told her "and even if I did know the exact formula, unless there's a psychic hotspot in this cave it still wouldn't work".

Buffy let out a long sigh.

"This is so not of the good" she whined "I was really looking forward to sleeping in a comfy bed tonight".

As had I.

"Not to the play the blame game" I said "but if you hadn't started a snowball fight we wouldn't be in this mess. I hope next time you take demon hunting more seriously".

Rather than argue she pouted, and it was adorable.

"Yeah, and that's the reason why my clothes are soaking wet" she told me while shuddering "If you're so mature then you shouldn't have gone shoving snow down my back like that. Aren't you British guys suppose to be all mature?".

In hindsight I had also been foolish, my only defence was that that I was in an immature body and that meant sometimes I didn't think before I acted.

"And did anyone tell you that you're a big bully when it comes to snowball fights?" Buffy then asked me "or is just me you like picking on".

Instead of answering her I took a Thermos out of my backpack, which had stayed strapped to me even when I was hanging upside down, and then I poured out a cup.

"Care for some tea" I offered Buffy.

Despite being a lover of coffee she gratefully took the drink.

"Do you think we're going to freeze to death in here?' she asked worriedly.

I shook my head.

"You forget that I prepared for this hunt" I replied "We have sleeping bags, and even better the monsters took stuff from the lodges and cabins they ransacked, and its all stuff that will burn".

By the looks of things the creatures had been building a cosy nest, perhaps they had been planning to breed.

"I'm pretty sure I can make a fire" I told her.

Buffy nodded, and then shivered again before sipping more tea in order to keep warm.

"What about our clothes?" she then asked "It can't be good to hang around in a soaking wet sweater" she nodded.

She was right about that.

"I think we'd better take off anything that's wet and try to dry it by the fire" I suggested "After we gather up the fuel".

Buffy let out a long sigh, and this time I didn't mind. This journey really hadn't turned out as I had planned. It was just fortunate for us both that I had read up about surviving cold weather, although most of it was just common sense.

"Hey, were you in the Boy Scouts?" my fellow Slayer asked as I put together a fire "Do they even have Boy Scouts in England".

They did only I'd never been a member of that organisation.

"Why do you think I was a Boy Scout" I asked in return.

Given her shivering I figured it was a good idea to keep her talking and moving so I got her to help me gather more burnable materials.

"You're just so well organised and calm in survival situations" she opinionated "so I figured you got all the merit badges and wore the uniform when you were a kid".

I used an easy to cast spell to start the fire and soon the light, if not warmth, filled the cave.

"Nope I never joined the scouts" I told Buffy "I wasn't always the the brave warrior you see before you. Once not that long ago I was a geek".

And still was, at least in part.

"Won't the fire melt all the ice and snow in here?" Buffy asked "If you were a real geek you'd have thought of that".

In fact I hadn't, but I wasn't worried.

"How do you think Eskimos keep warm in igloos?" I rhetorically questioned.

Buffy pondered that for a moment and then she put the wood she had gathered down in a pile next to the fire.

"I just figured they shared a hell of a lot of body heat" she then said

That could have been a completely innocent comment, but on the other hand she may have just suggested something.

"I think I should really take off these clothes" she was now saying "And I'm certain it absolutely will not be awkward at all for us to walk around half naked in a cave while our clothes dry".

Given our environment, and the fact that were two dead monsters sharing this cave I couldn't understand why she wouldn't be feeling romantic.

"We'll stay in our sleeping bags" I said to my fellow Slayer.

Buffy shrugged and made her way to our backpacks, and she pulled out the sleeping bags from them while I tended the fire.

"If we make it till morning we are so heading south" she said as she unrolled the bags "We don't stop until we're out of Canada, it way too cold up here".

Soon I got to watch as she laid nearly all of her clothes close to the fire, and then she decided to lose her bra as well. Only I didn't get to sew that part as was able to take it off while still inside her sleeping bag.

Not that I was too disappointed as I had seen her naked before, but for some reason I found her not showing me everything to be very titillating.

"Hey Damien" said Buffy then "I was wondering, did you bring some food with you?"

I'd forgotten about that.

"Share please" she requested "I'm really starting to starve".

Thankfully for me I'd not had to take off much so I was able to get from my sleeping bag to the backpack without freezing my nuts off.

"Yes I have food for hungry Slayers" I said while passing her one of two lunch boxes "I figured we might not get back in time for dinner".

Buffy looked at me oddly for a few seconds.

"Did you plan this?" she asked of me "I mean here were are. I'm pretty much naked, there's a nice fire, and you got me dinner".

I hadn't planned this, but I could understand why she might think that.

"You know if you want sex you just have to tell me" Buffy then said "You don't have to seduce me I'm already yours".

Given how much had been going on all summer I'd never gotten around to just sitting down with each of my girls so that we could talk about our sex lives. Which I figured was at least part of the reason why Fred was drawing up a contract. It would makes things much clearer for me.

Which would be really good as right now I didn't even know if Tara was straight, I'd had sex with her while in Mareth, but that place had a funny effect on people. She might not want to sleep with me unless we were in that reality.

"Okay I want sex" I said.

Buffy unzipped her sleeping bag and then beckoned for me to join her. Which of course I did.


	39. Slayer Gothic - Boston 1

**Author Note**

I have decided that now is the time to bring this story to a close. The group will soon be back in Sunnydale, and what happens then would be better as a sequel. That way each story covers a season.

Assuming of course that enough people want me to write the next book.

 **Reviews**

 **Caelleh**

Yeah I have improved a lot I think.

There's not a lot of chance for alone time when your crammed into an RV that's been driven around the country. But in the second story he will make the time for each of his girls, that will be a lot easier to do when they are all in Sunnydale.

Read this and the next chapter if you like Faith.

 **Joe Lawyer**

Its the former for the most part, although the later is also a concern as not everyone can rationalise things away like a human can when they see something unexplainable.

I used that idea in Cyborg Gothic so I am hesitant to use it again. Finding someone to train him is a good idea, but that would be better in the next book as he can't devote himself to training right now as he doesn't even know where he will be next week.

Yes Buffy is not the most focused of people, but when push comes to shove she does always save the day. Plus she's sixteen at this point and therefore she still has some growing up to do. Give her some time.

In defence of Giles, and the other Watchers, you have to remember that BTVS was a girl power show.

All the men in the show were there for either comic relief (Xander and sometimes Spike) or the existed to simply explain things (Giles) Angel was there as Buffy's love interest, even when he was evil he was still obsessed with her.

Plus if Buffy had too many skilled people helping her out then she isn't the one going around saving the world she's just part of a team of heroes.

I recall that in season seven the Shadow Men offered to make Buffy more powerful, but she didn't go for it. However it does suggested that there are ways to make a Slayer more powerful.

In fact it was already shown, in season three Buffy became telepathic when she came into contact with the blood of a demon. The downside was that it was driving her mad before long, but that doesn't mean all demonic powers would harm a human if transferred.

That said it might be safer for the group (the team so needs a name) to venture to other realities and use methods the locals know work on humans in order to enhance themselves.

 **DanielAlvarado**

That could be something Fred looks into when she gets her lab.

 **FateBurn & goddragonking **

Thank you.

 **Slayer Gothic – Boston 1**

 **Kakistos's Lair.**

"My lord" the young vampire said, while kneeling before his master.

One of the world's oldest vampires looked down at his servant.

"What is it?" he growled. "Can't you see I'm eating?"

The young woman who was trapped in Kakistos cloven hands groaned slightly. She was pale and close to death due to losing so much blood.

Sadly for her the very old vamp always enjoyed keeping his food alive for as long as possible. In this way he was very much unlike those of his own kind who had survived for such a long time. Older vampires such as the Master had lost any interest they'd once had in playing with their food.

"There's a demon here to see you" the much younger leech explained "He claims to have information".

Kakistos had ruled the supernatural underworld of Boston, and most of the state, for decades now so it wasn't uncommon for demons who entered the area to seek his permission before taking any action within his kingdom. However since its wasn't such a rare event the old vampire didn't think it was important enough to distract him from his meal.

"You dare interrupt me for that?" Kakistos roared.

As his demonic rage took over he threw the woman aside with such force that when she hit the cold floor the impact killed her. Then Kakistos surged forward and backhanded the young vampire, sending him sprawling across the large hall. 

"Never interrupt me while I am dining" he reminded the lesser vamp "Do so again, and it will be the last thing you ever do".

Over on the other end of the room the large double doors opened, and Mr. Trick strode across the room. He was dressed in a slick dark blue suit, and he grinned in a confident way as he approached his boss.

"I think you're gonna want to listen to this guy" Mr. Trick said.

Kakistos snarled in annoyance.

"You of all my servants should know better than to interrupt my dinner" the ancient blood drinker told his minion "This had better be important". 

Mr. Trick wasn't at all concerned. He'd always been able to find ways to avoid his boss's wrath.

"You know I wouldn't have barged in here it if it wasn't somethin' you really needed to hear" Trick assured his boss "And this demon isn't some minor player. He's a big fella".

Kakistos now wanted to know who and what this demon was.

"Very well" the old vamp said "Send him in".

Mr. Trick snapped his fingers and two lesser vamps went to fetch the demon who desired an audience. A moment later the creature known as Skip walked into the room, and even though he was surrounded by vampires the demon looked as if he hadn't a trouble in the world.

"Kakistos, yes?" Skip asked "I've heard nothing but good things. Well not really. I've heard nothing but bad things. Worst of the worst, and all that".

The very old leech was not as worried as his minions were about the armour plated demon, as he had taken on many foes during his centuries of unlife. They were all gone now, but he was still here.

"Who are you?" Kakistos demanded to know.

He was soon given an answer.

"Powerful demon Skip" the visitor said "At your service".

Kakistos had actually heard of this creature, it was a lackey of the much hated Powers, and the old vampire was now intrigued as to why an agent of the PTBs would enter his lair.

"Because of my connection to the big guys, I have access to certain information" Skip went on to say "I know something that you really, really want to know".

While all evil dooers and the PTBs were at war with each other, it wasn't unheard of for enemies to share information if it concerned both sides, so Kakistos didn't assume this was some sort of trick, although he would remain cautious.

"And do you want something for this information?" the old vamp asked.

Skip shook his head.

"No, no, no, you've got me all wrong" said the massive demon "This information is totally free".

The old vamp knew that nothing was ever really free.

"I find that hard to believe" Kakistos stated.

The PTBs were big picture thinkers. Most of what they did was too small to be noticed, but it always led to something bigger. Their manipulations were subtle, but powerful and had led to humanity being saved from destruction countless times. However what Kakistos didn't know was that Skip was here representing only one of the PTBs, and that entity had plans of its own. The majority of the higher powers were still not one hundred percent certain about what to do about the current situation.

"I guess you don't live to be one of the world's oldest vampire without being careful" said Skip "But I think once you've heard what I have to say, you'll be very grateful".

Kakistos was no fool, he would hear this information and then after careful thought he would decided what he would do next.

"What is this information?" the ancient blood drinker asked.

Skip stepped forwards before speaking.

"I'm going to tell you who kills you" the demon answered.

Kakistos growled, but he controlled his rage.

"Continue" the elderly vamp said.

Skip was happy too.

"Now do you know about Slayers?" Skip inquired.

Kakistos nodded, and in fact he did know a lot about the most powerful of demon hunters. A few Slayers had tried to kill him, and while none had turned him to dust they had all come close.

"Now what you might not know is that there are a lot of potential Slayers all around the world who might one day be the real thing" Skip told the old vamp "and the Watchers they round these girls up for training".

As interesting as that was it was stuff already known by the very old vampire. He'd been around when the Watchers had been called something very different and they had served the empire of Rome.

"What has this to do with my death?" Kakistos demanded to hear. 

Skip was getting there.

"Sometimes a potential or two slips through the cracks" the demon explained "the Watchers only find them when they get activated. Such a girl will someday be the Slayer, and this girl will someday kill you". 

Kakistos growled again, but now his anger was directed elsewhere.

"Who is this girl?" he desired to know "Tell me and I will kill her before she ever becomes the Slayer".

Skip smiled as he was pleased with how the undead creature was reacting to this news.

"I was hoping you'd say that" the demon said "I'd kill her myself, but this is your place and tracking down one girl takes time. My bosses have better things for me to do".

The very old vamp listen to all the details that Skip was willing to give, and once the demon was gone the ancient vampire decided that he would not simply throw caution to the wind. He was going to be smart, he go after this Faith with everything he had right now. If it turned out to be some sort of trap then he'd be prepared.

Of course it was trap, it just wasn't one for him. 

(Line Break) 

**Somewhere In Boston**

She had just left a sort of friend's house, and was heading to a nightclub she liked to hang out in when the freaks had grabbed her. Faith tried to fight back, but the guys were much stronger than her.

While two of the bad men kept a tight hold on her, another of them reached into the pocket of his thin leather jacket and pulled out of a photograph. It was a little out of date, having been taken out a year book back when Faith had actually attended school, but it was enough to identify her.

"This is her" the deformed look man in the coat said "Now all we gotta do is kill her, and take her body to Kakistos for the reward".

Faith had no idea who this Kakistos was, and right now it didn't matter. It was the 'kill her' part that had the teen worried. 

"I got dibs on drainin' her" one of the men holding her said.

He was the largest of the three, he was dressed in and old pair of jeans and a faded red flannel shirt. The big bloke reached out and snatched her by the hair. She cried out loudly as the evil dude then pulled her head back in order to expose her neck, but in this neighbourhood no one would investigate a scream.

"Why do you get to drain her?" the third member of the group asked "I'm the one who told you about Kakistos's bounty".

Faith kept struggling, but it was no avail. Then the deformed bloke with the leather jacket on turned into dust and behind him was another man. This guy looked far more normal, even if he was dressed as a sort of goth, only without any make up, and Faith couldn't fail to notice that he had a very deadly looking sword.

"Let the girl go" the goth guy ordered.

The large one roared and threw Faith against a nearby dumpster. She was slammed against it and fell to the ground. With some effort she managed to keep her eyes open, and this meant she got to watch as the bizarre looking guys rushed the rocker. 

Somehow the goth guy moved even faster than the freaks. He avoid a punch from the big man, and in the blink of an eye the tip of the sword was inside the largest freak's chest. Then he too turned into a pile of dust.

The last of the messed up men roared like an animal and with a powerful kick he knocked the sword of the rocker guy's hands. Then the smallest of the freaks threw some super fast punches, but none connected as the goth guy either dodged the blows or blocked them. Then the tide of battle turned as the none abnormal looking guy surged forward, and connected his fist to the remaining freak's face.

What happened next was something else Faith had trouble accepting. The sword the rocker had dropped was suddenly in his hand again even though he hadn't picked up off the ground. A second later the last deformed man turned to dust as his head was removed by the sword.

Faith slowly stood up and held her head as the world spun around her.

"What the fuck?" she swore.

She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"Come with me if you want to live" the goth guy then said.

Faith took another option and passed out.

(Line Break)

 **Motel. Boston.**

While I waited for Faith to wake up I kept watch by the window. I had to remain alert as public accommodation didn't not require an invitation for a vampire to enter. Perhaps I should have taken the Bostom native to get medical care. However a hospital would have been worse to hold up in as there I would have to worry about collateral damage in the form of sick and injured people.

Thankfully having access to other realities also meant having access to things you couldn't get on Earth, such as magical salves for healing. I'd gotten that off the alchemist who looked a like Master Splinter and I while I knew what was in it I would never tell Faith.

"At least you got to her in time" said Amy as she sat next to the girl lying on the bed "A few more seconds and she would have died".

Both Buffy and I had been warned about the danger to Faith via matching Slayer dreams. I wasn't sure how they worked, but I suspected that one of the PTBs had spoken to me while I was asleep, while taking the form of a person I trusted.

The message had been rather cryptic, and while that was annoying I figured it was for the best because if the PTBs were Old Ones who had ascended to a higher plane of existence, then direct communication with them might drive any human insane.

Still while the PTB, who had taken the form of Tara, had spoken to me in a hard to understand way, the things I had seen in my dream had been much simpler to understand. I'd seen Faith dead and hanging from the celling of a large hall before being lowered down so that the vampire I knew to be Kakistos could drink her blood. Then demons of all sorts had torn her drained body apart.

That part of the dream had been very unpleasant, but it had illustrated very well that Faith needed to be protected. That or Buffy and I had been lured into some sort of trap, but if that was the case it seemed odd that the PTB had shown me exactly who the threat was.

My conclusion, at least for now, was that either the big guys upstairs were divided on what action to take in response to me messing up the time line, or that something had happened to make them reconsider the situation. If it was the latter than this meant something terrible was going on, something that was far more of a threat to the Power's plan than I was.

"So who's after her?" Amy asked "You mentioned his name, but we were in such a rush to get here you didn't have time to fill me in on the details".

Because Buffy and I had needed to get here so quickly we'd rented a suitable vehicle, then we'd driven a hotspot and gone to Mareth. Once there we'd driven to another hotspot and opened a portal to just outside Boston. It had really cut down on the travel time.

Amy had come with Buffy and I in case we needed some spell work done, and the rest of my girls were bringing the RV here the old fashioned way so it would take a few days for them to catch up. I would have liked to bring them all with me, but we couldn't abandon the motor home as it was full of things I didn't want falling into the hands of other people, and if this was a trap I wouldn't want us all in it. Perhaps I'd planned poorly, but my dream had left me feeling that I had to act quickly.

My fellow Slayer had gone with me when I'd gone to save Faith, but chasing a ball of light, the product of a locator spell, through a city had drawn a lot of attention and we'd ended up getting into a fight with a few vamps. Buffy had taken them on so that I could get to the girl we wished to save, but I wasn't too worried about her as I knew Buffy wasn't going to die in some ally. Her death was foretold, so she might not even be able to snuff it unless the Master did the deed.

"He's called Kakistos" I told Amy "He's one of the oldest vampires in existence, maybe even as old as the Master".

Faith woke up just in time to hear that part, and after drinking some water she also had questions.

"So this Kakio guy sent some deformed people after me?" she asked.

It amazed me how people were able to see demons, and yet not see them. When that happened it reminded me of something one of my favourite authors had one said.

 _'We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far'_

People didn't want to know about demons, because while it proved that humanity was not alone it also meant that people had to accept that there was more than one world. There was the human world the reality most people thought was real, which was in fact just an illusion, and there was the real world, that had the supernatural in it. Once you had seen the real world you could never accept the illusionary one unless you were somehow able to convince yourself the illusion was still real.

This was why when people saw monsters they tried to rationalise it as stuff like, gangs on PCP or thugs with deformities. Sadly for Faith believing the lie would get her killed.

"Those were vampires" I told the girl on the bed very bluntly "They wanted to drink your blood".

At least she didn't think it was gangs on PCP.

"Kakistos is their boss" I then told her "And he wants you dead".

Although he shouldn't yet because Faith was not a Slayer. He shouldn't even know that she existed.

"Vampires" Faith said.

I nodded at her.

"Vampires?" she then asked.

I decided to keep it simple.

"Vampires are real, and there are people who fight them" I explained "I'm one of them. When I found out you were a target my friends and I came to Boston to make sure you stay alive".

Had someone told me that it would have led to a lot more questions being asked, but Faith had a different reaction.

"No, no, no!" she denied "This is not happening. Nuh uh. I'm crazy! I'm hallucinating!".

Then she decided it was something else

"I'm on a reality show!" she shouted.

Perhaps not that last one, but she had hit her head so I could understand why she might think she had imagined the entire thing.

"What the fuck is going on?" she then asked "Who are you people?".

That last question was at least easy to answer, but I doubted that the Boston native would accept what I planned to tell her.

"My name is Damien Mason" I informed Faith "I hunt monsters. This is Amy Madison, she's a witch".

Mentioning the whole witch thing didn't help, but neither did someone kicking the door down.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled when I saw who it was.


	40. Slayer Gothic - Boston 2

**Author Note  
**

I bet you're all glad that I didn't make you wait for the next chapter.

Also while this isn't the last chapter the next one will be.

 **Slayer Gothic – Boston 2**

 **Motel. Boston.**

"I am Kakistos" the powerful vampire said as he strode into the motel room "The worst of the worst"

Faith was a tough cookie, but this all proved to be a little to much, she screamed and hid herself in the bathroom, and her doing that distracted me long enough for the old vampire to give me swift kick to the stomach.

I landed painfully upon my upon my front, after hitting the wall, but I ignored the pain and quickly got back to my feet.

"One blow and you can barely stand!" Kakistos said with a laugh "You can not protect the girl".

I heard Amy muttering something, and I knew that I had to keep the old vampire focused on me, otherwise she would never complete her spell. However I didn't think there was much I could do, but thankfully for me that was when Buffy Summers arrived.

"Slayer!" Kakistos roared after the blonde kicked had him in the back "I have killed many of your sisters, and you will not be the last to challenge me".

All she had was a stake, as there was no room to swing her sword around, and I knew it wouldn't be enough. Alas Buffy didn't so she leaped across the room, closing the distance between her and Kakistos in a flash. The very old vampire snarled menacingly, and rushed forward to meet her.

His hoof struck out quickly in a vicious backhanded blow, but Buffy shifted her weight to the side and drove her stake into the vampire's shoulder. He grunted in pain, and them he tried to strike the Slayer with one of his cloven hands, however he missed.

"Drive him outside" I shouted.

Amy's spell then went off and my surprise the ancient vampire began to sink into the ground. She'd somehow turned part of the floor of the motel into quicksand, and now Kakistos was sinking.

"Everyone out!" I ordered.

I doubted that such a powerful creature would be defeated by a single spell, but it would buy us some time. I used the few moments we had to grab Faith from the bathroom, and once she was slung over my shoulder I carried her out of the motel room, which involved climbing over the bed, and I took her out to the jeep that was parked outside.

Mr. Trick, I knew him on sight due to the sharp way he was dressed, attempted to grab her, but I kicked him aside and then I dumped Faith inside the rented vehicle.

That was when I started to fight. My sword was soon free and with incredible speed it cut through Mr. Trick's arm, severing it at the wrist. He cried out, and rather smartly tried to make a run for it.

Meanwhile I pulled out my gun, which was ready to fire blessed iron rounds, but the well dressed vamp was able to avoid getting shot by ducking behind a car.

Next a female vampire, who had been hanging back, jumped into the fight, but she was unprepared to face me and I drove my blade into her chest. Normally this would not be fatal to a vampire, but my katana was special, and she was soon dust in the wind.

That was when I heard screaming, and saw that a male vampire, who looked as he'd been turned back when punk was at its height, was trying to drag Faith out our transport. She wasn't making it easier on the leech, she kicked the undead creature in the face.

I put my gun away, as I didn't want to open fire if I might hit Faith, then I ran to the vehicle, grabbed the vamp and threw him as hard as I could. The unlucky blood sucker hit the side of a truck and landed on the concrete floor. I never found if this had knocked the vampire out or not as before it could start moving again I had the tip of my blade in his chest.

Once that was done I turned around to check on Buffy just as her next opponent turned to face her. The vampire drew a sword out from inside its long coat, and this prompted Buffy to draw her own weapon so she could parry the vampire's assault.

The vampire's shorter blade forced the creature to get closer, but this disadvantage was somewhat offset by the undead monsters greater skill with the sword. I was planning to wait for an opening and then shot the vamp in the leg, so that Buffy could finish it off, but before I could do that my Slaydar went crazy.

I turned to see a robed figure with a scythe calmly walking towards me, I knew who this demon was and what his presence here meant, however I had little time to think about that as soon I was moving around so that I could avoid Vocah's attempts to kill me with his scythe.

The demon quickly drove me away from the vulnerable Faith, then to my knees and for a moment I thought it was all over.

" _Incurso!_ "

Magical energy hit the masked demon and drove the monster away from me, which gave the chance I needed to get to my feet, and then without thinking it over I grabbed Vocah's scythe. As I did that I noticed that Amy had dropped to her knees, performing the spell had drained her and while I wanted to rush to her side Vocah was already getting up, so I had to get back into the fight.

I had no experience using such a weapon, so it was lucky for me that Slayers seemed to have a natural talent for fighting with any instrument of death they could get their hands on. Also while Vocah was able to conjure up another scythe he seemed nervous about the one in my hand, and I figured that was because his own weapon could kill him.

The fight soon gave me no time to think at all, my life became nothing more than defence and attack until the I knocked the demon's bronze mask away. This revealed a face that had maggots gathered around what should have a been a nose, the sight sickened me, but not in not in such a way that made me hesitate, rather it gave me something to aim at.

When I stabbed Vocah in the face there was no explosion or even a light show, instead he seemed to collapse in on himself. Once that was done there was nothing left other than his robe and the other scythe.

"Die!" a voice then roared.

The very old vampire was now coming out of the hotel room, and when he saw Buffy he charged her, attempting to tackle my fellow Slayer. However she spun to the side at the last second and slammed a stake into his back. Kakistos cried out, grunting wordlessly but he did not turn to dust.

Buffy was so surprised by this that she never saw the cloven fist of the ancient blood drinker coming at her. She was knocked to her feet, and I knew then if I didn't act she would die.

While I had a scythe in my hand I didn't throw it I wasn't sure if I aim it fight so I emptied the clip of my gun and while the projectiles all struck Kakistos, the blessed iron bullets did little more than annoy him.

 _Kali, Hera, Kronos, Tonic. Air like nectar, thick as onyx. Cassiel by your second star. Hold mine victim as in tar._

To my amazement the spell worked and the ancient vampire was soon barely able to move, which gave us Slayers a chance to finish him off.

Buffy got there first, she swung her sword mightily into the neck of the old vampire. It cleaved through him easily, as if he were made of air. And after another moment, swirling dust was all that was left of Kakistos.

"Fucking hell" I muttered.

It didn't just impress me, the sight had given me hope, because if Kakistos could be slain without anyone dying then perhaps it meant the Master could also be beaten without anyone having to die no matter prophecy had to say on the matter.

But that was something I could ponder later, for now we had to get out of here in case any of Kakistos's now former minions came looking for payback for their master. Also I now to worry about Wolfram and Hart being involved in my life.

Those concerns suddenly went away when I saw that Amy was on the ground. I raced over to her, and to my eternal relief she was still breathing, and while her skin was cold when I check her pulse I found that it was strong. She had over done it on the magic, but I was sure that she would recover before long.

(Line Break)

 **Hotel. Boston**

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Faith as she wandered into the kitchen of the rooms we were now renting "Is it about me?".

Unlike the motel we'd been in earlier this establishment was much nicer, it was not a place you rented by the hour.

"We weren't talking about anything" Buffy lied.

Actually we had been talking about Faith, but neither of us would admit that as it was rude to talk about people behind their backs.

"Whatever" said Faith "What time is it?"

I glanced at the digital readout over the stove

"Its one in the afternoon" I told her.

She'd slept through most of the day, but it hardly mattered as it wasn't like we had anywhere to go.

"Shit, I was tired" Faith said.

Faith scratched herself in a very un-ladylike manner and then padded barefoot over to the refrigerator. She presented a pretty nice view of her backside as she looked for something to eat, and I couldn't help staring.

"Hey I'm just looking" I whispered to Buffy when she gave me a look that informed me that she didn't approve of what I was doing "I'm allowed to look all I want".

In fact it was in the contract Fred was drawing up.

"Fine, whatever" was all Buffy had to say on the subject.

Faith was probably a little embarrassed by how she had freaked out yesterday so she didn't join in the conversation.

"So Buffy and I will be sticking around for a while" I then explained Faith "At least until we're sure no one else is after you".

Due to being a rush to get here, and because of all the fighting, I'd never gotten around to deciding what we would do once the old vampire had been dealt with. We couldn't just up and leave a potential Slayer here because now she had seen the seedy underbelly of the world, and she might still be a target.

Despite her being a little unrefined I had already considered adding her to my harem, but while Faith did owe me her life that didn't mean she would simply join up.

"Yeah, B's cool," Faith said casually.

I wondered how she felt about me, however I didn't ask.

"Thanks" Buffy replied before looking at me "I'm B, right?"

I nodded.

"So are we doing anything today?" Buffy then asked.

Until Amy woke up I was going to stay right here. She wasn't in any sort of coma, she was still sleeping off the over use of magic. Which was worrying, however since Tara was the real magic expert of the group I wanted to talk to her before talking to Amy about her spell casting.

"Well maybe we could do something, Faith," Buffy said brightly.

Faith swallowed and looked at Buffy suspiciously.

"Me and you?" she inquired.

Given the things Buffy liked to do I now pitied Faith.

"Maybe we could go rent some movies, then we can all hang out and watch videos all day" my fellow Slayer suggested "Oh! And I've got a rich boyfriend. We could go shopping!"

If she were going to go shopping, I would be the one who would be paying for it, so it was a good thing that I was a millionaire. Granted now most of money was tied with property, but I still had hundreds of thousands of dollars I could afford to spend on my girls.,

"Just keep it under a few thousand" I requested "We don't have that much room in the RV, and I'm not portalling us to LA just so you can dump stuff at the safe house".

Travelling across realities shouldn't be something anyone, or any group of people, did for frivolous reasons. I had wondered if sooner or later some entity would take note of all our portals and it might be annoyed, however that was mere speculation.

"So you wanna go?" Buffy asked Faith.

Faith shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess so" she said.

I doubted Faith had ever been shopping with a budget of thousands.

"Cool! I love shopping" Buffy declared "Not that its the only reason why I want to go out".

My fellow Slayer then turned to me and I could tell she was concerned.

"I think Amy and I will be okay for a few hours, Buff" I assured her "We'll just be checking out some occult stores".

Which weren't hard to find as magic stores were in the phone books, and we needed to go as the two scythes left behind by Vocah were magical. As such they could be potent weapons against demons, but I wanted to make sure they were safe to use. That meant finding a powerful cleansing spell.

"B-But, what if you get attacked or something while I'm gone?" she wondered worriedly "Or what if we get attacked?".

It was daytime so the risk of vampires attacking was low, and we had ways of limiting danger.

"Just give Faith some clothes that have the warding magic in them" I said to Buffy "And make sure you both have weapons".

Stakes and knives were easy to hide and like me my fellow Slayer had a spell on the scabbard of her sword which kept people from noticing the weapon unless they already knew about it.

"Go have fun" I insisted "We'll met back here in a few hours, and then we can all go out for dinner".

Soon they went and did just that.

(Line Break)

 **Streets. Boston.**

I'd eaten in many places while driving around North America, and the majority of them had been great. However the Hot Pot Buffet had made into my top five top places to eat.

The four of us, Amy, Buffy, Faith and myself, had entered an unofficial eating contest. I'd gotten off to bad start due to being overwhelmed with the sheer variety of food, but being male had given me an advantage so I'd quickly caught up.

Normally Buffy and Amy kept up the impression of being stereotypical Californian teenagera. Lines such as 'it'll go straight to my thighs' had left their lip son a number of occasions.

However had I not been a Slayer as well I was pretty sure that Buffy Summers would have left me humiliated and broken, as she could really eat. I had a hard time believing such a tiny girl was able to pack away that much food, yet she had kept up with me as we devoured plate after plate.

"How did we get kicked out of an all you can eat restaurant?" Amy asked as we walked off our meal "I swear the guy who was refilling all the trays was crying when we left".

For once having a wallet full of money hadn't made eating out simpler for me. My attempt to bribe the manager had failed, and we had been asked to leave his place of business.

"Can we go get ice cream?" Buffy then requested.

That was not an appealing idea. Amy looked a little green at the mere thought of such a thing.

"Do not mention food" Faith begged "You'll make me hurl".

Buffy was amused, however Amy was not so happy.

"I miss California" she moaned "I'm homesick and its not because my stomach is about to explode".

While I still intended for us to go visit Disneyland I was starting to think that soon we would have to start heading west. Summer was coming to an end and most of my girls wanted to go back to school, and I knew Fred was looking forward to setting up a business.

Not that we had a product to sell or a service to offer, however once we had settled down we were going to start scouting other dimensions, and I knew that sooner or later we'd find a place with tech that was more advanced than on this world but not so sophisticated that we would be unable to backwards engineer it.

"Yeah" Faith said "Yeah let's get out of here".

Lying down back at the hotel would be a good idea.

"I haven't seen any cabs lately" Amy remarked.

In fact there wasn't much traffic around at all. I wondered if the vampire activity yesterday had convinced most people to stay home to night. Not that the average person would worry about vamps, but they might have gotten a bad vibe.

"I guess we could always call for one," Buffy said before she turned to me "You got a quarter?".

Oddly I did not, we'd have to find somewhere in order to get some change.  
"No" Faith said in a low voice.

My girls and I looked at each other before I spoke.

"No what?" I asked the Boston native.

She soon replied.

"No" Faith said again, a little louder. "I mean, let's get out of here. I want to be part of the team".

I knew that Buffy had told Faith all about the group while out shopping, but I hadn't expected the potential Slayer to want to join up, at least not so quickly. She was done right eager.

"Really?" I asked.

I wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"Really?" Buffy and Amy echoed.

Faith smiled at us.

"Really" she said "I'll join up in exchange for a nice place to live, an allowance, protection from the monsters out to get me, oh and I want my own room. I'm not sharing. Maybe a car too".

That sounded like a fair deal to me. Faith was a hottie, and with a supportive group of friends around her perhaps she could avoid becoming the Dark Slayer.

"Okay we'll wait for the others to catch up with us" I said to the people with me "Then its straight to Disney World, and once we're bored of that place its back to Sunnydale".

This was a plan everyone could get behind.


	41. Slayer Gothic - Epilogue

**Author Note**

This is the last chapter of this story. Well actually chapter forty was suppose to be the last one, so this a sort of bonus chapter.

Anyway the group finally makes it Disney World, and I don't want to write what they get up over a whole week so I'm just giving you what happens on day one.

When the next Slayer Gothic story starts they will be back in Sunnydale. There they will have to deal with some of what happens in Season Two of BTVS and there will be more adventures in other realities. Oh and the Master will need to be dealt with.

 **Reviews**

 **Vampiric Dreams**

Wait there's a Disney Land in California?

 **JanusGodOfPossibilities**

Thank you.

 **FateBurn**

Glad you liked them.

 **DanielAlvarado**

I'll take that to mean that you want to see the next book.

 **Joe Lawyer**

Tara is a Wicca so I figured she could clean the demoness from the scythes, and they seemed to be very potent weapons since they could kill the Oracles. Which is impressive as those two had the ability to turn back time as well as other supernatural powers.

 **Slayer Gothic – Disney World**

 **Disney World. Florida.**

"Holy shit!" was the most verbal reaction of my girls when we finally made it to Disney "I'm really here".

That had come from Faith who was now staring at the huge, colourful fairy tale castle that dominated the theme park

"It's just like in the movies" the potential Slayer then said.

I wasn't sure what films she was on about, but even I recognised the castle when I saw it

"And from the commercials, too" Buffy chimed in.

That was most likely where I had seen it before.

"Look!" shouted an excited Amy There's Timon, Pumba and Simba!"

The characters from the Lion King movie were indeed here, or at least there were people dressed in costumes that resembled the characters.

"I think that's Flounder from The Little Mermaid" I then heard Tara say.

That I'd have to take her word on as while I knew who the crab was the fish didn't drag up any memories.

"No he's called Sebastian" I heard the latest addition to my harem say "Flounder is the fish".

I didn't know how the argument had started but now the Faith and Buffy were hotly debating the name of the crab.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't remember the name of every Disney character ever made, Faith" Buffy said "I was more into the princesses anyway".

I could well imagine a younger version of her dressing up as a princess.

"And you can just plant one on my nicely-shaped ass, B" Faith replied.

This made Buffy laugh.

"I think that's Damien's job" my fellow Slayer said "and he's more into smacking asses than kissing them".

Which was true.

"We have seven days here so that's 166 hours of fun" I told my girls "So there's no rush we can take our time and explore this place".

Which sounded like a lot, but I knew the time would fly by. At least for them, it might drag on for me.

"168 hours" Fred corrected.

I redid the maths and found that she was right. Although truthfully we were both wrong as I'd booked a week starting today and it had taken us until after lunchtime to get here.

"And please don't talk about asses" Tara requested "I don't want to get kicked out of the Magic Kingdom"

Getting thrown out of an all you can eat was one thing, but being ejected from Disney World would be something my girls would never forgive.

"So stud are you brave enough to go the Tower of Terror with me?" Faith asked me. 

I had the horrible feeling that I was about to pulled in many different directions by my girls who all wanted to do different things.

"Take me to ride the teacups" Buffy requested. 

I was going to have decide wisely.

"If I end up crying like a little girl I'll never live it down, but I can not say no to the Tower of Terror" I said "But we can ride the tee cups first".

That seemed like a plan.

"No let's go check out the parades" Amy said as she took my hand "If we leave now we'll get there before it starts".

Already I was hoping for some demonic activity because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to survive a week in this place if all six of the girls all wanted to drag me off to do different things at the same time.

Thankfully for me the parade was something they could all agree on.

(Line Break)

Not long after arriving my girls and I waited on the curb of Main Street, U.S.A. Which was a turn of the century themed place and while historical inaccuracies were everywhere I had to admit, at least to myself, that the people who had built this place had given it some of that old world charm.

As I waited for the parade to begin I inhaled the scent of freshly popped popcorn, and enjoyed the warm sunshine that would surely have incinerate any vampire foolish enough to step foot inside the magical kingdom. The sight of the colourful decorations and happy children made it seemed as if the evils of the world had been banished from this place.

"I can't believe we're here" I heard Marcie squeal in joy "I never thought we'd actually make it".

Neither had I.

"Me neither" agreed a smiling Buffy "I think I'm falling in love with the place already".

I found this amusing.

"Please don't" I requested "I can't compete with a fairy tale wonderland".

Before anything else could be said the festivity began. Leading the beginning of the parade were Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, and Eeyore.

"I'd loved reading the Winnie the Pooh books when I was little" Tara admitted to the group "I always wanted to visit the Hundred Acre Woods. I cried when I found it out wasn't a real place".

Actually it was sort of a real place.

"The Hundred Acre Woods is based upon a real place called Ashdown Forest" I told her "Its in England I've been there".

Tara clearly wanted to hear more, but the background rose in volume and people had to shout to be heard.

"Look! It's Eeyore!" Amy cheered "He's so cute! Look, he's all sad and depressed. How adorable!"

I didn't understand how a donkey suffering from depression could be cute, and I never got the chance to ask about it as soon the next huge float turned the corner. This one carried a pretty girl who was dressed up as Ariel and a guy who guess was suppose to be the prince she marries, both of them were clothed in wedding attire. This was a real crowd pleaser.

Even Faith was cheering the princess, and that was a sight I never would have imagined seeing. Despite all the distractions she sensed me looking at her, and when the crowd's cheering died down a little she asked me why I was looking at her so strangely.

"I never thought I'd see you acting all girly and stuff" I told her "I mean, I know you're a girl, and you have um, girl parts, but you don't come across as the type of young woman who goes for this sort of thing".

The potential Slayer seemed to find this amusing.

"Aw, babe, am I embarrassing you?" she asked "You want me to stop?"

I just shrugged.

"Hey. Check out the mice" someone then instructed.

In front of the next float were lots of the mice from the movie Cinderella, judging by the fact that the float was a pumpkin style carriage, They all had brooms in their hands, and they scampered merrily back and forth in front of the float.

"This going to take a while isn't it" I then muttered.

I checked one of the pamphlets that explained about the amusements, and found that I would indeed be here for a long, long time.

(Line Break)

Once the parade was done we moved around and looked at all of the rides, trying to decide which one we would go on first. The only problem was that this place was crowded to say the least. Not that this seemed to bother Faith or Buffy, they were pretty much bouncing on the balls of their feet while their heads swivelled in every direction. It had to be a female Slayer thing, that or they were more alike than they realised.

"What do we want to do first?" Buffy asked the group.

Miss Summers then turned to rest of the girls, and waited for an answer.

"Shopping" Amy answered.

Buffy gave me her most adorable look.

"Yes!" she said "Can we? Please?"

Buffy then playfully sidled up to me, and wrapped a hand around my arm.

"You'll come shopping with us, right?" she asked "Please?"

For once I was actually eager to help them spend my money as at least that way I wouldn't have to spend the next hour queuing up for a ride, or interacting with a guy in a suit. I did not like mascots.

"Yeah sure" I told her "We should get some souvenirs".

It was a good thing that we were driving straight back to Sunnydale after this because with Faith now in the group there was little room left in the RV for more stuff.

"Where's the map?" I heard Marcie say "We can use it to figure out where the stores are". 

While she did that the rest of us tried to find the sign posts, but this was hard due to the crowds. Thankfully the map was easy to understand so we were soon on our way to some retail therapy.

"Where did everybody come from?" Amy asked "I didn't think it would be this crowded". 

I hadn't been around this many people since my last trip to LA.

"It's summertime, Amy" Fred reminded her "Lots of people take their vacations here".

In retrospect it may have been wiser for us to come here in September rather than August.

"Well, someone should tell them all to stop" Amy muttered "I need chocolate ASAP"

With that she started walking toward a candy store, but not before she had grabbed the front of my shirt so that she could drag me along with her, and naturally everyone else followed.

"My Mom never gave me candy" Faith admitted as we browsed the store "She spent to much on booze and smokes".

Her fall to the dark side on the show made a lot of sense when you knew about her childhood. She's suffered both physical and emotional abuse from a young age. 

"So you've never had candy?" Amy asked her "How are you even alive?"

After being with five girls for weeks on end I had to wonder how the fairer sex had survived before the invention of the chocolate bar, and chocolate flavoured products.

An interesting fact I knew about that food was that the candy bar had first come into stores at the start of this century, the 20th which was about the same time the suffragette movement started. I had to wonder if there was any sort of connection.

"Of course I've had candy. Like from kids at school and when I started to make my own money" Faith explained "but my Mom never gave me any".

Well I would keep her supplied, if only for my own general well being.

"You had me worried for a minute there" Amy was now saying "It's a wonder Buffy and I can even survive without chocolate". 

My witch liked brownies and cookies more than the bars. I knew that much about her at least.

"We stock up on it the way that some people stock up on hurricane supplies" Buffy stated "I think its how we deal with all the weirdness in our lives".

And there was a lot of that.

"Your dentist probably hates you" I said to Amy and Buffy.

Looking around the store, which contained enough candy to bury me likea guy caught under a rock slide I felt sorry for dentists everywhere.

"Are you kidding?" Amy said "He loves it when I come through his from door. All this chocolate gives him an excuse to schedule extra visits" she told me "Not that I mind. He's a really nice guy". 

My girls then started to gather up candy bars, and they weren't subtle about it. I hadn't seen them like this since the last time I'd dared to go clothes shopping them them and we'd stumbled into a shoe store that was having a closing down sale. I still had flashbacks about that day.

"You're going to make yourself sick" I warned them "that or give yourselves a heart attack".

It never ceased to amaze me how much junk food American teenagers had access to. It was far worse here than back in England.

"Will not," Buffy said "They wouldn't kill us they want us to keep coming back and buying more. It's pure corporate greed. But it tastes really good." 

That did make some sense. 

"She's totally right" Amy agreed before turning to look at me "Now buy me this chocolate".

Given that I was hoping to convince at least one of them to dress up as a princess and have sex with me I didn't dare say no.

"Okay, whatever you want" I told her.

Amy squealed gleefully.

"Yay!" she then cheered. 

It was so good that I was a millionaire.

"Well at least you know what makes Amy happy" said Tara. 

I assumed that was a hint.

"Do you want me to buy you chocolate too?" I asked.

She shyly nodded.

"What's your favourite?" I then asked her. 

I really didn't know much about Tara and this trip seemed like a good time to start correcting that.

"White chocolate" she told me "Everyone thinks I'm mad but its the chocolate I love".

I couldn't resist.

 _" _The milkybar kid__ _is strong and tough, Only the best is good enough, Creamy milk, a whiter bar, the good taste that's in milkybar"_ I softly sang.

Tara giggled and then took my hand.

"I know where they are" she told me "Come on" 

(Line Break)

After what felt like days worth of trekking around Disney World I finally got to lie down in the comfortable room of the hotel I'd booked. I'd paid a fortune for enough rooms to give all my girls somewhere to sleep without leaving Disney World as only rooms for VIP guests weren't booked months in advance, but it was well worth the extra cost.

I really needed the big bed as I'd had to restrain Buffy when she had discovered that some of the characters with in the The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, were real demons.

She'd not been happy, and even after I had explained that many demons who didn't want to harm humans worked in the entertainment industry, she had wanted to do some Slaying. Thankfully spilling blood at Disney World was too much of a sacrilege for her to commit.

Sadly for me this was not even the end of the first day, we hadn't had dinner yet and there was going to be a fireworks display. However I really didn't want to go.

"Come on stud" Faith urged as she popped her head in the door "You can't let a group of fine looking girls like us wander around by ourselves who knows we might find a some Prince Charmings".

That was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

"Okay fine" I said "But someone is dressing up as a princess for me later on. Everything here has been to family friendly for my liking".

I needed sleaze damn it.

"I'm up for that" Buffy said, who was using my bathroom as hers was in use by Marcie "They have a princess tea party thing you can do, we all get an outfit we can just keep them on after".

My inner pervert was becoming very happy.

"Well you've got plenty of blondes to be Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty" Amy was now saying "And Marcie's hair's dark enough to be Snow White, and Fred would make a good Belle cause she likes books. Tara can be Rapunzal, but you need a red head to be Aerial".

That was when Faith re-entered the room.

"What about me?" she asked "I'm no damsel in distress aren't there any kick ass princesses?".

I pondered the question rather than point out that she had in fact been the damsel in distress not that long ago.

"Princess Jasmine was pretty strong and independent" I said to Faith "and she has a pet tiger. That's pretty cool".

That was when I realised the downside to this plan.

"I have to dress up too, don't I?" I asked.

Hopefully I could get away with a nice James Bond tux.

"Suddenly Sunnydale seems far less scary" I muttered to myself.

Now I couldn't wait to get back to the Hellmouth. The forces of darkness and the Watchers I could handle, it was making a fool of myself in public that really worried me.

Then again at least here I wasn't worrying about The Master, Wolfram and Hart, the Powers That Be, and whoever else wanted to harm us. They too could wait until I my vacation had ended.


End file.
